Realidad incorpórea
by Hermachis
Summary: Ese dolor era real, tan real como que yo todavía respiraba, aunque no supiera porque lo hacía. Y tras haber perdido las pocas cosas que yo amaba, ese dolor era lo único que me recordaba que estaba vivo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: D Gray-man no me pertenece. Lo cual resulta lógico, ya que si me perteneciera no tendría que estar escribiendo un fic para saciar mis ansias de fan. Los argumentos principales y los personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura- Sensei (A la cual le deseo, por cierto, una pronta recuperación) Y a todos aquellos que han comprado la licencia del manga y el anime. Sí es mio sin embargo el argumento que aquí desarrollo, ya que salió de mi cabecita. No recibo ni recibiré jamás (Probablemente xD) ni un euro por lo que aquí escribo. Creo que son estos argumentos será suficiente para que la SGAE no me demande ¿No?:D_

_Advertencias: SPOILERS del manga hasta el capítulo 138, semi-AU a partir de ahí. Mención de relaciones chico x chico (Yaoi, para los más entendidos xD) Violencia (Más adelante) OOC (Al principio y luego, más adelante) Yullen (OMG! Yullen! lol)Y alguna que otra palabra subida de tono (No muchas, en mi escritura trato de ser educada. Pero escribiéndolo todo bajo el punto de vista de Kanda...)_

**Capítulo 1**

Observé una vez más las frías paredes de aquella oscura celda. Debían ser las cuatro de la mañana, tal vez más tarde, aunque poco podía importarme. La luz plateada de la luna penetró a través de la ventana enrejada, reflejando macabras sombras que observé con detenimiento. No pude creerme lo mucho que me recordaban a él.

Que estupidez, como si todo no me hubiera recordado a él antes.

Debía quitármelo de la cabeza. Yo solo quería que fuese feliz, y así lograría que lo fuera. Debía dejar que cumpliera su destino ¿No? Debería alegrarme por su inminente felicidad, la cual lograría en cuanto yo estuviera fuera de su mundo. Del mundo en general.

Observé la posición de las estrellas y calculé. Cuatro horas, quizás menos. En fin, sabía que la hora de mi muerte estaba cercana, pero jamás pensé que sería así, humillado y con mi honor totalmente destruido.

Mi honor. Incluso eso me arrebataron. No tuvieron suficiente con apartarme de todo lo que lograba hacerme sentir vivo, si no que ahora también me trataban como a escoria, como a algo más que inferior a un ser humano.

Sonreí en una mueca torcida. No les faltaba razón. En la situación de la orden yo habría hecho lo mismo. Puede que ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en llevar a cabo un juicio, y la sentencia la habría ejecutado yo mismo con el filo de mi katana.

_Mugen_, ¿Dónde demonios estaría mi espada? Que tontería de pregunta. Estaría lejos de mi, al igual que mi esperanza, mi orgullo. Al igual que Allen...

Allen. Ni siquiera me dejarían verlo antes de morir. Ni siquiera dejarían que escuchase su voz. Lo mantendrían apartado, encerrado en algún lugar bajo vigilancia hasta que yo expirara. Lo único que había pedido, verlo por última vez, y ni siquiera eso se dignarían a concederme.

Nunca había sentido un dolor semejante al que ahora me aprisionaba el pecho. Lo catalogué como ansiedad. Daba igual lo que dijesen aquellos estirados de los comandantes-jefe. Ese dolor era real, tan real como que yo todavía respiraba, aunque no supiera porque lo hacía. Y tras haber perdido las pocas cosas que yo amaba, ese dolor era lo único que me recordaba que estaba vivo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Resbalé mis dedos entre mis cabellos. Dirigí entonces la vista hacia la ventana y miraba una vez más la luna, recordando sin quererlo, todos los baches que me había topado tiempo atrás, cada uno peor que el anterior, y que se ensancharon hasta hacerse insalvables, como lo era el tener que enfrentarme a mi propia condena a muerte en a penas cuatro horas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Miré una vez más mi plato casi vacío y no traté de ocultar mi expresión de molestia.

Mucho ruido. _Demasiado_ ruido. Todas aquellas charlas sin sentido penetraban en mi mente, machacándome las sienes. Odiaba a toda esa gente, y cuando se juntaban todos en la misma sala los odiaba aun más. Y no importaba cuantos murieran, siempre eran remplazados. Me contuve un suspiro. Si no fuera porque aquellos insectos me ahorraban _algo_ de trabajo ya me habría encargado de hacerlos huir a todos con un simple movimiento de mi espada.

Apuré el té que me quedaba en la taza y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Me iría a algún lugar tranquilo a meditar hasta que me enviaran a alguna misión, deseando que fuera más pronto que tarde.

- ¡Yuu! ¡Espera Yuu!

Ni me molesté en girarme. Él debía aburrirse y querría divertirse a mi costa. Pero no estaba de humor. Asique simplemente me dediqué a ignorar sin mucha delicadeza al bookman junior y a seguir con mi camino. Tal vez así se le metería en la mollera el concepto de _persona no grata._

_- _Yuu, que te estoy hablando - Como si pudiese importarme acaso. El conejo pelirrojo corrió hasta quedar a mi lado. Tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no darle una patada y tirarle al vacío. Siempre pensé que esa era la autentica utilidad de ese enorme hueco en la torre. Sería un buen lugar para tirar los cadáveres si Hevlaska no estuviese debajo. Una pena. - Vamos ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡Yuu, regresa a nosotros!

Me sacaba de mis casillas. Algún día me cobraría cada minuto que me había molestado en espadazos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, maldito conejo?

- Oh Yuu ¡Sigues vivo!

- Tú no tendrás esa misma suerte como continúes llamándome así. Di lo que tengas que decir y largate.

- Pero que amable. Tengo que escribir esa misma frase en una tarjeta de felicitación.

Le mataría, seguro que sí. Solo tenía que sacar a _Mugen_ y hacer un leve movimiento de muñeca. Pero no lo haría. Mi espada y mi uniforme eran demasiado valiosos como para mancharlos con la sangre de ese desequilibrado mental.

- Dice Komui que quiere que vayas a su despacho...

Ignoré de nuevo a ese imbécil y me dirigí con paso rápido, esperando que no me siguiera.

- Yuu ¡Qué no he terminado!

Mierda, maldita mi suerte.

- Piérdete de una vez, estúpido.

- Vale, en cuanto me respondas a una última cuestión yo me voy y no sabrás nada más de mí – El pelirrojo sonrió con autosuficiencia y diversión – _De momento._

"_Las heridas internas no manchan. Será rápido y muy doloroso" _- Me dije a mí mismo mientras mi paciencia rozaba su límite.

- Te doy 30 segundos. Si no me lo dices en ese plazo o me iré ignorando cualquier cosa que tengas que decir o te separaré la cabeza del cuerpo de un tajo limpio. Lo que se me ocurra primero.

Vi como comenzaba a sudar frío. Esta vez se había tomado mi amenaza en serio, y no sabía ese conejo lo bien que hacía. Lástima que el efecto en él durase tan poco.

- Claro... ¿Has visto al _Moyashi-chan_?

- No ¿Por qué debería haberle visto? ¿Tenga cara de niñero o algo así?

- Yo no he dicho eso. Has sido tú – Fruncí el ceño. Le quedaban cinco segundos para salir pitando o para morir - Me voy a buscarle.

Le vi salir corriendo por los pasillos, llamando al _Moyashi _a grito pelado.

Chasqueé la lengua. Si es imbécil estaba buscando al _Moyashi_ probablemente es que vendría conmigo a la siguiente misión. Entonces si que me tocaría hacer de niñero. Por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, maldije mi suerte.

No era capaz de soportar a ningún exorcista. Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a Lavi. Respetaba las habilidades de Lenalee, pero la chica era una pesada, siempre metiéndose donde no la llamaban. Miranda y Krory eran una panda de llorones. Y el nuevo, Chaojin. Bah, escupiría en su cara. Tan estúpido y tan sumamente cargante a la vez. No me sentiría mal si se largara por donde había venido. No se que le habría hecho pensar que soportaría sus parloteos insulsos, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Es más, la próxima vez le metería tal tunda que me dejaría en paz por una buena temporada.

Bueno, quizá podía soportar un poco a Marie. Era serió y competente. Además de que no me pedía explicaciones por mis actos. Era sencillo trabajar con él.

Pero si hay alguien a quien de verdad no podía aguantar, era a ese a niño estúpido de mirada inocente. Tan inocente que me daba asco. Cada vez que le veía contenía las ganas que tenía de patearle el culo las suficientes veces como para que no se le ocurriera volver a acercarse a mí en un radio de quinientos metros. Algún día quería intentarlo, aunque fuese solo para desahogarme, incluso aunque se resistiera e intentara devolverme la jugada. De todas formas, eso sería lo más entretenido. Ver como perdía las formas y me enseñaba los dientes, cosas que solo hacía cuando yo le provocaba.

Odiaba aquella sonrisa estúpida, odiaba su pelo blanco, sus ojos grandes. Lo odiaba todo de él. Pero lo que más odiaba es que no podía odiarle realmente. Y eso solo lograba que al único al que pudiera odiar fuese a mí mismo, por se tan imbécil.

Reí entre dientes. Tanto "odio" terminaría por consumirme. Pero antes eso que aceptar que no detestaba a ese inútil.

Llegué a la puerta del despacho y entré sin llamar. Pisé sin ningún remordimiento los miles de papeles que había tirados por el suelo. Komui dormía a pierna suelta sobre el escritorio. No supe si sentarme a esperar a que alguien gritara que Lenalee se iba a casar (yo jamás haría algo tan patético , por supuesto) O si despertarle a hostia limpia.

La segunda opción me pareció bastante tentadora, pero me contuve. Me contenté con darle una disimulada pero fuerte patada al escritorio, que asustó al supervisor y lo hizo caer de la silla.

Pude despertarle sin decir gilipollezes y sin utilizar (casi) la fuerza bruta. En ese tipo de cosas se demostraba mi nivel en comparación al de los demás imbéciles de la orden.

- Eso ha sido muy poco amable, Kanda.

- ¿Piensas acaso que pretendía serlo?

El _complejo-de-hermana_ no me contestó. No había lugar para réplicas, desde luego.

- Bueno, pues esperemos a que venga Allen y os explicaré en que consiste la siguiente misión – El supervisor sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que no lograra disimular una mueca. Ese hombre era demasiado feliz.

La cara de alelado le duró unos cuantos minutos. Después de eso comenzó de nuevo a dar cabezadas contra el escritorio, terminando por estamparse contra la madera, cosa que el supervisor ni notó. Siguió roncando sin hacerme el menor caso. Le ignoré y esperé a que llegara el maldito _Moyashi _para pode largarme de una vez de aquella mezcla entre un zoo y un manicomio que era el cuartel general de la Orden Oscura.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar el enano. Llamó a la puerta con delicadeza y entró después de que al rato nadie le contestara. Caminó a saltitos, evitando cada pequeño papel del suelo y logró (no sin dificultad) llegar hasta el escritorio de Komui. Se giró un momento y me saludó con la mano cortésmente. Yo ignoré el saludo por no responderle con un mal gesto por parte de mi dedo corazón.

- Komui – Llamó el adolescente, bajo mi atenta mirada – Komui...

Por supuesto, el nombrado no respondió.

- Lenalee se va a casar.

¿Por qué sabía que diría algo así? Que niño más predecible.

- ¡Lenalee! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ti!

- Hola, Komui. - Dijo Allen con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué nos has hecho venir?

- ¿Y Lenalee?

- Pues en su habitación supongo.

- ¿Y no va a casarse?

- Nadie se casaría con ella si supieran al prenda que les iba a tocar por cuñado. - Dije tajante y muy, pero que muy harto.

- Oh, eso tampoco a sido nada amable, Kanda.

Chasqueé la lengua. La paciencia que ya había perdido con el conejo no me ayudaría a sobrellevar esa situación, así que prefería que se amenizara todo lo más posible.

- Bien, no estás de humor. Pues nada, oye, vamos al grano. Vuestra próxima misión será en Osaka– Komui fue al mapa que había tras él y apuntó al lugar exacto. Otra vez a Japón. Más recuerdos que me golpeaban pero que no eran capaces de surgir a cada paso que daba por aquellas tierras. Como odiaba esa sensación - Solo será una rueda de reconocimiento, ya que no podemos enviar allí a los buscadores, porque es poco probable que alguno regresara con vida.

- ¿Y que tenemos que "reconocer"? -Preguntó el _Moyashi_, atento a las palabras del otro.

- Se ha oído de sucesos bastante extraños en ese lugar.

- ¿Inocencia? - Pregunté, no muy convencido.

- No lo sabemos. No tenemos ni la más remota idea de que puede tratarse. Solos sabemos que se trata de ti.

Creí haber escuchado mal.

- ¿Cómo? ¿De mí?

- Así es. Nuestras fuentes limitadas han asegurado haberte visto dando vueltas por esa ciudad desde hace unos cuantos días. Tiempo en el que no has abandonado la Orden ¿No es así?

Asentí. ¿Qué me habían visto? ¿A mí? ¿En Japón?

- Yo no he salido de la orden desde que regresamos. Debe tratarse de un error.

- Puede ser, pero no podemos dar el tema por zanjado. Quien sabe si es que tienes un hermano gemelo por ahí.

El Moyashi resopló.

- ¿Dos Kandas? Dios nos libre...

- ¿Como has dicho, _Moyashi_?

Komui se levantó y se interpuso entre nosotros dos. Si las miradas fueran puñales Komui hubiera muerto desangrado por interponerse en aquel silencioso fuego cruzado.

- ¿Podéis hacer eso luego? El tren saldrá pronto, y el viaje es largo. Así que cuanto antes os pongáis en marcha, mejor.

- Esto... - Comenzó a decir el _Moyashi_, dubitativo - ¿Por qué no usamos el arca? Yo ya he estado en Japón, así que...

De repente el ambiente se tensó. Niño estúpido. No le dejarían usar el arca. Dirigí la mirada a la puerta y encontré que allí estaba ese rubio que tenía el encargo de vigilar al _Moyashi,_ el cual respondía al nombre de Link.

- No creo que eso sea viable, Allen. - Respondió Komui en tono serio – Tienes prohibido acceder al arca.

- Lo se, pero ...

- No hay excepciones - El rubio al que el conejo había bautizado como _dos puntos_ habló tajante. Me pregunté entonces si aquel tío estirado vendría con nosotros.

Vi como el _Moyashi_ bajaba la mirada y la clavaba en el suelo, algo herido por la falta de confianza que tenían para con él. Yo simplemente desvié la mirada.

- Deberíais iros ya, chicos. Perder el tren os retrasaría mucho. Asique venga, ¡En marcha!

El adolescente asintió y se dirigió hacia al puerta. Observé como una bolita dorada con alas seguía sus pasos. Fijé la vista entonces donde había estado posado el golem desde que había llegado. Había devorado unas cortinas y hecho un agujero de considerable tamaño a uno de los muebles. Me pregunté entonces como era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de la destrucción que había provocado aquel bicho.

El Moyashi y yo caminamos por los pasillos en silencio. Flaqueados por el _dos puntos _y el golem mascota. Pude sentir la tristeza que emanaba del enano. La cual me hizo sentir terriblemente incómodo.

- Yo no creo que seas un traidor, _Moyashi_. Eres demasiado tonto para serlo.

El chico me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Para luego dedicarme una tenue sonrisa.

- Gracias. - Me dijo en un susurro, tan tenue que apenas llegué a percibirlo.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunté sin mirarle siquiera.

- Por nada. Y me llamo Allen, _Bakanda._

_- _No encuentro la diferencia.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y caminó más rápido. Aunque supe que no estaba molesto.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio hasta que subimos al tren. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, si no uno de comprensión mutua. Lo cual me causó auténticos quebraderos de cabeza durante el viaje. Yo pensaba en demasiadas cosas mientras el enano dormía a pierna suelta. Link me observaba con una mirada fija que me recordó a la de los búhos. Y el maldito golem del Moyashi se divertía tratando de mordisquearme la oreja.

Definitivamente, iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

_Continuara..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de D Gray-man. Es extraño, una absoluta paranoia, pero estaba en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirlo. Y aquí estás ¡Está vivo! (Umm... bueno, o casi xD)

Como el otro fic que estoy escribiendo (Uno de Fullmetal Alchemist) Está en tercera persona, probé suerte esta vez con la primera persona. A mi me gustó el resultado, pero bueno ni idea. Me gustaría poder saber la opinión de los demás ^^U

Además, es tan divertido tratar de colarse en la mente de Kanda. Es el personaje más opuesto a mi que puede existir. Asique su punto de vista es un reto para mí, aunque no se si habré cumplido las expectativas de los lectores (Espero que sí )

Ah, por si es que alguien se lo pregunta, no voy a abandonar el fic de Fullmetal, es más, el próximo capítulo está casi terminado, es solo que tenía que empezar a escribir este fic, me lo pedía el corazón xD

En fin, muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y por leer ^^

P.D: Los comentarios me hacen feliz. Ya que la mitad del significado de un texto es saber si gusta o no a los lectores. Si no, desaparecen las ganas de seguir escribiendo porque significa que tu fic es tan malo que piensan que no tiene solución alguna y no se molestan ni en indicarte como poder mejorar ._.U En fin, lo dejo a criterio del lector. Criticas constructivas y sugerencias siempre son bien aceptadas n.n Las criticas destructivas y las cartas bombas pueden irse por donde llegaron, gracias ^^U

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: D gray-man no me pertenece, y la verdad es que eso está bastante bien, por que mis dibujos son una patata. Los argumentos principales y los personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura- Sensei (la cual regresa a al carga en Abril ¡Bien!) Y a todos aquellos que han comprado la licencia del manga y el anime. Sí es mío sin embargo el argumento que aquí desarrollo, ya que lo inventé yo. Si lo hubiese inventado Manolo, pues sería de Manolo, pero no, es mío lol. Aunque da igual porque no me pagan por el. Trabajo gratis porque adoro D gray-many y el Yullen, porque me podrían denunciar si cobrara por ello y porque, sinceramente, ni yo pagaría por esto xD Creo que con esto ya he conseguido librarme de los abogados (de momento)_

_Advertencias del capítulo: OOC (todo lo que sea decir más de tres o cuatros palabras juntas, ya podría considerarse OOC viniendo de Kanda xP) Mal vocabulario (Kanda again) y una pequeña, diminuta mención de yaoi (relaciónes chico x chico) aunque para ver eso, hay que tener un pelín de imaginación xD_

_Gracias especiales a mi querida Meroko por revisarme el fic. No se que haría sin ella xD_

**Capítulo 2**

Desde que podía recordar había tratado de mantener todo aquello que pasaba por mi mente ahí mismo, sin dejar que absolutamente nada de lo que pudiese ocurrirme se reflejara en mi rostro. Pero si me hubiese quitado mi mascara inexpresiva por un momento, hubiera aparecido una más que notable mueca de hastío, debido al profundo y soberano aburrimiento al que estaba siendo sometido en esos momentos.

El Moyashi, su pelota con alas, el perro guardián y yo llevábamos más de tres horas sentados en aquel banco, mirando el ir y venir de las olas. El barco no llegaría hasta después de otras tres horas. Ese imbécil de Komui, tantas prisas solo para lograr hacerme perder seis horas de mi vida, y no es que yo estuviera como para ir regalando mi tiempo.

Ojala hubieran dejado al _Moyashi_ utilizar el arca. Habríamos ido y regresado en menos tiempo del que empleamos solo para llegar hasta el puerto de Dover (1) . Estúpidos comandantes-jefe.

No solo tendría que realizar un viaje larguísimo a la otra punta del mundo para comprobar algo que bien podría ser un rumor falso (De hecho, yo estaba totalmente convencido de que algún imbécil se había inventado aquella mierda para hacerme perder el tiempo. Ya que desde lo de Edo, yo no había vuelto a poner un pie en Japón) si no que además, tenía que aguantar a aquel hombre que se había convertido en la sombra del _Moyashi_. No es que fuera molesto, ya que ni hablaba (por suerte) Pero era como ser seguido por un poste de teléfono. Resultaba bastante incómodo.

- Me aburro – Dijo el niñato mientras se estiraba y casi me echa del banco de un manotazo. Le aparté de mí con una mano, logrando que tanto el _Moyashi_ como el rubio casi se cayeran de bruces. Aquel tal Link puso mala cara, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Supongo que pensaron en su propio bienestar físico y acallaron cualquier posible comentario por su bien. - ¿Tú no, Kanda?

Todo el mundo sabe que estar tres horas sentado sin hacer nada es la actividad más interesante del mundo. Estúpido _Moyashi._ Me limité a chasquear la lengua y a contestarle de malos modos.

- A lo tuyo,_ Moyashi_. Enseñale trucos a tu perro faldero, o juega a la pelota con tu golem, pero a mi no me molestes.

- ¿Cómo me ha llamado, exorcista Yuu Kanda? - El imbécil de los dos lunares se había ofendido. Que pena. Le ignoré y me quedé viendo el vuelo de las gaviotas, que ya iban a refugiarse. Comenzaba a hacerse de noche.

- No se ni porque intento ser amable contigo. Está visto que no... -El _Moyashi_ se calló cuando surgió de su estomago un rugido nada musical. Oh, genial. - Esto, Kanda ¿Podríamos...?

Me levanté sin mediar palabra y le miré fijamente.

- Te doy una hora para que llenes el buche, pero ni un minuto más. Si no has terminado en ese plazo te arrastraré de los pelos hasta aquí ¿Lo has entendido? Y pobre de ti como perdamos el barco por tu culpa.

Comencé a caminar sin fijarme si quiera en si el enano me seguía, aunque unos segundos después pude oír varios pasos detrás de mí. Entré a uno de los primeros restaurantes que encontré, seguido por el _Moyashi_. Me quedé un momento observando el lugar. Acaba de entrar a un autentico antro.

Me ahorré un gesto de disgusto mientras observaba como el enano iba a la barra y soltaba una lista kilométrica de alimentos que al camarero a penas le dio tiempo a apuntar. Quince minutos después el _Moyashi_ devoraba la torre de comida que tenía delante, el _dos puntos _se mantenía ocupado con un cargamento de dulces e incluso el maldito golem se comía un bocadillo. Yo observaba el espectáculo circense con un té de hierbas en la mano desde otra mesa. No quería de ningún modo que me relacionaran con ellos. Aun me quedaba un poco de dignidad.

Había más exorcistas en la puñetera orden ¿Por qué siempre me tenían que enviar con el estúpido _Moyashi_? En aquel momento la imagen de Komui bailando la danza de la victoria se cruzó por mi mente. Supuse que creería que así lograría que el enano y yo nos llevásemos mejor. Una de dos, o aquel hombre era muy ingenuo o era lerdo. Yo me inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

Tres cuartos de hora después (para mi sorpresa) salimos de aquel antro de mala muerte y esperamos otras largas dos horas hasta que al fin llegó nuestro barco. En una hora aproximada llegaríamos a Calais(2)

Salí a la cubierta y observé las estrellas. Tantos puntos luminosos por encima de mi cabeza me mareaban. Tantos soles, tantos universos distintos. Sin saber porqué, como un rayo, los recuerdos de una noche estrellada pasaron fugazmente por mi mente, y tal como vinieron, se marcharon, dejándome en ascuas y con un considerable dolor de cabeza.

Ocurría a veces, ya debería estar acostumbrado. Yo no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de mi vida antes de que entrara a la Orden Oscura. Pero a veces, como un pequeño tormento, aquellos recuerdos regresaban, tomaban forma durante un instante y, tal y como habían venido, desaparecían. Era terriblemente frustrante, porque yo sabía que en esos malditos recuerdos estaba la clave que yo necesitaba. Eran la guía que me llevarían hasta _esa persona_.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez, mirando al cielo, tratando de traer de nuevo a mi mente lo que había quedado, una vez más, guardado en mi subconsciente. Me odié por no ser capaz de vislumbrar nada en aquella espesa niebla que era mi pasado.

- Vaya, no pensé que fueras del tipo de personas que se quedaría embobado mirando las estrellas. - Los pocos avances que pude haber logrado se fueron al garete por la pérdida de concentración. Maldito _Moyashi_ – Que noche más bonita.

Vi que el enano se quedaba a mi lado observando igualmente las estrellas, dejando que la brisa marina meciera sus cabellos. Estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

Observé un momento como las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos claros, antes de que los cerrara con una sonrisa apacible. Aquel niño parecía aun más suave y delicado a la luz de la luna, como si estuviera hecho de porcelana.

Desvié la mirada de inmediato al darme cuenta de todos los disparates que se me cruzaban por la mente. Estar rodeado de idiotas quizás me había afectado un poco.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí, _Moyashi_? Me molestas.

- El tiempo que me plazca. No eres dueño del barco. Pagué mi billete así que puedo quedarme donde quiera.

- No podrás quedarte en ningún sitio si te tiro por la borda. Lárgate antes de que agotes mi paciencia.

Lo quería lejos, cuanto antes. O se largaba o terminaría perdiendo el control, aunque no supiera muy bien de que manera. Pero el muy estúpido no se movió. Se quedó en su sitio con la cabeza ladeada.

Bien, si él no se iba, me marcharía yo. Me dirigí hacia el interior del barco.

- ¿Por qué huyes de la gente, Kanda?

- Porque toda la gente es como tú, irritante. - No sabía muy bien porque demonios le había contestado.

- Quizás piensas eso porque no nos conoces.

- Ni quiero hacerlo. No tengo ninguna razón por la que tendría que querer estar cerca de alguien como tú.

El crío bajó la vista. ¿Le había ofendido? Como si a mí pudiese importarme.

- En el fondo, estoy seguro de que no eres así.

- Si lo soy o no, es algo que tú nunca vas a averiguar.

Debía mantener las distancias. No tenía otra opción. Incluso aunque en aquel momento una pequeña y casi imperceptible espinita se me clavara en el pecho al ver su mirada de desilusión. Tenía que seguir mi camino, yo solo. Si no lo hacía así, jamás podría salir vivo. Los demás solo eran lastres. Y él, ese chico de pelo blanco, debía de tratarse del lastre más pesado de todos. Solo me causaría problemas, como siempre había hecho. Eso es ¿Por qué tendría que querer yo tener algo que ver con ese niño? Él era solamente un inútil al que me tocaba soportar, nada más.

- Si piensas así, quizás si sea mejor que no averigüe nada de ti. No vale la pena. Y tranquilo, ya me marcho. No tengo ninguna intención de estar donde no se me quiere.

No me afectaba en absoluto. No me importaba nada lo que aquel crío pensase de mí. Yo tenía mis motivos. Y si actuaba así era por que así era yo y punto. No me importaba nadie, ni siquiera él. Yo solo me preocupaba de mí mismo. Y así me lo repetía siempre. Toda aquella estúpida gente no valía la pena. Mi vida, seguir en aquel mundo si que la valía. Incluso aunque aquel jodido mundo no me mereciera. Yo vivía por y para la lucha. Así había sido desde que tenía memoria y así seguiría siendo, incluso cuando me deshiciera de aquella maldición. Continuaría luchando hasta el final.

Volví a mirar las estrellas otra vez, tratando de recordar algo de mi pasado. Pero en lugar de eso, escuche la voz de _Moyashi_ resonando en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Me dije de nuevo que no me afectaba, aunque estaba empezando a no creerme del todo mi propia afirmación.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Abandonamos Calais aquella misma noche. Nada más desembarcar, tomamos el primer tren que salía hacia el norte y durante el tiempo que duró el trayecto, nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

El viaje se me hizo terriblemente largo, más de lo normal. Estaba acostumbrado a los interminables viajes en tren. Pero los casi cuatro días que tardamos en llegar a Moscú se me hicieron eternos.

Probablemente fuera porque había demasiada tensión en el ambiente. El estúpido _Moyashi _seguía molesto y por alguna razón su incomodidad se reflejaba en la atmósfera de aquel compartimento de primera clase. Incluso el dos puntos, el cual seguro que había nacido ya con un palo en el culo, parecía más tieso de lo normal, si es que acaso era eso posible.

Esperaba que se le pasara pronto el cabreo. Si aquello no mejoraba lo suficiente no podría aguantar los trece días que tardaríamos en cruzar la estepa rusa sin sacar a pasear a _Mugen_.

Solté un bufido cuando la solución a aquella situación cruzó mi cabeza. Ni loco me disculparía con el _Moyashi_. Era culpa suya por no meterse en sus asuntos. Yo no le hablaría mal si él simplemente me ignorara, tal y como estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Claro, que también en aquel momento me sentía capaz de saltar a la yugular de cualquiera debido a la irritabilidad general. Menudo panorama.

Nunca había deseado con tantas fuerzas terminar con una misión en el periodo de tiempo más corto que fuese posible. Normalmente me gustaba estar cuanto más lejos mejor de la orden, destrozando akumas.

Otra de las causas de mi mal humor. No habíamos encontrado ni un solo akuma durante todo el trayecto. Tenía demasiada presión sobre mis hombros, y ni siquiera había podido desatar mi violencia contra esos monstruos y, de paso desahogarme, por lo que me sentía como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar Y los efectos de la explosión serían devastadores. Pero debía calmarme y mantener el tipo. Yo no me dejaba llevar por ese tipo de cosas. Y si destrozaba un pueblo me harían pagarlo. Así que mejor aguantar todo lo que fuese posible.

En cuanto nos bajamos del tren, comencé a sentirme un poco mejor. Aunque aun podía prácticamente ver el aura de irritabilidad que rodeaba al enano. Y entonces me di cuenta: Aquel maldito niño me estaba poniendo a prueba. Estaba tratando de hacerme explotar, y lo peor es que iba a lograrlo. ¿Qué coño pretendía ese niño?

- Deja de comportarte de esa forma, idiota. Me estás sacando de mis casillas – Le dije mientras íbamos de camino al centro de la ciudad. Aun quedaba bastante tiempo hasta que saliera el tren Transiberiano(3) que nos llevaría a Vladivostok(4) ,una de las últimas etapas de nuestro viaje.

- No me estoy comportando de ninguna manera – El _Moyashi_ habló de una forma hostil que nunca habría esperado de él. - Déjame en paz.

Por un momento estuve a punto de perder la compostura. ¿Qué le dejara en paz? No podía creérmelo. ¿Que demonios había pasado con el niño asquerosamente educado que era antes?

- ¿Te molesta? Pues a ver si te enteras que así es como le sienta a la gente que te comportes así.

Por un momento me quedé sin habla. ¿Quería darme a probar de mi propia medicina? Y encima yo había dejado que me afectara. Comencé a rifar una cita con Mugen y aquel imbécil se había quedado con todas las papeletas. Muy inteligente por su parte.

- Pensé que no podrías ser más imbécil, pero está visto que por una vez me he equivocado. Te has superado a ti mismo, _Moyashi_.

- ¡Mi nombre es Allen!

Y otra vez volvíamos a lo mismo. Aun nos quedaba una semana y media de viaje, era mejor estar bien por el momento, por mi salud mental. Hice algo que nunca habría pensado hacer y de lo que luego probablemente iba a arrepentirme.

- Si es por lo del barco, no pretendía ser _tan_ brusco contigo – No era una disculpa en toda regla, pero para mí tuvo el mismo efecto que si lo fuera. Logró que prácticamente notara como mi orgullo resbalaba por mi garganta, haciéndome sentir terriblemente estúpido – Tregua ¿Vale?

Noté como el niño del pelo blanco clavaba su mirada en mi nuca. No me había molestado en girarme a verle ni una sola vez mientras le decía aquello, de modo que no tenía mucha idea de cual sería su expresión. Si se atrevía a comentar algo, pensaba mandar el tratado de paz a otra dimensión de una patada, al cual le seguiría poco después el M_oyashi_.

- Vale – Me contestó en tono monocorde. De acuerdo, solucionado. Bueno, no del todo. Ahora era yo el que estaba notablemente molesto. No solo porque el enano había ganado aquella batalla, si no porque además ahora su aura oscura se había intercambiado por una de felicidad, lo cual resultó incluso más irritante. Si sabía yo que tenía que haberme callado.

Me fijé entonces que para ser primavera, parecía hacer bastante frío. El _Moyashi _comenzó a castañear los dientes y el rubio temblaba imperceptiblemente. Eso sin contar a la gente de la calle, que iba cubierta hasta las orejas. Y yo, curiosamente, sentía algo de frío, pero nada comparado a lo que todos demostraban. Contuve un suspiro, eran todos unos exagerados.

- ¡Qué bonito! - Exclamó el _Moyashi_ cuando entramos en la plaza roja. Señaló a la catedral de San Basilio.

Él decía que era bonito, yo lo nombraba con el calificativo de extraño, simplemente extraño. Demasiado colorido para mi gusto. Había estado allí un par de veces pero nunca me había parado realmente a observar aquel templo. Yo no iba a los lugares a observar el paisaje.

- ¿Podemos entrar? - Me preguntó entonces el niño, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

- Ni hablar. No estamos aquí de turismo.

- Puf, aguafiestas. -Hizo un mohín lastimero y yo utilicé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no decirle _"Ahora te jodes"._

- Si dejáis vuestros juegos de críos, me gustaría buscar un teléfono.

Aquel rubio se me quedó mirando fijamente. Otra vez pensé que ese imbécil se acaba de convertir en un ave nocturna. Me contuve para no darle un puntapié y que así buscara su puñetero teléfono al otro lado de la ciudad, donde no tuviese que aguantar su molesta presencia.

El _dos puntos_ comenzó a andar y el _Moyashi_ le siguió. Me di cuenta de que algo fallaba en esa estampa. ¿No se suponía que era aquel acosador el que debía seguir al enano y no al revés? No supe porqué, pero aquello me dio una mala sensación que se tradujo como una pequeña molestia en el estómago y en ganas reiteradas de patear a aquel estirado alemán.

Salimos de la plaza y entramos al primer bar que encontramos. Mientras que el perro faldero hacía sus llamadas, el _Moyashi_ aprovecho para intentar llevar a la quiebra al restaurante y de paso asustar al resto de comensales. El enano me dirigió entonces la mirada, por detrás de su ya acostumbrada torre de platos.

- Oye, Kanda. No te he visto comer nada desde que salimos de la Orden ¿Estás bien?

Era cierto, llevaba cuatro días sin probar bocado. Quizás a eso se debía aquella extraña sensación que había sentido antes en el estómago. Aun así, tampoco me sentía tan mal. Probablemente ni siquiera me habría acordado de comer si el enano no me lo hubiese mentado.

Como era de esperar, en aquel sitio no había soba, por lo que después de ojear el menú, terminé pidiendo un plato de jarcho(5), ya que me pareció lo único comestible de aquel restaurante. En realidad, viendo todos los platos que devoraba el _Moyashi _(ya que aquel pozo sin fondo había pedido todo el menú), hasta las cortinas y los platos de cerámica parecían más apetecibles.

Los dos terminamos de comer antes de que el _dos puntos_ regresara. Me quedé entonces observando al plato vacío, hasta que oí al _Moyashi_ hablando. Pensé que se estaba dirigiendo a su golem, hasta que me di cuenta de que hablaba con la camarera, una chica rubia de ojos azules, la cual mostraba atención con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Reía de vez en cuando y seguía sonriendo. Estuve seguro entonces de dos cosas. Una de ellas era que la chica no se estaba enterando de nada, porque el enano le estaba hablando en ingles y yo ya había comprobado que ella no lo entendía, ya que después de intentar tres veces hacerme entender con un ingles sencillo, tuve que hablarle con mis limitados conocimientos de ruso para que me cogiera el pedido.

Y la segunda cosa fue que a la mujer lo que menos le importaba era lo que le estuviese diciendo el _Moyashi, _ya que estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndoselo con los ojos como para escuchar lo que el niño le contaba, incluso aunque este hubiese estado hablando en su idioma.

Pude entender como la chica le decía al _Moyashi_ algo sobre cuando terminaba su jornada de trabajo. Suficiente. Le dije en su idioma, bastante irritado, que nos trajera la cuenta y se llevara los platos, que para eso la pagaban y no para ligar con los clientes. La chica me llamó algo parecido a gilipollas y se marchó con la torre de platos del enano.

- ¿Por qué tenías que ahuyentarla? Era una chica muy amable...

- Tú eres tonto. - Le dije, ya estaba bastante cabreado por las miradas de asco que me enviaba la camarera como para que encima el enano me recriminara nada - ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que estaba intentando ligar contigo?

- ¿A sí? - Preguntó incrédulo.

- Si, ala. Corre a los brazos de la rusa de metro ochenta. Vais a parece el punto y la i.

¿Por qué demonios me sentía tan molesto? ¿Por qué la tía esa era una zorra? No era una razón contundente... Oh no. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando. Ni hablar.

- Estás celoso porque se ha fijado en mí en vez de en ti.

- Ya te he dicho que es toda tuya. Es una puta.

- ¡Kanda! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso de una señorita? ¡Pídele perdón ahora mismo!

- Lo digo porque lo es y punto. Y no voy a pedirle perdón, primero porque no me da la gana y segundo porque no se va a enterar. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no sabe ingles, imbécil.

Di un golpe en al mesa y me levanté, casi tirando la silla en el proceso. Abandoné el restaurante y me dirigí a paso ligero hacia la estación. Me quedaría allí hasta que llegara el maldito tren.

Me senté en uno de los bancos, cruzando las piernas y los brazos, con los ojos cerrados.

Diez minutos después, aparecieron el _Moyashi _y su perrito faldero.

- Tú actuación en el restaurante ha sido deplorable, Yuu Kanda. Un exorcista, alguien que representa a Dios, no debería comportarse de esa manera.

Lo que me faltaba, que el rubio ese me echase la charla.

- Me importa un bledo, _dos puntos_.

Abrí un ojo, solo para observar como aquel acosador a tiempo completo prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas.

- ¿Qué clase de exorcista eres tú?

Me resultó tan aburrido que esta vez no hice ni por responderle. El _Moyashi_ observaba en silencio, con las manos unidas.

- Debería avisar a los altos mandos de tu actitud. No te vendría nada mal un castigo.

- Ya, claro ¿Y que me van a hacer? ¿Dejarme sin postre? No seas ridículo.

- Estás en la mira de los comandantes-jefe, Yuu Kanda. Si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

Oí como un tren entraba a la estación en el mismo momento que el _dos puntos_ trataba de contestarme. Era nuestro tren, así que en el momento en el que la máquina detuvo por completo su movimiento, subí.

Otra vez, la tensión se adueño del vagón. Aunque esta vez no me resultó tan molesta. Era fácil ignorar a aquel hombre con complejo de búho, por lo que los primeros días del viaje resultaron tranquilos.

Recordé de vez en cuando ir al vagón restaurante a comer algo. En cualquier momento podría haber una batalla y no podía arriesgarme a no tener la suficiente energía. Debido a eso, a pesar de no tener hambre, me obligaba a comer.

Pasaron dos días sin mayores novedades. Yo me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mirando por la ventana, mientras que el enano y el _dos puntos_ jugaban a las cartas. Observé como el Moyashi no había perdido ni una sola partida, además de que de vez en cuando me parecía que desprendía un aura oscura.

En el segundo día, el tren se detuvo en una ciudad llamada Vyatka(6) . El _Moyashi_ había salido un momento a comprar no se que cosa, seguido por su perro faldero y por su golem. Aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, pude respirar tranquilo. Tener gente alrededor durante tanto tiempo era una auténtica prueba de fuego para mí.

Me quedé sentado en el mismo sitio que había ocupado durante aquellos dos días y miré por la ventanilla.

Había una gran actividad en aquella estación. Había muchísima gente yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro. Había hecho bien en quedarme donde estaba. Aquella multitud me habría puesto de los nervios.

De repente, una de las cabezas de aquella masa de personas me llamó la atención, sobretodo porque me di cuenta que había clavado su mirada en mí. Me miraba con sus profundos ojos de color ébano.

No podía ser. Yo había visto esos ojos antes. ¡Por supuesto que los había visto! Me puse en pie, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a ver algo más, el tren se puso en marcha.

- Kanda ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido... - Preguntó el _Moyashi_, que acaba de entrar al compartimento junto con el _dos puntos_.

¿Solo pálido? No podía entender como aun me podía mantener en pie. Aquellos ojos desaparecieron en la lejanía. A cambio, ahora podía observar el reflejo en el cristal de unos ojos exactamente iguales a los que se habían quedado en aquella ciudad: Los míos propios.

_Continuará... _

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Para empezar:

**Glosario: **

(1) **Dover**: Ciudad portuaria inglesa. A unos 118 Km de Londres.

(2) **Calais**: Ciudad portuaria del norte de Francia. Punto más estrecho del Canal de la Mancha.

(3) **Transiberiano**: Red ferroviaria rusa. Está red no se acabó hasta el 1905, por lo que en el momento que viven los personajes (1891), el transiberiano no estaba terminado aun. Es un pequeño anacronismo que me permito poner para agilizar el viaje.

(4) **Vladivostok**: Ciudad portuaria rusa situada en las costas del Mar de Japón., a 9.302 Kilómetros de Moscú.

(5) **Jarcho**: Sopa rusa compuesta principalmente por carne de vaca, arroz y ciruelas, entre otros ingredientes.

(6) **Vyatka:** Ciudad Rusa**,** situada al oeste de los Montes Urales. Actualmente se llama Kirov.

Si, puede que me haya pasado un poco, pero es que investigué en serio para decidir los lugares por los que pasarían, quizás a veces demasiado en serio. No os imagináis el dilema interno que he tenido para decidir si ponía o no el Transiberiano xP A eso hay que añadir el circo que fue investigar la gastronomía rusa e incluso (esto ya es extremo. No lo hagáis, por vuestra salud mental) averiguar cuantos kilómetros separaban cada ciudad para poder calcular, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de los trenes y barcos de aquella época, cuanto debían durar los viajes. Fue una comida de coco considerable, pero bueno, es que yo soy así ^^U

Por cierto, a nadie le importa, pero me encantaría ir a Rusia. Es el tercer país que me gustaría visitar (Por delante en la lista están Japón y Egipto) Lástima que sea menor y que no tenga dinero xD

Bueno, muchas gracias también a Lissy Aquarius, Nithael, Sinlen, Meroko, Melodische Erdbeere, y Subby-EgoistVampire por todos vuestros hermosos comentarios. Los contestaré en cuando el instituto me deje un poco de libertad. (Vamos, que le quitaré un hueco mañana a mi estudio para contestarlos xD Es lo suyo después de que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme un review ^^)

Bueno, espero saber si os ha gustado y gracias por leer.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: D gray-man no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese yo sería Katsura Hoshino o cualquiera de los que han comprado la licencia del manga o el anime, y hasta donde yo se, no lo soy (creo lol A lo mejor alguna de mis múltiples personalidades lo sea. Nunca les he preguntado). Además, prefiero simplemente divertirme creando este pequeño esbozo de cosa. No gano nada con esto, pero es muy entretenido. Aun así el argumento que aquí desarrollo sí que es mío. Semejante paranoia solo se me podría haber ocurrido a mí XD y el único pago que recibo por este fic son vuestros hermosos reviews, aunque la verdad, para mí es bastante. _

_Advertencias: OOC (Está vez más que nunca ^^U Debido sobre todo a que muchas partes las he escrito con un sueño atroz o con un mareo considerable por culpa de mis gafas mal graduadas :D) Violencia (A bit) Shonen-ai (A bit también) Mal vocabulario (Kanda, maleducado... ains u.u) Diálogos filosóficos tirando a paranoicos (Se, esto entra dentro de advertencias porque son aburridos y confusos lol)_

_Las gracias y un abrazo de oso a Meroko por corregirme el capítulo y por sus sucesivas amenazas con Mugen para que continúe escribiendo ^^U (¿Doy las gracias por qué me amenacen? He perdido el norte o.o)_

**Capítulo 3**

Miles de estrellas brillaban aquella noche, pero mis lágrimas me impedían verlas con claridad. Caminé por una pequeña calle, observando las ruinas. Conocía aquel lugar como la palma de mi mano, pero me sentía perdido.

La angustia me revolvía el pecho. Jamás me había sentido tan solo. Seguí caminando, buscando a alguna persona, a quien fuera. Pero yo debía ser el único superviviente. Las lágrimas rodaron otra vez por mis mejillas. Todo lo que había conocido hasta aquel momento había desaparecido. Todo había sido consumido por aquella ola de destrucción que había asolado la ciudad, la cual ya no era más que una montaña de escombros y cadáveres.

Me dejé caer, rendido y sin ganas de continuar.

- Si te quedas ahí, serás un blanco fácil para los akuma.

Aquella voz distorsionada resonó en mi cabeza.

- No me importa – Dije con una voz que no parecía mía.

- Si mueres, serás una deshonra para los habitantes de este pueblo. En ti queda su memoria – El hombre que me había hablado se inclinó a mirarme. Vi que era esbelto y desgarbado – Ven conmigo y vive por todos ellos.

Sentí entonces algo afilado que se clavaba en mi mejilla: una hilera de dientes.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y pude ver justo delante de mí al estúpido golem del _Moyashi._

- ¡Tim! Eso no se hace – El enano había agarrado a aquel bicho por el rabo y trataba de apartarlo de mí, pero ya era demasiado tarde para salvarlo. Los minutos de "vida" de aquella criatura estaban contados. - Siento que te haya despertado.

- Más lo va a sentir la bola esa cuando la pille. Dame a ese monstruito ahora mismo, _Moyashi_

El niño abrazó al golem con fuerza, intentando protegerle. Patético.

- No lo ha hecho con mala intención.

- Los golems no tienen intenciones. Ni buenas ni malas. Son objetos inanimados.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Timcampy piensa y es muy listo. Si le conocieras lo entenderías.

El bicho se restregó entonces contra la mejilla del _Moyashi_.

- Es listo porque le han programado para que lo sea. Es como un akuma de nivel dos, si desarrolla una personalidad es porque le han programado para ello, pero eso no les hace seres inteligentes. No son humanos.

El Moyashi dejo libre al golem, el cual se acomodó en su cabeza. Bajó la mirada. No pudo contestarme porque sabía que yo tenía razón, a pesar de que él quería creer otra cosa. Al ver al Moyashi derrotado, mi ola de rabia contra la bolita mal nacida se disipo poco a poco. Me senté y traté de serenarme.

Por culpa de mi brusco despertar ya no recordaba que es lo que había estado soñando. Solo venían a mi mente un cielo nocturno y una voz, pero era como si esas imágenes estuvieran cubiertas por un velo de tul. Tuve que apartar aquellos pensamientos, ya que estaban empezando a darme dolor de cabeza.

Habían pasado casi doce días desde que habíamos salido de Moscú, de los cuales, diez de ellos habían sido un autentico infierno para mis neuronas .

Después de aquella desafortunada parada en Vyatka, no había dejado de rondar por mi cabeza una sola pregunta ¿A quién pertenecían esos ojos?

Tras mucho pensarlo y, al no llegar a una respuesta concluyente, supuse que simplemente le había dado demasiada importancia. Yo no era la única persona con ojos negros del planeta, aunque no se trataba exactamente de los ojos, si no de su mirada. No podía comprenderlo muy bien, pero no me daba buena espina.

Aunque no puedo negar que tuve ganas de saltar del tren en marcha e ir a averiguar que es lo que ocurría allí. Pero aquella no era mi misión. Yo debía ir a Osaka, a investigar sobre el hecho de que alguien, supuestamente, me había visto allí. A pesar que desde hacía diez días, un mal presentimiento se había instalado de forma permanente en mi pecho, no podía olvidar que yo solo acataba órdenes, y que investigar lo que a mí me viniese en gana no era una de ellas. Así que no tenía otra opción que aguantarme y seguir adelante.

Evité soltar un suspiro mientras me llevaba una mano a la mejilla y comprobaba que mis dedos se habían manchado de sangre. Maldito golem. Tenía suerte de que en un par de minutos esa herida habría desaparecido por completo, porque si hubiera sido de otra manera, ya habría reducido a aquella esfera a poco más que polvo, lo cual a corto plazo hubiese resultado frustrante, ya que por lo visto, tras ser destruido, el golem recuperaba su forma poco después. Solo me hubiese servido para ponerme de peor humor aun.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, un pañuelo de tela suave frotaba mi mejilla con delicadeza.

- De veras lo siento. - El Moyashi agarró mi mano y limpió los restos de sangre ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese niño? - Para una vez en todo el viaje que has dormido algo...

Yo había tenido razones para no poder pegar ojo. No como él, que se había tirado más de dos tercios del viaje durmiendo. Por lo que había tenido muchas ocasiones para darme cuenta de que dormido parecía incluso más pequeño, más frágil. Aunque no había podido mantener la vista durante mucho tiempo, ya que cuando observaba durante un rato al _Moyashi_, la molesta mirada de su perro faldero se clavaba en mí. Dios, como odiaba a ese hombre. No podía entender como el _Moyashi_ podía soportar a aquel estoico alemán las veinticuatro horas del día.

Ah, claro, era Allen Walker. Aquel idiota amaba a todos los humanos, por molestos y cargantes que fuesen.

A todos excepto a mí, claro.

No supe porque pensé eso, pero me provocó una incomodidad considerable, sobre todo porque aquel chico tenía mi mano entre las suyas. Y el contacto resultaba molesto, incluso aunque sus manos estuviesen enguantadas.

Aparté su mano tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Era mejor que no sintiese aprecio por mí. Así aquel chico no se metería en mis asuntos.

- No tienes porque disculparte, idiota. Es el bicho el que me ha mordido, no tú. A ver si aprendes a responsabilizarte solo de tus acciones.

- Tim es un golem. Él no puede disculparse.

- Asunto zanjado entones. No pidas perdón por gilipollezes. Ten más dignidad.

- No pierdo la dignidad por disculparme, _Bakanda,_ solo soy educado. Supongo que eso tú no lo sabes porque la educación no es algo que a ti te sobre ¿Verdad?

Regresó a su asiento con un mohín, mientras que yo simplemente chasqueé la lengua, apartando la vista. Aquel enano se disgustaba por nada.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que le hablase así? Yo me comportaba de esa manera con todo el mundo, pero solo a él parecía importarle. Si yo le fuera totalmente indiferente, ninguna palabra hiriente le afectaría. Sería posible que él...

- _Moyashi_ ¿Tú me aprecias?

Me quedé un rato con al mente en blanco. No pude creer que se me hubiera ocurrido decir aquello en voz alta. Había perdido completamente el juicio. El niño solo me miró fijamente, sin creer que se lo preguntase en serio.

- Pues... claro que te aprecio, Kanda.

Supe que quería preguntarme a que había venido aquel arrebato, pero fue prudente y se contuvo. Hacía bien, porque en realidad yo no tenía una autentica respuesta a esa cuestión.

- Eres idiota, canijo. Deberías alejarte de las cosas que te hacen daño.

Él me miró un momento y vi pasar un pequeño destello de tristeza por sus ojos grises.

- Si tuviese que huir de todo lo que me hiciese daño, no podría vivir en ningún sitio. Es mejor quedarse y aprender a convivir con ello. Aunque duela.

- Si quieres aprender a convivir conmigo, lo tienes jodido.

- Lo se, ya lo has demostrado. No hace falta que me lo digas. -El chico soltó un suspiro, mientras acariciaba al golem que yacía en su cabeza – Pero no tengo elección.

Quería decirle más cosas, pero me di cuenta de que ya había dicho suficientes tonterías por aquel día, así que volví a quedarme en silencio hasta que, unas cuantas horas después, llegamos a la estación de trenes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cuando al fin pude abandonar aquel tren del demonio, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado el aire fresco.

La brisa traía consigo el olor salado del mar y podía oír los graznidos de las gaviotas a lo lejos. Aunque no podía verlo, el Océano Pacífico tenía que estar muy cerca de nosotros.

Llevábamos dos semanas y media fuera de la orden, y aun nos quedaba una semana en barco, más el tiempo que tardásemos en llegar hasta Osaka. Más valía que hubiese algo interesante, porque como no encontrásemos nada, iba a encargarme personalmente en averiguar cual había sido la fuente que había informado a Komui para poder arrancarle la lengua por no asegurar bien sus datos. Y de paso, le daría una paliza a aquel científico pirado, solo para desahogarme.

Observé como el Moyashi comenzaba a tallarse los ojos. El viaje debía haberle dejado agotado, a pesar de haber estado la mayor parte del tiempo en periodo de hibernación. Miré al cielo y observé que estaba teñido de tonos anaranjados, rosados y ocres que comenzaban a descolorarse, dando paso a un añil oscuro.

En aquella ocasión, no podríamos coger un barco directo a Osaka, ya que toda línea marítima que conectara con Japón había quedado cortada por razones obvias. Aquel lugar no era más que un nido de akumas. Nadie tendría interés alguno en ir allí si es que quería conservar su vida.

Todo aquello significaba una cosa: Problemas con el transporte. Tendríamos que buscarnos la vida, y para eso harían falta varios planes y mucha energía. Lo mejor sería descansar por el momento y comenzar por la mañana con la búsqueda de un barco con una tripulación lo suficientemente loca (o estúpida) como para que nos dejaran al menos a unos cuantos kilómetros de la costa japonesa, ya que tardaríamos demasiado en hacer todo el recorrido por nuestra cuenta.

- Vamos a buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche.

Nadie objeto nada, y el_ Moyashi _solo asintió. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que en cualquier momento aquel crío iba a terminar cayendo rendido en medio de la calle. Tampoco tenía porque extrañarme. Por muy fuerte que aparentase ser, no era más que un niño.

Caminamos durante un rato por una de las calles principales de la ciudad, por la cual aun circulaban varios carruajes de caballos y algún que otro transeúnte, a pesar de que los últimos rayos del sol ya estaba difuminándose en el horizonte.

El _Moyashi,_ que era el que iba primero, entró en un hotel llamado Vladivostok (1). Sin consultar nada con nadie, pidió en ingles una habitación triple. El hombre que estaba en la recepción le miró con extrañeza, probablemente sin entender una palabra. Al final el enano se hizo entender por medio de gestos y, tras pagar una pequeña fianza, agarró las llaves y ascendió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación sin mediar palabra.

Genial. Otra noche más en compañía de aquellos dos y del golem desquiciado. Tuve que contener mi malestar pensando que no tardaríamos mucho más en llegar a Osaka, que podría regresar a la Orden y partir nuevamente a otra misión, y en esa ocasión, me iría solo, porque por un poco de tranquilidad estaba dispuesto a deshacerme (discretamente o no) de mi futuro compañero de misión. No tendría la suficiente paciencia como para aguantar otro viaje como el que estaba soportando en aquellos momentos.

El _dos puntos _y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en la recepción. Me miró fijamente un momento y después preguntó en perfecto ruso al hombre que estaba tras el mostrador si podía usar su teléfono. Cuando el hombre asintió, el rubio me lanzó una mirada amenazante, yo me limité a chasquear la lengua y a largarme sin mirarle siquiera. Si iba a estar la próxima hora poniendo verde al enano (y probablemente a mí también, ya que estaba en su "_punto de mira_") me importaba muy poco. Que se divirtiese.

Subí las escaleras y entré en la única habitación que tenía la puerta abierta. Grata sorpresa al ver que el _Moyashi_ no estaba dentro ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ahora?

Se deshizo el misterio cuando escuché el sonido de agua corriendo en el baño contiguo. De acuerdo, el enano se estaba duchando.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me quité la chaqueta del uniforme. Me acomodé bien la camisa antes de salir al balcón.

La oscuridad se había cernido casi por completo, pero aun quedaba la luz suficiente como para que pudiera observar el mar sin forzar la vista. No estaba casado, asique me quedé un rato allí, intentando buscar un momento, por breve que fuese, para estar un poco a solas. Pero como no podía ser de otra forma, mi pequeño aislamiento no podía durar mucho.

- Vas a resfriarte si te quedas ahí mucho rato. - El _Moyashi _salió al balcón, descalzo, con solo una camisa y unos pantalones. Aun tenía el pelo húmedo.

- Lo dudo mucho – Repliqué sin mucho interés – Con las pintas que llevas, es más probable que seas tú el que caiga enfermo.

- ¿Te importa?

Avanzó hasta quedar junto a la barandilla, para después sentarse sobre ella.

- En absoluto. Tú verás lo que haces. Pero ni se te ocurra quejarte después porque no voy a tolerar tus tonterías. Aun tenemos una misión que cumplir.

- Ya, vale. Eres tan simpático como siempre.

- Eres tú el que va buscando guerra, _Moyashi_. No tendría que ser desagradable si dejases de molestar.

- Yo no se porqué me esfuerzo...

El niño bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Yo solo solté un suspiro que no fui capaz de contener mientras dirigía mi vista a otro lado.

- Eso digo yo. ¿Por qué coño insistes?

- Porqué se que te cubres tras una coraza de frialdad para esconderte de la gente. Porque tienes la estúpida idea de que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Piensas que todo en al vida es una batalla.

Ignoré el tema de la "_coraza de frialdad_". No era el primero que me decía algo así. Me lo habían repetido tantas veces que la frase en sí dejó de tener un sentido real para mí. Pero la última parte de su acusación sí me pareció interesante. Hice una mueca irónica antes de contestarle.

- Pues claro que la vida es una batalla. ¿A caso no has estado ya quince años en este mundo? No se como sigues vivo si no te has dado cuenta de que para sobrevivir hay que luchar.

El niño me miró fijamente mientras se bajaba de la barandilla. Habló con tono sosegado.

- Luchar para vivir y vivir para luchar son cosas muy distintas. Tú vives para luchar.

- ¿Qué chorradas estas diciendo? Pues claro que yo vivo para luchar. Todos en la Orden lo hacemos.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Lo único que todos queremos es vivir felices. Luchamos para lograr la paz, para proteger aquello que amamos. Solo buscamos acabar con todo este sufrimiento. Tú eres el único que piensa que la batalla es lo que te da fuerzas para seguir adelante. Solo luchar por luchar.

- Deja de hablar de aquello que no sabes, estúpido. Lucho para vivir.

El chico suspiró mientras apartaba la vista.

- ¿Y para que quieres vivir?

Me quedé un momento con la mente en blanco. Quería vivir para...

¿Para qué? Estaba claro. Quería vivir para poder seguir luchando. Comenzó a arderme la sangre en las venas. Fue un duro esfuerzo para mí admitirlo, pero aquel crío tenía razón.

Sus palabras no me afectaban. Que mí único propósito era luchar yo lo sabía muy bien. Lo que no me cabía en la cabeza era que él lo hubiese adivinado. Que supiese como me sentía con tanta exactitud. Fue como una bofetada mental.

- Se que tú no quieres estar solo. Pero te alejas porque no crees que los demás puedan entenderte.

- Pero tú...

Me callé de pronto. No podía darle la razón. Sería como aceptar que él había sido capaz de ver dentro de mí, de romper todas las barreras que yo había creado con tanto empeño para aislarme de todo. Y yo no era capaz de concebir algo semejante. No iba a admitir que él me entendía porque aquello sería un completo disparate. El colmo del surrealismo.

- Puede que yo no sea muy inteligente. Pero me importan mucho los sentimientos de los demás. Incluso los tuyos. - Me dedicó una sonrisa tímida, la cual se convirtió en una mueca cuando apartó la vista y miró hacia el mar - Supongo que tendrás tu propias razones para ser como eres. Pero a veces me sacas de quicio. Tratar de averiguar que ronda por tu cabeza es como mirar un baúl cerrado a cal y canto. Pero hay cosas que son obvias.

Miré al frente, sin decir nada. Logrando mantener mis ideas bajo control, guardándolas bajo una máscara serena.

Había muchísimas personas que adoraban al _Moyashi_. Todos se sentían bien en su compañía por que era amable y educado, lo mismo por lo cual yo no le quería cerca. Yo le había despreciado una y otra vez. Y aun así él insistía, aunque luego terminásemos convirtiendo cualquier cosa en una batalla campal.

Pero él ahora había cambiado de táctica: En lugar de enfrentarse a mí, trataba de ponerse de mi lado. Algo que nunca nadie había intentado antes. Y lo peor es que estaba tan confuso que yo no era capaz de saber cual había sido el resultado exacto de esa aventura.

Me había pillado con la guardia baja, pero eso no significaba nada. Que el canijo supiese esas cosas no quería decir que realmente me conociese.

Volvió a mirarme una vez más. El silencio de la noche me golpeo de lleno. Supe que él esperaba que le dijese algo, una queja, una replica. Cualquier cosa. Pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decirle. Así que esperé un rato más, observando fijamente sus ojos brillantes como la plata fina, hasta que el _Moyashi_ bajó la cabeza y estudió el suelo con detenimiento, pensando en las palabras que debía escoger para llevar a cabo el siguiente golpe a mi cordura.

- Yo antes también era así. Me escondía en una burbuja para que nadie pudiese hacerme daño. Pero al final la burbuja se rompió. - Lanzó un suspiro, no me explicaba como, pero sabía que por su mente se había cruzado un recuerdo agridulce. - ¿Sabes? Creo que en el fondo tú y yo nos parecemos bastante.

Esbocé una mueca irónica ante el último comentario.

- ¿Qué nos parecemos bastante? Somos la noche y el día, _Moyashi_. Lo único en lo que nos parecemos es en que no nos parecemos en nada.

Le observé detenidamente para comprender del todo la verdad que reflejaban mis palabras. Aquel crío era mi completa antítesis. Solo hacía falta mirarle un segundo para ver que era, en todos los aspectos, lo más opuesto a mí que podía existir.

¡Demonios! Incluso físicamente. Su pelo y sus ojos claros contrastaban de manera contundente con mis cabellos y mis ojos oscuros. Éramos la luz más brillante y la oscuridad más absoluta.

Tan contrarios y tan dispares. Pero por alguna razón, parecía existir un punto de unión entre nosotros, como dos líneas paralelas que en teoría nunca deberían cruzarse, pero que terminan por unirse en el infinito.

Y mi mente voló hacía miles de tonterías orientales sobre el taoísmo (2) que el imbécil de Tiedoll se había empeñado en enseñarme. No me gustó para nada la temática en la que comenzaban a nadar mis pensamientos, así que lo corté de raíz, dejando la mente en blanco.

Escuché entonces un estornudo a mi lado.

- Te dije que te pondrías enfermo. ¿A quién coño se le ocurre salir a estas horas con el pelo mojado?

El _Moyashi_ no me contestó, solo se giró para entrar a la habitación después de hacer una mueca y sacarme la lengua. Que crío más infantil.

- ¿Qué se supone que estabas hablando con Yuu Kanda, Walker?

Ahora sabía porque el enano había entrado de nuevo a la habitación. El perro guardián del _Moyashi_ había regresado y yo ni me había dado cuenta. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había oído la puerta.

- Nada importante. - Respondió en tono jovial. No le estaba mirando, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Aunque saber eso tampoco era una gran hazaña. Después de todo, aquel niño se pasaba la mayor parte del día con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. - Creo que me voy a ir a dormir. Estoy hecho polvo.

Noté entonces que el Moyashi se había colocado detrás de mí.

- Tú también deberías dormir un poco. Buenas noches, Kanda.

Chasqueé la lengua, pero entré tras cerrar la puerta que daba al balcón, para después tumbarme en una de las tres camas. El dos puntos apagó la luz y todo quedó en silencio, el cual solo erá interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones suaves y casi inaudibles.

No estaba cansado, pero aun así no me fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

Pude sentir un peso sobre mi regazo. No entendía bien que ocurría, pero me pareció algo natural. Escuché una música que acariciaba mis oídos con delicadeza. Sabía que la había escuchado antes, pero no era capaz de recordar donde. Miré al chico que me abrazaba y vi como una cabeza adornada con suave pelo blanco se apoyaba sobre mi hombro.

Rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba sus cabellos. No me miraba, pero supe que estaba sonriendo. Y eso me hizo sentir bien.

Pero de repente la atmósfera cambió.

La melodía de piano se detuvo de forma abrupta. Miré mi mano, y me di cuenta de que estaba manchada de sangre.

Aparté su cuerpo, solo para poder ver como un pálido mortecino se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y un pequeño hilo de líquido carmesí brotaba de sus labios. El resto de su cuerpo, estaba cubierto por completo de sangre.

Podía notar el olor metálico del flujo que se escapaba de sus venas. Quise hacer algo, pero no podía. Una enorme angustia inundo mi pecho, hasta el punto de que no podía recordar bien como se respiraba.

Volví a mirar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos ahora, pero no eran de aquel color gris brillante al que estaba acostumbrado, si no dorados. Una mueca retorcida se dibujó en su rostro.

Un dolor atroz se expandió por mi pecho cuando comencé a sentir como mi propia sangre manaba a borbotones y subía por mi garganta, sin poder evitar que mis labios se tiñesen de rojo.

Desperté de golpe, justo al darme cuenta que Allen me había atravesado con su propia inocencia.

Aun sentía dolor en mi pecho, pero cuando llevé la mano allí me di cuenta de que no había nada fuera de lo usual. Suspiré aliviado.

Las sienes me latían con fuerza y tenía la garganta seca. Me llevé las manos a la frente, tratando de recuperarme.

Había tenido muchos sueños horribles (debido sobre todo a que solía soñar con bastante frecuencia), pero aquel se llevaba la palma, debido además a bastantes aspectos, y no sabía por cual de ellos preocuparme primero. Mi subconsciente me había jugado una broma muy sucia.

Me levanté de la cama y eché un vistazo al cielo a través de la ventana. Probablemente no había dormido más de una hora.

Quise regresar a la cama y dejar de pensar en el tema, pero no pude evitar quedarme apenas a medio metro de la cama del Moyashi, observándole dormir tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que se cocía en mi cabeza.

No sabía que demonios debía pensar, o si acaso tenía que hacer algo. Un fuerte nudo apareció en mi garganta, el cual parecía querer quedarse allí una buena temporada. Aparté la vista y comencé a caminar con lentitud hacia mi cama.

Me quedé tumbado allí, mirando el techo, y por más que lo intenté, no pude volver a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

_Continuará..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Y otra vez:

**Glosario:**

(1) **Hotel Vladivostok: **Uno de los tres primeros hoteles que hubo en la ciudad. Los otros dos eran el Moscú y el Louvre, pero elegí poner el otro porque es del único que logré conseguir información y su ubicación (a diez minutos del a estación de tren caminando hacia el norte y a unos quinientos metros del mar. Si alguien va por allí, que lo visite xD Todavía está en activo)

(2) **Taoísmo:** Sistema filosófico nacido en China aproximadamente durante el siglo VI a.c. y el cual más tarde se convertiría en un movimiento religioso. Se basa en tres fuerzas: El Yin (fuerza negativa), Yang (fuerza positiva) y el Tao (fuerza superior que contiene a las dos anteriores). Básicamente, el Yin y el Yang se oponen y complementan simultáneamente entre sí, mientras que el Tao es una especie de "ser" que rige el orden de ese universo que forman las otras dos fuerzas. Se que todo el mundo sabe lo que es el Yin y el Yang, pero no estaba segura de que todo el mundo supiese lo que significaba taoísmo (yo hasta hace dos días no lo sabía), asique supongo que tampoco está mal explicarlo.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo 3. En realidad tenía planeado que fuera más largo, pero tuve que cortarlo aquí por que si no me habría salido un bicharraco de más de ocho mil palabras . Y sería una paliza para mí, para mi pobre beta, y para los lectores x_xU Asique preferí dejarlo por ahora, aunque al final he metido muchas cosas que no tenía pensado poner y todo lo que quería escribir se ha quedado para el capítulo siguiente. Ains, pero que mal me organizo u.ù

Lo diálogos filosóficamente paranoicos son tediosos y aburridos, lo se. x.X Sí os han hecho dormir sobre el teclado, decídmelo y trataré de evitarlos xP Aun me queda mucho por mejorar .

He intentado mejorarlo, y traté de reescribir un par de escenas porque los personajes decían cosas que en realidad nunca dirían (Yes, OOC power! lol) Sí me he salido demasiado de los personajes, por favor, decídmelo también para intentar mejorarlo. No quiero perder la senda que quería coger lol No me preocupa tanto Kanda como Allen, que siento como si cuando fuera a escribir, el personaje pasase de mi cara y dijera lo que le saliese de las narices. ¡Cielos! ¡Allen, hazme caso y sigue siendo Allen! ¡No tengo ningún interés en escribir sobre alguien que deje de ser Allen porque dice lo que le sale de los "·%/()&%$·! (?) *Se da cuenta de que le está gritando a un dibujo animado, además de que sabe que la culpa la tiene ella y se esconde bajo una roca* wU Cada día estoy peor de lo mío u.ù

Una vez más, como lo de Rusia, se que a nadie le importa, pero es un factor decisivo en mi vida. Me he graduado las gafas *Aplaude en un estadio vacío* Lo que significa que me libraré de los mareos y podré volver a escribir de nuevo en condiciones. Prometo compensar la dejadez de este capítulo u.u

Gracias infinitas a aquellas personas que me dejaron un comentario: Lissy Aquarius, Subby-EgoistVampire, Ichi – Ichi, jicalazuxil, Meroko y yuki-souma. ^^ Me han ayudado mucho a continuar escribiendo.

Gracias también a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer, y a los que les esté gustando, incluso aunque no dejen reviews. Puedo entenderlos porque yo a veces tampoco los dejo, ya sea por falta de tiempo o por pereza x.x Perola verdad es que un comentario no quita mucho tiempo, hace muy feliz y ayuda a saber si mi pequeño esbozo de cosa gusta a la gente. También para saber mis errores.

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: D gray-man no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese yo sería japonesa, o en su defecto sería alguna empresa con muchas ansias de dinero. Ansias de dinero tengo, pero cara de empresa no, y creo que tampoco soy japonesa. En fin, todos los derechos pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino o cualquiera de los que han comprado la licencia del manga o el anime, y aunque tenga ansias de dinero, con esto no gano un céntimo. De este fanfic me pertenece la historia que desarrollo, que es una patata pero es mía :D (Como diría Internet explore: Weeee!(?))_

_Adevertencias: OOC, violencia, shonen-ai , mal vocabulario. _

_Gracias especiales a mi querida beta Meroko, por corregir mi esbozo de cosa y por ayudarme a encontrara a mi Kanda interior (?), que había decidido irse de vacaciones a la Polinesia francesa._

**Capítulo 4 **

Salté de tejado en tejado, sin el menor temor a perderme en la oscuridad que envolvía la ciudad. Corrí más rápido, manteniéndome ojo avizor por si veía algo fuera de lo común que me pudiese indicar donde se había metido la causa de que yo estuviera trotando por las azoteas de las casas y edificios en plena noche.

Después de que aquel sueño me impidiese volver a dormir, había estado tumbado en la cama sin cerrar los ojos siquiera, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, miles de imágenes volaban por mi mente, atormentándome, por lo cual opté por mantener alejado cualquier pensamiento y concentrarme solamente en las sombras que se proyectaban en el techo debido a la mortecina luz de la luna.

Sin previo aviso, el_ Moyashi _despertó de pronto_ y_ comenzó a gritar algo que no pude llegar a entender, momentos antes de que varios akumas de nivel tres volaran la fachada del hotel con un ruido ensordecedor. A penas tuvimos tiempo a saltar de la cama y cargar contra ellos.

Después de aquello, el _Moyashi_ y yo nos habíamos dividido para poder seguir a los monstruos, los cuales habían tomado caminos diferentes.

El akuma al que yo seguía la pista parecía haberse esfumado. Lo más probable es que él y sus amiguitos habían tenido el plan de acabar con nosotros mientras dormíamos, pero al fallar y no tener otra opción que la de enfrentarse cara a cara a las que iban a ser sus supuestas víctimas, habían puesto pies en polvorosa.

El viento frío me golpeaba con fuerza en la cara. Sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas me hizo olvidarme momentáneamente de las miles de preocupaciones que golpeaban con fuerza en mi cabeza. Nada como una persecución para aclararme las ideas. Siempre funcionaba.

Bueno, se hubiera podido considerar persecución si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba aquello a lo que yo estaba persiguiendo.

Detuve mi carrera en seco. Error. Había sido tan estúpido como para caer en una trampa tan simple. No estaban huyendo, su estrategia desde el primer momento había sido provocar que Allen y yo nos separásemos. Maldita sea. Era más que probable que el akuma me hubiese dado esquinazo y, ya que ni él ni sus compañeros me estaban atacando a mí, tenían que estar luchando contra el enano ahora que se encontraba relativamente solo, debido a que seguramente no había mucho que el _dos puntos_ pudiese hacer para ser de ayuda.

Di media vuelta y corrí a toda prisa hacia la dirección que el _Moyashi_ había tomado.

Normalmente no le habría dado la menor importancia y hubiera dejado que él se las apañara como pudiera. Pero a pesar de que para él cinco akumas de nivel tres no debían resultar un problema, gracias al poder que ahora su inocencia le otorgaba, estuve totalmente seguro de que no podría con ellos, ya que no había comido nada desde el día anterior y apenas le había dado tiempo a dormir. No tendría la suficiente energía como para mantener activada su inocencia durante mucho tiempo.

No sabía que significaba ese nuevo nudo en la garganta que se había creado encima de los que ya tenía anteriormente, o más bien, no quería saber el significado. La imagen exánime de Allen, pálido como el mármol y adornado de aquel macabro color escarlata me vino a la mente. No pude evitar aumentar la velocidad. Odiaba mis sueños con todas mis fuerzas.

Sabía que solo eran tonterías creadas por mi subconsciente y que no debía hacerles el menos caso. ¡Y mucho menos debía dejar que me hicieran preocuparme por ese mocoso! Él estaría bien. O eso quería creer.

Contuve el aliento cuando escuché un estallido a unos cuantos metros de mi posición. Las luces me indicaron donde el _Moyashi _acababa de derrotar a uno de los akuma.

Observé desde el tejado como Allen, ataviado con esa extraña capa blanca esquivaba y atacaba con agilidad y soltura. Me contuve para no soltar un suspiro de alivio. Había sacado conclusiones precipitadas.

Justo cuando pensé que el canijo lo tenía todo bajo control y que no me necesitaba, las tornas de combate cambiaron.

La capa del _Moyashi_ desapareció de pronto, y él quedó arrinconado contra una pared, mientras uno de los akuma le agarraba fuertemente por el cuello. Trató de defenderse, pero toda resistencia fue inútil. Y supe que empezaba a faltarle el aire. Sí aquello continuaba así, ese monstruo le asfixiaría.

Sin apenas pararme a pensar en lo que hacía, arremetí contra el akuma que tenía sujeto a Allen tras activar mi inocencia. El bicho estalló en mil pedazos, mientras que el Moyashi se daba de bruces contra el suelo, luchando por respirar.

Estaba a punto de acercarme a comprobar si seguía con vida cuando los tres akuma que aun quedaban en pie se abalanzaron contra mí.

No tuve mayor problema en esquivarlos y derribar sin mucho esfuerzo a uno de ellos. Por un momento no fui capaz de localizar a los dos akumas que quedaban. Hasta que vi que volaban en dirección hacia a Allen, el cual aun no se había levantado y seguía sobándose el cuello ahí donde el akuma le había aprisionado con sus garras.

- ¡_Moyashi_! - Traté de avisarle, pero sabía que no le daría tiempo a esquivar el ataque.

Con un par de zancadas, logré adelantar a los akuma y colocarme delante de Allen. Asesté un golpe mortal contra uno de ellos, pero mientras tanto un dolor lacerante hizo que se me nublase la vista por unos segundo cuando el último akuma clavó sus garras en mi costado.

Apreté los dientes para evitar gritar de dolor cuando sus zarpas se clavaron con más fuerza en mi interior.

Los akuma eran tan estúpidos. Esa agonía que ahora me provocaba era la que me daría la victoria.

Blandí a_ Mugen_ con las dos manos y atravesé el pecho del akuma sin piedad. Mientras el monstruo se desintegraba, sentí una leve sensación de bienestar. Pero cuando desapareció por completo, tuve que ponerme de rodillas con la mano en el costado, tratando de no desangrarme.

Sentí como una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro.

- Kanda ¿Estás bien? - Giré la cabeza para ver la mirada de preocupación de unos enormes ojos grises.

- Analiza la situación y deduce si estoy bien o no, idiota.

El _Moyashi _me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo hice como si no la hubiese visto y me incorporé solo. Aquella herida no era para tanto, podía soportarlo.

- Deberías ir al hospital. - Una vez más, el Moyashi se acercó a ayudarme. Esta vez no lo rechacé, aunque fue únicamente porque no tenía ganas de lidiar con él.

- Chorradas. No lo necesito.

- Pero esa herida...

- Mañana estará curada. No exageres. Solo necesito vendarla y ya está.

Me observó con un gesto de duda.

- Tal vez...

Estaba comenzando a mosquearme, aunque no supe bien la razón.

- Tal vez nada. Vamos a buscar otro hotel y se acabó el asunto.

- ¿Vas a ser capaz de llegar?

Chasqueé la lengua. Ni siquiera iba a molestarme en contestarle a eso. Comencé a caminar, pero antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, Allen ya me había obligado a que me apoyara en él.

- Lo siento mucho – Se disculpó en un susurro cuando ya habíamos andado un buen trecho.

- ¿Ves? Parece que has aprendido cuando tienes la culpa de las cosas. Te felicito.

Bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le dijese que la culpa no era suya? ¿Qué la culpa la tenía yo por ser un imbécil? Que lo pensase no significaba que fuese a decirlo en voz alta.

- Podrías haber dejado que ese akuma me matara. Siendo como eres, odio tener que deberte nada.

- No me parece una opción viable.

- ¿Por qué no? Si no me equivoco fuiste tú el que me dijiste una vez que no te importaría que me matasen mientras cumplirás tu misión.

- Las cosas son distintas ahora.

- ¿De veras? ¿Distintas por qué?

Dios, otra vez me encontré a mí mismo hablando más de la cuenta. Tenía que pensar rápido en algo que no diera lugar a réplicas, o me metería en el mismo lío en el que me metí la noche pasada.

- No tenía necesidad de dejarte morir porque la misión no estaba en peligro. - Estaba comenzando a marearme un poco. Maldita perdida de sangre – Además, la orden te necesita. Ya casi no hay exorcistas y hubiera sido muy irresponsable por mi parte dejar morir a uno mientras pudiese haberlo evitado.

Bingo. No podría continuar con sus intentos de hacer que mi cerebro explotase. Me miró un momento y me sonrió.

- Supongo que esa es tú manera de decir "te aprecio"

¿Pero qué demonios...?

- Yo no he dicho eso, _Moyashi._ No pongas palabras en mi boca.

- Tampoco has dicho que no me aprecias...

- Oh, Dios. Cállate de una maldita vez.

Él se rió y yo ladeé la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Niñito infantil.

Poco después llegamos a unas puertas que rezaban en ruso "Hotel Moscú". Me di cuenta entonces de que estaba comenzando a amanecer.

- Gracias por salvarme, Kanda. Ya te pagaré el favor en alguna ocasión.

- Yo no necesito nada de ti, canijo.

El Moyashi hizo una pedorreta con la boca y abrió la puerta. Supe que iba a comenzar a berrear en un idioma que la pobre recepcionista no podría entender. Así que hablé yo en ruso antes de que montara un circo.

- ¿Podrías darnos una habitación triple? - Recordé entonces que supuestamente el _dos punto_ venía con nosotros, pero que no estaba allí. Ya le preguntaría luego al _Moyashi _donde se había metido. - Y unas vendas también, si es posible.

La chica se escandalizó al ver la herida de mi costado. Me dijo que podíamos quedarnos en una habitación del piso de abajo y que enseguida nos llevaba unas vendas. Dijo también que llamaría a un médico. Quise decirle que al médico podía metérselo por el culo, pero me conforme con decirle que no era necesario que llamase a nadie. Ella asintió y se fue corriendo.

- Hablas muy bien ruso. - Me comentó sorprendido el enano mientras se empeñaba aun en ayudarme a llegar a la habitación.

- Es lo que pasa si viajas mucho. Terminas aprendiendo idiomas.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Nos paramos frente a la puerta. Él la abrió y se volvió para servirme de apoyo, pero yo pasé de él.

- No soy ningún inválido, _Moyashi_. Déjame respirar.

Él giró la cabeza e hizo un mohín.

- Ahora deberías caerte al suelo y desangrarte. Como lo hagas, te prometo que te dejaré ahí tirado.

Chasqueé la lengua. No sería capaz de hacer nada semejante. Me dieron ganas de tirarme al suelo solo para ver su reacción, pero mis acciones últimamente rozaban el colmo de la estupidez, así que decidí comportarme.

Alcancé la cama y me senté en ella, tratando de contener la hemorragia con mi mano para no ponerlo todo perdido de sangre. Para mí esa herida no era más que un rasguño, pero aun así resultaba terriblemente molesta. Suerte que en un par de días ni siquiera quedaría la cicatriz.

La chica que atendía la recepción entró en la habitación unos minutos más tarde con un balde de agua caliente, un paño limpio y un puñado de vendas. Tras dejarlo todo sobre una de las mesillas de noche, me miró fijamente e insistió en llamar a un doctor. La ignoré sin mucha delicadeza, más que nada porque odiaba tener que repetir las cosas dos veces. Después de un rato, se cansó de esperar una respuesta y dijo en un susurro que si necesitábamos algo la llamásemos, para después salir de allí.

El _Moyashi _se acercó a la mesilla y cogió el paño. Oh, eso sí que no.

- Trae eso aquí, _Moyashi_. Puedo hacerlo solo.

Frunció el entrecejo en una mueca que pretendía ser de enfado.

- Tú solo no lo harás bien.

- Yo tuve que aprender a curar mis propias heridas cuando tú aun te chupabas el dedo. Se lo que hago.

Se echó el paño al hombro y se arremangó.

- No me ignores cuando te estoy hablando, canijo.

- Lo siento, pero es que he tenido un buen maestro del que aprender sobre las relaciones interpersonales. ¿Te suena de algo la palabra cállate? Estoy seguro de que sí. Deja de gruñir y aplícatela un ratito, anda.

Le envié una de mis mejores miradas asesinas, pero le bastó con evitar mi vista y seguir en sus trece. Estaba comenzando a hartarme.

- Creo que aun no te has dado cuenta, pero me estoy desangrando. ¿Podrías dejar de jugar y darme de una vez el maldito paño?

Él ladeo la cabeza, ofuscado. La herida estaba comenzando a quemarme y el dolor se volvió un poco más intenso. La madre que le...

- ¡Está bien! Haz lo que quieras. Pero hazlo ya.

El crío me dedicó una sonrisa triunfal. Tuve que apretar los dientes mientras me quitaba la chaqueta, tratando de recurrir al poco autocontrol que me quedaba para no olvidarme de mi lesión y coger a _Mugen_ para rebanarle el pescuezo.

Mojó el paño en agua caliente y limpió con delicadeza mi herida. Unos cuantos minutos después dejó de sangrar, quedando solo una llaga enrojecida.

Cuando el _Moyashi_ terminó, le quité el trapo para poder limpiarme la mano.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - Me preguntó mientras iba a coger las vendas.

- Esto es una patada de un mosquito. No es algo que no pueda soportar.

Me miró como si acabase de convertirme en un perro verde de tres cabezas.

- Esa "patada de mosquito" hubiera matado a cualquier persona normal. Tendrías que tomártelo más en serio.

- Pero resulta que yo no soy cualquier persona normal.

Se acercó a mí. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a soltarme un sermón, levanté los brazos para que pudiese colocar las vendas.

Sus dedos rozaron mi abdomen de forma sutil. Por un momento, contuve la respiración sin querer.

- Oye, Kanda ¿Puedo preguntarte...?

- No, no puedes.

- Pues me da igual, pienso preguntártelo.

- Haz lo que quieras, no entra en mis planes responderte.

Me terminó de apretar el vendaje, antes de alejarse de mí un poco.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sanes tan rápido?

Me quedé callado. No iba a contestarle, por supuesto. Ojala no tuviera ese extraño poder de recuperación , entre otras cosas. Hubiera preferido mil veces estar en cama dos meses antes que estar metido en el lío en el que me encontraba.

- ¿Y bien? - Me instó a que contestara. Sonreí con una mueca irónica.

- Pensé que te había dicho que no me iba a molestar en responderte ¿Tengo que volver a decírtelo?

-No, da igual. No es necesario. - Allen suspiró y cerró un momento los ojos, para luego volver a abrirlos antes de salir con toda naturalidad de la habitación sin darme una explicación siquiera.

Me recosté en la cama, con cuidado de no rozar la herida con el colchón.

Supuse que el canijo se habría ido a buscar al _dos puntos,_ el cual, se habría escondido en cualquier callejón cuando los akuma atacaron. La idea de que aquel niño saliese en busca del rubio no me hizo ni pizca de gracia, pero era simplemente porque odiaba a ese tipo. Era un auténtico plasta, todo el día detrás del _Moyashi_, sin dejarle a penas respirar. Pero claro, eso a mí no me importaba lo más mínimo. El problema era de Allen, no mío.

Por suerte para aquel acosador. Porque me habría presentado a él a ostias el mismo día que me hubiesen dicho que ese pelma iba a vigilarme. Para mi fortuna, yo no estaba en el pellejo del _Moyashi_.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que al fin el enano se molestó en regresar. Pude oírle avanzar a través de los pasillos, acompañado de un aroma que me resulto familiar. Era como...

Abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad, para después saludarme con una sonrisa y dejar un plato de soba en la mesilla de noche que estaba justo a mi lado. No podía dar crédito. ¿De dónde leches lo habría sacado?

- ¿Y... esto? - Pregunté luego de observar la comida durante un minuto. Él se sentó en la cama contigua a la mía.

- Bueno, pensé que necesitabas recuperar fuerzas. Y como a la mayoría de los platos los sueles mirar como si te diesen asco, pues pensé que lo mejor sería que comieras algo que te gustase.

- ¿Y de dónde lo has sacado? - Puede que estuviésemos relativamente cerca de Japón, pero seguíamos en Rusia, donde la mayor parte de la gastronomía consistía en un montón de sopas de aspecto bastante parecido al que tendría el agua de un barrizal servida en un plato hondo.

- La mujer del dueño de la posada sabe inglés, así que le pedí los ingredientes y que me dejase utilizar la cocina. Ha sido muy amable.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú? - Olía realmente bien, pero que el cocinero hubiera sido el _Moyashi_ me parecía pega suficiente para no comérmelo – No pienso probarlo. A saber que has echado.

- Pues debí echarle mata ratas y un poco de cianuro, pero como supuse que no te haría nada, pues solo eché los condimentos normales que lleva la soba. No voy a obligarte a que te lo comas, pero si se enfría, perderás tu oportunidad y se lo daré a los gatos callejeros, que son más agradecidos que tú.

Me incorporé para poder coger el plato y el tenedor y observé la comida como si esta se hubiese convertido en un enemigo mortal. Pero nada, mi estómago le había ganado la batalla a mi orgullo.

- Que sepas que solo me lo como porque no está bien tirar la comida. Pero yo no te he pedido que hagas nada.

- Ya, vale. Me alegro por ti.

Enrollé los fideos de alforfón(1) en el tenedor y me lo llevé la boca como si no estuviera muy seguro de que aquello fuera realmente apto para el consumo humano.

No llegaba al nivel de la comida de Jerry, pero tenía que admitir que sabía bastante bien, aunque solo lo admitiera internamente.

- Comestible. - Dije lacónicamente, para luego continuar comiendo.

- Vale, eso es más de lo que podía esperar de ti. Así que supongo que debería darte las gracias.

No volví a pronunciar palabra hasta que terminé con toda la comida del plato. El _Moyashi _me habló cuando dejé el plato sobre la mesilla de noche.

- Se que no podemos pagarle al dueño del otro hotel todos los desperfectos que ha sufrido. Pero me gustaría al menos ir a pagarle nuestra estancia. Después de todo, nosotros somos los causantes indirectos de los destrozos.

Le miré un segundo, antes de fruncir el entrecejo.

- Eres un iluso, _Moyashi_. Lo más probable es que tanto el dueño del hotel como el resto de huéspedes murieran cuando los akuma derribaron la fachada. Si vas allí no encontrarás más que polvo. - Suspiré hondo y me acomodé con cuidado en la cama - Bueno, miento. Encontrarás nuestras maletas. Sería más útil que fueras a buscarlas que estar lamentándote por chorradas.

Sus ojos grises me miraron fijamente, abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan horribles de esa manera? ¿Es que tiene el corazón hecho de piedra o qué?

- Solo soy realista. Y no pongas esa cara. Si tuvieras que sufrir por la muerte de todas las personas que no conoces, te volverías loco.

- De acuerdo, perdóname por no ser un bastardo insensible. No todos podemos ser como tú

Vi como se dirigió hacia la salida, indignado, pero antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, comenzó a tambalearse y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para no caer de bruces.

- Serás estúpido. ¿Es que todavía no has comido nada? - Él negó con la cabeza, mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente. - No se pude ser más idiota. Vete a comer ahora mismo. No tienes conocimiento ninguno.

El Moyashi se levantó como buenamente pudo y se acercó a la puerta con paso sosegado. Antes de abrirla, clavó sus orbes del color de la plata en los míos.

- No hace falta que se preocupe por las maletas, señor témpano de hielo. Link ya ha ido a buscarlas.

Salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Esta vez se había cabreado en serio. Lo que me faltaba en aquel momento.

Pero aquello no debía afectarme. Había sido sensato. No me parecía que aquello fuese como para disgustarse de la forma en la que el _Moyashi_ lo había hecho. Me dije que yo no tenía una razón por la que sentirme culpable, y sin embargo, el malestar que acababa de aparecer en la boca de mi estómago me decía otra cosa bastante diferente.

Traté de no soltar un suspiro. Yo no tendría que sentirme culpable por nada que el dijese si simplemente no le dijese nada. Los dos nos ahorraríamos bastantes problemas. De todas formas, tendría que hacer algo para calmarle cuando regresara.

Me revolví en la cama, tratando de buscar una postura más cómoda. Hasta que el crío volviera, decidí olvidarme del tema.

Era asqueroso tener que quedarme ahí tumbado sin hacer nada. Me crispaba los nervios, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. La recuperación de mi cuerpo era casi milagrosa, pero tampoco debía forzarme. Solo serían un par de días. Podría soportarlo.

De todas formas, para estar sin hacer nada, era más conveniente que durmiera un rato, ya que aquella noche la única hora de sueño que había tenido no es que fuese demasiado reparadora.

Cerré los ojos y me dormí sin dificultad, para poder despertarme tres cuartos de hora más tarde, abriendo los ojos de par en par, con unas ganas terribles de darme cabezazos contra la pared.

Definitivamente, odiaba soñar. Era la habilidad más inútil e incongruente que poseía el maldito cerebro humano. Aunque mi cerebro tenía una cualidad aun peor: La de sacarme de mis casillas.

No había sido una pesadilla (dependiendo de como se interpretase, ya que para mí en cierto modo, sí que lo había sido), pero ese sueño resultó ser mil veces más molesto que una, al menos en aquel momento, consciente de las mil y una chorradas que aquellas imágenes oníricas me habían mostrado, y como estas martilleaban mi cabeza y golpeaban mi pecho logrando, para mi horror, que los latidos de mi corazón se acelerasen más de lo que lo hubieran hecho durante la más largas de las carreras que yo hubiese llevado a cabo.

Traté de tranquilizarme y de pensar que solo había sido un sueño, pero supe que eso no era ningún consuelo, ya que según había leído era mi propia mente la que, partiendo de experiencias personales, recreaba esas escenas mientras yo dormía.

¿Experiencias personales? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Qué me partiese un rayo si acaso yo había pensado, o incluso llegaba a desear alguna vez, besar a aquel niño de cabellos de anciano!

Permanecí tumbado tras volver a cerrar los ojos, tratando por todos los medios de sacar aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza, pero parecían tan claras, tan reales, como si realmente lo hubiese vivido.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé sin moverme ni un ápice, luchando conmigo mismo para no pensar en nada y fracasando estrepitosamente, sin que pudiese hacer que sus enormes y brillantes ojos grises desaparecieran de mi cabeza.

Debía calmarme. Estaba demasiado agobiado por todo lo ocurrido en aquellas tres semanas, por aquel maldito viaje y por la presencia del jodido _Moyashi_. Ese condenado niño había sido demasiado atento últimamente, tratando de entenderme y cuidándome ahora que estaba herido. Y lo peor de todo es que sus atenciones no me habían resultado molestas...

No, no podía ser. Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndome a mí. Tuve que incorporarme como pude, porque me faltaba el aire. Me lleve la mano a la frente y comprobé que estaba cubierta de sudor frío. Tenía palpitaciones y estaba comenzando a marearme.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que me ocurría , traté de regular mi respiración y de convencerme a mí mismo de que no iba a morir de un infarto. Santo cielo, tanto pavor me daba llegar a sentir algo por alguien que solo de pensar que podría estar enamorándome de ese crío me había dado un ataque de ansiedad.

Respiré hondo varias veces, dejando mi mente en blanco. Aun sentía una enorme presión en el pecho, pero al menos mis pulsaciones se habían regulado.

Me quedé mirando a la mano que se encontraba en mi torso, la cual se movía de forma acompasaba, acompañando a mi respiración, hasta que una mano pálida se posó sobre la mía.

- ¿Estás bien, Kan...?

Atrapé su muñeca con fuerza desmedida, retorciéndola. Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿¡Qué coño crees que estás haciendo, _Moyashi!_?

Él se soltó de mi agarre con un tirón. Y con su mano negra como el carbón se sobó la muñeca.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

Me levanté de la cama, mientras él retrocedía un paso, sorprendido.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? Eso querría yo saber.

No sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, solo avanzaba paso a paso hacia su dirección, mientras el se alejaba de mí, dominado por aquel malestar en mi pecho, que me hacía sentirme inseguro y a punto de estallar.

Finalmente, le arrinconé contra la pared y tras apoyar un puño en el tabique, le miré directamente a los ojos. Tenía los labios levemente separados, probablemente porque estaba pensando en decir algo. Tuve un impulso y entonces comencé a asustarme. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras cuanto antes. Alejarle de mí a cualquier precio.

- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! ¿Me estás oyendo? No quiero que me hables, que trates de ser amable conmigo, ni siquiera que me mires. Estoy harto de ti. ¡Si vuelves a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos lo vas a pagar muy caro! ¿¡Lo has entendido!?

Me miró fijamente, apretando la mandíbula.

- No se te ocurra volver a chillarme. No eres nadie para tratarme así. Si tienes problemas es cosa tuya, pero no lo pagues conmigo.

- ¡Yo lo pago con quien me da la gana, crío del demonio!

- ¡Dejame en paz! ¡Y no me grites!

Había perdido por completo los estribos. Él era el causante de que estuviese así en aquel momento, entonces él pagaría las consecuencias. Quise hacerle daño, que sufriera el mismo dolor que a mí ahora me atacaba el pecho. Quería que llorase, que me odiara, que se alejara de mí para siempre. Me daba autentico terror la idea de sentir cualquier clase de afecto por él. Sí se empeñaba en volverse una obstáculo, entonces tendría que eliminarle de mi vida a como diera lugar.

Así su muñeca otra vez, y él forcejeó para soltarse. Vi la molestia en su rostro, mientras luchaba por apartarse de mí.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora mismo!

Comenzó a tirarme del pelo, tratando a la desesperada de no tener que utilizar su inocencia para acabar con aquello, ya que mi fuerza física era muy superior a la suya.

Me detuve de repente y el _Moyashi _se quedó quieto también, sorprendido de mis reacciones. En medio de aquel tira y afloja, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de él. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de tratar de liberarse de mí. Sus ojos refulgían con la fuerza de dos enormes estrellas y su respiración era entrecortada.

Me acerqué más a él sin darme cuenta, como si estuviera preso de un hechizo del que no podía liberarme por más que lo intentara. Quedé apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, tan cerca que podía notar la calidez y el aroma de su aliento. Él se había quedado totalmente paralizado. Parecía estar esperando algo.

No debía hacer aquello. Si había hablado al _Moyashi_ de esa manera era para que ese momento _no_ ocurriera. Pero al final, ahí estaba yo, a punto de perder el control y, lo que era aun peor, muriéndome de ganas por perderlo.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, roce mis labios con los suyos durante un instante que para mí se volvió eterno. Un contacto dulce y amable, justo como eran las cosas que a mí jamás me habían gustado, y aun así, aquella sensación me estaba pareciendo maravillosa.

Él no reaccionaba. Había dejado sus labios entreabiertos debido al asombro del que parecía no poder salir, lo cual aproveché para profundizar más el beso.

Aun tenía agarrada su muñeca, pero había olvidado someterla a la fuerza con la que antes la sujetaba, así que aquel asimiento parecía más bien una caricia, aunque esta fuera algo torpe y burda. Y su mano izquierda estaba en la misma situación: Aun sostenía mis cabellos, pero ya sin tirar de ellos, solo los retenía entre sus dedos con mucha suavidad.

Mi corazón latía de forma desbocada, cerca del suyo, el cual parecía estar al borde del colapso.

Unos cuantos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Me separé de él con brusquedad y me fui al otro extremo de la habitación, al borde de un nuevo ataque de ansiedad por lo que acababa de hacer.

No le miré ni un instante, traté de convencerme a mí mismo de que el Moyashi no estaba ahí, que él no era más que un mueble que formaba parte de la habitación.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y a excepción de los golpes de la puerta, el silencio era sepulcral. Al final el _Moyashi_ logro decir en un susurro un tenue "adelante", mientras probablemente aun luchaba por comprender que había ocurrido.

El _dos puntos_ entró en la habitación, cargando con tres maletas. Miró a Allen, luego a mí, y luego de nuevo a Allen.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber, Walker?

Tanto el enano como yo negamos con la cabeza. Allen comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

- Yo... creo que me voy a tomar el aire un rato.

Salió de la habitación con tranquilidad, arrastrando los pies. Link me dedicó una mueca mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte, Yuu Kanda. Y más vale que cuando llegue el momento des una respuesta convincente.

Y se marchó detrás del _Moyashi, _quedándome entonces yosolo en aquella luminosa habitación de hotel, con los nervios de punta, viendo como la luz del mediodía penetraba por la ventana.

_Continuará.._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

**Glosario:**

(1) **Alforfón:** Trigo sarraceno. Es el trigo con el que están hechos los fideos de soba. Tiene sentido que Allen pudiese encontrar esos fideos porque Rusia es el segundo país del mundo en la producción de esa clase de trigo.

Se acabó el capítulo cuatro, el cual es un enorme monstruo de cinco mil palabras o.o Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito jamás, y lo más divertido, es que en realidad tendría que ser el doble de largo (otra vez me pasa lo mismo, no se como me las apaño xD)

En fin, tengo deberes (bastantes), además de que estoy cansada. Asique no creo que a nadie le importe si no me quedo a contar mi vida xD En otro capítulo será. Solo una cosa (en realidad dos xP) Parece que los diálogos filosóficamente paranoicos han tenido buena aceptación. Uf, menos mal n.n Pensé que habría logrado que terminaran sobadas hasta las rocas (aunque lo verdaderamente impactante sería ver a una roca leyendo un fic o.o) lol Y bueno, parece que Allen más o menos ha vuelto a ser Allen, pero Kanda se ha perdido por los cerros de Úbeda. En fin, para el próximo capítulo iré a buscarlo xD

Gracias a Ichi-Ichi, Sinlen, Meroko, hinata, Dircray, jicalazuxil, Lissy Aquarius y Pat Peeves por sus comentarios ^^ Los reviews anónimos están contestados en mi perfil.

Y gracias también a los que leen el fic y les gusta, aunque no deje comentario por razones que desconozco xP

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: Ni D Gray-Man ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sensei y de aquellos que compraron la licencia del manga y el anime por el ansia viva (?) Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis paridas mentales. Soy pobre y seguiré siendo pobre porque por este fic no me dan ni billetes del monopoly (el papel es caro, ya se sabe) Es mío, aunque parezca increíble, el argumento que desarrollo. Así que pediría por favor que no me plagiara nadie, aunque no se quien es el imbécil que iba a querer plagiar algo de este esbozo de cosa o.o_

_Advertencias: OOC (... ¿Hace falta que comente algo? Si has leído hasta este capítulo ya sabes de que va la cosa xD) Violencia, leves retazos de Shonen-ai, y... una sorpresa (es que si lo digo no tiene gracia. Y no, no es un lemon )_

_Gracias a mi querida beta Meroko , primero por soportarme xD Luego por leer y finalmente por corregir, que últimamente tiene la pobre mucho trabajo porque me ha dado por escribir como un mono borracho._

**Capítulo 5**

Las olas del Mar de Japón chocaban con vehemencia contra el casco del barco en el que yo viajaba desde hacía ya casi tres horas.

Había pasado las dos primeras horas dando vueltas por el barco, ya que todo el navío estaba atestado de gente. Traté de buscar a la desesperada un sitio donde conseguir algo de tranquilidad, aunque no la logré hasta que me quedé quieto en un lugar, con cara de pocos amigos. Probablemente eso y el hecho de llevar una katana a la espalda influyera en los viajeros para que se mantuvieran alejados de mí.

Me alegré de que toda aquella gente tuviera dos dedos de frente y no se le ocurriera a nadie ni tan siquiera mirarme, porque habría estado dispuesto a sacar a pasear a Mugen contra cualquiera que se acercase a más de veinte metros, incluso aunque solo hubiese querido preguntar la hora.

Estaba de un humor de perros, y no parecía que mi estado anímico fuese a mejorar en algún momento. Y todo porque yo había sido tan rematadamente imbécil como para cometer la mayor estupidez que jamás había hecho.

Si tan solo fuera eso, podría haberlo dejado pasar. Incluso yo cometía errores. Pero aquello iba más allá, y es que por más que lo intentara no podía borrar la sensación que aquella estupidez había dejado en mí. Ni el recuerdo del sabor de sus labios, ni del aroma de sus cabellos, ni del calor de sus mejillas ante aquel efímero contacto, nada de lo que viví en aquel momento había remitido un ápice. Todo seguía en mi pecho, como si se hubiese grabado a fuego, por más que yo intentara con todas mis fuerzas olvidarlo como fuese.

Respiré hondo, inhalando el aire húmedo que traía la brisa, y traté una vez más de dejar la mente en blanco. Me di cuenta entonces de que todos mis años de meditación intensiva no habían servido para nada, ya que ni siquiera era capaz de no pensar en nada durante un par de minutos.

Me llevé las manos a las sienes y las apreté con cuidado. Recordé los últimos días, que habían sido de todo menos agradables.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente, el silencio entre Allen y yo era tan tenso que prácticamente se podía cortar. Él a veces se me quedaba mirando, pero yo con ignorarlo tenía suficiente.

Al día siguiente, mi herida estaba casi curada, por lo que decidí esforzarme un poco para poder ponernos en camino lo más rápido posible, ya que cuanto antes acabase ese viaje, mejor para mi salud mental.

El _dos puntos _comentó que la Orden se había puesto en contacto con él para decirle que ya teníamos un medio de transporte con el que llegar a Japón. Aunque él ni siquiera explicó de que se trataba, cogimos un barco rumbo a Nakhodka(1) sin hacer preguntas, más que nada porque ni el _Moyashi_ ni yo estábamos dispuestos a hablar, no fuera a ser que nos viésemos obligados a cruzar la palabra.

Me levanté del lugar en el suelo en el que me había acomodado y me acerqué a la barandilla para poder observar si faltaba mucho para estar en tierra firme.

En ese momento, algo que volaba a toda velocidad chocó contra mi cara, para luego alejarse y volver a arremeter contra mí, con más fuerza incluso. Detuve al maldito golem del enano antes de que pudiese saltarme un ojo. Lo agarré por el rabo y miré hacia donde debían estar su inexistentes ojos.

- Esfúmate. Ahora – Dije sin mucha delicadeza. El golem se liberó de mi agarre y abrió la boca para poder proyectar algo en el aire.

La escena me resultó tan familiar como desagradable. Traté de capturar a la criatura, esta vez para borrarla de la faz de la tierra, cuando me di cuenta, abochornado, de que había grabado mi encontronazo con su dueño en la habitación del hotel.

- ¡Borra eso ahora mismo, bicho inmundo!

El golem se negó, y volvió a abrir la boca para proyectar algo más.

Esta vez me mostró una imagen de Allen, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte azul. Vi la misma barandilla que tenía delante, así que supuse que esa imagen había sido grabada hacía poco. El niño llevó disimuladamente su mano derecha a uno de sus ojos, para restregárselo. Trataba de sonreír, pero gracias a aquella lágrima que acaba de limpiarse no podía engañar a nadie.

Después de eso, la esfera dorada trató de golpearme una vez más. Yo la detuve como pude.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, cárgale el muerto al enano. La culpa la tiene él, por ser tan jodidamente sentimental.

Cielos santo, había perdido el juicio. Estaba tratando de razonar con un _golem_, el cual me estaba acusando de haber hecho que el _Moyashi _estuviera triste.

Aquella cosa me mostró sus dientes, totalmente dispuesta a atacarme.

-¿Qué coño quieres que haga?

Me volvió a mostrar la imagen de Allen.

- Se te ha cruzado un cable si piensas que voy a disculparme con él, golem.

Ya no se contentó con enseñarme los dientes, si no que me los clavó en el brazo.

Traté de arrancármelo, pero no había manera, se había enganchado a mí con todas sus fuerzas. Justo cuando empecé a creer que iba a tener un adorno dorado eternamente en el brazo, una mano enguantada lo agarró y el golem se soltó.

- Timcanpy, te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso. - Aun desde las manos del _Moyashi_, el golem me mostró su hilera de colmillos afilados, de la cual resbalaban unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Se hizo un silencio terriblemente incómodo entre los dos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Gracias? ¿Piérdete? ¿Tu golem es un puto psicópata? La verdad, es que para mí ninguna de las palabras o frases que pasaban por mi cerebro en aquel momento tenían sentido alguno.

- Kanda... - Miró hacia otro lado mientras respiraba hondo. Vi por encima de su hombro que el acosador rubio nos observaba con atención. - ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste? Lo de que no me quieres cerca y eso...

Traté de no mirarle a los ojos, mientras convertía mi rostro en una máscara helada.

- Es cierto hasta la última palabra. Tómalo en cuenta de una maldita vez y déjame en paz.

Aquello era el colmo. El golem me estaba gruñendo.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo. Prometo no volver a molestarte más.

- Sabia decisión. - Repliqué sin pensar. Aquel "_Si eso es lo que quieres_" se me había quedado atascado a la altura de la boca del estómago. Pero aunque me molestase a sobremanera, yo sabía bien que no era eso lo que yo quería, pero que era lo mejor para los dos.

Comencé a oír el barullo típico de un puerto y me di cuenta de que estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino. Guardé un suspiro en lo más hondo de mi garganta. Me sentí aliviado al poder liberarme un poco de aquella incómoda situación.

Ignoré al Moyashi, al estúpido golem y, por supuesto, al idiota del acosador. Supe que me había dedicado una mirada inquisitiva, pero poco me importó. Aunque sí que tenía curiosidad por saber que tenía que decirme aquel hombre, aunque suponía que no sería nada bueno.

Me quedé cerca del lugar donde pondrían la plataforma por la que desalojaríamos el barco, manteniendo las distancias con el resto de personas que esperaban allí el final de viaje.

Bajamos de la nave por separado, para encontrarnos más tarde en el muelle, sin que nadie dijese nada. Mientras buscamos un carruaje que nos llevara fuera de la ciudad, el _Moyashi_ permaneció pensativo, mirando al frente. Yo desvié sin querer la vista hacia él, para verme en realidad a mí mismo, confuso y enojado, al darme cuenta de que deseaba poder entrar en su cabeza para ver que era lo que cruzaba por ella.

El golem del niño dejó el lugar que había tomado en su hombro para volar lejos de él y comenzar a revolotear a mi alrededor, mostrándome los dientes cada vez que pasaba ante mis ojos. Supe que me estaba echando la culpa otra vez.

Miré hacia delante, totalmente seguro de que la calma que parecía rodearnos era ficticia, y de que tarde o temprano tendría que rebajarme a hablar con el niño seriamente si quería salvar la poca cordura que podía quedarme. Pero en aquel momento lo dejé pasar. Ignoré a Allen y disfrute de mi falsa tranquilidad. Después de todo, ya tendría tiempo para que ese golem con instintos homicidas, defensor irracional de la integridad del_ Moyashi_, viniera a recordarme a dentelladas cual era la auténtica realidad.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Di un paso más, hundiendo las plantas de los pies en el barro, manchando de agua y lodo la parte inferior del uniforme de exorcista.

El _dos puntos,_ que iba delante indicando el camino, se detuvo. Mantuvo su cara inexpresiva, pero yo sabía que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde nos habíamos metido.

Conseguimos un carruaje que nos llevo, por orden de aquel estúpido alemán, hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde terminaba el camino y empezaba un llano y enorme pastizal, accidentado solo por dos pequeños montes que se erigían en medio de la nada, casi como si alguien los hubiese puesto allí aposta.

Habíamos comenzado a caminar por aquel lugar desierto, adornado de vez en cuando con algún animalito molesto al que tuve ganas de patear, sin que yo tuviese ni la más remota idea de a donde nos dirigíamos.

- ¿Falta mucho? - Preguntó el _Moyashi _después de media hora caminando sobre la hierba húmeda - ¿Por qué no nos has dicho a dónde vamos?

- No es necesario. Estamos a punto de llegar.

¿A dónde coño se supone que íbamos a llegar si allí no había más que pasto y tierra? Estuve tentado a gritárselo a la cara cuando levantó un brazo y señaló hacia el frente.

En al lejanía comenzaba a verse una extraña masa blanca, que se fue haciendo más grande según avanzamos, hasta que al fin pude distinguir un globo dirigible a una distancia considerable de nosotros.

- No vamos a subir a esa cosa ¿Cierto? - Dije con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Se te ocurre una forma mejor de llegar hasta Japón, Yuu Kanda ?

- Cualquier forma es mejor que ir en _eso_.

- ¿Y que es "_eso_" exactamente? - Preguntó el enano al ver que no se estaba enterando de nada.

El dos puntos le explicó lo que era un dirigible y al Moyashi se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¿Vamos a ir volando?

- Es la forma más rápida de viajar. Llegaremos a Osaka en un par de días

- Eso si es que llegamos... - Repuse sin mucho ánimo, evitando que en mi rostro se mostrara una mueca.

- ¿Acaso no te gustan las alturas? - El rubio fijó sus ojos en mí. El tono que utilizó para hablarme había sido tan hostil que incluso me hizo gracia. Que pena que en lugar de reírme tuviera ganas de quitarle esa cara de idiota a patadas.

- No me gustan las cosas que suelen estrellarse. Sería más seguro cruzar el mar subido en un tronco que ir en ese cacharro.

- No tienes que montar si no quieres. Siempre puedes llegar a nado.

- Me parece una mejor opción.

Me miró con una mueca y el ceño fruncido. Supe que quería contestarme, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Estábamos a escasos metros de la aeronave. Cerca de la escalera de acceso nos esperaba un hombre rubio con bigote que debía estar cerca de los cincuenta años.

- Bienvenidos exorcistas – Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza cuando nos detuvimos a su lado – Soy James Owen, el piloto de esta belleza.

El Moyashi se adelantó y le tendió la mano.

- Encantado de conocerle. Soy Allen Walker.

- Igualmente, hijo. - Señaló al rubio, que permaneció estoico. - Tú debes ser Howard Link y él...

Las tres cabezas dirigieron su vista hacia mí.

- Digamos que seré tú peor pesadilla si este trasto falla. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Me dedicó un gesto de confusión.

- Eso está bien, supongo. Entonces en marcha. Aun quedan muchos kilómetros que recorrer.

Subimos al aparato y despegamos sin ningún contratiempo. En media hora ya habíamos volado lo suficientemente lejos como para perder de vista la costa.

La cabina en la que nos encontrábamos no era demasiado grande. Había un pequeño puente en el que se encontraba el piloto y el _Moyashi_, que no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre como funcionaba el dirigible y de si podía pilotarlo, recibiendo como respuesta (por suerte) una sonora carcajada y un "_cuando tengas licencia de pilotaje para aeronaves ligeras ya veremos_" El _dos puntos_ se encontraba sentado en la escalera que comunicaba el puente con el resto de la nave, sin perder de vista al Moyashi. Yo me había apoyado en la pared de metal y miraba por las ventanas que había al frente del aparato(2)

Pasó el tiempo y finalmente se hizo de noche. La nave continuó rumbo Japón a pesar de que el piloto debía guiarse en la más absoluta oscuridad. La única luz que había era una bombilla poco luminosa sobre el puente, que dejaba el resto del cubículo en semipenumbra.

Cuando comenzó a hacerse tarde, el enano empezó a cabecear, luchando por no quedarse dormido. Link le dijo que debía irse a dormir por que no era saludable para alguien de su edad estar despierto a esas horas.

- ¿Y qué pasa con usted señor Owen? ¿Va a estar en vela toda la noche?

- No te preocupes por mí. Una noche sin dormir no es nada para un viejo.

Allen asintió, para luego irse a un rincón y acurrucarse en el suelo, quedando dormido casi al instante.

Cuando la respiración del _Moyashi_ se reguló, el _dos punto_ bajó las escaleras y quedó justo delante de mí.

- Eres un enfermo.

- ¿Perdón?

Levanté la mirada, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Lo había dicho en voz baja, para que no se enterasen ni el piloto ni el canijo.

- Eres un depravado por inducir a un niño a semejantes perversiones.

- ¿Qué coño me estás contando?

- Vi como besabas a Walker ayer.

¿Pero qué...? Mierda. Eso era justo lo que me faltaba.

- Métete en tus asuntos.

- No puedo permitir que haya semejantes inmoralidades frente a mis ojos y quedarme callado. Eres un exorcista, por el amor del cielo. Tener un contacto así con una persona de tu mismo sexo...

- A mí no me vengas con rollos puritanos. No soy yo el que se pasa las veinticuatro horas detrás de él.

Vi que le acababa de dar un tic en el ojo.

- No se trata ni mucho menos del mismo contexto. Yo nunca he tenido esa clase de intenciones hacia Walker. Si le sigo es solo porque se trata de mi trabajo.

- Gran trabajo el tuyo, sin duda. Violar la intimidad de Allen...

- ¿Estás tratando de acusarme de algo, Yuu Kanda? Porque no eres el más indicado para hacerlo, maldito monstruo.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Estuve a punto de arrearle un puñetazo cuando una voz cansada nos habló desde el otro lado de la cabina.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó el Moyashi restregándose los ojos. Nos miró confundido, tratando de averiguar cual era el tema de nuestra discusión.

- Duérmete, Walker. Estamos hablando los adultos. - Me miró con el ceño fruncido antes de dedicarme una mueca – Si es que se te puede considerar un adulto.

- No me trates como si fuera un niño. - Allen se levantó y se acercó a nosotros - ¿Por qué discutís?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo sobre todo porque no quería hablar con él.

- Me voy a dormir.

Los dejé allí plantados y me tumbé lejos de ellos. Reduje mi respiración al mínimo, pero me quedé despierto. Link le dijo algo Allen en un tono muy bajo, pero que yo pude oír con total claridad. Le observé con los ojos entrecerrados

- Si vuelve a tratar de propasarse contigo, Walker, atácale. La Orden entenderá que se trata solo de defensa propia hacia un acto tan deplorable. - Pude ver como las mejillas del _Moyashi_ se teñían de rojo ante ese comentario. - De todas maneras, informaré a la Orden de su comportamiento y me aseguraré de que se le castigue.

- No creo que eso sea necesario. Estoy seguro de que no lo volverá a hacer.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Pues... porque es Kanda. Seguro que se arrepiente de haberme besado y no volverá a hacerlo. Ni siquiera se porqué lo hizo en primer lugar.

- Está claro que tiene una mente demasiado retorcida. No es de fiar.

Aprovechándose de que estaba supuestamente dormido para ponerme a caldo. Ese rubio estirado se estaba ganando a pulso una paliza.

- Tampoco es eso. No sabe tratar con la gente, pero no es mala persona. Solo un poco irascible.

- Confías demasiado en las personas. Voy a darte un consejo: si no quieres que se sospeche más de ti, mejor mantente alejado de él.

El enano ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tú simplemente tenlo en cuenta.

El _dos puntos_se alejó y regresó a la escalera, mientras el Moyashi se quedó un rato de pie, observando fijamente las estrellas. Cerré los ojos del todo y me dormí.

El día siguiente no fue mejor que el anterior. Yo me quedé sentado en un rincón, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de ignorar todo lo que me rodeaba a pesar de que hacerlo fuese tarea imposible.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que me golpeaba en al cara, pero yo traté de mantenerme sereno y de aparentar que todo me resbalaba, aunque en el fondo estaba deseando montar una batalla campal con derramamiento de sangre incluido, teniendo un muy claro contendiente de pelo rubio.

Después de unas cuantas horas de insostenible silencio, roto solo a veces cuando el _Moyashi_ preguntaba alguna chorrada sobre el dirigible, vimos por fin la isla de Honshu, la más grande de Japón. En unas cuantas horas llegaríamos a Osaka y habríamos hecho la mitad del trabajo, ya que aun nos quedaba regresar a la Orden.

Cada vez que pensaba que habíamos recorrido tantos kilómetros y había tenido que pasar por tantas cosas, probablemente solo para encontrarnos con una ciudad infestada de akumas en la que en realidad no había nada fuera de lo común, me hervía la sangre.

Abrí los ojos y miré por la ventanilla. Habíamos descendido y podía verse con más precisión las ciudades que íbamos sobrevolando. Pude observar, por fin, la ciudad de Osaka a unos cuantos kilómetros de nosotros. El aparato descendió más aun para preparar el aterrizaje.

Tuve un mal presentimiento. Giré la cabeza y vi que Allen estaba tenso, atento. Él también lo había notado. Su ojo izquierdo cambió de formas y yo, sin dudarlo ni un momento, me tiré de bruces al suelo justo cuando un brusco movimiento desestabilizó la nave y comenzamos a caer en picado. Varios agujeros se abrieron en la cabina de metal, dejando ver las garras que en ella se habían clavado.

La velocidad de la nave aumento vertiginosamente, pero el piloto logro realizar un milagroso aterrizaje de emergencia. A pesar de las muchas contusiones, seguíamos vivos, pero no tendríamos la suerte de mantener ese estado si nos quedábamos allí metidos, y la puerta de salida había decidido atrancarse justo en ese momento.

Desenvainé a _Mugen_ y destrocé la puerta. Fui el primero en abandonar el aparato. Miré a mi alrededor, en busca del ser que nos había atacado. Me llegaba su olor, sentía su presencia, pero no pude verle. Akuma cobarde que se escondía a las primeras de cambio.

Allen se encontraba detrás de mí, ataviado con su capa blanca y sosteniendo en su mano derecha una enorme espada.

- ¿Dónde está? - Le pregunté cuando vi que no se movía.

- No puedo notarle. Debe de haberse alejado.

- Jodido bicho. - Link y el piloto salieron de la nave – Vosotros dos, si no queréis que ese akuma os convierta en polvo, más vale que os quedéis dentro. Solo vais a molestar.

- No me subestimes, exorcista – Me contestó el rubio, sacando del bolsillo lo que parecían ser unas estampas de papel grabadas con varios símbolos – Yo también puedo luchar. Yo me encargo de proteger al señor Owen.

- Suerte con lo tuyo. Yo he avisado. No quiero saber nada de vosotros dos. Me desentiendo.

Comencé a caminar, seguido por el _Moyashi_, que se mantenía a unos metros de mí. Ese akuma volvería. No sabía porqué, pero estaba seguro de que trataría de rematarnos. Estábamos en medio de la nada, aunque a lo lejos pude ver el tejado verde del imponente castillo de Osaka sobresaliendo entre los árboles, y hacia allí me dirigí. Ya tendría tiempo después de revisar el lugar y pensar en la manera de salir de aquella isla.

No sabía cual era la razón, pero no me sentía bien. Era como si algo en mi interior estuviese fallando, pero no podía identificar de que se trataba. No era dolor, no se trataba de un malestar físico, pero eso no lo hacía más llevadero.

Quizás era parte de aquellos recuerdos encerrados que a veces luchaban por salir. Yo había nacido y vivido allí un tiempo. Sabía que había sido así, pero no podía recordarlo. Probablemente era eso lo que me hacía sentir esa especie de angustia que me apresaba.

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta hasta después de un rato que había dejado de oír los pasos que hasta hacía un momento me seguían.

- ¿_Moyashi_?

Me di la vuelta y le vi mirando hacia arriba, totalmente pálido. Antes de que pusiese decirle algo más, cayó de rodillas, sin desviar la vista del cielo.

- ¿Qué coño te ocurre? - Sacudí su hombro esperando una respuesta, pero él se limitó a soltar su espada y señalar a lo que estaba mirando.

No supe a que atenerme cuando vi a lo que parecía ser un enorme dragón negro volando sobre nuestras cabezas. Tenía las garras afiladas como cuchillos, al igual que sus colmillos, los cuales nos dejo ver cuando abrió la boca para emitir una sonora carcajada.

- ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?

Allen abrió la boca para contestarme, pero la cerró de nuevo, luchando por no vomitar.

Mire a los profundos ojos negros de la criatura, la cual me mostró una mueca que pretendía parecerse a una sonrisa. Agarré a Allen como pude para saltar lejos, evitando que las llamaradas púrpuras que acababa de soltar nos alcanzaran. Las plantas a las que alcanzó el fuego, marchitaron y murieron al instante.

- Aku… akuma... - Me dijo sujetándose de mi brazo, aun mareado – Ese monstruo es un akuma.

¿Un akuma? Me fijé entonces en el pentáculo que había en su garra derecha.

- ¿Qué nivel es?

- No... no lo se.

- ¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!?

Se separó de mí, manteniéndose en pie a duras penas, ya que le temblaban las rodillas.

- Es horrible - Sus lágrimas rodaban sin consuelo por sus mejillas - ¿Cómo es posible que exista algo semejante?

Volvió a levantar la vista para observar al akuma. Finalmente no pudo evitarlo y se hincó de nuevo en el suelo para devolver.

Entonces comprendí que le ocurría: La vista del alma de aquel monstruo era tan horrenda que le hacía vomitar. ¿De qué nivel debía ser aquella criatura para que le provocara aquello?

Allen se limpió con el dorso de la mano, mientras yo me preparaba para arremeter contra aquel bicho diabólico.

- ¡No! - Me tomó por la manga justo cuando iba a lanzar mi ataque – Te matará.

- Lo hará de todas maneras si no le destruimos.

- No podemos. Tenemos que huir.

- ¡Una mierda vamos a huir! ¡No seas cobarde!

Le tomé por el brazo y le obligué a ponerse en pie. El dragón se posó entonces en el suelo y volvió a soltar una carcajada. Clavó su atención en mí y habló con una voz hueca, metalizada, que habría podido jurar que había oído antes. Mantuve a Allen detrás de mí, sacándole del campo de visión del monstruo.

- Me suena tu cara ¿Dónde te he visto yo antes? – Dio un paso hacia nosotros. Tenía que abatirle. Si no lo hacía nos mataría. Pero no podía dejar a Allen en ese estado. Él tenía que entrar en razón y luchar también. Avanzó un paso más y el _Moyashi_ seguía sin reaccionar. Estaba más pálido incluso y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Los ojos negros de la bestia se fijaron en la rosa de los vientos de mi uniforme - ¿Exorcistas? Esto va a ser divertido.

Y atacó. Empujé a Allen lejos, haciéndole caer, para blandir mi espada contra el akuma. Golpeé su lomo con todas mis fuerzas, sin lograr siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Evité un zarpado y salté hacia otra dirección. Lo único que tenía en mente era alejar a la criatura de Allen. No podía permitir que fuese a por él.

Dios ¡Estúpido _Moyashi_! Siempre me metía en líos por su culpa. Si salíamos de esa iba a darle la paliza de su vida.

Activé la segunda ilusión de _Mugen_, pero ni siquiera con _Nigentou_ pude hacerle herida alguna. Parecía estar cubierto por una coraza inexpugnable. Pero eso no me detendría. Iba a matarlo, como fuese. Incluso si no tenía la ayuda del _Moyashi_.

Me defendí de sus ataques con cierta dificultad, pero sin ser dañado en ningún momento. Era demasiado grande como para tener la rapidez suficiente que le pudiese permitir rozarme siquiera. Yo no podría herirle, pero él no podría alcanzarme. Aquella batalla iba a ser larga.

O eso creía. La criatura se detuvo de repente, para luego girar la cabeza y volar en otra dirección. Busque entonces sin querer a Allen con la mirada. Estaba lejos del monstruo, se había puesto de pie y tenía mejor color. Y el akuma no se estaba dirigiendo hacia él. Traté de encontrarle, pero otra vez aquella mala bestia se había esfumado.

El _Moyashi _corrió hacia mí y quedó a mi lado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, pero no gracias a ti, desde luego.

Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

- Lo siento... No puedo. De verdad que no puedo.

- Puedes enfrentarte cara a cara a cualquier Noah e incluso al Conde... ¿Y me estás diciendo que no puedes con un misero akuma?

- No es un mísero akuma. - Frunció el ceño, como si se le acabara de revolver el estómago – Tú no lo has visto. Si existe el infierno, te aseguro que el alma de ese akuma era su representación más fiel. Nunca he visto nada parecido.

- A mí no me jodas. ¿Vas a dejar que eso te afecte? Eras tú el imbécil que quería salvar a los akumas. Pues ese akuma también necesita ser salvado, por si no te has dado cuenta.

- Lo sé... Pero esta vez voy a luchar. Debo hacerlo.

- Sí, más te vale que lo hagas. - Aun sentía la presencia del monstruo, no debía estar muy lejos. - ¿Dónde está?

Me indicó con el brazo la dirección correcta. Corrimos hacia allí.

- Me preocupan Link y el señor Owen. No debimos dejarlos atrás.

- Les avisé de que se mantuviesen a salvo y no me hicieron caso. Cualquier cosa que les ocurra no tendrá nada que ver con nosotros.

- Eso que dices no me hace sentir mejor. ¿Podemos volver a por ellos?

Le miré con una mueca.

- ¿Y dejar que se escape el akuma? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Por favor - Me dedicó una mirada suplicante – Casi no hay gente en este país. No hay nadie a quien ese akuma pueda hacer daño excepto a ellos.

- Lárgate tú solo si tanto deseas regresar. Yo pienso ir a por ese akuma ahora.

Se detuvo y respiró hondo. Creí que iba a comenzar a correr en dirección contraria para buscar a esos inútiles, pero no lo hizo.

- Ya no está. Le he perdido la pista.

Me quedé mirando hacia el frente, dándole la espalda. Traté de percibir al akuma pero no saqué nada en claro. Había las misma posibilidades de que aquel monstruo siguiera allí como de que se hubiera marchado.

- Es mentira. Solo lo haces para que vaya contigo. - Dije casi sin darme cuenta. No se que esperaba que él me respondiese.

- No tengo ninguna necesidad de obligar a alguien que me detesta a permanecer a mi lado. El akuma ya no está allí, pero si quieres ir es decisión tuya. No pienso detenerte. - Suspiró con fuerza – Además, prometí no volver a molestarte. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado. Yo permanecí allí quieto, pensando rápido sobre lo que debería hacer.

Al parecer al fin había logrado que Allen no quisiera tener nada que ver conmigo. Normalmente hubiera calificado aquello como una victoria, pero no lo sentía como tal. Sentí un nudo fuerte aprentándome en la boca del estómago, sobre todo al girarme y ver que ya se encontraba fuera de mi vista.

Estaba bien. Él elegía lo que quería hacer. Comencé a caminar hacia donde había estado el akuma. Si ya no se encontraba ahí, al menos podría tratar de encontrar algún rastro que me indicase su paradero.

Así que Allen creía que yo le despreciaba. No pude evitar dedicarle una mueca al aire.

No era así, y yo a esas alturas lo sabía demasiado bien. Pero tampoco iba a contradecirle. Después de todo, había logrado el objetivo de alejarle de mí. Y ni siquiera había necesitado hacerle demasiado daño.

Alejarle de mí... Como si acaso él quisiera estar conmigo. Ignoré el malestar en mi pecho y apreté el paso. Él trataba de convivir conmigo porque tenía la absurda idea de que debía llevarse bien con todo el mundo, pero no porque viera algo en mí distinto al resto de las personas. Algo que yo sí veía en él.

Tratando de alejarle, claro, pero sin dudar un segundo en protegerle cuando la situación lo requería. Otra vez, como ya lo había hecho varias veces antes. Aunque más tarde dijese que él no me importaba.

Me puse a pensar, y me di cuenta de que quizás me había precipitado. Allen podría volver a sentirse mal si el akuma aparecía ante él, y sin nadie que distrajese a esa bestia...

Me quedé quieto, dominado por una lucha interna que no supe como resolver. Estaba harto de esa situación. Todo era tan sencillo cuando solo tenía que preocuparme por mí mismo. En que mala hora me tenía que ocurrir todo aquello.

Otra vez los malditos pinchazos en el pecho, debidos a uno de los poco sentimientos que sabía reconocer, y del cual más me avergonzaba. Miedo.

Tenía miedo solo de pensar que podría ocurrirle algo. Miedo de no estar allí en el momento justo, de no poder ayudarle. Miedo de fallar. Pero sobre todo, me atemorizaba mi propio miedo, porque me demostraba que por más que luchase, por más que tratara de sacar aquello de mí, no había podido evitarlo. Aunque me horrorizara y me negara a ceder ante esa situación, estaba comenzando a querer a Allen.

No había solución, y si la había yo no la encontraba. Si él estaba cerca me sentía mal, pero si estaba lejos me sentía aun peor. Entre las dos opciones, elegí la primera, aunque no me di cuenta de ello hasta que me vi a mí mismo corriendo hacia el lugar al que el _Moyashi_ se había dirigido.

No tardé mucho en encontrarle. Estaba junto al dos puntos y al piloto, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo, totalmente pálido.

Allen me miró con un brillo extraño en sus ojos y una media sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Se puso de rodillas junto al señor Owen.

- ¿Está usted bien?

- Sigo vivo. - Se llevó la mano a pecho, como si estuviese a punto de darle un infarto. - He visto muchas cosas en mi vida, pero la última que esperaba ver es un dragón. Este mundo jamás dejará de sorprenderme.

- No es un dragón – Dije con el ceño fruncido – No es más que un akuma con una forma extraña. Los dragones no existen.

El dos puntos susurró entre dientes un "_Tú que sabrás_". Di media vuelta y le encaré.

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? Porque no me gustaría tener que sacártelo a golpes.

- No estoy autorizado a decir nada. Pregunta a Komui cuando regresemos.

Dejé escapar una mueca ¿Qué chorrada era aquella?

- Sabes lo que es ese akuma ¿Cierto?

- Probablemente.

- Dilo.

- No estoy autorizado.

- ¿Quieres que te autorice yo a patadas?

El _Moyashi_ se interpuso entre los dos.

- Calmaos. Discutiendo no arreglaremos nada.

- Este imbécil sabe algo sobre ese akuma y no quiere decirlo.

Allen bajó la cabeza mientras retorcía uno de sus mechones blancos entre sus dedos.

- Supongo que tendrá sus razones...

- ¿Te pones de su lado? ¿No te das cuenta que cuanta más información tengamos de esa bestia más fácil será destruirla?

- Pero no puedes obligarlo a hablar si él no quiere.

Hice crujir mis nudillos.

- Claro que puedo hacerlo.

Allen me agarró por la muñeca antes de que me diera tiempo a levantar el puño para amenazar al _dos puntos_. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma irregular. Le miré con el ceño fruncido, pero él miraba hacia otro lado, distraído.

La luz brillante de una llama se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Allen tiró de mí, logrando que los dos nos diésemos de bruces contra el suelo.

¡Demonios! ¿¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que el akuma había regresado!?

Me puse de pie de un salto para ver como el dragón se lanzaba en picado hacia Allen y le atacaba con sus mandíbulas. Me dirigí hacia uno de los lados de la criatura, tratando de llevar cabo un ataque directo. Quitó su atención del _Moyashi_ para dedicarme una mueca y darme un coletazo en las costillas que me dejó en el suelo, luchando por volver a ponerme de pie, atacado por un dolor lacerante en el pecho.

Genial, un solo movimiento que no había podido esquivar me iba a costar un par de huesos rotos.

Tras esquivar el ataque de aquellos colmillos, Allen blandió con fuerza su espada y se precipitó hacia el akuma.

Si lograba purificar parte del akuma, aun teníamos una oportunidad de ganar.

Pero Allen no llegó ni siquiera a acercarse a él. Se detuvo en seco, no creyéndose lo que tenía ante sus ojos, mientras que el akuma le observaba con la barbilla levantada y una sonrisa altiva.

Había cambiado de forma. Se encerró en lo que debía ser su cascarón humano. Una fachada adornada de largo cabello oscuro y ojos negros.

Se giró hacia a mí y yo contuve la respiración. Llevaba una especie de kimono y el cabello suelto, pero a pesar de eso no había confusión posible. Era como si estuviese mirando mi reflejo en un espejo.

Aquel monstruo señaló al piloto, que aun se encontraba tirado en el suelo. El brazo de la criatura se desfiguró y se convirtió en una especie de ametralladora.

Traté de incorporarme al ver que Allen se había quedado paralizado, y que a pesar de su mirada de horror no era capaz de ir a socorrerle, pero no fui capaz de levantarme todo lo rápido que quería. Aquellos pinchazos de dolor agudo solo podían significar que una costilla debía de haberme perforado algún órgano. Sentía el sabor metalizado de la sangre subir por mi garganta, pero aquello no era nada. No podía detenerme.

Comencé a correr, ignorando aquel dolor lacerante. Unas cuantas zancadas más y estaría junto al akuma. No podría matarlo, pero me bastaría con mantenerlo ocupado y que desviase su atención del hombre.

Pero algo se movió justo al otro lado del monstruo. Distinguí a Link corriendo a toda velocidad. Yo atacaría al akuma y Link se llevaría al señor Owen. Aun podíamos salvarlo. O eso creía.

Antes de que pusiese darme cuenta, el akuma había vuelto su atención hacia el dos puntos. Era el momento. Aun estaba lejos, pero activé mi inocencia.

Justo cuando iba arremeter contra él, su otra mano se convirtió también en un arma de fuego, y con la expresión templada, disparó a Link a bocajarro, para luego hacer lo mismo con el brazo con el que apuntaba al piloto.

Los dos cuerpos quedaron en el suelo, cubriéndose rápidamente de pentáculos. Cuando se convirtieron el polvo, el akuma se giró para volver a convertirse en un dragón y comenzar a volar hacia Allen, el cual tenía sus ojos enfocados hacia delante, atentos a las ropas llenas de polvo que había en el suelo, pero que no parecían ver nada.

Una vez más, volví a evitar que el akuma lo despedazase, aferrándome a él y ganándome otro duro coletazo en la espalda.

Allen cayó sobre mí, haciendo que mi herida interna empeorara y no pudiera hacer otra cosa que escupir sangre.

Al ver como aquel líquido se escurría por mis labios, Allen reaccionó. Me miró aterrado, buscando mi herida con la vista.

- Abre una puerta, _Moyashi_. - Dije al ver que el monstruo nos había localizado.

Me miró confundido, mordiéndose el labio inferior, hasta que al fin se dio cuenta de a que me refería.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Unos segundos después apareció una puerta del arca detrás de nosotros.

Me puse de pie notando como la sangre regresaba a mi boca. Allen se incorporó también y los dos corrimos hacia la puerta, seguidos por el enorme dragón que nos pisaba los talones.

Podía notar como sus garras estaban a apenas medio metro de mí. Podía notar su aliento en mi nuca, anunciando que estaba dispuesto a abrasarnos en ese preciso instante.

Aumente el ritmo, aunque sentía como si mi pecho estuviese a punto de partirse por la mitad.

El dragón lanzó una bocanada de fuego. Allen, que había sido más rápido, me esperaba impaciente al lado de la puerta. Aceleré y entré al arca, seguido de Allen, el cual cerró la puerta al instante, logrando que el fuego no nos alcanzara.

Me apoyé contra al puerta de madera, llevándome una mano al pecho con la esperanza de que remitiera un poco el dolor.

Allen estaba justo a mi lado, en el suelo, con al cabeza entre sus rodillas.

- ¡Soy un inútil! - Pegó con un puño en el suelo, mientras su cara se llenaba de lágrimas – ¡Estaba ahí delante y no he hecho nada! ¡Podría haberlos salvado y no lo hice! No sirvo para nada...

Continuó llorando desgarradoramente, dando golpes cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que logró partirse la mano, haciendo que esta comenzase a sangrar.

Me senté a su lado sin decirle nada, mirando al frente y dejando que él se desahogase. Pude notar que el dolor se intensificaba y supuse que las costillas volvían a su sitio y la perforación provocada comenzaba a cicatrizar. Tomé la mano herida de Allen para que dejase de golpearla.

Nos quedamos allí un rato. Él lamentándose de no haber hecho nada debido a la confusión, y yo pensando en silencio, sabiendo que si las cosas estaban mal en aquel momento, probablemente solo podrían ir a peor.

_Continuará..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

**Glosario:**

(1) **Nakhodka **: Ciudad rusa que se encuentra a 85 Kilómetros al este de Vladivostok.

(2) La descripción que he hecho del dirigible es en realidad de un dirigible de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (casi 50 años más tarde que los acontecimientos de D gray-man) , ya que los dirigibles del siglo XIX no estaban tan desarrollados como para permitir un viaje de tal calibre. Si Hoshino puede poner robots "inteligentes" que beben café y quieren cambiar de sexo a la gente, yo puedo poner un dirigible de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no pasa nada. XD

Bueno, y se acabó el capítulo 5. Un capítulo de 6500 palabras. Se lleva la palma al capítulo más largo que jamás he escrito, ganando al anterior en unas 1500 palabras. Por suerte o por desgracia, el próximo capítulo no va a ser tan largo (o eso creo, una nunca sabe o.o)

Hay un par de cosas que quiero comentar, antes de que mis libros de texto me absorban y se me termine de quemar el cerebro.

La primera: Aunque nadie lo crea, no tengo nada en contra de Link xD Él me cae bien. Dude entre si avisar o no del asunto, pero después de arduas deliberaciones (lo eché a cara o cruz :D) decidí que avisar significaba soltar un spoiler. Así que... Mmm... ¿Sorpresa? XD

La segunda es... En realidad creo que no hay una segunda cosa que comentar o.o ...

...

Bueno, sí. Me gustan los dragones XD Lo se, es extraño, pero todo tiene su razón de ser. (yo todo lo hago siguiendo las leyes de la lógica. O al menos casi todo xP) En fin, espero que tengáis la suficiente paciencia como para esperar la explicación "lógica" xP

Oh, el final no me ha gustado u.u Pero estoy super agobiada, por lo que decidí que se quedara así, ya que por más que lo mirara no se me ocurría nada mejor y no tengo el tiempo suficiente para reescribirlo

Y una última cosa antes de que me largue de una vez. Una persona me ha dicho que haga un lemon. Lo cierto es que no pensaba hacerlo, más que nada porque lo tendría que escribir en primera persona y... me da algo de corte u///u Pero en fin, yo lo someto a coalición popular. Si la gente que lee mi fic lo quiere, yo lo escribo. Si no, pues me quito de líos porque nunca he escrito uno y no se como va a salir xP Eso sí, no tengo ni idea de para que capítulo será o.o Puede ser para el siguiente o para dentro de 10 capítulos, todo dependerá de si el momento es propicio. No quiero meter las cosas con calzador

Y para terminar, agradezco de corazón a Gravity Girl, Pat Peeves, Lissy Aquarius, moyashi-pon, Dircray y Jicalazuxil por sus comentarios n.n El review de Dircray está contestado en mi perfil.

Y también gracias a todos por leer n_n

¡Hasta pronto! ^0^


	6. Chapter 6

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: Ni D Gray-man ni ninguno de sus personajes mi pertenece. Los derechos pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino y a todos los que han comprado la licencia. Yo no tengo imaginación para crear algo tan guay. Como mucho puedo hacer este esbozo de cosa que es... raro o.o Aunque si has soportado leer hasta aquí, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que es raro xD_

_Adevertencias: OOC (Uf... y en aumento...), Shonen-ai ,mal vocabulario (para no perder la costumbre xD) , un extraño cliché y un capítulo largo, largo, largo (Bueno, no tanto, pero es el más largo que nunca he escrito lol)_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Meroko porque... porque me ha obligado a dedicárselo xD Bueno, y también por ser mi beta y por darme buenas ideas. Aunque bueno, hubiera preferido dedicarle otro capítulo mejor. Este no es uno de los mejores que he hecho, que digamos...._

**Capítulo 6**

- Parece que todo está en orden – La enfermera jefe me miró con cara de malas pulgas. Yo me limité a devolverle el mismo gesto – Pero eso no significa que te pongas a hacer el cafre. Guarda reposo, al menos durante un par de días más.

Chasqueé la lengua. ¿Iba a tener que estar dos días más sin hacer nada? Ya llevaba tres días encerrado en mi cuarto, claro que no por decisión propia.

El estúpido de Komui había decidido utilizar a una de sus nuevas máquinas del demonio para vigilarme. El maldito Komurín se pasaba el día en la puerta de mi cuarto y solo me dejaba salir para comer e ir a la enfermería o al baño. Cada vez que trataba de desviarme hacia otro sitio, el robot se interponía y me obligaba a regresar.

Hubiera querido hacerlo pedazos, pero Komui había confiscado a _Mugen_, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era desahogarme dándole patadas, aunque con eso no conseguía quitármelo de encima.

Ahora sabía como debió haberse sentido Allen con ese inspector detrás de él todo el día.

Sentí una extraña presión en el estómago. La última vez que había visto al _Moyashi_ había sido en aquel mismo lugar en el que me encontraba, hacía tres días.

Le había dado un ataque de angustia y no dejaba que ninguna enfermera le examinase la mano. Sus lágrimas rodaban sin consuelo por sus mejillas y de vez en cuando balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, sentado en una camilla, mirando fijamente al suelo.

No pude soportar aquello, así que cuando me vendaron y comprobaron que mis costillas habían comenzado a sanar, me largué de allí preso de un extraño dolor en el pecho que probablemente se debía a mi herida.

Después de eso no había vuelto a verle. Había tenido la esperanza de encontrarlo por los pasillos o en el comedor, pero no había coincidido con él.

Me pregunté que demonios le habría pasado, pero no estaba tan desesperado como para pedirle información a cualquiera. Pero el conejo estaba en una misión, Lenalee no se separaba de su hermano y de Komui la única noticia que había tenido era su estúpido robot acosador, por lo que no podía preguntarle a nadie sin parecer un tremendo imbécil.

Y el pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sin hacer nada no ayudaba. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la que pensar, y aunque yo no quisiese, terminaban por venir a mi cabeza.

Allen, ese extraño akuma, la muerte del supervisor, y de nuevo Allen...

Aquel crío no monopolizaba mis pensamientos del todo, pero estaba muy cerca de lograrlo.

Solía pensar en el porqué de la forma de aquel akuma, en si sería un truco provocado por algún poder especial que tuviese o si había algo más, cuando de repente aparecía el rostro de Allen, como un flash. Agitaba la cabeza sin querer y trataba de pensar en otra cosa, pero no importaba cuantas veces hiciera lo mismo, su imagen siempre regresaba.

Era horroroso admitirlo, pero al estar varios días sin saber de él, sabiendo que su estado de ánimo no era demasiado bueno, había terminado algo preocupado por él.

Al menos había algo bueno. Probablemente los ojos que había visto en Vyatka debían ser los de ese jodido akuma, ya que no había otra explicación lógica. Eliminar ese problema había sido como hacer desaparecer un grano de arena de una duna. Resultaba frustrante porque sabía que aun me quedaban muchos más conflictos que resolver.

La enfermera se giró y se puso a hacer otras cosas. Yo me aflojé un poco las vendas y comencé a abrocharme la camisa.

- ¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? - Giré la cabeza de golpe y fruncí el ceño. Al fin había aparecido el estúpido de Komui.

Me levanté de golpe y di varias zancadas para poder quedarme justo delante de él y agarrarle de la pechera.

- Tú....

Sentí un fuerte tirón en la oreja, que empeoraba cada vez que ejercía más fuerza sobre Komui.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer el cafre? Estate quieto.

Aquel mal monstruo que se camuflaba bajo un disfraz de enfermera me soltó. Me sobé la oreja con rabia mientras aquel científico majara sonreía.

- ¿Mi pequeñín ha cuidado bien de ti?

- ¡Que le parta un rayo a tu pequeñín! En cuanto recupere mi espada voy a convertirlo en chatarra, que es lo que nunca tendría que haber dejado de ser.

El _complejo-de-hermana _se colocó bien las gafas, para luego negar con la cabeza.

- Entonces creo que a mi Komurín aun le queda bastante tiempo de vida. Me temo que no voy a poder devolverte a _Mugen_ de momento_._

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

La estúpida sonrisa desapareció. Se trataba de algo serio.

- ¿Podemos hablar en mi despacho? Hay varias cosas que tengo que comentarte.

Asentí y le seguí sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, mientras que su Komurín avanzaba detrás de mí, haciendo mucho ruido y poniéndome de los nervios.

Cuando llegamos, Komui abrió la puerta y cruzó despreocupadamente la estancia hasta llegar a su mesa. Aquel sitio seguía pareciendo una leonera. Probablemente ese despacho ya debía ser un ecosistema propio. Si algún día nos daba por quitar todos esos papeles, estaba convencido que encontraríamos una flora y fauna desconocida y posiblemente peligrosa, ya que a saber la de mierda que Komui tenía por allí.

Komui apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, no se muy bien por donde comenzar...

Tenía muchísimas preguntas que hacerle, pero una de ellas destacó sobre las demás y salió sin querer.

- ¿Dónde está Allen?

Me miró fijamente.

- Es una buena pregunta. Hace un par de días que no le veo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Me acerqué más a la mesa, hasta poder apoyarme en ella.

- Supongo que debe estar bien. No ha abandonado la Orden después de todo.

- ¿No está en una misión?

Komui ladeó la cabeza mientras se quitaba las gafas y sacaba un paño de entre los miles de papeles para poder limpiarlas.

- Claro que no. Los comandantes-jefe han estado investigando a Allen y le han retirado el permiso que le habían dado para poder realizar misiones ¿No lo sabías?

¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Es esos tres días no había podido hablar con nadie y solo abría la boca para comer o insultar a la puñetera máquina que se había convertido en mi sombra.

- ¿Por qué?

- Allen ha sido acusado de matar al inspector Link y al piloto que os acompañaba.

No podía creérmelo. Simplemente no podía creérmelo.

- ¿¡Pero qué estupidez es esa!? ¡Él no haría algo semejante! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Dicen que quizás el inspector había descubierto algo sobre él y que puede que matara también al piloto para eliminar testigos,

Parpadeé, asombrado.

- ¿Testigos? Yo estaba allí. Si él los hubiera matado yo lo habría visto. ¿No se supone que yo sería un testigo también? ¿Por qué no me mató? ¿No te das cuenta de que eso no tiene ningún sentido?

- Yo... eso es una de las cosas de las que quería hablarte. - Vi una sombra pasar por sus ojos. - Has sido acusado de cómplice en el asesinato de Howard Link y James Owen.

Me quedé con al boca abierta. Era imposible que hubiera oído bien.

- Es una broma ¿Verdad? ¡Es imposible que estés hablando en serio!

- Cálmate, Kanda. Todavía son suposiciones y aun tienen que tomarte declaración. Pero fue por eso que me pidieron que confiscase tu inocencia. - Se puso en pie y suspiró – Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que ha ocurrido. Sino lo se no voy a poder ayudaros, y cuando le pregunté a Allen, él se negó a hablar.

Estúpido niño ¿Cómo pudo negarse en esas circunstancias?

Di un largo suspiro mientras tensaba la mandíbula.

Conté todo lo que había ocurrido desde que salimos de la orden, ignorando el dato de que bese a Allen y de todo lo que me dijo el d_os puntos_ en el dirigible.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que los mato fue un dragón?

- Era un akuma con forma de dragón, para ser más exacto.

Komui comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del despacho, con una expresión tensa.

- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí, Komui?

Su semblante cambió de pronto, volviéndose una mueca infantiloide.

- ¿Ocurrir? ¿A qué te refieres? No ocurre nada...

- El inspector hizo un extraño comentario sobre los dragones, pero se negó a contestarme cuando le pregunté. Bien ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

- ¿Sobre dragones? - Asentí, no muy convencido. - Los dragones son criaturas mitológicas que dependiendo de las culturas son símbolos que...

- Se me está agotando la paciencia, Komui. Cuéntame lo que quiero saber, ahora.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que esas tácticas de distracción no le valdrían conmigo. Paró de caminar y se cruzó de brazos.

- La Orden lleva años buscando a ese akuma. Él es la prueba de que... - Me miró y sonrió con pesadumbre – Lo siento mucho. Me gustaría poder contártelo, pero me temo que es alto secreto. Esta prohibido que nadie hable de esto.

Fruncí el ceño. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué la Orden había estado buscando a ese monstruo?

- Cuando nos enviaste a Osaka ya sabías lo que íbamos a encontrarnos ¿Cierto?

Me dijo que sí levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué coño nos mandaste en una misión de reconocimiento!? No te imaginas todo lo que he tenido que pasar en esa mierda de viaje.

- Era necesario comprobarlo.

- ¿Comprobar? ¿El qué?

Komui bajó la vista, para luego hablarme en un susurro.

- Que el Conde ha logrado que comencemos a alejarnos de la profecía.

Quise contestarle, pero no sabía que demonios podía decirle. No supe que demonios pensar.

- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente. - Komui volvió a sonreír como si en ningún momento hubiese dicho nada – Deberías irte a descansar. Esta tarde es probable que te llamen a declarar ante los comandantes-jefe. Tú solo cuéntales lo que ocurrió y no hagas preguntas, así lograras que te dejen en paz y te devuelvan tu espada. ¡Trata a Komurín con amor!

Antes de que me hubiese podido dar cuenta, Komui me había arrastrado hasta la salida del despacho y me había echado con un empujón, cerrándome la puerta en las narices.

Miré al bicho de hojalata, el cual ladeó lo que debía ser su robótica cabeza.

- En cuanto tenga un objeto contundente, me libraré de ti. Esa será mi venganza contra ese desquiciado.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos, seguido por los golpes metálicos que provocaban las patas de Komurín.

Así que la cosa iba de profecías...

No sabía si a Komui se le había escapado ese dato o me lo había dado por alguna razón. Pero supuse que lo más parecido que había en la Orden a las "profecías" eran las predicciones de Hevlaska.

Pero eso no tenía sentido. Ninguna de esas predicciones estaba vetada. Incluso había un registro de ellas en la biblioteca. ¿Tan importante era esa predicción que nadie podía saber nada de ella?

Normalmente ese tipo de cosas, dragones y profecías, que más bien sonaban a leyenda de tercera, me habrían resbalado. Pero no en aquella ocasión.

Ese asunto tenía que ver conmigo. Por eso no podía dejarlo pasar. Iba a descubrir que demonios se estaba cociendo en la Orden, al precio que fuese. Necesitaba información, y sabía perfectamente donde buscarla.

- Alto, Yuu Kanda. Has abandonado el límite permitido. Por favor, regresa a tu dormitorio.

Miré al robot que acababa de interponerse en mi camino. Odiaba a esa cosa, con todas mis fuerzas. Y necesitaba deshacerme de ella en ese preciso instante.

Miré a mi alrededor, y encontré lo que estaba buscando.

- Alto, Yuu Kanda. Has abandonado el lí...

- Cierra el pico, máquina del demonio.

Tomé en mis manos un jarrón de porcelana china que estaba adornando una pequeña mesita en un rincón y lo tiré con todas mis fuerzas hacia Komurín.

Al chocar con él, la porcelana se rompió en mil pedazos y cortó la mayor parte de los circuitos que se encontraban donde debía estar su nuca. Solo tuve que saltar y arrancar los pocos cables que quedaban, para que la máquina se convirtiera en una mole de metal inanimada que obstruía todo el pasillo.

Continué mi camino, aliviado.

Además, la tarea de eliminar los restos de Komurín haría que todos estuviesen demasiado ocupados como para percatarse de que iba a colarme en la habitación de Bookman.

Llegué hasta la puerta que estaba buscando y me quede parado, pensativo.

No podía simplemente entrar por la fuerza. Sería demasiado fácil destrozar la puerta y buscar lo que me interesaba, pero eso me causaría bastantes problemas.

Tampoco tenía porque romper la puerta, solo debía forzar el picaporte lo suficiente para hacerlo ceder. Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho.

Puse la mano sobre la perilla de metal y la giré al máximo. Un poco más de fuerza y...

- ¿Kanda? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mierda.

Me giré para ver los ojos inquisitivos de Lenalee sobre mí. La chica se atuso el cabello, que ya casi le llegaba hasta los hombros, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

- ¿Por qué estás intentando entrar en la habitación de Lavi y Bookman?

- Tengo mis razones.

Suspiró.

- ¿Serías tan amable de decírmelas, por favor? No me parece bien que trates de entrar en la habitación de otras personas. ¿Cómo te sentirías si Lavi entrara en tu cuarto cuando estás de misión?

- Lavi entra en mi cuarto cuando yo estoy aquí, que es mucho peor.

- Kanda...

No iba a librarme. Tendría que darle una explicación.

- Tú hermano quiere jugar a los misterios. Así que he decidido descubrir las cosas por mi cuenta.

- ¿Misterios?

La chica frunció levemente el ceño.

- ¿Sabes tú algo sobre una profecía?

Negó con la cabeza.

- No, no me suena de nada.

- Entonces debe ser verdad que es información clasificada, si ni siquiera se lo ha contado a su querida hermanita.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Solté la perilla y la encaré.

- Ese es el problema, que no se de lo que hablo porque no se de que va todo esto. Pero lo voy a averiguar.

Volví de nuevo la vista hacia la puerta. Oí un par de pasos detrás de mí.

- Kanda. Necesito preguntarte algo.

Suspiré

- Si te respondo... ¿Te irás y harás como si jamás me hubieses visto aquí?

Lenalee asintió resignada.

- De acuerdo – La chica miró a sus pies, los cuales hacía ya varios meses que no calzaban las botas oscuras - ¿De verdad vosotros... matasteis al inspector? ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

Vaya, al parecer la noticia se había propagado como la pólvora.

- Ni Allen ni yo hemos matado a nadie. No se lo que te han contado, pero no son más que mentiras. El asesino fue un akuma.

La chica me miró un momento con sorpresa, como si hubiese dicho algo que no le encajaba, para después juntar las manos en su regazo, con una leve sonrisa. Yo me limité a mostrar una mueca ante sus gestos.

- Sabía que vosotros no haríais algo así. - Me miró, con una sonrisa aun más notable – Bueno, quizás tú sí. Pero no Allen...

- ¿Me estás llamando psicópata, Lenalee?

Ladeó la cabeza.

- Solo digo que tú eres un poquito más bruto y serías capaz de hacer más tonterías en momentos difíciles. Pero yo sé que no matarías a alguien sin una razón.

- Sí, tú trata de arreglarlo ahora. - Ella se rió – Bueno, ahora cumple tu parte del trato.

Me guiñó un ojo.

- Voy a hacer algo mejor. Espera aquí.

Y se fue corriendo. No pasaron ni un par de minutos antes de que Lenalee estuviera de vuelta, con una llave entre sus dedos.

- La cogí del cajón de mi hermano. Tiene una llave de repuesto de todas las habitaciones de los exorcistas - Me la puso en la mano y sonrió – No le digas a nadie que te la he dado. Y no pases mucho tiempo husmeando. Que te dé esto no significa que esté de acuerdo con lo que haces.

¿Entonces para que demonios me la daba? Jamás entendería a esa chica. Se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba.

- Cuando termines, deja la llave en el jarrón chino que hay en el otro pasillo. Trata de no causar ningún destrozo.

Me reí entre dientes. Algo me decía que ninguna de las dos cosas iba a ser posible.

Una vez me hube quedado solo, abrí la puerta y entré, cerrando más tarde con llave.

La luz que entraba por la ventana se perdía entre las enormes montañas de libros. Tardaría años en encontrar algo ahí.

Comencé a buscar en un montón que tenía cerca. Estaba seguro de que allí debía haber registros de esa profecía, pero era inútil que buscara entre tantos documentos.

Incluso aunque tuviera permitido realizar registros por su condición de Bookman, era improbable que mantuviera algo que parecía ser tan importante para la Orden al alcance. Debía tener esa supuesta profecía bien escondida.

Bien, entonces tendría que mirar en lugares más recónditos.

Comencé buscando bajo la cama, pero a parte de encontrar más libros, pelusas, una cucaracha y lo que parecía los pedazos de una fotografía rota, no parecía haber nada que realmente llamase mi atención.

No había entrado allí para cotillear. Además de que poco podía importarme a mí la vida de esos dos, pero no pude evitar mirar los fragmentos de aquella fotografía. Pude distinguir entre todos ellos la parte de una cicatriz en forma de pentáculo,

Había estado demasiado tiempo pensando en ese rostro como para no recordar a quien pertenecía. Aquello me hizo sentir una presión en el pecho, como si algo me estuviese comiendo por dentro, mientras mi imaginación volaba...

Traté de ignorarlo. Tenía algo importante que hacer.

Mi siguiente punto de búsqueda fue el armario, pero allí tampoco había nada fuera de lo común.

Entonces me quedé quieto y reflexioné. Si yo fuera Bookman, trataría de esconder un árbol en el bosque. Sí se mezclaba aquel documento con algunos que pareciesen no tener importancia, sería muy difícil encontrarlo. Aunque más que difícil, empezaba a creer que sería imposible.

Estaba harto. Necesitaba encontrar esa maldita profecía pronto. Tendría que ir a declarar probablemente en un par de horas, y para entonces ya tendría que haber salido de allí.

No me daría tiempo. Ni en un par de horas, ni en un par de días, probablemente ni siquiera en un par de meses. ¿Tendría que resignarme?

Me cabreé. Di una patada al suelo con fuerza desmedida. Vi entonces como la puerta de una pequeña trampilla se abría al otro lado de la habitación.

Fruncí el ceño.

Avancé hasta quedar al lado de la trampilla y miré en el interior. En el pequeño hueco solo había un cofre de madera pobremente adornado, viejo y desgastado. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo observé. Tenía un pequeño candado.

Miré el cierre con detenimiento. A saber dónde demonios podía estar la maldita llave. Arranqué de cuajo el candado. A pesar de haberlo forzado, no estaba roto, por lo que podría volver a ponerlo más tarde.

Al abrirlo, vi que el interior destacaba notablemente con el exterior, ya que estaba forrado de seda negra. Sobre ese fondo se encontraba un papel enrollado.

Saqué el documento y quité la cinta que lo rodeaba, para ver su contenido y descubrir entonces que estaba escrito en chino.

Levanté una ceja. Gracias al estúpido de Tiedoll y a su obsesión por enseñarme todo tipo de cosas inútiles, había aprendido las bases del idioma. Pero no creí que fuera suficiente para poder leer tantísimas líneas teniendo tan poco tiempo para ello.

Ojeé por encima el texto, buscando algo que me indicase que había encontrado algo útil.

Me detuve de repente, cuando vi el símbolo que representaba a la palabra _dragón_.

Volví a la primera línea y comencé a traducir mentalmente con mucha paciencia. Observé el reloj que había en una de las paredes y vi que era la una de la tarde. No podía arriesgarme a que me descubriesen allí, así que me iría en dos horas.

Lancé un suspiro y rogué porque pudiera encontrar algo interesante antes de las tres. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y tras eso, continué leyendo a la mayor velocidad que pude.

**OoOoOoOoO**

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando los comandantes-jefe asintieron y con un gesto me dejaron ir.

Komui tenía razón, solo les conté lo que querían saber y antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenía a _Mugen _de regreso.

Deambulé por los pasillos sin tener muy claro a donde ir. Mi mente se había convertido en un hervidero de ideas que revoloteaban de forma inconexa, causándome una desagradable presión en mi interior.

Hubiera deseado acribillar a los comandantes-jefe a preguntas sobre todo lo que había leído, pero llegado el momento de cuestionarles el hecho de que me hubieran estado ocultando algo tan importante, me quedé mudo.

Quería respuestas, pero me sentí incapaz de pedirlas. Quizás porque ya era suficientemente complicado saber lo que ya sabía. Puede que simplemente mi inconsciente considerase que no necesitaba saber más, que ya había sido suficiente.

Realmente había querido hacer desaparecer las cuestiones que me embargaban, pero ahora había empezado a pensar, por primera vez, que tal vez hubiese sido mejor la ignorancia.

Qué sería de mí en un futuro lejano no era algo que me hubiese puesto a pensar alguna vez, ya que bastante tenía con ocuparme de mi presente. Y sinceramente, no me habría sentido mal si hubiese seguido viviendo como hasta ahora, sin preocuparme de lo que ocurriría mañana, por que ahora solo podía mirar al futuro, y veía angustiado como se me echaba encima sin que hubiera alguna forma de esquivarlo.

Cuando vi que llevaba una hora dando vueltas por la torre, me detuve, llevándome un par de dedos a las sienes. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Debía creerme lo que había leído? ¿Podría simplemente dejarlo pasar?

Respiré hondo. Puede que tan solo fuesen imaginaciones mías. Aquella profecía estaba llena de metáforas extrañas que yo había interpretado como había podido. Tal vez las ideas que había sacado eran erróneas, pero lo cierto es que era demasiada casualidad. Todo lo que había ocurrido, Allen, yo, ese dragón... nada dejaba demasiado espacio a la equivocación. En realidad, no existía otra interpretación posible.

Me sentí frustrado. Tuve ganas de golpear la pared, pero me contuve. Debía calmarme.

Pero mantenerme tranquilo en aquella situación era demasiado complicado. No podía simplemente abandonarme a la idea de que mi futuro ya estuviera escrito, que todo lo que había luchado solo había servido para seguir como un imbécil las vías que alguien había puesto bajo mis pies y que yo no había decidido nada...

Necesitaba un descanso. Si no despejaba la mente terminaría desquiciándome.

Giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí a mí habitación. Entré en ella y cerré con un portazo. Para luego apoyarme contra ella y soltar un largo suspiro.

- Vaya, alguien tiene un mal día ¿Eh, Yuu?

No, Dios. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí, conejo?

Lo vi sentado en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Vine a devolverte la visita. Como has estado en mi cuarto supuse que me echabas de menos.

Mierda. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

- No tienes pruebas.

Me mostró su mano, la cual había estado escondida tras su espalda, para enseñarme un largo cabello negro.

- Encontré esto bajo la cama. Y significa que o es tuyo o Bookman tiene una cara oscura que no quiero conocer.

Fruncí el ceño. No lo había entendido, pero estaba seguro de que no quería entenderlo.

- Venga, Yuu. ¿Qué hacías allí?

- ¿Piensas que voy a explicártelo? Para mí es mucho más sencillo y reconfortante echarte a patadas.

Se pudo de pie con un salto.

- Sí, podrías hacer eso. Y yo podría entonces contarle a los jefazos que has leído la profecía. ¿Te parece?

- ¿Te estás atreviendo a amenazarme?

Él negó con la cabeza, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

- Solo es algo que podría ocurrir, no te estreses.

No estaba seguro de porqué, pero la Orden no debía enterarse que yo sabía de la existencia de esa profecía. Estaba contra la espada y la pared.

- No quiero meterte en líos, Yuu. Podemos solucionar las cosas como adultos.

- Solucionemos las cosas como adultos ahora. Pero cuando tenga una oportunidad, juro que te mataré – Vi como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente – Ya sabes lo de la profecía ¿No? Pues eso es todo.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?

- Podrías hablar con el _Moyashi-chan_, por ejemplo.

Por encima de mi cadáver. Ahora que estaba al tanto de todo, tenía varias razones para no querer acercarme a él.

- Primero, no pienso hacerlo. Segundo, no te metas. Como Bookman se supone que tu posición es la de un simple espectador ¿No?

Me dedicó una sonrisa enigmática que me puso de los nervios.

- Yuu, hay muchas cosas que no sabes...

- Y ni quiero saberlas. Lárgate

- Da igual lo que hagas. No importa si te alejas de él. Crees que así lograrás algo, pero estás equivocado. No podrás salvarle la vida a Allen.

- ¡Vete de una puta vez!

Esquivó por los pelos el puñetazo que acababa de lanzarle.

- No hace falta que lo digas tres veces. Ya me voy, Yuu. Cuídate.

Agitó la mano alegremente para luego pasar por mi lado y tomar la perilla de la puerta.

- Ahora haces como si no te importara ¿No? Se que tenías una foto de Allen bajo la cama. No finjas que te da igual si esa jodida profecía se cumple.

Noté como se tensaba. Me habló sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

- Yo solo soy un espectador, Yuu. Después de todo, los protagonistas de esta obra sois vosotros. Tú verás lo que haces. Aunque tu papel es el de leer las líneas que han escrito para ti.

Alcé la barbilla.

- No es mi estilo. Prefiero improvisar.

- Pues buena suerte entonces. Vas a necesitarla. - Abrió la puerta para luego añadir – Todos vamos a necesitarla.

Se fue y yo me quedé allí, perplejo.

Me senté en la cama y me quedé mirando al frente. Maldito conejo ¿Quién demonios se había creído que era? Me deshice la coleta para luego observar sin mucha atención la flor de loto, vieja y detestada compañera, que había marcado cada una de las etapas de la vida que era capaz de recordar.

Que imbécil había sido ¿Acaso no era lo principal salvar mi propia vida? ¿Por qué preocuparme por la de los demás?

Cerré los ojos y me tumbé en la cama. En el fondo no era tan complicado. Solo debía seguir comportándome como hasta ahora. Luchar por mí y dejar en segundo lugar lo demás, al menos hasta que lograra mi propósito.

Ya tenía al mitad del trabajo hecho, ya que lo único exterior a mí que me preocupaba era Allen, y yo solo debía mantenerme alejado de él. Dijese lo que dijese el estúpido de Lavi, eso era lo único que podía hacer. Era la mejor manera de mantenernos a salvo. Aunque aquello era algo relativamente sencillo ahora que el _Moyashi_ había prometido dejarme tranquilo.

Me giré para quedar tumbado de lado, entreabriendo los ojos para volver a observar la flor de loto.

Definitivamente, necesitaba un descanso.

**OoOoOoOoO**

El sonido de mis pasos se amortiguó contra las losas de piedra. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi más que oscuridad. Aquel silencio me aprisionaba las entrañas, matándome por dentro. Me detuve, perdido, sin saber a dónde ir.

Debía seguir buscando, no podía detenerme. No me quedaba mucho tiempo, y había algo que debía hacer. Necesitaba encontrarle cuanto antes.

Cuanto más avanzaba, más cansado me sentía. Un paso, otro paso, cada cual más lento que el anterior. Se me nubló la vista y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba tumbado boca arriba, notando como mi corazón disminuía sus latidos y mi respiración se detenía. Todo había terminado.

Note un cálido aliento sobre mis labios. Ni podía ni necesitaba ver quien era. Sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre mi rostro. Él sufría, pero yo no podía pensar en una mejor manera de morir.

Extendí mi mano para acariciar con mis yemas aquella cicatriz que bajaba desde su frente. Mi vista se oscureció, esta vez por completo, dejando así de ver aquellas manchas borrosas que debían ser sus ojos grises. Dejé caer mi brazo, perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Desperté sin sobresaltarme, ya acostumbrado a aquella sensación. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados, hastiado, esperando a que el dolor de mi pecho se disipase.

Un sueño, uno de tantos otros, con la diferencia de que aquel era la primera vez que aparecía.

Abrí los ojos y miré al techo. Llevaba una semana repitiendo un monótono ciclo que me estaba absorbiendo sin que yo me diese cuenta. A penas había salido un par de veces a comer algo; el resto del tiempo lo había pasado durmiendo. Sueños como el que acababa de tener me atacaban, pero incluso eso resultaba más agradable que mis momentos de vigilia.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, no era capaz de despejar mi mente. Miles de pensamientos chocaban entre sí, provocando que más de una vez me quedara fijamente mirando a la puerta, luchando conmigo mismo para no salir a zancadas de aquellas cuatro paredes y al menos preguntar a alguien como se encontraba aquel maldito _Moyashi _de pelo blanco.

Porque no podía volver a verlo. Finalmente, se trataba de algo irremediable. No podía permitir que aquellas extrañas sensaciones que se habían adueñado de mí ser se extendieran más. Era absolutamente necesario que me olvidara de aquello. Si quería que el plan que había trazado llegase a buen puerto, no podía permitirme seguir pensando en él de esa manera. Y Allen... Bueno, eso no era un problema. Si todavía no había dado señales de vida, es que se había tomado muy en serio aquello de no volver a acercarse a mí.

Y eso era una ventaja. Por eso no podía entender que fuese algo tan terriblemente doloroso. Una presión en el pecho, que empeoraba con el paso de los días, me hizo darme cuenta de que las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que yo pensaba. Creí que solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para olvidar esa profecía, y con ella el posible futuro de Allen, pero esos pensamientos habían sido los de un imbécil ingenuo.

Aquella profecía lo decía claramente. Hablaba de dos dragones, que se complementaban como la noche y el día. Dos guardianes que debían estar juntos para proteger lo más preciado, y de los cuales uno debía morir.

Solo necesité hacer un par de conexiones mentales para comprenderlo.

No entendía a que se refería con _lo más preciado, _pero podía entender quienes eran esos dos dragones.

Aquella historia había ocurrido antes, en el pasado. No sería extraño que aquel akuma que había visto fuera el resultado de aquella profecía, la cual más bien se asemejaba a una tragedia griega. Si yo hubiera estado en el pellejo de aquel dragón negro, como en los textos lo llamaban, probablemente si después de tanto luchar la persona a la que en teoría amaba se matase, puede que yo también hubiese perdido un poco el juicio y decidiera traerlo de vuelta como fuese.

Y después de ver la apariencia humana de ese akuma, no tuve que pensar demasiado para llegar a una conclusión obvia. Yo era el nuevo dragón negro.

Cuando por primera vez pensé eso, solo pude decirme a mí mismo que era algo absurdo y que debía tratarse de una broma. Pero no pude evitar pensar en quien sería ese dragón blanco, aquel que supuestamente debía estar junto a mí para luego morir por el bien común. Instantáneamente me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Allen. Niño imbécil que se sacrificaba por todos. Era de su estilo el hacer una tontería semejante. Y lo que me dijo Lavi solo logró que me hiciera pensar que no estaba equivocado.

Pero era estúpido. Los llamaban dragones porque esos dos chicos habían tomado esa forma debido a un poder, el cual estaba seguro de que debía ser inocencia. Pero mi inocencia no tenía esa forma ni por asomo, y la de Allen tampoco. Quizás en nuestro caso debía tratarse de algo más metafórico, o quizás simplemente escapase a mi compresión. Sentía que me faltaban datos.

Pensé en recurrir a Komui y sacarle esos datos por la fuerza. Pero luego me dije que no quería saber nada. No iba a dejar que esa profecía se cumpliese. No pensaba proteger nada, no iba a estar al lado de Allen, y en cualquier caso, no iba a dejar que él muriese, por lo cual no me era necesario tener ningún dato.

Me incorporé y salí de la cama. Pasé mis dedos entre mis cabellos y miré hacia la vidriera. No podía saber que hora era, pero no se oía ni un ruido, así que debía ser bastante tarde.

Era perfecto. Necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas y despejarme. Me adecenté un poco y salí de la habitación.

Efectivamente, por los pasillos no había ni un alma. La poca luz y el silencio sepulcral, roto solo por el eco que provocaban mis pasos, crearon una atmósfera tétrica que más que aliviar mi tensión la aumentaban. Sentí como si aquella situación fuera demasiado parecida a lo que acababa de soñar, lo cual lograba que mi humor empeorase. Solté un bufido. Tenía que salir de aquella maldita torre, o al menos tomar un poco el aire.

Pasé ante un espejo, viendo mi reflejo de refilón, lo cual hizo que me detuviese un momento. Aquella semana de encierro auto-impuesto me había sentado fatal. No supe si era por la poca luz, por mi humor de perros, o por haber pasado más tiempo dormido que despierto, pero estaba claro que aquel no era uno de mis mejores días.

Me peiné con la mano, tratando de deshacer un par de nudos que se habían formado en la punta de mis cabellos. Chasqueé la lengua. Definitivamente, no podía seguir así. Había dejado que la situación del enano y esa maldita profecía me afectase demasiado. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir. En cuanto saliera el sol, iría al despacho de Komui y le diría que si estimaba su salud física, me encargase alguna misión. Tanto tiempo allí metido me estaba pasando factura.

Mantenerme ocupado era la solución para terminar con aquel suplicio. Me mordí el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño. Era increíble la cantidad de tiempo que había perdido por dejar que mis problemas me abrumasen. Podría haberme dedicado a entrenar o a meditar, que buena falta me hacía, en lugar de entrar en estado de hibernación como si hubiese decidido convertirme en un murciélago.

Me quedé un momento observando mi reflejo, con la mente prácticamente en blanco. Solía ocurrirme a menudo, cuando era pequeño. Me miraba en el espejo y no era capaz de reconocer la imagen que este me devolvía, como si me estuviera mostrando algo totalmente ajeno a mí. Con el paso de los años, aquella sensación casi había desaparecido. Fue extraño reencontrarme con esa extraña percepción de la realidad, que pensé que hacía tiempo que no existía.

Sacudí la cabeza con ímpetu, tratando de regresar a mi ser. Cogí un cordón que llevaba en mi bolsillo y me hice una coleta baja. Antes de ir a amenazar a Komui me daría una ducha, a ver si lograba quitarme esa cara de espantapájaros que se me había quedado.

Deje de mirarme y continué mi camino, hasta llegar a unas escaleras que llevaban a la azotea de la torre. Ascendí por ellas de manera automática, sin prestar demasiada atención.

Abrí una puerta y me quedé mirando al cielo. Se veían las estrellas con mucha claridad. Era extraño, como si faltase algo en aquella bóveda celeste. Observé el cielo y sonreí con una mueca. Claro, había luna nueva.

Respiré hondo el aire tibio de finales de primavera. La noche era agradable y el ambiente sereno. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Avancé hasta quedar justo al lado de uno de los postes que adornaba el techo del imponente cuartel general. Me recosté sobre él, para cerrar los ojos y dejar que la brisa chocara contra mi cara.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por aquel silencio ameno, hasta que note algo que no encajaba en aquel cuadro. Estaba escuchando otra respiración a parte de la mía propia.

Traté de ver algo en medio de la oscuridad, y vi que a unos cuantos metros de mí se encontraba una persona hecha un ovillo, profundamente dormida. Solo tuve que observar su cabello para saber de quien se trataba. Me acerqué unos cuantos pasos a él.

- ¿Qué demonios haces durmiendo aquí, _Moyashi_?

Despertó sobresaltado, sin entender muy bien que ocurría. Balbuceó algo, aun medio dormido.

- ¿Kanda...? ¿Qué...?

- Yo he preguntado primero. Responde.

Se incorporó para restregarse los ojos, y más tarde clavar la vista en el suelo.

- No le digas a nadie que me has visto aquí, por favor...

Me crucé de brazos, esperando a que volviera a hablar. Cuando al fin lo hizo, me dedicó una mirada suplicante.

- No soportaba seguir encerrado, así que me escape. Necesitaba al menos un poco de aire.

Enarqué una ceja.

- ¿Escaparte? Con que estabas encerrado...

Asintió levemente, como si se sintiese avergonzado.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Por qué demonios pides perdón?

- Te he metido en problemas...

Contuve un suspiro exasperado. Estúpido niño.

- No fue nada que no pudiera solucionarse _hablando_. ¿Por qué coño no respondiste cuando te preguntaron qué había ocurrido? Ahora no tendrías que estar escapándote de ningún sitio.

Desvió la vista, dirigiéndola hacia dónde debía encontrarse en aquel momento la invisible luna. Tuve la impresión de que le incomodaba el contacto visual.

- No pude...

- ¿Cómo que no pudiste? ¿Eres tan tonto que ya no eres capaz ni de hablar en tu propio idioma?

Preparé la dinamita para una explosión, pero al parecer la mecha debía estar mojada, porque me quedé esperando una reacción por su parte que nunca llegó. Fruncí el ceño, pero él solo ladeó la cabeza, sin prestarme demasiada atención. Sería posible...

- Da igual lo mucho que lo sientas. Con sentarte ahí y mirar a la nada no vas a lograr devolverles la vida. Solo estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Se levantó de golpe.

- ¡Callate! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de como me siento!

Me hacía una idea, lo veía en sus ojos. Era el mismo brillo que un rato antes había visto empañado en mi sueño: sufrimiento, aunque no parecía ser de la misma intensidad. Yo no podía ser considerado una persona empática, pero por alguna razón sí que era capaz de comprender como se sentía, y eso me daba auténtico terror. No era algo de lo que ese crío pudiese enterarse.

- Ni lo se ni me importa. Solo pretendía darte un consejo. Y no se por qué coño me molesto en perder mi tiempo contigo.

- Eres un completo imbécil.

Sonreí de medio lado.

- Yo seré un imbécil, pero al menos no voy por ahí arrastrándome por los suelos, compadeciéndome de mí mismo.

Levantó la mano para cruzarme la cara, pero yo le tomé por la muñeca con fuerza, logrando que terminara llorando de rabia al ver que no lograba zafarse de mí. Bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de hablarme.

- Siempre te has mostrado como si fueras una máquina que solo sirve para hacer su trabajo. Fui un idiota al pesar que había algo más en ti. Debería de haber sabido que estaba equivocado.

Aproximé mi rostro al suyo, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

- Si estás equivocado ¿Entonces qué se supone qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué coño iba a tomarme la molestia de hablar contigo?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si no entendiera nada de lo que acababa de decirle. Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre.

- Quieres humillarme. Es lo único que siempre has querido. No se que demonios te he hecho, pero sé que tú me odias.

- Si te odiara, simplemente hubiese pasado de ti. O te habría echado a patadas para poder quedarme solo. - Solté su muñeca mientras él se apartaba de mí un par de pasos y me miraba de refilón – Y no solo no lo he hecho, si no que encima estoy tratando de ayudarte.

- ¿A esto le llamas tú ayudar? - Sonrió apenado – Vale, no se que otra cosa podía esperar de ti...

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, mientras que la brisa se convertía en un viento fuerte que le hacía tiritar.

- Vas a ponerte enfermo. - Le dije al ver que no se movía.

- Que más da.

- No empieces con esa actitud de viejo hastiado de la vida. Que tengas cabellos de anciano no significa que debas comportarte como uno.

Hizo un mohín y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la torre. Sin saber por qué, yo le seguí.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Tenía que mantenerme alejado de él, no perseguirle como un perrito faldero. Otra vez estaba cediendo, y con ello mandando a la mierda mi plan. ¿Es que había perdido todo mi auto-control? Con eso solo lograría que Allen...

- Eres una persona muy extraña. No se a qué atenerme contigo y ya no se qué pensar de ti.

Alcé la vista, para ver que seguía caminando por delante de mí, dándome la espalda.

- Pues no pienses nada. Sueles hacerlo siempre, así que seguro que se te da muy bien.

Frunció el ceño, molesto.

- Estoy hablando en serio.

- ¿Ves acaso que yo me esté riendo? No trates de entenderme. No serás capaz.

- Si no me dejas, claro que no...

Di un par de zancadas, para quedar delante de él y cortarle el paso.

- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Que no te odie no significa que puedas hacer y deshacer lo que te de la gana. Tú y yo tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes. Y hazme caso, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no meterte en mis asuntos.

- Dices eso pero luego eres tú el que viene a mí...

Dibujé una mueca.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Él solo me miró un momento, para luego negar con la cabeza.

- Pues eso, que no te entiendo. Si de verdad no quieres humillarme ¿Por que tú...?

- No tengo respuesta para eso.

Allen levantó las cejas, incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo...?

- No lo se. ¿De acuerdo? No preguntes.

El Moyashi se quedó pensativo, teniendo la impresión de que había tomado mis palabras como una gran revelación. No debería haber dicho nada.

Continuamos caminando, esta vez yo por delante, tratando de mantener las distancias. Cuando llegamos a la altura de mi habitación, me detuve.

- Hasta aquí el paseo. Regresa a tu cuarto.

Estuve dispuesto a entrar a abrir la puerta, cuando sus manos me tomaron por la muñeca.

- Solo... un poco más. No quiero volver.

Traté de no mirarle a los ojos. No podía ceder a sus peticiones, de ninguna manera. Pero el notar como mi corazón había empezado a latir con más fuerza no me ayudaba en absoluto

- Te vas a meter en líos.

¡Dios! ¡Solo tenía que decirle que no! Se trataba únicamente de dos letras. No era tan difícil.

- Aun nadie se ha llevado el futón en el que Link dormía. Lo he puesto en un rincón, pero yo...

- Deja de sentirte culpable, _Moyashi_. Las cosas ocurrieron así. ¿Qué ganas con seguir dándole vueltas?

Suavizó su agarre, sin soltar mi muñeca, dándome la impresión de que solo buscaba mantener contacto conmigo. Sacudí la cabeza levemente. Debían ser imaginaciones mías.

- Podría haberlo evitado...

- Y yo también pude y no lo hice. ¿Y ves que yo me este machacando con el tema?

- Pero eso es por que tú eres de hielo. No tienes sentimientos.

Me mantuve en silencio. Mirando fijamente a la puerta de madera. Estaba empezando a sentirme bastante incómodo.

- Kanda ¿Por qué me besaste aquel día?

Un sudor frío resbaló por mi nuca. No sabía bien que demonios debía contestarle.

- Perdí el control. Eso es todo. Como si tú no hubieras hecho nunca ninguna tontería.

- No como esa. - Buscó mirarme a los ojos, y esta vez me sentí incapaz de evitarlo – Normalmente siempre pareces tan seguro de ti mismo, que me parece tan extraño que tú...

- Yo también tengo permitido dudar. Soy humano.

Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

- Supongo... que puedo concederte un momento de duda.

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de no darle ningún sentido a la frase que acababa de decirme.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? No te molestaré demasiado.

Eso era el colmo. Me solté de su agarre con un tirón.

- ¿Se supone que eso es una broma? Porque no tiene ni puñetera gracia.

- Por favor...

- ¿Por qué? Cuanto más tarde regreses, peor será para ti.

- Yo... No quiero estar solo.

Ladeé la cabeza. Era imposible que hubiera oído bien.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego levantar la cabeza y dedicarme una mirada afligida.

- Estoy harto de estar solo. Me ahogo, no puedo soportarlo más. Solo por esta noche.

- Si quieres compañía, creo que no estás buscando la más adecuada. Ve con Lenalee o con Lavi.

No se por qué sentí un extraño nudo en el estómago al decir eso. No, definitivamente no quería que se fuese con ninguno de los dos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a su cuarto.

- No es lo mismo. Cuando estoy contigo me siento más tranquilo...

- ¿Tranquilo? Antes casi me saltas los dientes de un tortazo ¿Eso te parece a ti tranquilidad?

Suspiró, como si estuviéramos hablando idiomas diferentes y fuésemos incapaces de entendernos.

- Me desestabilizas. Logras que pierda las formas. Pero consigues que me desahogue y que me sienta mejor.

Levanté una ceja, dedicándole una mueca.

- Y luego soy yo él que es incomprensible. - Abrí la puerta y me aparté, cruzándome de brazos – Solo por esta noche. Y como me molestes te hecho a patadas ¿Lo entiendes?

Volvió a sonreírme, de forma más notable incluso, dedicándome después una mirada de agradecimiento. Le indiqué que entrase, siguiéndole yo unos segundos más tarde.

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, logrando que pudiese observar desde ese ángulo sus más que notables ojeras. Con lo que era ese crío, era bastante probable que se hubiese quedado mirando al futón, incapaz de dormir.

- Este lugar es bastante tétrico. Muy típico de ti.

Ignoré su comentario. Me quedé un momento de pie, pensando en lo que debía hacer ahora.

- ¿Kanda...? - Abrió los ojos, dedicándome una mirada interrogante, al ver que me había quedado plantado en medio de la habitación. Se levanto de la cama con un bote – Lo siento. Supongo que tú querrás dormir en la cama.

- No voy a dormir más. Me trae sin cuidado si quieres quedarte ahí.

Se sentó en la cama, fatigado. A penas había luz en la habitación, lo cual creaba un extraño ambiente que no me resultaba del todo incómodo.

- Gracias. Realmente lo necesito. - Se quitó las botas y se tumbó de nuevo, acurrucándose contra las sábanas - ¿Y que vas a hacer tú mientras?

- Ya me buscaré la vida. Y si tan cansado estás, duérmete de una maldita vez. Recuerda que dijiste que no ibas a molestarme.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Kanda.

Su respiración se acompasó y antes de que me pudiese darme cuenta, ya se había quedado dormido.

Rodé los ojos y me deje caer al suelo, apoyándome contra la pared. En menuda situación me había metido. Aunque probablemente solo debían faltar un par de horas para el amanecer. Podría soportarlo.

Me llevé una mano a la nuca. Una parte de mí me reprendía mentalmente por no haber sido capaz de echar a Allen de allí, pero la otra parecía pasar por completo del asunto. Y es que empezaba a estar bastante harto.

Quizás sería más sencillo contarle todo sobre la profecía, pero supe que eso no serviría para nada.

El sacrificio del "_dragón blanco_" significaba la salvación del mundo. Decirle aquello sería como inducirle al suicidio. Él haría lo que fuera por ayudar a la gente.

Repetirme una y otra vez que él no debía importarme no servía ya de nada. Él no debía importarme, pero me importaba. No me gustaba saber que había estado encerrado, que había pasado noches enteras sin dormir, y no quería ni pensar en que pudiese ocurrirle algo.

Mierda, que bajo había caído. Me sentía incapaz de alejarle de mí. Lo único que podía esperar es que fuera Allen el que se alejase de mí. Aunque si no lo hiciese, él era un niño y los niños eran caprichosos. Terminaría cansándose tarde o temprano.

Miré al _Moyashi _y observé que tiritaba. El muy imbécil ni siquiera se había tapado.

Me levanté, cogí una manta de debajo de la cama y se la eché por encima. Enarqué una ceja cuando, en medio de la casi total oscuridad, fui capaz de ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Soltó un hipo y me di cuenta de que aun estaba dormido. Estaba llorando en sueños. Increíble. Me senté al borde de la cama y agité su hombro sin mucha suavidad.

-_ Moyashi_. Despierta, vamos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó. Miró a su alrededor, probablemente sin lograr ver nada.

- ¿Kanda? - Se limpió el rostro con la manga de su camisa. - Lo siento mucho. No pretendía molestarte.

Volvió a limpiarse, pero sus lágrimas parecían ríos inacabables. Suspiré con apatía, justo cuando iba a levantarme para buscar un pañuelo antes de que se le ocurriera limpiarse en mis sábanas. Pero él me retuvo, abrazándome por la cintura.

- Yo... Lo siento. No te vayas, por favor.

Apoyó su mejilla contra mi espalda, logrando que me quedase totalmente bloqueado y que apareciese una extraña sensación en la boca de mi estómago. Tuve la sensación de que si pasaba mucho más tiempo así, el corazón iba a terminar rompiéndome las costillas.

- No voy a irme a ningún sitio. Estás es mi habitación. - Sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas traspasando la tela de mi camisa. - Y deja de llorar. Me estás mojando.

Se apartó de pronto, avergonzado. Aproveché entonces para sacar un pañuelo de tela de mi bolsillo y comenzar a limpiar el rastro acuoso de sus mejillas.

- Kanda...

Vi sus ojos grises a través de la oscuridad. De nuevo esa sensación que me picoteaba en las sienes, la cual era imposible de ignorar. El malestar que se había acumulado en el tiempo que estuve sin saber de él, parecía haber salido a flote, provocando que fuera más insoportable el hecho de estar a su lado en aquel momento y no besarle que semanas enteras sin su presencia.

- Me concediste un momento de duda. No puedes echarte a atrás ahora.

No estaba cediendo. El reto era difícil, pero no me había rendido. Yo jamás me rendía. Solo estaba atravesando un periodo de duda. Podía permitirme dudar, aunque solo fuese por esa noche. A la mañana siguiente tendría fuerzas renovadas para continuar. Solo una vez. Después me olvidaría de él definitivamente. En todos los aspectos.

Me incliné y le besé sin pararme demasiado a pensar lo que hacía. Había estado deseando volver a hacerlo desde que le había besado por primera vez, pero no creí que aquel contacto sería diferente al anterior.

El sabor salado de sus lágrimas mojaba sus labios, dándole un extraño matiz que no acababa de comprender, pero que era sumamente agradable, sobre todo porque me di cuenta de que ya no estaba llorando.

La presión era diferente, comprendí entonces que se debía a que Allen estaba correspondiendo el beso. Era distinto al anterior, desde luego; era mil veces mejor.

La calidez de su aliento era simplemente adictiva. Me sentí incapaz de separarme de él hasta que note que necesitaba respirar.

Le obligué entonces a que se volviera a tumbar, ganándome así una mirada de sorpresa por su parte. Yo simplemente me acomodé a su lado.

- Duérmete, _Moyashi_. Con esas ojeras pareces un muerto.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras él apartaba la mirada. Pasé un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y le acerqué a mí. Después de un par de minutos, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Yo observé su rostro, el cual era incluso más infantil mientras dormía, hasta que sin darme cuenta yo también me quedé dormido, más por la influencia de verle tan relajado que porque sintiera alguna clase de cansancio.

Permanecí así un largo rato, hasta que el sol estuvo alto en el cielo, logrando descansar más esas horas que toda la semana que había pasado durmiendo, gracias a que ni un solo sueño me había perturbado.

Estar a su lado parecía demasiado sencillo, algo a lo que era fácil acostumbrarse. Algo a lo que yo tendría que renunciar en cuanto abriese los ojos.

_Continuará..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Sí, increíblemente, no hay glosario. Si no ha habido sitios que visitar ni cosas que encontrarse, no ha habido demasiado que investigar. He hecho mis pequeñas investigaciones, pero no era nada que sea demasiado extraño o que pueda explicarse a estas alturas del fanfic, así que como si no hubiese hecho nada lol

El otro capítulo es un bicho bola pinchado en un palo comparado con este. Casi nueve mil palabras de capítulo. Voy superando mis propias plus marcas personales o.O Y eso que pretendía que este capítulo no fuera demasiado largo porque sabía que iba a ser un rollo u.ù Pensé en partirlo, pero por alguna razón, algo me dice que no lo haga, así que así se queda, como el monstruo que es.

Curioso que sea tan largo un capítulo en el que casi no cuento nada... cosas de la vida, supongo xD

He reescrito muchísimas partes, y aun así hay cosas que no me gustan como quedan, pero de verdad me siento incapaz de hacer más. He puesto lo mejor de mí, y aun a pesar de ser largísimo, pienso que este capítulo no da la talla u.u

En este hueco escribí al principio una nota psicótico-depresiva que borré porque más bien parecía una auto-inducción al suicidio o_O cierto que este capítulo no es la joya de la corona, pero vendrán otros mejores, espero xD Ojala todos los que leéis tengáis la paciencia de esperarlos n_n

Quería comentar cosas sobre la profecía, pero me abstengo xD Cada cual piense lo que quiera, sea bueno o malo (Aunque como autora de este coso, preferiría que fuera bueno ) Y sí, eso era el cliché, se siente xD

Gracias a KISproductions, hikaru88, Dircray, GABYNEKO, Lissy Aquarius, Pat Peeves, jicalazuxil, NIKONIKO-CHAN, Ichi – Ichi y Noriko por sus comentarios n.n Que siempre logran darme una enorme sonrisa y muchas fuerzas para continuar con este proyecto.

Los comentarios de Dircray y de Noriko están contestados en mi perfil n0n

Y también gracias a aquellos que lo han leído y espero que os haya gustado a todos.

Bye! n0n


	7. Chapter 7

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: D gray-man no me pertenece. Así es, la vida es dura. Yo solo me entretengo utilizando los personajes como me da la gana, divirtiéndome mucho, pero sin afán de lucro alguno. D gray pertenece a Katsura Hoshino (que otra vez está enferma. Leches T.T Deseo que se recupere pronto) y a todos aquellos que compraron la licencia. A mí solo me pertenecen las ideas que utilizo para este esbozo de cosa. Los lugares que aparecen tampoco son míos, lo cual está muy mal porque si tuviera tierras se terminarían mis problemas económicos (lol) _

_Adevertencias: OOC (... Ya, como siempre xD), violencia, shonen-ai , mal vocabulario, generalizaciones nacionales (¡Kanda! Eso está muy feo ¡Malo! Lol) y Lavi. Un Lavi muy muy pesado._

_Gracias a Meroko por decirme una y otra vez que no se me ocurra mandar el fic a al papelera de reciclaje, o al menos animarme a punta de espada a que lo saque cuando me da por mandarlo. Si esta cosa sigue viva, es gracias a ella xD_

**Capítulo 7 **

Admiré el borde del escritorio de Komui como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiese visto jamás. Él hablaba solo, en voz alta, sobre algo de un café y de incinerar unos tornillos.

- Kanda ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Este es un asunto muy serio!

- Yo no he venido aquí para escuchar tus chorradas.

- Pues mala suerte, porque vas a oírme. - Apoyé un codo en el brazo de sofá, sumamente aburrido – No tienes corazón ¿Por qué has matado a mi Komurín?

- No haber hecho que me siguiera.

- ¡Exijo venganza!

Arqueé una ceja ante la expresión de odio del supervisor.

- Deja de decir estupideces ¿Podemos hablar de cosas serias por una maldita vez? - Me dedicó una mirada lastimera. Yo le ignoré completamente - Quiero salir de esta torre ahora mismo.

Komui ladeó la cabeza. Se le había pasado el berrinche de un plumazo.

- Kanda, la puerta está en... - Me aclaré la voz, retándole a que me dijera alguna tontería – Vale, en este momento hay una misión en un pueblo cercano a Montpellier (1)...

- Me sirve. ¿Cuándo salgo?

Se levantó y me miró por encima de las gafas.

- Verás, hay un inconveniente con eso - Se dirigió a una de las pilas de papeles y cogió el primero que encontró para ojearlo mientras hablaba – Esa misión ya ha sido asignada a otro exorcista.

- No me importa. Estoy dispuesto a ir con quien sea.

El supervisor cerró los ojos, para luego dedicarme una extraña sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, entonces partirás dentro de una hora. Solo he hecho un informe de la misión, así que pídele a Lavi los detalles.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió mi nuca.

- ¿Lavi?

- Sí. Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba quien fuera tu compañero.

Y no me hubiese importado si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona. Pero tenía que ser él. Mi suerte parecía empeorar por momentos.

No había tenido noticias de ese imbécil desde que se había presentado en mi cuarto por lo del pequeño allanamiento. Aunque, sinceramente, lo último que quería era tener que cruzarme con él.

Era demasiado sospechoso. El comportamiento de Lavi no coincidía con su posición como bookman. Seguro que estaba tramando algo. Y eso era lo que más me preocupaba. Nada tenía sentido.

Me levanté sin mediar palabra y me dispuse a salir del despacho.

- Kanda. Que sepas que aun no he olvidado lo de Komurín. Con este ya van dos. No pienso perdonártelo.

No me molesté en responderle, pero sería divertido ver como trataba de consumar su venganza. Crucé la puerta, quedándome luego un par de segundos con los ojos cerrados, pensando en qué hacer.

Me dirigí entonces hacia mi cuarto, sintiendo como si cada espacio que recorría se acortarse, aunque yo deseaba que el trayecto durase lo más posible.

Llegué demasiado pronto, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta. Cavilé entonces sobre lo que me esperaba. Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que me fuera al despacho de Komui, así que era bastante probable que el _Moyashi_ se hubiese despertado.

Si ya se había ido, tendría un problema menos. Pero si aun seguía ahí, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, ya que probablemente él pediría unas explicaciones que yo no podía darle. No podía volver a hablar con él y arriesgarme a fallar de nuevo. No iba a permitirme otro desliz.

Pensé que con una vez sería suficiente, que después se me pasaría y podría seguir adelante, pero no había sido así. Aquello era como un fuego, el cual había sido extinto para luego regresar con mucha más fuerza.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, tratando de mantenerme sereno. Se diese la situación que se diese, mi postura ante ese crío debía ser impasible.

Abrí la puerta con decisión y miré a través de la penumbra. Fui capaz de ver que un bulto seguía envuelto entre mis sábanas, apoyado con suavidad contra la almohada. Su respiración suave me indicó que aun estaba dormido.

Busqué debajo de la cama mi maleta, entre otras pertenencias, y comencé a guardarlo todo en el más sepulcral de los silencios. Después de conseguir todo lo que necesitaba, iría a pedirle el informe de la misión al estúpido del conejo y saldría de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando hube terminado de organizarlo todo, dirigí mi vista hacia el frente y observé el rostro dormido del niño. Las marcas negras que antes habían estado bajo sus ojos ya prácticamente habían desaparecido por completo.

Me quedé un momento con la vista clavada en él, hasta que me di cuenta de que me estaba comportando como un imbécil. Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie, cuando sentí que algo se posaba en mi cabeza y que una cosa dorada me dificultaba la visión. Genial.

Agarré el rabo del golem y tiré de él, pero se había aferrado con fuerza a mi pelo, por lo que no había manera humana de desengancharlo de ahí. Tiré con un poco más de fuerza, pero desistí cuando me di cuenta de que el bicho se llevaría con él más de un mechón si seguía con esa táctica.

Gruñó de forma audible, poniéndome de los nervios. Comencé a agitar la mano a una distancia prudente, cuidando de no llevarme un mordisco. Aquel bicho del demonio trataba de atrapar mis dedos entre sus dientes a cada movimiento, logrando que recibiera fuertes tirones de pelo cada vez que me atacaba.

Finalmente, el golem saltó de mi cabeza, para morderme la mano con todas sus fuerzas. Harto, hice un movimiento brusco con el que logré que saliera volando y se estampase contra la pared, para luego caer sobre la cabeza del _Moyashi_.

- Timcanpy ¿Qué leches haces? - El enano se sobó la cabeza mientras se quitaba a la bola alada de encima, dejándola sobre la almohada. Observó entonces la estancia, dándose cuenta de que era totalmente ajena a él, para luego mirarme a mí y bajar la vista, hasta encontrar mi maleta - ¿Vas a algún sitio, Kanda?

Fijé la vista en la pared de piedra, repasando los huecos que había entre ladrillo y ladrillo.

- Voy a una misión. Así que te agradecería que te marchases ahora. Tengo que cerrar la puerta.

- No es necesario que me hables así. - Salió de la cama y buscó sus botas, para luego ponérselas, con cara de pocos amigos. - Anoche no...

Me tensé sin querer.

- Anoche nada. No se te ocurra volver a hablar sobre eso. Esa noche, en lo que a mí respecta, nunca ha existido.

Mierda, aquella situación estaba empezando a escaparse de mi control. No pretendía decirle aquello, solo quería evitar el hablar con él. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente callarse y seguir con su vida?

- ¿Por qué siempre te comportas de esa forma? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar las cosas que han ocurrido?

No podía perder los estribos. Tenía que ser capaz de mantener la calma.

- Son errores que no deben volver a cometerse. Con dos meteduras de pata ya he tenido bastante.

Me miró fijamente, incrédulo.

- ¿Así es como lo ves? ¿Cómo meteduras de pata?

Asentí con expresión tensa. Vi un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que me indicó una pronta rendición.

- Entonces supongo que está todo claro. - Se dirigió a la puerta, para girarse hacia mí después de abrirla – No entiendo porque tenía que enamorarme de alguien tan imbécil como tú.

Pegó un portazo, haciendo que casi se me cayera la maleta que llevaba en la mano debido a la impresión.

Me quedé un momento en silencio, sin apartar la vista del marco de la puerta, estupefacto.

Tratando de recuperar la máscara inexpresiva que ese crío acababa de romper, me dispuse a salir de la habitación, diciéndome a mí mismo que lo que había oído no fue más que un producto de mi imaginación.

Avancé por los pasillos, notando como mi cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de aquellas palabras, como si se trataran de un acertijo imposible de descifrar.

No podía ser cierto. ¿Hasta que punto había perdido el _Moyashi _la cabeza? ¿Cómo podía decir aquello con tanta seguridad?

No, esas no eran las preguntas que más espacio ocupaban en mi mente. Si no un extraño "_¿Por qué?_" y otro no menos complicado "_¿Será cierto?_"

Y sobre todo ¿Hasta que punto esa profecía influía en nuestras vidas?

No importaba cuanto me resistiera. Los acontecimientos se asemejaban a una enorme riada que me arrastraba por el camino que debía seguir, por mucho que yo me resistiese.

Vi a un chico de cabello pelirrojo mirando la pared. Casi me había olvidado de por qué leches iba yo caminando por los pasillos con una maleta.

- Lavi ¿Tienes el informe de la misión?

- ¿Eh? - Me miró un momento con una extraña sombra en los ojos, la cual se disipó de inmediato - ¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Yo también voy.

Me dedicó una sonrisa para luego negar con la cabeza.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario. Es solo un rumor sobre un supuesto puente demoníaco. Probablemente solo serán un par de akumas y unos cuantos ciudadanos asustados. Quédate aquí descansando si quieres.

- ¿He pedido tú opinión?

- No, pero...

- ¿Entonces por qué comentas? Dame el informe y déjate de tonterías.

Me dio unos cuantos papeles que tenía arrugados en el puño. Los alisé como pude y comencé a leer mientras me dirigía al canal subterráneo.

- Así que estás huyendo. Que chico más valiente...- El tono irónico del bookman junior me agujereó las sienes.

- Métete en tus asuntos.

- Finalmente él ha ido a ti ¿Cierto? - Comenzó a caminar a mi lado, con una sonrisa de medio lado - Y te asustan tus propias reacciones y por eso huyes ¿Eh?

Comencé a hartarme.

- Creo que te acabo de decir que te metas en tus asuntos. La próxima vez mi respuesta va a ser mucho más contundente, porque no me gusta tener que repetir las cosas.

Se encogió de hombros, estando su rostro aun adornado por esa rarísima sonrisa.

- Venga, solo quiero echarte una mano...

- Sí, pero al cuello. Haz el favor de dejarme tranquilo durante todo el tiempo que dure la misión. No quiero tener que ensuciar el filo de _Mugen_ ¿Te queda claro?

Hubo un corto silencio que me mantuvo en tensión. Sabía que aun no había terminado su molesta charla.

- Es una lástima. Yo que pensaba contarte todo sobre la profecía...

Estuve tentado a contestarle, pero me contuve. No quería saberlo. Esa maldita profecía no me había traído más que problemas.

- Si tanto deseas salvar a Allen ¿No sería útil saber a que te enfrentas?

Posiblemente sí, pero yo había tomado otra determinación.

- Si evito la primera parte de toda esa sarta de estupideces, el resto no importa.

- Pues estás a punto de fracasar, amigo. ¿Acaso no está el _Moyashi-chan_ enamorado de ti?

Me detuve en seco. ¿Cómo sabía él eso?

- Ese crío es imbécil. No sabe lo que dice.

- Ya... Incluso aunque eso fuese verdad ¿Qué pasa contigo? - A cada segundo que pasaba, mis ganas de lanzarle otro puñetazo aumentaban - ¿Por qué querrías evitar que él muriera si no significase nada para ti?

- Porque no me da la gana que otras personas decidan lo que tengo que hacer. Hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero. Esa profecía no puede guiar mi vida. El único que rige mi destino soy yo.

Llegamos por fin hasta una pequeña barca, en la que me subí sin mucha ceremonia. Lavi mantuvo la boca cerrada, no sabiendo probablemente que contestarme, hasta que llegamos al pueblo, donde cogimos el tren cuando cayó la noche, saltando sobre él como hacíamos siempre.

Cuando estuvimos en nuestro compartimento de primera clase, el conejo trató de recuperar la charla que yo le había cortado. Era posible que ya se le hubiese ocurrido alguna estupidez que contestarme, pero yo simplemente no le dejé hablar. Las miradas asesinas en ocasiones podían ser muy efectivas.

Después de un par de horas logré la tranquilidad que necesitaba cuando al fin Lavi se quedó dormido, mientras que yo miraba fijamente la oscuridad del exterior por la ventana.

Cerré los ojos un momento y reflexioné. Si quería salir de la Orden era para despejar mi cabeza de las miles de ideas que la atormentaban, no para seguir añadiendo más. Tenía que haber rechazado la misión en cuanto Komui me dijo quien iba a ser mi compañero.

Aunque la otra opción entonces sería aguantar la presencia del enano. Justo cuando ni siquiera me sentía capaz de estar bajo el mismo techo que él. Las dos ideas eran igual de malas.

Me mordí el labio inferior, bastante cabreado conmigo mismo. Como ya había comprobado antes, no podía sacármelo de la mente. Mis pensamientos se enlazaban entre sí para llegar siempre al mismo punto. Y no importaba cuantas veces tratase de evitarlo, el _Moyashi _siempre terminaba apareciendo tarde o temprano.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, como si hubiese decidido quedarse a vivir en mi cabeza, debido sobre todo a una razón bastante clara.

Me había quedado tan impresionado por la extraña declaración que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que si él había reaccionado de esa forma era porque le había hecho daño.

Una cosa más que añadir a la larga lista de cosas que estaban haciéndole sentir mal. Pero yo ya me había dado cuenta la noche anterior de que por más que a mí me molestase, lo último que quería era hacerle sufrir.

Y encima, para hacerme sentir aun más miserable, sabía que Lavi tenía razón. No estaba buscando espacio para poder controlarme, aunque esa había sido mi idea cuando fui a pedir esa misión, sino que resultaba que realmente estaba huyendo. Huía de mis propios sentimientos, aquellos que no deberían haber existido nunca, pero que ahí estaban. Sentimientos que había pretendido ignorar y ocultar, pero que siempre terminaban saliendo a flote, aunque actuase de todas las maneras posibles contra ellos.

No había escapatoria. Me había aferrado a toda posibilidad que había encontrado para que Allen no se convirtiera en mi punto flaco, pero todo esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más cuenta me daba de que aquella sensación había echado raíces en mi interior, las cuales me ataban como cuerdas a un destino que cada vez parecía más real y factible.

Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Con un par de palabras Allen había desmontado todas mis defensas y me había hecho plantearme seriamente la opción de dejar de resistirme.

Porque la resistencia implicaba dolor, y sin embargo estar junto a él era algo agradable. Siempre trataba de mantener los pies en la tierra, pero tampoco era estúpido. A nadie le gustaba sufrir.

Estaba dispuesto incluso a tragarme mi orgullo por acabar con aquello. A hablar seriamente con él y llegar a una especie de acuerdo. Al menos a uno en el que yo lograse no hacerle daño, ya que en el fondo, más que mis propias prioridades, era eso lo que me importaba.

Finalmente, me había hartado del asunto por completo. El problema es que había tomado la vía más sencilla. El camino más egoísta, ya que si él me importase tanto como creía, no estaría pensando en acercarme a él sin resistencia alguna. Después de todo, era eso lo que terminaría por matarle. Suspiré hondo. Eso de que no había salida, desde luego era algo literal.

Me recosté contra el respaldo y traté de poner la mente en blanco, mientras que el tren entraba en la estación con un fuerte pitido.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- ... Y por eso los habitantes están tan asustados – La voz de Lavi me llegó distorsionada, probablemente porque no le estaba prestando atención. - Yuu...

Caminé en silencio, sin darme cuenta de que ese estúpido había dado un par de zancadas y se había situado a mi lado.

- Yuu... No me estás haciendo caso...

- Pues claro que no. No quiero tener dolor de cabeza.

Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

- No hagas eso, Yuu. Trataba de contarte algo importante...

- Deja de llamarme así ¿Sería posible que tu cerebro asimile esa idea de una maldita vez?

El Bookman Junior me dedicó una media sonrisa antes de que yo apartase la mirada. A veces me preguntaba por qué demonios me molestaba yo en gastar saliva, si sabía que iba a continuar llamándome como le diera la gana.

- Vale, escúchame ahora. En un pueblo cerca de aquí hay un puente al que los lugareños llaman puente del diablo (2). Al parecer todas las personas que lo han cruzado o han estado en sus alrededores han desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias. Los ciudadanos dicen que es cosa del demonio, que ha venido a llevarse las almas de los habitantes por no haber recibido un pago adecuado en su momento, y ...

Dirigí mi vista hacia el pelirrojo, tratando de que no se notara una expresión de confusión en mis facciones.

- Lavi, todo eso está en el informe. Un informe que, por cosas de la vida, yo me he leído. ¿Por qué demonios me cuentas esto?

Me dio una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que comenzara a perder la poca paciencia que podía quedarme.

- Venga, hombre. Solo era para sacar un tema de conversación. Estás tan tenso que parece que llevas un palo ensartado en el...

- Suficiente. Estás comenzando a hartarme. Por tu propio bien, mejor que te mantengas callado hasta que lleguemos al hotel.

Salimos de la estación de Séte (3) y nos adentramos en las calles de la ciudad, manteniéndome lo más tenso posible para parecer totalmente intransigente ante el comienzo de una posible conversación.

Nuestro destino final era **Saint Guilhem le Désert, un pueblo pequeño a bastantes kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos. Según el informe, lo más probable es que no se tratase más que de un par de akumas, lo cual demostraba que si estaba allí era únicamente para perder el tiempo. **

**No me sentía más tranquilo estando lejos de la Orden, sino más bien con un extraño malestar que no quise calificar. Algo totalmente absurdo cruzó mi cabeza más de una vez. Definitivamente, había terminado por volverme totalmente loco.**

**- Te estás hartando y ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a pronunciar la palabra ****_profecía._****..**

Respiré hondo y conté hasta diez, para más tarde seguir contando hasta veinte y hasta treinta, pero no sirvió de nada. Los instintos asesinos continuaban ahí.

- Primero: tú siempre me has hartado. No te soporto. Y segundo: Deja ya toda esa basura. Pareces un disco rayado.

- Que cabezota eres. Supongo que por eso Allen terminará odiándote.

Fue como si hubiese tocado una fibra sensible en mi interior. Continué caminando en busca del hotel, pero no fui capaz de ignorar el comentario.

- Eso es mentira. Lo dices para confundirme. Ese crío es incapaz de odiar a nadie.

- Si tú lo crees. Total, todo lo que digo no es más que basura ¿No?

- He leído esa mierda y no salía nada de eso. No trates de burlarte de mí.

- Pero si todo este circo lo has montado solo porque no quieres que nadie controle tú destino. ¿Qué te importa lo que Allen piense de ti?

- A mí...

Decir que no me importaba a esas alturas sería demasiado hipócrita, aunque solo lo hiciera para que Lavi me dejase en paz. Ojala hubiese dejado escapar un "_Que más da_" en el momento oportuno, en lugar de seguirle la corriente.

- Y si me importa ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Se me quedó mirando con la boca levemente abierta, como si en ningún momento se hubiese esperado una respuesta como aquella.

- Busca el puto hotel y enciérrate allí un rato. Yo me voy a dar una vuelta.

Él se quedó plantado en medio de la calle, mientras yo avanzaba con paso firme, perdiéndome entre la multitud.

La idea de que Allen terminara odiándome no era demasiado descabellada. Yo no era la persona más agradable del mundo, y tampoco sabía bien como lidiar con él. Si estaba enfadado en aquel momento, era bastante probable que me echase las culpas, lo que significaría que...

Sacudí la cabeza mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, alejándome cada vez más de las calles céntricas de la ciudad.

Otra vez esa extraña idea... No, definitivamente no lo haría. No en aquel momento. Estaba dispuesto a tragarme mi orgullo, pero no a convertirlo en una alfombra que pisotear. Había decido que solucionaría el asunto cuando regresase a la Orden. Bastante humillante iba a ser ya rebajarme a quedar ante el _Moyashi _como un imbécil cabezota y estúpidamente sentimental, como para encima darle la imagen también de que estaba desesperado.

Porque no lo estaba. La idea de llamar a ese crío, aunque solo fuese para escuchar su voz no era... Oh, mierda. Había terminado de perder el norte, en varios sentidos.

Me quedé parado en una calle desierta, sin saber donde coño me había metido. Miré a mi alrededor y me ahorre el soltar un suspiro. Ni siquiera me molesté en regañarme mentalmente ¿Para qué? Estaba ya bastante claro que me había vuelto un idiota rematado.

Bien, a pesar de todo, podía recordar vagamente por donde había venido, así que volvería sobre mis pasos y asunto arreglado.

Regresé a una calle un poco más transitada, la cual recorrí prestando atención solamente a la posición del cruce que debía tomar, hasta que me detuve sin querer cuando algo llamó mi atención.

Me quedé parado frente al escaparate de una joyería observando un pequeño adorno hecho con metal y con alguna especie de piedra semipreciosa de color blanco que me hizo fruncir el ceño por varios motivos, sobre todo por el hecho de que tenía forma de libélula. No pude evitar una sonrisa al ver la relación de ideas que había hecho mi mente. (4)

Sin pararme a pensarlo dos veces, tomé una decisión, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, había entrado a la tienda, pagado la joya y salido, para luego caminar por la calle, con aquella cosa en las manos. A veces tenía reacciones que no podía entender.

Me guardé la libélula en el bolsillo, justo antes de llegar a la puerta del _Le grand hotel_ (5), donde se supone que Lavi debía estar esperando.

Entré en la recepción, para ver que no había ningún estúpido conejo ahí.

- Perdone, señor exorcista – El chico que atendía la recepción me habló en francés, con una educación tan acaramelada que casi me dio asco. - Su compañero está en la habitación trescientos quince. Tome la llave.

Me acerqué y observé el extraño pompón que colgaba de la plaquita que indicaba el número de la habitación. En ese sitio, hasta los llaveros resultaban repelentes.

Agarré la llave y me giré sin molestarme en dar las gracias. No me gustaban los franceses. Todos eran igual de pesados que el viejo Tiedoll. Supuse que era cosa de la tierra en la que se criaban.

Clavé mi vista en las escaleras, para no fijarme en lo que acababa de ver, porque si no me sentiría demasiado tentado a hacer alguna estupidez. Pero no pude evitar quedarme quieto en medio de la recepción y observar un rincón que se encontraba al otro lado. Mis ojos se quedaron suspendidos a la altura de una mesa sobre la que se encontraba un teléfono, probablemente dándole la sensación a todos los que me vieran de que no había visto uno de esos cacharros en mi vida.

Cerré los ojos con decisión y ascendí los peldaños casi por inercia, luchando conmigo mismo por no regresar y llamar a ese estúpido niño.

Él estaba bien. Tenía que estarlo. No había razón para que perdiera los papeles de ese modo.

- Anda, si has regresado ¿Dónde te habías metido? - Lavi levantó la vista del libro que tenía en su regazo cuando entré a la habitación. Ni siquiera me moleste en mirarle.

- No es asunto tuyo. -Me quité la chaqueta del uniforme, más por necesidad que por comodidad. El clima ya cálido de principios de Junio me golpeaba sin piedad alguna.

El conejo volvió a decirme algo, pero su voz ni siquiera me llegó. Miré por la ventana para observar el canal que había justo en frente, adornado de pequeñas barcas. Era mediodía y hasta la noche no iríamos al lugar de la misión. Eso significaba que tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar.

- Voy a dormir. Ni se te ocurra molestarme o lo vas a pagar muy caro.

Lavi se llevó el filo de la palma derecha a la frente, haciendo un saludo militar.

- Sí, señor. A sus ordenes, señor.

Apreté los puños con fuerza tratando de no chirriar los dientes. Un día de estos iba a partirle la cara, y sería solamente culpa suya.

Bajé la persiana, obteniendo una queja del pelirrojo sobre algo parecido a que aun no había aprendido a ver en la oscuridad.

No había dormido prácticamente nada durante el trayecto, el cual había durado casi dos días, por lo que antes de que mi cabeza tocase la almohada, ya me había dormido.

Otra vez, la música de un piano inundaba mis oídos. Una melodía demasiado familiar hizo que un niño de cabellos azabaches y de no más de tres años avanzara por el pasillo de aquella pequeña casa, para luego pararse en el marco de la puerta y observar.

La habitación era diminuta y espartana, por lo que aquel elegante piano resaltaba entre toda la sencilla decoración. Sentado al instrumento se encontraba un hombre alto y desgarbado, concentrado por completo en lo que hacía, como si llevase toda la vida tocando esa canción, una y otra vez.

Los ojos negros del infante observaron a aquel músico con un brillo de inocente admiración, hasta que el hombre se giró y le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que se acercara.

El niño avanzó de manera torpe, tropezándose con las enormes mangas de su camisa, hasta llegar al lado del piano, sentándose después en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, sin dejar de prestar atención a aquel sonido en ningún momento.

- Puede que algún día te enseñe esta canción.– Habló el hombre en un idioma que me resulto comprensible, pero que no fui capaz de identificar. - Así puede que tengas algo que te recuerde a mí.

Los ojos negros del niño se cerraron, quedándose así prácticamente dormido. Mecido por aquella extraña canción de cuna.

Suspiré levemente al notar el colchón debajo de mí, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, hasta que vi que la luz solar que horas antes había inundado la habitación ya había desaparecido.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Miré una vez más a través de la puerta acristalada, para comprobar de nuevo que la fuerza de la lluvia no había remitido un ápice.

- Vaya, menuda está cayendo ahí fuera - Lavi terminó de bajar las escaleras con un salto – No es una buena idea salir con este tiempo.

Levanté un poco la vista para ver con cierta dificultad los nubarrones oscuros que cubrían la luna, como si esperara que desapareciesen solo con mirarlos.

- Cállate. Aquí soy yo quien decide que ideas son buenas o malas.

El conejo me dedico una mueca bastante extraña.

- ¡Oye! ¡Qué esta misión es mía! Tú ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí.

- Si esto dependiera de ti, nos quedaríamos en este sitio hasta mañana.

- Pues sí, porque eso sería lo más sensato. ¿Qué ganas con convertirte en una sopa?

- Tiempo.

Avanzó un par de pasos para poder quedar a mi lado. Tras eso, me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No hay quien te entienda. Pensé que querías estar fuera de la Orden.

- Efectivamente, pero quiero estar solo, no con un estúpido. Me crispas los nervios.

Soltó un suspiro para luego volverse hacia la escalera, con la intención de regresar a la habitación.

- Que actitud la tuya. No te mereces a alguien tan dulce como el _Moyashi-chan_.

Él ascendió y yo me quedé solo en la recepción, pensando que más de una palabra me chirriaba en la frase que acababa de oír, aunque probablemente se debía al tono con el que había sido pronunciada. Respiré hondo y traté de no darle más importancia de la que en realidad tenía, aunque aquello no me dio buena espina.

Bien, si el conejo decidía amedrentarse por un par de gotitas, yo no lo haría. Salí del hotel y comencé a caminar a través de la lluvia.

El carruaje que debía llevarnos hasta el lugar de la misión nos había avisado de que no vendría debido al mal tiempo, por lo que no tendría más remedio que ir a pie. En fin, incluso de esa forma sería capaz de ganar algo de tiempo. Podría llegar a ese pueblo antes del amanecer.

Repasé mentalmente la ruta que debía seguir, y tras unos minutos, salí de la ciudad.

Mientras la lluvia me calaba hasta los huesos, me pregunté cual era la verdadera razón que me hacía caminar bajo aquella tormenta a esas horas de la noche. No lo hacía solo para regresar a la Orden, o por librarme de Lavi, algo dentro de mí me impedía olvidarme de que estaba en una misión, la cual simplemente no podía dejar a un lado. Supuse que debía ser algo parecido a una deformación profesional.

A pesar de que aquella cortina continua de agua me dificultase la visión, estaba totalmente orientado. Por alguna razón, la lluvia que corría por mi rostro no me molestaba, más bien me calmaba el ánimo.

Soledad y lluvia. Resultaban bastante agradables. Continué caminando sin aminorar el ritmo.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme seriamente. Desde que yo podía recordar, muchos sueños de todo tipo inundaban mi mente cada vez que dormía. Se trataba de algo con lo que había aprendido a convivir, esperando que tal vez alguno de ellos trajera desde mi subconsciente la clave para recordar todo aquello que había olvidado. En ocasiones, cuando era más pequeño, incluso había cruzado por mi cabeza la estúpida idea de que esos sueños podían mostrarme el futuro. Ahora solo de pensar algo tan absurdo, tenía ganas de soltar una carcajada.

Pero desde hacía algún tiempo, las imágenes oníricas me perseguían aun con más ahínco, hasta la saciedad, buscando taladrarme las sienes, regalándome miles de escenas sin sentido que no sabía como interpretar.

Porque no era posible que tuviesen sentido, o que estuvieran conectadas a algo. No eran más que sueños. O eso creía.

Aunque lo cierto es que ya no sabía que pensar. Había visto al hombre del piano en otro sueño antes que en el de aquella tarde. Uno en el que un yo derrotado se encontraba rodeado de las cenizas de un pueblo destruido, en el que ríos de sangre mojaban las calles.

No podía ser solo un producto de mi mente. Tenía que tener algún significado. Y en el caso de que realmente lo tuviese, algo me decía que no iba a hacerme ninguna gracia.

Porque no quería ni imaginarme quien podía ser ese hombre. Mi mente no me daba demasiadas buenas opciones sobre su identidad.

A pesar de todo, ese sueño había tenido algo extraño, diferente a los demás. En todos ellos parecía ver aquella realidad ficticia a través de lo que debían ser mis propios ojos. Claro, en todos menos en ese último, donde yo había visto la escena desde fuera, como si yo allí fuese algo totalmente ajeno.

Pero no había dudas, la apariencia de ese niño menudo no podía engañarme. Sería demasiada casualidad que con su aspecto no se tratase de mí mismo.

Definitivamente, no me gustaba aquello. No me gustaba absolutamente nada.

La tormenta fue remitiendo poco a poco, hasta que la lluvia torrencial se convirtió en poco más que en un par de gotas, y que justo cuando empezó a amanecer, se detuvo por completo.

Con el tiempo más calmado, probablemente el conejo se pondría en marcha de una maldita vez, aunque sería algo innecesario. Ya habría terminado con cualquier cosa que hubiese que hacer antes de que él llegase.

Cuando el color anaranjado desapareció del cielo para dar lugar a un azul claro, me detuve y vi frente a mí un puente de piedra de arcos desiguales, el cual cruzaba el río a una altura considerable.

No me dio tiempo a avanzar un poco cuando vi que algo se encontraba agazapado bajo uno de los arcos, escondido.

Di un paso más, y otro. Al tercero, la criatura, que no era más que un akuma de nivel dos, se abalanzó hacia mí.

Traté de no chasquear la lengua. No había inocencia, ni hordas de monstruos furiosos. Solo era un mísero akuma. Aquello sería tan sencillo que resultaba incluso insultante para mis habilidades.

Y efectivamente, no tardé demasiado en librarme de él. Unas cuantas estocadas y el akuma ya había explotado en mil pedazos.

Había sido tan fácil que daba vergüenza ajena estar perdiendo el tiempo en algo así. ¿Tan poco trabajo había últimamente que se dedicaban a mandar a un exorcista (ya que mi presencia allí en realidad no contaba) a algo tan simple?

Supuse que tampoco era raro. Las inocencias eran algo bastante arbitrario. Había que tener suerte para encontrar alguna señal que condujese hasta ellas.

Y mientras tanto, mandaban a Lavi a hacer trabajos estúpidos para que no diese la lata. Muy en el fondo, Komui era un tipo listo.

Comencé a envainar a _Mugen_, cuando un grito me hizo rodar los ojos.

- ¡Yuu!

Demasiado pronto. ¿Cómo había tardado tan poco en llegar? Claro, el utilizaba su inocencia para desplazarse. Yo y mi maldita suerte.

- ¡Mira que irte de esa forma! ¡Con lo preocupado que estaba!

Antes de que pudiera apartar la mano de mi espada a medio guardar, Lavi se me tiró encima, y cuando fui a alejarle de mí, note como un dolor profundo me quemaba en uno de mis dedos.

- ¡Maldito conejo! - Dejé que Mugen cayera al suelo sin cuidado, para cubrir con la otra mano el pequeño corte que me había hecho con el filo de mi katana.

- Oh... Perdón – Ladeó la cabeza para mirarme el dedo. -Dios, Yuu, eres el rey del melodrama. ¡Pero si es un cortecito de nada!

Lo sabía. Por supuesto que no era nada, pero dolía.

Lo que me faltaba. Aquello no llegaba siquiera a la categoría de arañazo y probablemente en unos cuantos minutos estaría curada ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan débil? Era increíble que pudiese doler tanto algo tan nimio. Y todo por culpa de las chorradas de ese estúpido pelirrojo.

- !Venga ya! No pongas esa cara. Ni que se te fueran a salir las tripas por ahí, exagerado.

Le ignoré sin muchas contemplaciones mientras recogía mi katana y la guardaba. Vi que algo negro comenzó a revolotear alrededor de mi cabeza.

- Te has dejado a ese pequeñajo en el hotel – Miré al golem con el ceño fruncido. Había estado tan ofuscado que ni me di cuenta de que no me había seguido – Ah, por cierto. Has recibido una llamada.

Comencé a caminar apretando con fuerza los dedos de mi mano herida.

- ¿Komui? ¿Qué demonios quería ese loco?

- En realidad no. Era el _Moyashi-chan_.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, pero traté de que eso no se reflejase en mi cara.

- ¿Qué quería ese crío?

- Pues no se, no me lo ha dicho. Deberías preguntarle a él.

Me detuve y le dediqué una mueca. Aquello era demasiado.

- Ahora lo entiendo. Es mentira. Solo es una escusa para que hable con él. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- ¿Yo? - Se señalo, como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando – Solo pienso en la felicidad de mis amigos.

- Solo piensas en chorradas. Deja de meterte donde no te llaman de una puta vez.

Continué caminando, dejando que el olor a tierra mojada penetrase en mis pulmones. Iríamos al pueblo más cercano y allí conseguiríamos un carruaje que nos llevara de vuelta a la estación de Montpellier. Di pie a que el silencio tensó que parecía haberse formado entre los dos no se disipase, mientras yo me concentraba solo en mis propios pasos, hasta que el conejo tuvo que abrir su maldita boca.

- Vale. Pero que sepas que no estaba mintiendo.

No le presté la menor atención, ya que no podía ser verdad. Después de todo... ¿Para qué iba a querer llamarme el _Moyashi?_ Sentí un extraño retortijón en el estomago que me hizo llevar mi mano de manera inconsciente al bolsillo, para encontrar la caja en la que estaba guardada la joya que compré el día anterior. Estaba comprobado, a cada segundo que pasaba yo me iba volviendo más y más imbécil.

Miré con el ceño fruncido mi dedo herido. No solo imbécil, también me estaba volviendo demasiado blando.

Cerré los puños y aceleré, conteniendo un suspiro, dándome cuenta de que probablemente estaba empezando a volverme bipolar, ya que esa era la única explicación que le veía al hecho de que días atrás hubiese pagado con sangre un billete para salir de la Orden, pero que sin embargo en aquel momento me muriese de ganas por regresar. Aunque yo sabía bien cual era la causa de eso. Reduje mis pensamientos al mínimo, ignorando cualquier cosa que no fuese caminar o respirar, fijando la vista en el horizonte.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Marqué los números distraído, mientras dedicaba mi atención al golem que se encontraba enganchado al cable del teléfono.

- ¿Sí? - Escuché al otro lado de la línea.

- Soy Kanda – Dije sin demasiados aspavientos, prácticamente pudiendo notar la felicidad que emanaba a través del teléfono al encontrar Komui en mi llamada la escusa perfecta para perder el tiempo.

- Oh, Kanda ¿Ocurre algo?

Respiré hondo, buscando las palabras adecuadas que debía utilizar.

- Necesito que hagas algo – Se mantuvo callado, dedicándome una silenciosa afirmación – Ve a mi cuarto y dime como está la flor de loto.

Volvió a guardar silencio, probablemente digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Cuando volvió a dirigirse a mí, utilizo un tono serio que yo ya me esperaba.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo hazlo – No recibí respuesta, por lo que asumí que no se movería de su despacho hasta que justificara mi petición – Creo que se acabó el tiempo.

La tensión que se escapaba desde los cables del teléfono prácticamente se podía cortar. Esperé con calma hasta que Komui reaccionó.

- Ahora mismo vuelvo. - Escuché un par de susurros que no pude entender, para luego oír un pequeño golpe producido al ser dejado el auricular sobre la mesa.

Tamborileé los dedos contra la parte superior del teléfono, para luego apretar el puño, evitando mirar hacia mi mano derecha.

Dejé que en mi cara se mostrase una expresión de aparente tranquilidad, que poco a poco logré transmitir a mi interior. Que fuera lo que tuviese que ser. A esas alturas ya daba igual.

- ¿Kanda...?

Con un vuelco, la tranquilidad se fue al traste.

- ¿_Moyashi_?_ - _Traté de mantenerme indiferente ante su voz _- _¿Qué demonios...?

- ¿Estás bien?

Su voz acarició con delicadeza mi oído, para luego atravesarme sin piedad el pecho, como si se tratase de una extraña causa-efecto.

- ¿Por qué coño iba a estar mal?

- La cara de Komui...

- Ese idiota hace una montaña de un grano de arena. No le hagas caso.

¿Le estaba restando importancia al asunto? Llevaba unos días prácticamente consumiéndome por dentro debido a la incertidumbre ¿Y ahora le estaba restando importancia?

Me quedé mirando fijamente a la pared cuando me di cuenta de que no quería que se preocupase.

- Oh, vale... - Su tono de alivio me obligó a contener un suspiro exasperado. - Kanda, tengo que hablar contigo...

- En otro momento.

- ¿No puede ser ahora?

- No. Yo también tengo cosas que tratar contigo, pero cuando regrese a la Orden.

Pude jurar que estaba sonriendo a pesar de que no le veía

- Tienes que darme muchas explicaciones, y esta vez no te librarás.

- No lo haré. Soy un adulto. Se responsabilizarme de mis actos.

- ¿Allen? ¿Qué estás haciendo con el teléfono?

Escuché un golpe sordo bastante molesto, producido probablemente porque el crío había dejado caer el auricular. Escuche lo siguiente bastante bajo, por lo que tuve que poner mucho empeño para entender lo que decían.

- Me alegra mucho tu visita, pero tampoco está bien que estés mucho tiempo merodeando por ahí. No quieres que los comandantes-jefe te quiten el permiso que te han dado para salir de tu cuarto ¿Verdad?

- Claro, Komui. Si yo ya me marchaba. Hasta pronto.

La voz de Allen se perdió mientras que Komui recuperaba el auricular.

- ¿Sigues ahí?

Le dediqué un lacónico sí, esperando que hablase.

- No le ocurre nada raro. Está como siempre. ¿Has invocado acaso el poder de la tercera ilusión de _Mugen_?

- Como si acaso hubiese sido necesario...

- ¿Entonces?

Me pasé la mano por la frente, empezando a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza debido a toda aquella situación.

- Mis heridas han dejado de curarse.

Pude escuchar como Komui tragaba saliva.

- ¿Cómo... cómo dices?

- Por culpa de Lavi me hice un corte. Han pasado dos días y ni siquiera ha cicatrizado.

Se quedó en silencio, probablemente sin ninguna idea sobre lo que debía decirme. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono fue totalmente monocorde.

- Regresa a la Orden. Cuanto antes.

- Estoy en camino.

Colgué sin más, para luego quedarme mirando fijamente por la ventana que daba al andén.

Me lo temía. Aquello estaba durando demasiado y Komui había tenido razón a la hora de advertirme. Perdí de vista mi límite, y ahora me lo había encontrado de bruces para que este me mostrara la realidad tal y como era. Simplemente iba a morir, y el día en el que eso ocurriría se encontraba ya tan cercano que podía sentirlo tras de mí, pisándome los talones.

Tanto para terminar así. Tendría que esperar a que Komui me examinara, pero yo no era estúpido. Si mi cuerpo ya no era capaz ni de curar un arañazo, significaba que no me quedaba demasiado tiempo.

El corazón me latía de forma irregular, haciéndome tomar una decisión de la que era posible que más tarde me arrepintiese. Pero ya daba igual, la decisión que había tomado era irrevocable. Ya no pensaba dar vuelta a atrás, por mucho que se torciesen las cosas.

Salí al exterior y me dirigí a la entrada del tren, el cual se puso en camino con un silbido poco después de que yo subiese.

- Anda, pensé que te habías quedado en la estación. ¿Dónde leches estabas?

- ¿A ti que coño te importa?

Cerré la puerta del compartimento con más fuerza de la necesaria, para luego sentarme y quedarme mirando por la ventana.

Vi pasar los árboles que adornaban los bordes de las vías, uno a uno, hasta que finalmente cerré los ojos. No, no había vuelta a atrás.

- Lavi, cuéntame todo lo que sepas de esa jodida profecía.

_Continuará.._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

**Glosario:**

(1) **Montpellier:** Ciudad del sur de Francia. Se encuentra a unos 100 kilómetros de la frontera con España.

(2) **Puente del diablo: **Antigua leyenda que contaba una historia en la que un pueblo necesitaba un puente para cruzar un peligroso río que había en los alrededores. El demonio construyo el puente en una noche, pidiendo a cambio el alma del primer ser vivo que lo cruzase. Dependiendo de la versión, los habitantes hacían pasar a un gato, un perro o un burro para que así el diablo se apoderase del alma del animal y engañarle.

(3) **Séte**: Ciudad del sur de Francia, a unos 30 kilómetros de Montpellier y a unos 50 kilómetros de **Saint Guilhem le Désert.**

(4) Era común en la época, y sobre todo en Francia, debido a la corriente artística del Modernismo (finales del siglo XIX, principios del XX), encontrar joyas en forma de libélula. A lo que Kanda se refiere con "_la relación de ideas"_ es que en inglés, libélula se dice _dragonfly_, lo que literalmente sería "_dragón mosca_".

(5) **Le grand hotel: **Hotel situado a seis minutos del centro de Séte, construido en 1882 justo en frente del canal de la ciudad.

He tardado, lo se x.x Pero tengo una buena razón xP He tenido que trabajar duro en mi cosplay de Allen para el expomanga. Me di una paliza, pero logré terminarlo y ahora soy feliz xD Para haberlo hecho yo, no estaba mal. Me daba un aire y todo lol(¿A quién demonios le importa esto? XDDD) Pero bueno, no más cosplays en una larga temporada, pero empiezan los exámenes x.x Así que hasta después del 6 de Junio no estaré por aquí xP Mundo cruel y déspota T.T

Este capítulo es algo más corto, pero porque no había mucho más que decir xD Ya veremos que pasa con el siguiente xP

Oh, por si a alguien le interesa, lo del pompón en las llaves es cierto. Si no me creéis, meted "Le grand hotel, Séte" en google y tragaros la presentación de la pagina web. No se que pensareis vosotros, pero yo creo que sería la típica cosa que Kanda miraría con muy mala cara xP

Y la opinión de Kanda sobre los franceses no tiene porque coincidir con la mía. Él dice lo que le sale de las narices xP por algo es Kanda. Pero él es un borde anti-social y yo una personita adorable. Soy alguien tolerante que no tiene nada en contra de los franceses. Aun así, si alguien se ha sentido ofendido (o.o) la culpa es de Kanda. Pedidle explicaciones a él xP

Bueno, ya basta de chorradas xD Muchas gracias a KISproductions, Meroko, Lissy Aquarius, Dircray, Noriko, haruhi juliet-pon, Shizuru y Jicalazuxil por vuestros comentarios. Tengo que disculparme por no responderlos ahora x.x Pero quería colgar ya el capítulo porque ya he tardado bastante xP En cuanto saque algo de tiempo, los contestaré poco a poco. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer puesto que vosotros dedicáis vuestro tiempo en expresar vuestra opinión n.n Los anónimos los iré contestando en mi perfil, pero con paciencia u.u

Muchas gracias a todos por leer n.n

¡Hasta pronto! o0o


	8. Chapter 8

**R****ealidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: D gray man no es mío, y no creo que nadie piense que lo es. Si lo fuera, ahora mismo yo estaría en paradero desconocido después de dejar a los fans tirándose de los pelos (Eso no se hace, Hoshino T.T) Bueno, lo de siempre, no soy Hoshino Katsura, ni ninguna empresa con licencia, ni nada de nada. Soy una pobre fan que hace cosas raras. No cobro por esto. Si no gano dinero, no podéis culparme de nada. Ñañañaña (añadir nota musical lol)_

_Adevertencias: OOC (Kanda... Allen... Hablando... Emm lol?), shonen-ai , mal vocabulario,chorradas gordas para rellenar (añadir silbido xDD) Explicación larga de cosas sin sentido ya al principio del cap, para alegraros la vida a todos lol_

_Gracias infinitas a Meroko, que empezó siendo aquella que curaba al diccionario cada vez que me dedicaba a darle patadas (lol), y ha terminado siendo prácticamente la co-autora de este fic, ya que aporta tanto, o incluso más que yo o.o Arregla mis desarreglos, me da buenas ideas y repara escenas en las que Allen parece que se va a poner a matar gente a cabezazos o.o . Y me pega vía msn cuando quiero dejar el fic (a no ser que mi salud esté en peligro xD Entonces me perdona) _

**Capítulo 8**

El bookman junior me dedicó una media sonrisa que no me pasó desapercibida. Era como si estuviese intentando burlarse de mí por pedir explicaciones tras haberme negado rotundamente a recibirlas. Por su seguridad, más le valía no hacer comentarios, porque simplemente no pensaba permitirlos. Me dirigí de nuevo a él, aun no demasiado seguro de querer saber lo que estaba a punto de contarme.

- Antes que nada, respóndeme a algo ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Y más te vale que no sueltes alguna chorrada.

Se encogió de hombros, mirando a otro lado.

- Mucho me temo que no puedo darte datos sobre eso. Te diré simplemente que lo hago por darte un poco de ventaja. - Se rascó la cabeza para luego continuar hablando – Si eso es todo, pregunta lo que quieras saber y yo te responderé.

No entendí que demonios pretendía decirme con la primera parte de aquella frase, pero no repliqué. Incluso si no me contaba el porqué de sus acciones, yo terminaría descubriéndolo tarde o temprano.

- ¿Por qué coño se supone que Allen tiene que morir?

- Bueno, si has leído la profecía, creo que eso ya lo sabes. El dragón blanco utilizará su energía para destruir los poderes del Conde, auto-destruyéndose en el proceso.

Bien, hasta ahí yo también había llegado.

- Me refiero a porqué tiene que ser él. Allen no es más poderoso que cualquier otro exorcista.

Negó con la cabeza, como si estuviese tratando con un imbécil. Todavía iba a terminar ganándose dos ostias.

- Está claro ¿No? Tú tienes un papel fundamental en todo esto.

- ¿Por qué?

Lavi soltó un leve suspiro, antes de pasarse la mano por la frente.

- Verás, hay una regla universal que dice que las dos partes de un todo están en equilibrio, el bien y el mal, el día y la noche...

- Déjate de estupideces y ve al grano.

Volvió de nuevo a negar con la cabeza, logrando que me exasperara cada vez más.

- Que insensible, Yuu. Yo intentando pintarte las cosas bonitas y tú... - Fruncí el ceño, indicándole que toda aquella parafernalia me importaba una mierda – De acuerdo, ya voy. El mundo tiene un equilibrio, y cuando este se rompe, tiene que arreglarse para que el mundo no entre en caos.

Más y más broza. Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana, cada vez más mosqueado.

- El Conde a roto ese equilibrio, el mal predomina sobre le bien. Y por eso existimos los exorcistas y la inocencia, para devolver el mundo a su cauce. Pero con nosotros no es suficiente.

¿Era estrictamente necesario oír toda aquella explicación? ¿Por qué no podía responderme a lo que le había preguntado?

- No pongas esa cara, ya llego al eje de la cuestión. - Se aclaró la garganta, como si fuese a decir algo muy importante – Ahí es donde entráis vosotros. Allen y tú también sois medios, con la diferencia de que hay un poder dentro de vosotros mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Poder? - Fruncí el ceño. Parecía que me estuviese contando una historia de viejas.

- ¿Has oído hablar del Tao? - Claro, la imagen de un Tiedoll bailarín pasó por mi mente, haciendo que no pudiese evitar una mueca. - La lucha de contrarios, el universo en si mismo, desequilibrado por culpa del Conde. Eso es lo que yace en vuestro interior. Ese es el poder al que me refiero.

Era la primera vez que a pesar de comprender todas las palabras de una frase, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que acababan de decirme. Al ver mi mirada pensativa, Lavi sonrió.

- Bien, trataré de ser más claro. Aquello a lo que la Orden Oscura llama "Dios", y a lo que yo llamo universo, os ha dado un poder especial, dividido entre Allen y tú, por el cual podéis destruir al Conde. No se sabe exactamente en que consiste, pero parece ser que se trata de una especie de ser incorpóreo capaz de canalizar el poder de la persona que la contiene, y al cual nosotros denominamos ente. Por eso solo Allen puede llevar esto a cabo.

No estaba seguro de haberlo entendido del todo. Aquello solo era una sarta de estupideces, una detrás de otra.

- Si yo también tengo esa mierda ¿Por qué solo Allen puede hacerlo?

- Kanda... te consideraba más listo. Tú y él simbolizáis la lucha de contrarios. Y sois vosotros dos, luchando juntos, los que acabareis con el desequilibrio. El problema es que una vez se terminé con el Conde, nosotros seguimos aquí, haciendo que el bien predomine, cosa que el universo tampoco puede permitir...

Ignoré el hecho de que acabase de llamarme imbécil y continué escuchando. Ya me lo cobraría después.

- ... Si el Conde desaparece, las inocencias también lo harían, pero ¿Qué pasaría entonces con el poder que tenéis vosotros dos?

No terminaban de encajarme las piezas.

- Entonces yo tendría que morir también. Para que eso desapareciera del todo, los dos tendríamos que morir.

- ¿Para qué? Solo hay que separaros para que no podáis usar ese poder. Y Como Allen es el dragón que representa al bien, es él el que debe morir. Tan simple como eso. Si Allen muere, el ente se separa y permanece de forma incompleta, hasta que sea necesario otra vez y entonces regrese a la tierra acompañado de un alma humana y de una forma corpórea...

El conejo continuó hablando en un monólogo que yo solo pude entender a medias, en el cual cada palabra me parecía más incoherente que la anterior. Poco a poco toda la información quedó dando vueltas en mi mente, pidiendo a gritos ser asentada. No quise pensar que no había sido una buena idea preguntar, pero odiaba arrepentirme de lo que hacía, lo cual era algo que desde hacía algún tiempo me había tomado por costumbre.

Seguí escuchando con atención, interrumpiendo solo para realizar alguna pregunta, mientras que el traqueteo del tren continuaba monótono, acompañado por los colores anaranjados de la puesta de sol.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Miré mi reflejo en el agua, apenas visible debido a la poca luz que había en el canal subterráneo.

Lavi remaba mientras yo pasaba de él. Después de que se callase tras soltarme una retahíla de frases (la mayoría de ellas sin demasiado sentido), no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra. Él tarareaba una canción cuyas notas yo ya me sabía de memoria, debido sobretodo a que aquel imbécil llevaba casi tres horas con su improvisado concierto, lo cual estaba creando en mí unas ganas importantes de darle una patada y tirarlo al agua.

- ¡Dios! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! - Le grité cuando vi que aun no llegábamos, comenzando a exasperarme bastante. Para que luego dijeran que yo no tenía paciencia. Ja, si no la tuviera ya me habría convertido en un asesino de masas, y ese conejo hubiera sido la primera de mis víctimas.

- ¿Qué más te da? Si ya casi...

- Me da igual. Como vuelva a oír esa jodida canción te arrancaré el cuello. Tendrás la carrera de canta-autor más corta de la historia.

- Que susceptible. Si no te gustaba me podrías haber dicho que cantase otra.

Estuve a punto de levantarme y darle un capón, pero me contuve al notar que ya había terminado el trayecto. Una persona se encontraba en el embarcadero, con una expresión seria dibujada en su rostro.

- Hola, Reever – Dijo Lavi tras bajarse de la barca - ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Komui ve que estás perdiendo el tiempo te enviará a un Komurín.

La mueca que le dedicó me dejó bastante claro lo que iba a responder.

- Como si le importase eso. Está demasiado ocupado durmiendo como para darse cuenta de si trabajamos o no. - Se aclaró la garganta, para luego mirarme fijamente – Además, estoy aquí por que el supervisor me ha dicho que le de un mensaje a Kanda. Dice que le está esperando en el laboratorio.

Contesté con una inclinación de cabeza para luego dirigirme hacia el interior de la Orden.

Me sentí aliviado cuando comprobé que el estúpido conejo, que caminaba por detrás de mí, tomaba un camino diferente, no sin despedirse antes con un par de palabras que yo ignoré. Solo era capaz de pensar en lo que me esperaba, aunque era algo que yo ya sabía bien.

Llegué al laboratorio, al cual entré sin llamar, para encontrarme a Komui de pie con una expresión tensa.

- Déjame ver esa herida – Dijo sin miramientos, logrando que me sorprendiera de que ni siquiera él recordase que debía saludar.

Le tendí mi mano derecha para que pudiese ver el corte que había en mis dedos, aun abierto, como si acabase de hacérmelo en ese instante.

Estudió la herida con atención.

- Es todo tan extraño... - Comenzó Komui, mirando el revés de mi mano, comos si esperase encontrar algo más. - Hace apenas dos semanas te recuperaste perfectamente. Y no ha ocurrido nada raro desde entonces ¿Por qué ahora?

- Eso me pregunto yo también.

Me soltó para dirigirse a su mesa y comenzar a rellenar unos documentos.

- No estoy seguro de que sirva de algo, pero voy a hacerte unos análisis. Puede que al menos nos den una noción de lo que está ocurriendo.

Asentí sin decir nada. Por supuesto, a mí ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que aquello fuese a tener alguna utilidad.

Esperé paciente mientras Komui me sacaba sangre.

- Lo siento – Dijo mirando fijamente al tubo de cristal que gota a gota iba llenándose de líquido carmesí. - No importa lo mucho que luche para que no traten a los exorcistas como armas. A sus ojos parece que no sois seres humanos...

Ladeé la cabeza.

- ¿A que coño viene eso ahora?

Continuó atentó al tubo, adornando su faz con una media sonrisa desesperanzada.

- Si te conozco como creo que lo hago, ya debes saber cual es el destino que os espera a Allen y a ti.

Apreté los puños con fuerza.

- Siento no habéroslo dicho. Pero la Orden es bastante estricta con respecto a ese tema. Están tan empeñados en que la profecía se cumpla que no permiten que nadie se entere de ella por miedo a que alguien intente cambiarla.

Traté de no chasquear la lengua. Bien, eso significaba que si alguien se enteraba de que yo pretendía desviarme de mi destino, tendría a toda una Orden religiosa detrás de mí para hacerme cambiar _amablemente _de parecer. Simplemente genial.

- Puedo preguntarte... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Apreté aun más los puños, hasta clavarme las uñas en las palmas.

- ¿Otro con la misma historia? ¿Os dan una moneda cada vez que os metéis en mi vida o qué?

Komui no se alteró, a pesar de que yo estaba luchando por no meterle un guantazo. No era su pregunta lo que me había molestado, sino el hecho de que había pasado más de tres días aguantando la misma cuestión que realizaba aquel estúpido conejo cada vez que tenía ocasión, por lo cual mis nervios se encontraban bastante crispados.

¿Qué hacer...? Como si tuviera opciones entre las que escoger. En aquel momento solo tenía segura una cosa, y es que no podía dejar solo a Allen. A partir de ahí, veía el futuro bastante negro. Permanecer a su lado significaba arriesgarme. Bien, pondría su vida en peligro por mi falta de autocontrol, pero a esas alturas no había nada más que pudiese hacer.

De todas formas, si yo moría antes de que la profecía se cumpliese y no se usaba el poder de los entes, Allen todavía tenía la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Claro que entonces tampoco sabía como iban a vencer al Conde. Maldita sea.

- Solo te diré una cosa, Komui. Estoy empezando a cansarme de luchar por los demás. Quien sabe si en cualquier momento opto solo por preocuparme por mí mismo. Mira a que punto me ha traído luchar por la Orden en lugar de buscar a la persona que me maldijo. - Me miró con los ojos abiertos, no demasiado sorprendido por lo que oía. - Yo no comparto vuestra visión de "_salvemos todos a la humanidad_". No es justo que yo tenga que sacrificar algo por salvar a toda esa chusma, la cual en su mayoría ni siquiera merece ser salvada.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, como si estuviese seguro de que podía ver a través del brillo amenazante de mis orbes oscuras.

- Se bien que no piensas eso. Estás demasiado agobiado. - Suspiró mientras me quitaba la aguja y ponía un tapón en el recipiente que contenía mi sangre. - Y supongo que el hecho de que ese "algo" esté en peligro también te afecta. Relájate y ya se verá como se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

Me coloqué la manga de la camisa para luego coger la chaqueta y echármela al hombro. Me dirigí a la salida del laboratorio sin despedirme siquiera.

- Yo tampoco quiero que Allen muera. Tarde o temprano encontraremos otra solución. No te desesperes.

Me giré para fulminarle con la mirada.

- Que fácil es decir eso cuando no estás en mi pellejo.

Komui me dedicó una extraña sonrisa que trató de ser de ánimo, pero para mí no resulto ser más que una mueca. Cerré los ojos y me permití un corto suspiro, para luego girar el picaporte de la puerta. Vi a duras penas como algo caía hacia mi dirección, en un acto reflejo agarré aquel cuerpo por los hombros, evitando que nos diésemos los dos de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¿Allen? - Komui se acercó a ver que ocurría. - ¿Qué hacías apoyado en la puerta?

Él se separó levemente de mí, mientras yo simplemente no podía dar crédito. ¿Había estado escuchando a escondidas? No, él no debía saber nada de lo que habíamos hablado en ese laboratorio. Era justo lo último que quería.

- ¿Qué coño has oído? - Me miró fijamente, como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta, para luego dedicarme un leve gesto de molestia.

- Yo no voy por ahí espiando las conversaciones ajenas, _Bakanda_. - Desvió la vista hacia el hombre que se encontraba tras de mí. - Lo siento, Komui. No quería molestar.

- No pasa nada. Además, Kanda ya se iba ¿Verdad?

Ni siquiera me moleste en responder. Era obvio que el _Moyashi _había mentido. Solo podía esperar que no se hubiera enterado de nada importante.

Comencé a caminar, ignorando a los otros dos. Debía hablar con Allen, pero necesitaba algo más de tiempo. Ni siquiera había pensado en que iba a decirle. Y desde luego, tampoco era el tipo de conversación que podíamos tener delante de Komui. Quizás ese hombre sabía más de lo que yo pensaba, pero tampoco era necesario restregarle la información por la cara.

Tal y como me esperaba, unos pasos comenzaron a seguirme. No tuve siquiera que girarme para saber de quien se trataba. No tenía otra opción entonces. Tendría que afrontar la situación tal y como me venía, aunque no sería yo el que diera el primer paso. Una vez más, sin que fallase a mis cálculos, fue él quien empezó a hablar.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó en un tono despreocupado. Que predecible. Quizás demasiado. Definitivamente, ese maldito crío era un desastre disimulando.

- Ya te respondí a eso ayer. - Dije tratando de no parecer demasiado agresivo. No sabía muy bien como debía comportarme. Ya no era mi intención ahuyentarle después de todo. - No tienes porque...

- ¿Entonces por qué Komui te estaba haciendo una revisión? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Definitivamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de como comportarme. En mi boca se acumulaban miles de maldiciones que no soltaba para no hacerle daño. Jamás me había preocupado en medir el alcance de mis palabras. Era más complicado de lo que yo creía.

Me giré para mirarle y me encontré de bruces con un extraño brillo en sus ojos grises. Él se preocupaba por mí, y aquello me molestaba bastante. No quería que supiese más de lo que necesitaba saber. Claro que si había estado escuchando tras la puerta no habría mucho que pudiera ocultarle.

- Pensé que dijiste que no nos habías estado espiando...

Un leve rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, mientras su mirada de preocupación se convirtió en una de enfado. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para no reírme de su actitud infantil.

- ¡Y no lo he hecho! Lavi me lo dijo. - Por supuesto, ese bocazas. No sería capaz nunca de meterse en sus propios asuntos. - Me contó que Komui te esperaba en el laboratorio y que probablemente sería para una revisión.

Oh, genial. Maldito bookman y sus ganas de meter las narices en todo.

Comencé a sentir que algo se removía en mi interior a cada pensamiento que cruzaba mi mente. Allen me alcanzó en un par de zancadas y caminó a mi lado, respetando el extraño silencio que se había formado entre nosotros. Le miré por el rabillo del ojo, mientras él continuaba caminando con las manos tras la espalda, probablemente sin darse cuenta de que no íbamos hacia ningún sitio.

No podía saber cual era la influencia real que Lavi tenía sobre Allen, pero estaba claro que era demasiado alta. Debido a la amabilidad de Allen y al carácter extrovertido del bookman junior, habían sido amigos prácticamente desde que se habían conocido, lo cual por alguna razón, no me hacía demasiada gracia. Pero aquello dejaba una cosa clara, y es que ese mocoso confiaba en Lavi.

Pero las palabras y los actos del conejo no hablaban a su favor. Temía que ese imbécil tocase el botón inadecuado y mandase a Allen al abismo del que yo intentaba salvarle.

Si realmente esa era su intención... ¿Por qué querría él algo así? ¿Por qué demonios querría _un bookman _algo así? ¿Qué clase de espectador se suponía que era?

Pero entonces... ¿Por qué diablos había puesto empeño en explicarme todo aquello? ¿Qué razón tenía él para...?

Me llevé la mano a la frente. Pensar en todo aquel asunto me daba dolor de cabeza.

- Al final no me has contestado... - Dijo bastante bajo, casi como si estuviera hablando con el aire en lugar de conmigo.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga?

Evitó mi mirada girando la cabeza. No lo podía creer ¿Se había enfadado por eso?

- Nada, déjalo. Si la culpa la tengo yo por preocuparme por ti...

Cerré los ojos, mordiéndome el labio inferior para no soltarle algún comentario desagradable.

- Si estás tratando de que me sienta culpable, mejor deja esa táctica. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo sin que tengamos que tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza.

Su expresión triste desapareció, para mostrarme una de total desconcierto.

- ¿Te refieres a tener una charla civilizada? Dudo que tú sepas como mantener una.

Traté de no chirriar los dientes.

- Si me sacas de mis casillas, seguro que no. Estoy tratando de ceder. Pon un poco de tu parte.

Aquello era demasiado humillante. Si se le ocurría decir las palabras inadecuadas, mandaría a la mierda todo el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para llegar a ese punto, y otra vez terminaría haciéndole daño, aunque no quisiera.

Pero Allen se calló. Al parecer había entendido que no era fácil para mí tener que tragarme mi orgullo y lidiar con él y con la situación que estaba por venir. Eso era un punto a su favor.

Continuamos andando sin rumbo fijo hasta que él de repente se detuvo.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunté al ver que no se movía.

El Moyashi llevó la mano a la perilla de la puerta junto a la que se encontraba y la abrió. Así que ese era su dormitorio...

- Pasa. Si de verdad vamos a hablar seriamente, este es un buen sitio.

Él entró después de que yo cruzara el umbral de la puerta, para encontrarme con una habitación sencilla, aunque bastante menos espartana que la mía. Miré de refilón el extraño retrato que estaba colgado en una de las paredes, al cual ignoré segundo después. A saber por qué leches ese niño tenía eso ahí.

Se sentó sobre la cama, mientras yo hacía lo mismo en la silla que había cerca del cabecero, cruzándome de brazos. Miré su rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba luchando por decirme algo, por lo que me mantuve en silencio hasta que se dirigió a mí, evitando establecer cualquier tipo de contacto visual conmigo.

- Estoy harto de que te burles de mí. Un día me besas y al siguiente me dices que solo soy un error en tu vida. Por más que lo intento, no logro entenderlo. Si lo que quieres es jugar conmigo, preferiría que me lo dijeras sin más.

Noté un sutil tono de resentimiento en su voz. Estaba dolido. Bien, no podía quejarme. No sería humano si no lo estuviera. Traté de encontrar el color gris de sus ojos, pero él centraba toda su atención en las sábanas. Tendría que conformarme con hablarle a la nada entonces. A eso era a lo que yo llamaba una conversación seria.

- Puede que haya cometido algún error, pero aunque no lo creas, he tenido mis razones para hacerlo. No pretendía burlarme de ti - No dio signo alguno de que me estuviera escuchando. - Joder ¿Te importaría mirarme a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando?

Levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos claros se clavaron en los míos, haciendo que el corazón me diese un vuelco. Un brillo de aflicción se reflejó en su mirada.

No pude contener un suspiro. Eso era lo que había logrado. Si echaba tierra sobre mi propio tejado, algún día el techo se me caería encima. Aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que yo pensaba.

- Yo... Solo quiero comprender que está pasando... - Comentó en un susurro. Vi como bajaba el rostro, para fijar esta vez su vista en el suelo. Aquella cuestión era algo a lo que yo no podía responder con exactitud, no porque no supiera lo que ocurría, si no porque me faltaban las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, tanto que pensé que nos habíamos olvidado de como se hablaba. No tenía otra opción, tendría que ser yo el que continuara con aquello. De todas formas, así debía ser. Si iba a tener que pisotear mi orgullo de aquella manera, al menos debía caminar sobre seguro.

- Lo que me dijiste el otro día antes de que me marchase ¿Era verdad?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si no pudiese creerse lo que acababa de preguntarle.

- Yo...

Otra vez silencio, solo roto por los golpeteos incesantes del corazón de Allen, que llegaban casi con total claridad a mis oídos.

Respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

- Antes de que nos enviasen a Osaka, me di cuenta de que no paraba de preguntarme el por qué de tu comportamiento. Siempre te he apreciado, por eso quería acercarme a ti. Pero después de que me besaras todo se complicó. No podía dejar de pensar en aquello. Cada vez que te veía, mi corazón se agitaba. No sabía que me ocurría...

Me sentí incapaz de apartar la vista de sus ojos, lo que hizo que se pusiera aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- … He tratado por todos los medios de no darle importancia, de hacer como si no pasase nada. Pero no importa, al final terminaba dándole vueltas todo el rato, y después de pensarlo mucho yo… - Me mantuve expectante mientras él soltaba un suspiro y miraba hacia otro lado- Supongo que a estas alturas no puedo negarlo. Y sí, supongo que al final he sido lo suficientemente tonto como para enamorarme de ti.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rojizo mientras volvía a levantar la vista, a la espera de mi respuesta. Traté de separar los labios para decir algo, lo que fuese, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta, justo a la altura a la que ahora se encontraba mi corazón, latiendo a toda pastilla. Una extraña sensación en el estómago hizo que me mordiera el labio inferior.

Miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente, una cantidad insana de impulsos que reprimí como pude, manteniéndome quieto y callado, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos.

Entonces era cierto ¿Él realmente tenía esa clase de sentimientos por mí? Noté cada pulsación resonándome con fuerza en los oídos, haciendo que me desconcentrara por completo.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, Allen clavó su vista en el suelo. Una extraña mueca de tristeza que pretendía ser una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor olvida todo lo que te he dicho. No importa. Esta claro que tú no sientes lo mismo.

Reaccioné al instante, y como si un rayo acabase de fulminarme, el bloqueo que sentía se disipó, haciendo que las palabras salieran de mi interior a borbotones, sin que pudiera pararme a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo

- ¿Qué coño te hace pensar que no siento lo mismo que tú, idiota?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír. Yo me dediqué a la misma tarea, para darme cuenta entonces de que había hablado demasiado. Sentí como un sudor frío resbalaba por mi nuca, mientras trataba de que absolutamente ninguna de las sensaciones que me aprisionaban el pecho se reflejara en mi rostro.

- Kanda...

Allen esperó que continuara hablando, con sus orbes grises intentando leer lo que había más allá de mi mirada, sin lograrlo. Me paré a pensar seriamente en lo que iba a decir, y solté un leve suspiro de molestia mientras fruncía el ceño. En fin, que más daba ya.

- Eso sí, te advierto que yo no soy tierno, ni cariñoso. No me verás perder el culo por darte un beso. No me acordaré jamás ni de tu cumpleaños ni de ningún aniversario. No pienso ser amable con ninguno de tus asquerosos amigos...

Estiró un brazo, indicándome que me callase, para después levantarse de la cama y mirarme con un extraño mohín de molestia.

- Vale. No me esperaba menos de ti, señor témpano de hielo. Sino no serías tú después de todo.

En un solo movimiento, tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vi venir, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus labios se posaron con suavidad sobre los míos. Pude observar por un momento sus mejillas, cubiertas por un furioso color rojizo y sus ojos cerrados, adornados por largas pestañas negras.

La sangre me ardía en las venas, impulsada por latidos feroces que luchaban por sacarme el corazón del pecho. Aunque en realidad aquello era demasiado sutil para mi gusto.

Con un brazo rodee su cintura, haciéndole caer sobre mi regazo, para luego sujetar su nuca, profundizando el beso hasta un límite que no supe si él podría aguantar. Recorrí cada rincón de su boca, rozando mi lengua con la suya en una caricia que le resultó abrumadora, ya que noté como la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba drásticamente.

Deslicé mi mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda, logrando que su respiración se acelerase, mientras que él comenzaba a jugar con el primer botón de mi camisa.

Escuché un tenue gruñido a lo lejos, lo cual me obligó a abrir los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Aquella pequeña bola del demonio aleteó un momento, para luego mostrarme los dientes en señal de advertencia. Definitivamente odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a ese bicho.

Me separé de Allen, seguro de que en cualquier momento el golem se tiraría a mi yugular.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó el crío con un gesto de sorpresa dibujado en su rostro, el cual contrastaba notoriamente con el fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Hice un ademán con la cabeza para que se fijase en ese demonio diminuto en forma de esfera dorada.

- Tim....

Se alejó de mí para acercarse al golem. Este se subió a su cabeza y me miró desde arriba, comprobando con incredulidad que aquella cosa estaba tratando de sentirse superior.

- Últimamente está muy irascible. Me pregunto qué le ocurrirá.

No respondí, pero tenía bastante claro que era lo que le ocurría a ese jodido golem. Daba igual, de ahora en adelante pensaba pasar mucho tiempo con ese crío, así que más le valía acostumbrarse.

- ¿Ese bicho tiene que estar pegado a ti las veinticuatro horas? Échalo.

Hizo un mohín de molestia bastante infantil.

- No pienso hacer eso. Timcanpy también vive aquí. Esta también es su habitación.

Alcé una ceja, mientras aquel bicho agitaba las alas, sintiéndose ganador.

- En todo caso formaría parte del mobiliario. Es un golem, no una persona. Me pregunto si algún día te darás cuenta.

El Moyashi suspiró, hastiado.

- Ya está de vuelta el Kanda desagradable. Sabía yo que no podía durar mucho.

- ¿Soy desagradable por que no quiero que esa cosa nos grabe y se lo enseñe a todo el mundo?

Su sonrojo, que parecía haber bajado un poco, volvió a intensificarse.

- Él no...

Un par de golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta, haciendo que el niño se callase como un muerto.

- Allen ¿Estás ahí? - La voz de Lenalee llamó desde el otro lado.

El crío tardó algún tiempo en reaccionar. Cuando al fin habló, pude observar que su rostro estaba totalmente pálido.

- Sí, ahora te abro.

Me miró nervioso, para luego hablarme en un susurro.

- Lenalee no puede verte aquí. Escóndete.

Alcé la ceja por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos.

- ¿Se supone que eso es una broma?

- ¿Ocurre algo? - La chica volvió a insistir. No se daría el caso de que se cansara y se fuese - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- ¡No! Estoy bien. No pasa nada – Allen volvió a dirigirse a mí en voz baja, con un tono algo más hostil – No seas tonto. ¿Qué pensaría ella si te ve aquí?

- ¿Qué coño me importa? Que piense lo que quiera.

- Si alguien se entera de esto nos meteremos en un buen lío.

Ante su horror, sonreí con autosuficiencia. Había demasiadas cosas que él no sabía. Como si la Orden pudiese decirnos algo, cuando era justo eso lo que ellos querían que ocurriese.

- Pues tú sabrás lo que haces, pero yo no pienso esconderme en ningún sitio – Lenalee volvió golpear la puerta, preocupada - ¿No piensas abrir o qué?

Él se mordió el labio inferior, probablemente bastante enfadado. Trató de cambiar el semblante cuando fue a abrir, fingiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas, para luego girar el manillar y abrir la puerta.

- Hola Lenalee. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Ella se asomó levemente para mirarme. Volvió los ojos hacia Allen y luego los clavó de nuevo en mí, sin terminar de entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Buenas noches, chicos. - Sonrió alegremente, aunque supe que se había dado cuenta de que ocurría algo extraño. Miró un momento a Allen – Venía para ver si bajabas a cenar.

- Emm... Sí, claro. - El crío dejó de hacerme el vacío y se dirigió a mí – ¿Vienes?

Chasqueé la lengua, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Más quisieras – Contesté lacónicamente. Él se limitó a dedicarme un gesto de extrañeza. Me levanté de la silla y le hice un gesto a Lenalee para que se apartase, para después mirar al crío, que tenía cara de querer que la tierra se lo tragase.

Salí por la puerta. Ellos dos comenzaron a caminar hacia otra dirección. Pude oír, incluso estando ya alejado algunos metros, como la china comenzaba a acribillar a Allen a preguntas amigables pero bastante insistentes. Algo me decía que el enano me restregaría más tarde el haberle dejado solo ante esa situación.

Caminé con parsimonia hacia mi habitación. No tenía mucha hambre y tenía demasiadas cosas a las que dar orden dentro de mi cabeza, así que podría pasar la noche sin tener que bajar al comedor.

Crucé mis brazos mientras contenía un suspiro. Parecía que finalmente había olvidado cual era mi objetivo y lo que pretendía con Allen. Pero claro, solo lo parecía. Simplemente había fallado el plan A y tenía que recurrir a otra estrategia, pero eso ni significaba que me hubiese dejado ganar por mis estúpidos sentimientos. Yo jamás haría algo así.

Probablemente hacía tiempo que teníamos a los comandantes-jefe pisándonos los talones, tratando de que la maldita profecía se cumpliese. Uno de los pasos era que yo estuviera con Allen. Bien, primer punto cumplido ¿No? O al menos eso se creerían ellos.

Si mantenía a Allen a mi lado, pensarían que estábamos siendo guiados hacia el destino que debíamos cumplir. No podrían imaginarse que no podían estar más equivocados.

Al ver la superficie, no se harían más preguntas, y mientras yo aprovecharía para alejarme todo lo que pudiera de esa estúpida profecía. Si los comandantes-jefe se tomaban tantas molestias por ocultar aquello a ojos de todos, significaba que el futuro podía ser cambiado.

Claro que incluso ese plan podía fallar. Así que debía mantenerme a una distancia prudencial de ese crío. Si me dejaba llevar demasiado luego no podría mantener la razón si tenía que alejarme por completo de él. Si no había sido capaz de hacerlo cuando quise, no quería ni imaginarme el esfuerzo que sería tener que intentarlo cuando en realidad quería estar con él. Eso significaba que no debía inmiscuirme demasiado. Definitivamente, no quería ni pensar en lo mucho que podría llegar a doler eso.

Llegué a mi habitación y me encerré en ella, para acto seguido tirarme sobre la cama, bocarriba. Aun tenía una decisión que tomar, pero esperaría a los resultados de las pruebas de Komui para ello. Hasta entonces, me ocuparía del conflicto más cercano, el cual tenía los ojos grises y el pelo blanco.

Cerré los ojos y abandoné mi mente, dejándola volar hasta la causa más clara de la mayoría de mis problemas. Ese niño ocupó la mayor parte de mis pensamientos durante el resto de la noche, ya que por más que lo intenté, fui incapaz de pegar ojo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mantuve la mente en blanco todo el tiempo que pude, el cual no fue demasiado. Chasqué la lengua por tercera vez. Llevaba encerrado toda la mañana en la sala de entrenamientos y no había logrado ningún avance. Hice un nuevo intento, tratando por todos los medios de meditar, olvidando todo lo que me rodeaba.

Definitivamente, era imposible. Fruncí el ceño, abriendo levemente los ojos para ver hacia mi lateral. Así no había manera humana de concentrarse.

Desde que había entrado esa mañana a la sala de entrenamientos, y al ver que todas las demás personas se marchaban en cuanto yo llegué, Allen se había convertido en mi sombra.

Al principio él había permanecido en silencio, y a pesar de que su presencia me descentraba bastante, era capaz de mantener la calma.

Pero hacía un rato que se había aburrido de fingir que meditaba y se había puesto a jugar con su maldito golem.

Cuando finalmente perdí la paciencia y me giré para dedicarle una de mis mejores miradas asesinas, se encontraba sujetando al bicho por el rabo, balanceándolo como un péndulo, mientras el golem trataba de zafarse lanzando mordiscos al aire. Apreté los puños, tratando de serenarme.

- Deja de hacer eso. En este instante.

Soltó al golem, el cual comenzó a volar hacia mi dirección, le detuve apresándolo con una mano.

- Anda. Has logrado que no te muerda. - El crío comenzó a reírse sin que yo entendiese qué coño le hacía tanta gracia.

- Si te empeñas en que tu jodido golem me ataque, desarrollo mecanismos de defensa.

Habían pasado tres días, en los cuales cada vez que me había visto había hecho lo mismo: Lanzarme al golem como si fuera un perro de presa. Después de que ese pequeño monstruo casi me arrancase una oreja, supe que el jueguecito iba a seguir, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

La esfera, que aun permanecía encerrada en mi mano, me clavó los dientes en la mano, logrando así alcanzar la libertad.

- Odio a este puto bicho – El golem regresó al regazo de Allen, el cual le recibió con una leve sonrisa. Le miré fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Ya te has divertido lo suficiente?

Él volvió a reírse. Yo no estaba seguro de querer entender su sentido del humor.

- Me encanta la cara que pones. Creo que puedo entender a Lavi. Es tan entretenido sacarte de quicio...

Me levanté dispuesto a marcharme. No podría realizar ninguna clase de entrenamiento en condiciones con ese crío delante. Me miré la mano derecha, que era con la que había sujetado al golem, y comprobé que este no me había dejado marca. Contuve un suspiro de alivio. Lo último que necesitaba era otra herida incurable que esconder.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, Allen había tomado mi mano. Alcé una ceja mientras él observaba la zona en busca de alguna herida.

Traté de mantener la compostura, dándome cuenta de que su línea de visión se estaba acercando demasiado al pequeño corte que aun permanecía en mis dedos.

Para mi alivio, Allen me soltó de repente, como si mi piel le hubiese dado calambre. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que su mirada se había clavado en la puerta de entrada, a pesar de que allí no había nadie.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? - Pregunté al darme cuenta de que parecía haberse olvidado de que yo seguía allí.

- ¿Eh? No, no es nada...

Sí, claro. Durante aquellos tres días había estado comportándose de esa forma, mirando hacia los lados cada vez que permanecía algún tiempo conmigo, probablemente temeroso de lo que pudiesen pensar los demás.

No se qué coño estaría pasando por su cabeza, pero su actitud era algo que definitivamente no me convenía.

Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento es que algún rumor sobre lo que ocurría entre nosotros se extendiese hasta llegar a los oídos de los comandantes-jefe. Pero resultaba que aquel niño era demasiado discreto.

Solo parecía ser efusivo cuando estábamos totalmente solos, en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos. Y yo no era capaz de ser efusivo en ningún momento, incluso con esa extraña sensación dando vueltas por la boca de mi estómago, me costaba horrores dedicarle algo más que palabras. Simplemente, ser cariñoso no estaba en mi naturaleza, y era poco probable que lo estuviera algún día. Incluso si no podía evitar quererle, esas cosas no iban conmigo.

De todas formas, si yo me comportase así delante de la gente solo para lograr que se hablase de nosotros, los únicos comentarios que probablemente correrían de boca en boca serían que yo me había vuelto loco, o que Komui había echado algo extraño en mi comida. Probablemente resultaría mucho más creíble si fuera ese crío el que dejase escapar alguna muestra de cariño demasiado sospechosa. Pero viendo su comportamiento, estaba seguro de que no lo haría.

Y no podía explicarle las razones por las que no debía temer las consecuencias de la iglesia. Él no debía saber absolutamente nada de su posible futuro sacrificio, lo cual me hacía las cosas más difíciles.

Traté de no mostrar una mueca de disgusto. Parecía que daba igual el camino que tomase, ninguno terminaba de venirme bien. Joder, tenía que haber algo que fuese más sencillo que todo eso.

-¿Podemos ir a comer algo? - Preguntó después de un rato de silencio durante el cual el niño se había quedado mirando a la nada.

Me dirigí a la salida sin responder, gesto que él interpretó como un _sí_, ya que me siguió sin hacer preguntas.

Caminamos hacia el comedor mientras él se mantenía a cierta distancia de mí, como si no estuviésemos yendo juntos.

Observando el panorama, lo cierto es que era extraño que se dignase a comer en la misma mesa que yo. Aunque no hubiera ningún acercamiento importante, si era verdad que al menos se mantenía cerca de mí.

Cierto que se comportaba como si yo fuese cualquiera de sus estúpidos amigos, aunque pensando que estaba tratando conmigo y que en teoría no podíamos estar ni en la misma sala sin amenazarnos de muerte, la verdad es que era un avance importante. Quizás eso fuera suficiente para que alguien se diese cuenta de que ocurría algo raro.

Y estaba casi seguro de saber quien sería ese alguien.

En cuanto entramos al comedor, la mirada de Lenalee, la cual estaba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, se clavó sobre nosotros. Allen la saludó amablemente con la mano, con una sonrisa de incomodidad dibujada en su rostro.

Desde que me vio en la habitación de Allen, ella sospechaba algo. Justo Lenalee, la única persona del mundo que jamás nos delataría. Definitivamente, yo no podía tener peor suerte.

- Lo sabe. - Me dijo el Moyashi en un susurro, mientras nos sentábamos en una de las mesas que quedaban libres tras conseguir la comida – Estoy seguro de que lo sabe. Y todo porque eres un cabezota.

- ¿Te importa?

Me miró con extrañeza por detrás de su montaña de platos.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Continué comiendo, sin hacer demasiado caso al hecho de que Allen estuviese ensayando para convertirse en búho y que yo era el objetivo de su mirada fija.

- Creo que hablo bastante claro. Aun no me ha dado por hablar con la boca llena como haces tú – Se sonrojó levemente, algo molesto - ¿Qué importa que ella lo sepa?

- Eres un inconsciente. Se supone que nadie debería saberlo. Es peligroso...

Alcé una ceja, no entendiendo del todo a qué se refería con eso.

- ¿Peligroso dices?

- Estamos en la cuerda floja. Tú y yo no deberíamos....

Se calló de pronto. Pude darme cuenta de que miraba nervioso a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie le había oído. Ese chico no podía ser más estúpido.

Tendría que meter baza en el asunto o jamás llegaríamos a nada. Si no lograba dar la impresión adecuada a los comandantes-jefe, terminarían enterándose de que deseaba desviarme de la profecía. Si eso ocurría, ese crío sí que tendría razones para estar preocupado.

- ¿Por qué coño te importa tanto lo que piense la gente? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí o qué?

Dudó un momento. Frunció el ceño levemente pero continuó devorando la comida que había sobre los platos, mientra se giraba de vez en cuando hacia el golem para darle algún trozo de carne. Estuve a punto de insistir, ya que él no parecía estar dispuesto a contestarme, pero tras un rato, soltó un suspiro, bastante exasperado.

- No es eso. Me preocupo por nosotros. - Miró uno de los platos vacíos como si en él estuviese escrito el gran secreto de la humanidad – Más bien, me preocupo por ti. No quiero que te metas en líos solo por estar conmigo. No sería la primera vez que sospechan de ti....

Ya, aun recordaba como esa panda de imbéciles había tenido el valor de acusarme de cómplice de asesinato. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia. Sabiendo cual era mi papel en aquella historia, nadie se atrevería a culparme de nada.

- Deja de decir estupideces. No necesito que te preocupes por mí.

Dejé los palillos sobre el plato, esperando a que me respondiera, pero él no lo hizo. Se dedicó a tirarle las sobras a su bicho alado, lo cual me resultó extraño, ya que cuando Allen estaba delante rara vez quedaba algún resto. Cuando se dirigió a mí, me habló en un susurro.

- No puedo entender qué es lo que pretendes. Siendo como eres, deberías ser tú el que no tendría que querer que nos vieran juntos. ¿A qué estas jugando, Kanda?

Ladeé la cabeza, manteniendo la vista fija sobre sus ojos. Él trató de intentar descubrir que era lo que se cocía en mi mente, sin lograrlo, como siempre. Para Allen yo era un libro cerrado a cal y canto. Sabía que eso le molestaba, pero así eran las cosas.

Aunque supuse que esa era la razón por la que no terminaba de confiar del todo en mí, no podía arreglarlo. Era incapaz de mostrar abiertamente lo que guardaba en mi interior.

- No estoy jugando a nada, estúpido. - Me levanté y esperé a que él hiciera lo mismo, pero se quedó donde estaba, sin moverse - ¿Vienes o qué?

Tardó en reaccionar, pero tras un momento, asintió. Dejamos atrás la mesa llena de platos, como si varios regimientos hubieran pasado por ella.

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando una figura menuda nos impidió el paso.

- ¿Podría hablar un momento con vosotros, por favor?

Allen comenzó a retorcer las manos sobre su regazo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras trataba de aparentar una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué, Lenalee? ¿Ocurre algo?

La china dibujó un gesto amable, a pesar de que luchaba por no fruncir el ceño.

- Eso mismo estaba preguntándome yo. ¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos?

El enano comenzó a sudar la gota gorda, mientras yo mantenía la calma con bastante facilidad. Ella volvió a hablar cuando vio que ninguno de los dos íbamos a contestarle.

- Me alegro mucho de que os llevéis mejor, pero la verdad es que es algo bastante sospechoso. ¿Estáis tramando algo?

Otra prueba, una más de las innumerables que ya había encontrado, para corroborar que esa profecía era verdadera. Había tenido dudas sobre quien era el otro personaje de esa historia, ese al que nosotros debíamos defender, y por el cual Allen tenía ese poder que le acabaría llevando a la muerte, pero ahí estaba la respuesta.

Lo más preciado, el corazón de las inocencia, o más bien su portadora, controlaba a su guardianes como si fueran perritos falderos. Era el colmo del surrealismo.

- No estamos tramando nada... - Comenzó a decir el crío bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Lenalee – Solo es... que ya no peleamos tanto como antes. Nos hemos hecho amigos, eso es todo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, no demasiado convencida. Yo fui incapaz de retener un gesto de extrañeza ante ese "_nos hemos hecho amigos_".

- No tenéis porque mentirme. Si pasa algo terminaré enterándome tarde o temprano.

Comencé a preguntarme por qué demonios hablaba en plural, si solo miraba a Allen mientras decía las cosas, como si únicamente se estuviera dirigiendo a él.

- Sabes perfectamente que es lo que está pasando. Deja de hacerte la tonta. Solo quieres que nosotros te lo confirmemos - Ella rodó los ojos. La cacé, mientras que el _Moyashi_ se moría de vergüenza – Ahora ¿Podrías quitarte de en medio? Tenemos que ir ha hacer justo lo que sospechas que haremos.

Allen pasó del rojo al azul, tan rápido que pensé que iba a caer redondo.

- ¡_Bakanda_! ¿Qué leches estás diciendo?

Lenalee se rió levemente, como si el panorama que tuviese ante sus ojos fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Algo me hacía pensar que el _Moyashi _no opinaba lo mismo.

- ¡No es eso, Lenalee! No pienses nada raro. Kanda solo...

Ella se atusó el pelo, dedicándole algo parecido a una sonrisa cómplice.

- Déjalo, Allen. - La chica bajó el tono de voz, hablando en un susurro casi imperceptible -Ya se que vosotros dos estáis juntos.

El Moyashi luchó por no quedarse con la boca abierta. Tanto disimular para nada. Probablemente debía sentirse derrotado.

- ¿Có...cómo...?

Ella guiñó un ojo, completando mentalmente la frase que Allen no era capaz de pronunciar.

- ¿Qué cómo lo se? Es un secreto.

De repente vi como el golem del Moyashi comenzaba a revolotear nervioso, como si estuviese buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Alcé una ceja. Era tan retorcido que me parecía increíble que a un golem se le hubiese ocurrido hacer algo así, pero lo veía posible.

- Ha sido esa cosa ¿Verdad? - Me aventuré a decir, señalando al bicho, el cual trato de arrancarme el dedo de cuajo.

Antes de que pudiera quitármelo de encima, Allen ya lo había cogido y lo miró un momento, para luego levantar la vista hacia Lenalee.

- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Cuándo? Él no se ha separado de mí ni un momento.

La china soltó un leve suspiro.

- Fue hace tres días, mientras bajábamos a cenar después de que os encontrara a los dos en tu cuarto. Tú fuiste un momento al baño y Tim...

Y luego Allen le defendía. Al final yo había tenido razón; el bicho nos había estado grabando.

Un fuerte sonrojo se extendió por su rostro cuando dedujo que era lo que el golem había mostrado.

- ¡Timcanpy! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrido hacer algo así!?

El monstruito se encogió al verse regañado.

- Mira, tu propia arma se ha vuelto contra ti... - Dije al ver el mal rato que estaba pasando Allen. Él solo me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No te enfades con Timcanpy, Allen. Él está preocupado por ti - El golem se posó sobre las manos de la chica. - Creo que piensa que Kanda no es una buena persona y que él no podría cuidarte. Es como si estuviese intentando avisarme para que te ayudara. Solo intentaba protegerte.

Allen miró al golem con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿De verdad lo has hecho por eso? - El bicho respondió agitándose, tratando de asentir. - Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Tim.

La bola dorada voló hacia el regazo de Allen, el cual abrazó al golem ante la sonrisa de Lenalee y mi mirada de incredulidad. Ese jodido golem pensaba que yo no era bueno para Allen. Debería sentirme ofendido, aunque simplemente me había quedado pasmado. Estuve por decirle al Moyashi que perdonarle de esa forma era como darle la razón, y en ese caso me estaría insultando, pero me lo ahorre. Daba rabia, pero no valía la pena.

Cuando Allen se calmó, la chica volvió a hablarnos.

- Deberíais ser más cuidadosos. Podríais meteros en líos si alguien se entera. Sed más discretos.

¿Más? Pensé mientras enarcaba una ceja. Entonces Allen no se acercaría a mí en un radio de tres kilómetros.

- ¿No te parece mal? - Preguntó el Moyashi, no del todo seguro - ¿No piensas qué es... enfermizo?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, como si no hubiese entendido a que se refería el enano.

- ¿Enfermizo? Claro que no. Puede que sea extraño, pero al menos no estáis haciendo daño a nadie. Hay cosas mucho peores.

Allen soltó un suspiro de alivio. Supuse que era normal. No quería sentirse rechazado por sus amigos debido a eso.

- Gracias por comprenderlo, Lenalee.

- Tonto. Os aprecio a los dos. No puedo culparos porque intentéis ser felices.

La tranquilidad que comenzó a emanar de Allen me afecto a mí también. Supuse que no me gustaba verle afligido.

- Bien ¿Ahora puedes quitarte de la puerta, Lenalee? Estás obstruyendo el paso a todo el mundo. - Dije al ver que un par de buscadores que acababan de llegar nos miraban y comentaban entre ellos.

- Oh, lo siento mucho – Se disculpó la chica mientras salía al pasillo y permitía de nuevo la libre circulación al comedor.

Pode por fin salir, seguido de Allen, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme demasiado, Lenalee me llamó.

- Kanda. Una última cosa.

- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora?

- ¿Has estado en alguna revisión o algo?

Allen me miró, esperando mi respuesta. Sabía que aun estaba preocupado por eso, y yo aun no estaba seguro de si Allen se había enterado de algo importante mientras espiaba tras la puerta.

- Sí ¿Por qué?

- Pues... llevo dos días viendo sobre la mesa de mi hermano una carpeta con tu nombre que parecía ser un informe médico. Supongo que se habrá olvidado de darte los resultados. Es tan despistado a veces...

Me quedé sin saber que decir. Hacia dos días que sabía los resultados y no me había dicho nada. Y simplemente no podía creerme que Komui lo hubiese olvidado. Era un incompetente, pero no hasta ese punto. Jamás olvidaría algo tan importante.

Si todavía no me había avisado, era por que la cosa era mucho más grave de lo que parecía. Quizás me quedaba menos tiempo del que yo esperaba.

- Deberías ir a preguntarle. Seguro que en cuento se lo recuerdes te lo da – Ella se despidió con la mano – Te pediría que lo hicieras pronto, por favor. Ya no caben más documentos sobre ese escritorio. Cuantas más cosas vayamos quitando, mejor. Bueno, cuidaros.

- Adiós, Lenalee. - Respondió el niño mientras ella se alejaba, para luego mirarme a mí - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

- Es la cara que tengo siempre. No puedo quitármela – Dije tajante, comenzando a caminar hacia mi habitación. Por suerte, él me siguió. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba un rato a solas con él.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Creo haberte dicho ya alguna vez que no es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Estoy perfectamente.

No insistió más porque supo que sería inútil. Tarde o temprano tendría que decirle que era lo que me ocurría, pero optaría por el "tarde", ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de como decírselo.

Continuamos caminando en silencio, él pendiente de mí, yo enfrascado en mis propios pensamientos, planeando, cada uno a su manera, la manera de enfrentarnos el uno al otro, ya que aunque habíamos dado un paso muy importante, aun nos quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Bien, dije que regresaría a eso del días 6 y estamos a 19, pero tengo una buena escusa xP Terminé mis exámenes, pero me adentré en un horrible bloqueo creativo del que pensé que no saldría u.u Ni yo, ni el fic lol

El peor de los momento fue un principio de ataque de ansiedad al ponerme frente al documento y ver que no lograba los resultados que buscaba. Ante eso, me planteé muy seriamente dejar de escribir, al menos por un tiempo.

Al final logré concienciarme de que esto es un fic, que no debo agobiarme tanto, y de que debo escribir por la razón por la que empecé. Me divierto con esto, y creo que divierto a los demás, eso es lo que debo lograr, pero siempre manteniendo la calma. No se me debe ir la vida por esto.

Así que de momento todo esta bien, pero si me vuelve a ocurrir algo así, creo que dejaré de escribir. No puedo dejarme la salud en esto, sería el colmo u.u

Bueno, después de contar cosas que a nadie le interesa, continuamos xD

Esto es otro enorme bicharraco de nueve mil palabras. Yo haciendo cosas que se le hagan livianas a los lectores, como podéis observar... x.x En fin, espero que aun así os haya gustado, y si no, pues nada xP trataré de mejorar para el próximo (siempre manteniendo la calma, Herm... XD)

Al final hubo reviews del cap 6 que no conteste. Matadme x.x No ocurrirá lo mismo con lo del 7, ya están todos contestados n0n

Bueno, muchas gracias a Meroko, Shizuru, Dircray, KISproductions, Haruhi Juliet-Pon, Jedah Sparda, Lissy Aquarius, Noriko, Naoky y sakura_saku por dejarme sus comentarios n.n

Los comentarios de Meroko, Shizuru, Noriko y sakura_saku están contestados en mi perfil.

Gracias a todos por aguantar mis paranoias y por leer n0n

¡Hasta pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ni D gray man, ni sus personajes ni nada, ya que si fueran míos yo tendría mucho más dinero del que dispongo, pero resulta que miro mi cartera y sigue vacía, así que esa es la prueba irrefutable de que no soy la dueña xP Todo pertenece a Katsura Hoshino y a su cruel dominio de la desesperación (¿¡Cuándo seguirá ese maldito manga!? T.T) Sí son míos los argumentos que desarrollo (Algo así, porque la verdad es que están algo trillados x.x) Pero bueno, es bonito ser dueña de algo, aunque sea algo como esto ¿No? xD_

_Advertencias: OOC (A estas alturas ya es inevitable xP), shonen-ai , mal vocabulario, relleno raro (O algo así) Allen haciendo cada día cosas más raras... en fin, nada nuevo XD_

_Gracias como siempre a Meroko por soportarme y por corregir, que es un más que duro trabajo por el cual no le pagan (pobre xP Lo que tiene que soportar xD), y porque no puedo dar dos pasos sin ella porque soy un desastre lol Su opinión y su apoyo son vitales para mí xP_

**Capítulo 9**

Dejé que mis dedos resbalasen a través de sus cabellos, tan suaves como si fueran en realidad hebras de seda blanca que caían sobre su frente. Retiré con una caricia varios mechones que estaban sobre sus mejillas.

Sentía algo extraño mientras hacía eso. Yo no solía ser cariñoso con él porque era algo que no encajaba conmigo. Muchas veces lo había pensado. No me debería suponer un esfuerzo abrazarlo cuando eso era lo que quería hacer, y sin embargo, me veía incapaz de intentarlo siquiera.

Le había besado antes, pero eso no hacía las cosas más sencillas. En esas ocasiones había perdido el control, lo había hecho en contra de mi voluntad, y justo ahora que era totalmente consciente de mis actos, volver hacer algo parecido era como cruzar un océano a nado.

Creía saber a que se debía todo eso. Había pasado tanto tiempo alejando a los demás de mí que ahora no sabía como comportarme cuando tenía a alguien tan cerca. La misma coraza que había creado para protegerme de la gente, ahora me mantenía encerrado, y no estaba seguro de querer destrozarla para poder salir. Eso sería exponerse demasiado.

Por suerte, todo era mucho más fácil cuando él estaba dormido. Parecía que el muro invisible contra el que siempre me chocaba desaparecía, y podía hacer esa clase de cosas, de las que si bien Allen no tenía ni idea, al menos calmaban mi ánimo.

Acaricié su rostro con cuidado. Probablemente hacer eso con alevosía mientras el _Moyashi_ no se enteraba de nada, me daba aires de pervertido. Fruncí el ceño. Tampoco era de la clase de personas que pensaban en ese tipo de cosas. Solo hacía lo que algo en mi interior, cierto sentimiento que todavía no era capaz de clasificar, me pedía.

Él permaneció acurrucado sobre mi pecho, sin moverse. Aparté unos cuantos mechones de su cuello y me incliné para tener acceso a él, pero cuando mi aliento choco con su piel sensible, Allen se estremeció. Me tensé sin querer. Sondeé entonces sus facciones y me di cuenta de que un casi imperceptible sonrojo comenzaba a manchar sus mejillas.

Me mantuve entonces a la altura de su rostro. Cada vez que respiré, sus pestañas templaron. Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios, mientras que su respiración se aceleraba.

Cuando mis labios estuvieron a milímetros de los suyos, una extraña ola de furia me invadió y, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pellizque con saña su mejilla, logrando que emitiera un quejido de dolor y que al fin abriera los ojos.

- ¿Tú te piensas que yo soy imbécil o qué?

Él se sobó la zona dañada, dedicándome una leve mirada de desprecio.

- No puedes ser más bruto. Y yo que pensaba que tenías una faceta cariñosa...

Puede que la tuviera, pero no podía mostrársela, al menos no cuando él era consciente de lo que hacía. Aun conservaba algo de orgullo a pesar de todo. Me senté en la cama antes de hablar.

- Creí que te había avisado y que te habías hecho a la idea. Yo no hago esas cosas. Si no te gusta ahí tienes la puerta.

No se iría, eso lo tenía claro. Por alguna razón, él me conocía lo suficiente como para poder leer a través de mis palabras y fingir enfado aun cuando no lo sentía, simplemente para no dejar que yo quedase por encima de él. Al parecer él también conservaba su orgullo.

- Eres un borde asqueroso y no te mereces que haga lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Le miré un momento, para ver como un _Moyashi _bastante decididose abalanzaba sobre mí y me derribaba, tirándome al suelo.

- ¿Qué coño crees que haces, enano? - Gruñí entre dientes mientras trataba de levantarme y recoger mi dignidad, que se había quedado como yo, esparcida por los suelos.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverme, se situó de rodillas a mi lado y agarró mi rostro para besarme de forma exageradamente dulce pensando que venía de alguien que en teoría estaba cabreado.

Cuando se separó de mí, fui incapaz de controlar una mirada de sorpresa.

- Así que no me merezco que casi me partas la crisma. Eso es un alivio.

Me dedicó un pequeño mohín de molestia, como si creyese que me estaba burlando de él.

- No mereces que te bese, imbécil. Y que sepas que solo lo hago porque yo quiero también.

- ¿"_También_"? ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que yo quería?

Un gesto pensativo cruzó su rostro.

- Pues no se... ¿Tal vez el hecho de qué has estado metiéndome mano mientras dormía?

Como si un rayo acabase de atravesarme el pecho, me quedé con al boca semiabierta, incapaz de saber exactamente que contestar. Decir que no sería negar la evidencia. Pero no podía dejar que me pisotease de ese modo. Fruncí el ceño todo lo que pude y le dediqué media sonrisa torcida, mirándole con superioridad.

- ¿Y si es cierto qué? Lo he hecho porque me ha dado la gana y punto ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Él se sonrojó levemente, no creyéndose lo que acaba de soltarle.

- Claro que sí ¡Eres un pervertido!

Me levanté del suelo, sacudiéndome el polvo de la ropa.

- Di lo que quiera, pero eres tú el que ha venido a pasar la noche a mi habitación.

Allen me sacó la lengua de forma infantil mientras yo me volvía a tumbar en la cama. Estuve un rato sin dirigirle la mirada, centrándome solo en el techo, esperando a que se levantara y regresase a la cama.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Me preguntó, tendiéndome algo.

Giré entonces la cabeza, para ver que me mostraba aquella libélula plateada que había comprado en Francia días atrás. La había dejado junto a la flor de loto en cuanto llegué a mi cuarto y no había vuelto a pensar en ella, más que nada porque no sabía qué hacer con aquella cosa y no quería recordar el estúpido arrebato por el que la había comprado. Terminé por tomar la joya entre mis manos al ver que él no cambiaba de posición.

- Una libélula – Dije convencido. Porque desde luego, era mejor decir algo obvio que soltarle que la había comprado porque me recordaba a él.

- Eso ya lo veo – La revisó un momento tras alzar una ceja- ¿Te la han regalado? Porque anda que...

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde había salido.

- ¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso?

Me miró con una leve mueca, para luego acercarse más a la cama.

- Las piedras que tiene incrustada se llaman piedras de la luna. En la India son sagradas, así que cuando estuve allí oí hablar bastante de ellas...

Piedras de la luna... justo cuando ese crío me recordaba tanto a la luna llena. Si yo hubiera sido otra persona, realmente me hubiera sorprendido.

- ¿Y qué?

- Bueno, se supone que sobre todo sirven para calmar el ánimo, alcanzar la armonía y para que las personas reprimidas sean capaces de expresar mejor sus sentimientos. La persona que te dejó esto aquí sabía lo que hacía.

Abrí la boca con incredulidad, para cerrarla al instante, tratando de mantenerme sereno. Sabía que jamás debería haber comprado esa cosa. Odiaba tanta casualidad.

- Yo no necesito ninguna mierda de estas. - Le lancé el adorno, el cual a penas consiguió coger al vuelo – Puedes quedártelo.

Sonrió levemente.

- Que actitud la tuya. Creo que en realidad si que te haría bastante falta tener esto contigo, a ver si te vuelves un poco menos irascible.

- Deja de decir gilipolleces y dame las gracias.

Allen se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial.

- Vale, gracias.

- ¿Esa es tu manera de agradecer las cosas?

Alcé una ceja ante su gesto interrogante, hasta que al fin lo comprendió y volvió a sonreír mientras se inclinaba para quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

- Serás imbécil...

Rompió la distancia que nos separaba besándome de nuevo con demasiada suavidad. Aproveché para llevar mi mano hasta sus cabellos, dejando que se enredaran entre mis dedos, mientras deslizaba mi lengua, rozando con lujuria la comisura de sus labios.

Bajé mi otra mano hasta su cintura, posándola allí sin que él se diese cuenta. Allen se acercó más, de manera instintiva, prácticamente tumbándose sobre mí.

Me tomé la molestia de marcar el ritmo del beso, convirtiéndolo en un contacto apasionado y fuerte. Perdí la noción de mis movimientos y simplemente mantuve los ojos cerrados, guiándome por el tacto, mientras trataba de colarme bajo su camisa, logrando así acariciar con un movimiento la piel de su abdomen, haciendo que se estremeciese.

Con la mente en blanco, mi mano se movió con voluntad propia hacia su espalda, descendiendo peligrosamente hasta donde comenzaba la tela de sus pantalones, a la cual ignoré, y sin mucho esfuerzo, las yemas de mis dedos pasearon por debajo de ella, buscando más piel suave que acariciar.

Con un movimiento brusco, Allen se separó de mí, mirándome de una forma que no supe clasificar, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de controlar su respiración errática. Yo no supe muy bien como reaccionar, ya que mi mente parecía seguir apagada.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? - Me preguntó, indignado. Su tono de voz contrastó cruelmente con la tonalidad rojiza de su rostro, lo cual le dio un aspecto demasiado cómico, a pesar de que la situación no tenía ni puta gracia.

Poco a poco, comencé a recobrar el razonamiento, y entonces me hice la misma pregunta que él me había hecho: ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso había perdido del todo la poca cordura que podía quedarme?

Allen se sentó en el borde de la cama con un gesto tenso, mientras yo me incorporaba. Lejos de disiparse, su sonrojo se intensificó.

- ¡Tienes que estar de broma si piensas que puedes hacer esas cosas cuando ni siquiera te dignas a darme un abrazo! ¡No es justo que hagas eso!

Apreté los dientes. Tampoco había sido como si yo me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que por un momento había perdido la noción de todo y no era consciente de mis propios actos. Hubiera podido simplemente decirle eso, pero no lo hice.

Que me soltara aquello me había jodido. No era como si yo, por mi libre albedrío, evitara ese tipo de contactos con él. Allen no se daba cuenta del esfuerzo sobrehumano que debía hacer para lograr mantenerlo a mi lado sin herirle demasiado.

Yo no sabía como comportarme, e incluso si tenía nociones, ahí permanecía mi escudo impenetrable, obligándome a no ponerlas en práctica. No se trataba de que yo no quisiera abrazarle, si no de que no podía. Y que él, que tanto presumía de saber de que pie cojeaba yo, no se hubiese dado cuenta, me jodió a sobremanera.

Estuve a punto de perder los estribos y gritarle para que se largara, pero de repente su mirada se ablandó, apareciendo en ella un leve deje de tristeza. Bajó la cabeza un momento, como avergonzado.

- Lo siento. No quería hablarte de esa forma. - Sus ojos repasaron las piedras del suelo con atención – Tu me dijiste que no esperara que fueras cariñoso conmigo. Perdón por olvidarlo.

Mi ánimo se calmó poco a poco, aunque un leve resquemor se quedó en mi pecho. Reflexioné fríamente y tomé una decisión. No quería complicar más las cosas. Le hablé con cierta indiferencia.

- Ha sido una tontería. Olvidemos todo este asunto.

Él asintió levemente. Permaneció en la misma posición, haciendo como si yo no existiera.

La incomodidad podía palparse. Definitivamente, la noche de tranquilidad a su lado se había terminado. En que mala hora ese imbécil se había tenido que despertar.

Y el oír varios golpes fuertes en la puerta solo corroboró lo que había pensado.

Yo ignoré el sonido, ya que sabía muy bien de que se trataba, mirando hacia otro lado, lo cual hizo que Allen olvidara su aislamiento y me mirara fijamente.

- ¿No piensas siquiera preguntar quién es?

Dibujé sin querer una mueca ante ese comentario.

- Mira a tu alrededor, observa que te falta y deduce.

Tras echar un par de vistazos se dio cuenta de a que me refería.

- ¿Qué has hecho con Tim? ¿Por qué está ahí fuera?

Rodé los ojos. Obviamente, me había deshecho del bicho a mi manera. Jamás hubiera podido tocar a Allen sin llevarme un mordisco si es que esa bola estaba delante.

- Cuando te dormiste cogí al puto golem y, después de meterlo en un bote y agitarlo para que se desorientara, lo solté en el bosque. Pero esa mala bestia ha encontrado el camino de vuelta.

Allen se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Luego te extrañará que Timcanpy te desprecie. Si le tratas así jamás podréis llevaros bien.

- No tengo ninguna necesidad vital de llevarme bien con un golem. Por mí como si decide crearte un club de fans. Ese bicho me la sopla.

El Moyashi soltó un suspiro. El golem por su parte continuó montando escándalo fuera. Había dejado de dar golpes y se dedicaba a mordisquear el pomo de la puerta, tratando de girarlo para poder entrar. Si continuaba así, terminaría comiéndose el picaporte. El enano se levantó de la cama, mirándome de una forma bastante extraña.

- En fin, supongo que va siendo hora de que me vaya. Buenas noches, Kanda.

Le agarré de la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- ¿Te vas a ir por esa estúpida bola con alas?

Se soltó con delicadeza, pretendiendo no ser descortés.

- Supongo que no lo querrás en tú cuarto, pero no me gusta la idea de que él se quede ahí solo toda la noche. Además... - Giró la cabeza, evitando encontrarse con mis ojos – Es mejor que me vaya.

- Y una mierda ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Se acercó un palmo a mí, para dedicarme una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

Chasqueé la lengua, hastiado.

- Odio tener que compartirte con un jodido golem.

Allen se rió con ganas.

- ¿Entonces puedo dejarle pasar?

- Haz lo que quieras, pero más vale que no rompa nada o se va a arrepentir de no haberse quedado en el bosque.

Finalmente, el mocoso fue a abrir la puerta. El golem entró como un rayo, comenzando a volar hacia mi dirección, abriendo la boca para enseñarme sus dientes con toda claridad. Pero antes de que aquel bicho pudiera acercarse a mí, Allen lo tomó entre sus manos.

- Pórtate bien, Tim. Esta es la habitación de Kanda y somos sus invitados ¿Vale?

No supe si el golem se había convencido o no, puesto que no tenía rostro, pero al menos permaneció quieto, como si hubiera sido capaz de entender las palabras del niño.

Allen regresó a la cama en la que yo aun permanecía tumbado, y dejó al golem sobre la almohada para poder acurrucarse junto a mí, abrazándose a mi cintura. Siempre era igual, parecía que los enfados se le iban con un soplido y enseguida volvía a buscarme. Era como si no pudiera vivir sin mí. Sonreí socarronamente ante ese comentario mental.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó mientras sus enormes ojos grises se fijaban en los míos al ver mi mueca.

Con lo cerca que ese crío estaba de mí, me extrañaba que su golem aun no hubiera intentado apartarme de él a base de golpes contundentes. Al parecer sí que estaba dispuesto a obedecer.

- Duérmete.

Ante mi cortante evasiva, Allen no insistió.

En cuanto cerré los ojos, pude notar como algo se acomodaba en mi frente, lo cual me obligó a volver a abrirlos, para comprobar que tenía a un golem con sobrepeso sobre mi cabeza.

- Voy a contar hasta tres, y si cuando termine no has movido tu jodido culo de golem hasta la otra punta de la habitación, vas a saber lo que significa la palabra dolor.

Me sentí estúpido. Al final pasar tanto tiempo con ese _Moyashi _me había afectado lo suficiente como para acabar igual de loco que él, ya que esa era la única explicación para que le estuviera hablando a aquella cosa como si fuera una persona.

Allen apoyó su mejilla en mi pecho con suavidad.

- Déjalo. Creo que está intentando hacer las paces contigo.

Chasqueé la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Menuda estupidez.

Allen sonrió levemente mientras poco a poco se iba quedando dormido. Yo por alguna razón soporte que el golem permaneciera sobre mí, quizás con la esperanza de que dejase de intentar matarme, ya que suficientes problemas tenía ya como para tener que preocuparme también por el odio de esa bola psicópata.

Permanecí al lado de Allen, observado su rostro calmado hasta que salió el sol.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vi como un par de gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro, antes de que otra patada se dirigiera con rapidez hacia mi cara. La esquivé sin mayor problema y me abalancé sobre él, pero Allen fue más rápido y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, él ya estaba fuera de mi alcance. Me quedé con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, tal y como había aterrizado después de saltar, mientras él permanecía alejado de mí, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Habíamos pasado todo el día así, entre puñetazos, patadas y de vez en cuando jugadas bastante sucias por parte de ese crío de cabellos de anciano. Había empezado siendo un simple entrenamiento rutinario y habíamos terminado así, a punto de arrancarnos los ojos.

El _Moyashi _se sentó en el suelo, estirando los brazos para pedirme un descanso. Yo me levanté y apoyé la espalda contra la columna que se encontraba más cerca de Allen.

- Déjalo de una vez. ¿Es que no sabes admitir una derrota? - Pregunté socarronamente mientra el trataba de regular su respiración.

- Tus ganas. Esto aun no ha empezado siquiera.

¿Qué no había empezado? ¿Entonces que demonios habíamos estado haciendo desde la mañana temprano hasta entonces, que ya debían ser más de las siete de la tarde?

Yo le ganaba en fuerza, pero él era más ágil y flexible, por lo que no hallamos un punto medio que le diera a alguno de los dos la victoria de esa extraña competencia que aun no estaba seguro de como había empezado, pero que no duraría mucho más.

Aquel crío estaba totalmente agotado y debido a su empeño en terminar con aquello, no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Era cuestión de tiempo que cayese rendido, cosa que no me hacía demasiada gracia. Tampoco tenía ninguna necesidad de que él acabase herido o enfermo por aquello.

Pero Allen era obstinado como él solo y no parecía dispuesto a rendirse. Y por muy preocupado que estuviese por él, yo tampoco lo haría. Una lucha era una lucha después de todo.

Intentaría una vez más hacerle entrar en razón, pero si él seguía en sus trece, no tendría más remedio que darle una paliza y llevarle a rastras al comedor.

- No digas estupideces. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera eres capaz de ponerte en pie. Y no tengo ninguna intención de ir cargando contigo por los pasillos. Como te desmayes, te quedas aquí.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

- Gracias por tu amabilidad. Pero estoy perfectamente bien... - Un sonoro rugido salió de sus tripas. Él se sonrojó de rabia al ver lo obvio que era su organismo – Puede que tenga algo de hambre, pero eso es todo.

- Gran novedad... – Dije con tono sarcástico mientras alzaba una ceja – Pues tu verás lo que haces, pero cuando se cierre la cocina, olvídate de cenar.

Con un mohín, finalmente el crío se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la salida sin mirarme siquiera. Si le conocía lo suficiente, podía estar seguro de que no iba a olvidar esa pequeña trifulca y que tendríamos que resolverla en otra ocasión. Claro que yo, por supuesto, estaría encantado de patearle el trasero.

Tras abandonar la sala de entrenamientos, caminamos juntos, mucho más cerca de lo que yo habría podido esperar. Al parecer el crío no seguiría los consejos de Lenalee, lo cual para mí era un alivio, ya que no necesitaba más cosas que entorpecieran mis expectativas.

Pero de todas formas, pude darme cuenta que Allen había bajado la guardia. Probablemente debía ser por el cansancio, ya que no parecía especialmente preocupado por el hecho de estar a mi lado.

Al verme pensativo, Allen cruzó su mirada con la mía. Siempre me preguntaría por qué al ver el tono gris de sus ojos sentía aquella extraña sensación. Era como si todas las preocupaciones desaparecieran de golpe.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó, clavando sus ojos en mí con curiosidad, mientras él seguía caminando sin mirar al frente.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no me había fijado por donde íbamos.

- Este no es el camino al comedor. - Solo tuve que abstraerme un momento para que ese imbécil se perdiera. Genial.

- Claro que no lo es. Quiero ir a darme una ducha. No me gusta sentirme pegajoso.

Me detuve de pronto, sin estar muy seguro de porqué.

- Nos vemos luego – Me di la vuelta y avancé con paso decidido hacia ninguna parte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

Como si yo lo supiera.

- ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago? No eres mi madre.

Allen ladeó la cabeza. Recordé entonces que aun tenía algo que hacer. Ahora que ese crío no estaría pegado a mí, era mi oportunidad para pedirle a Komui los resultados de la prueba, y de paso un par de explicaciones por su ineptitud.

- No, y sinceramente me alegro de no serlo. - Sonrió levemente mientras rodaba los ojos. - ¿Vas a bajar a cenar conmigo entonces?

- Mejor baja solo y después vete a dormir.

- ¿Tardarás mucho en lo que sea que piensas hacer? Puedo esperarte...

- Te he dicho que no, joder.

Pensé que se enfadaría ante esa contestación, pero en lugar de eso, me miró inquisitivamente. Yo le di la espalda para seguir mi camino, creyendo que no me replicaría.

- Vas a ir a ver a Komui ¿Verdad? - Me quedé quieto por segunda vez - ¿Es por lo del los resultados de esa prueba médica que te hicieron? Lenalee dijo que fueras a buscarlos, pero aun no has ido...

Chasqueé la lengua. Al parecer el _Moyashi_ no pensaba olvidarse de ello. Probablemente ese estúpido seguía preocupado.

- Tomaré ese gesto como un sí. - En esa ocasión fue Allen el que se dio la vuelta – Te esperaré en la sala de estar, así que más vale que vengas a buscarme. Quiero que me cuestes lo que te ocurre.

- No me ocurre nada, imbécil – Mentí, pero el no pudo escucharme, ya que antes de que me diera cuenta ya se había marchado.

Me di la vuelta, evitando en todo momento volver la vista atrás, a pesar de que sabía que ese crío ya no estaba al alcance de mi vista.

Caminé cada vez más deprisa, sin darme cuenta realmente de hacia donde se dirigían mis pies, tratando por todos los medios de permanecer con la mente en blanco, cosa que parecía totalmente imposible desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Y de igual manera, fallé de forma estrepitosa, trayendo de nuevo a mi mente las imágenes que hacía un momento me habían golpeado sin piedad.

Y es que esa era la verdadera razón por la que había dejado tirado a Allen. Podía haber sido útil hasta cierto punto, ya que gracias a eso no le tenía como una maldita mosca detrás de mi oreja mientras iba a hablar con Komui. No estaba de humor para soportar aquello.

Pero aun así, no dejaba de ser desconcertante ¿Por qué coño me ocurría a mí eso?

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde siempre, yo había sabido mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento. Nunca dejé que nada me afectase, y siempre había sido capaz de actuar como me convenía, haciendo las cosas que debía hacer tras pensarlo todo un par de veces.

Pero por culpa de ese enano mi parte reflexiva parecía haberse ido de viaje a un lugar muy lejano y por lo visto no había forma de contactar con ella, ya que esa era la única explicación que encontraba a los pensamientos que cruzaron mi mente cuando Allen dijo que iba a bañarse.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de que no se notara mucho aquel gesto, a pesar de que intentaba de forma desesperada olvidar todo eso.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Caminé cada vez más deprisa, disfrazando en un gesto de enfado la incomodidad que comenzaba a embargarme al ver mentalmente la imagen de Allen bajo el agua de una de las duchas. Su piel blanca siendo recorrida por las gotas, mientras que su cuerpo menudo se empapaba, al igual que sus cabellos, que se pegaban a sus mejillas, adornadas por un leve sonrojo debido a la calidez del agua.

Bajé la cabeza irremediablemente, cubriéndome los ojos con una mano, dirigiéndome entonces hacia el despacho de Komui prácticamente a ciegas.

Aquel pensamiento cambió de pronto. Allen quedó contra la pared atrapado entre unos brazos que reconocí claramente, ya que eran los míos. Cuando mis labios tomaron los suyos de forma salvaje, yo no supe en qué agujero meterme.

Mis pasos se volvieron zancadas, pidiendo llegar cuanto antes al despacho de Komui, a ver si de esa forma dejaba de pensar ese tipo de cosas. Pero aquella especie de ensoñación continuó mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras. Mis pensamientos continuaron volando hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Allen, el cual recorrí mentalmente con mis manos, mordiendo la piel sensible de su cuello, mientras el soltaba pequeños gemidos que trataron de ser ahogados, pero que finalmente salieron, ya que cada vez quedaba más encerrado entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

Abrí con un golpe la puerta del despacho de Komui, haciendo que este saltara de su silla, llenando el suelo de papeles variados. Yo aun mantenía la mente nublada, mientras mi cordura se desquebrajaba por el tira y afloja que había entre aquella extraña sensación que provocaba aquellas visiones y un cabreo bastante importante.

- ¡Dame los putos resultados, maldito científico demente!

Komui me miró con la boca abierta, sin entender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Tardó algún tiempo en reaccionar. Una leve sombra se dibujó por un momento en su rostro, haciendo que me calmase, pero sintiendo así cierta rabia navegar por mis venas. Su expresión cambio de pronto, convirtiéndose en una de completo júbilo.

- Buenas tardes ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? Bien ¿No?

Respiré hondo, tensando mis facciones.

- No me vengas con estupideces. Sé que tienes los resultados de los análisis. Así que dámelos ya.

El negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de manera despreocupada a pesar de que se encontraba igual o más tenso que yo.

- Siento decirte que los resultados no han sido claro. Seguro que hubo alguna contaminación en la muestra, así que creo que tendré que sacarte sangre de nuevo.

Se levantó de su silla y me indicó que le siguiera.

- No se como llegaste a supervisor con lo incompetente que eres.

Era increíble que las muestras se hubiesen contaminado. Al final, aquel hombre no era tan responsable como pensé que lo sería en una situación como aquella. Él solo hizo un ademán con la mano.

- Los demás candidatos eran peores. Así que creo que deberías sentirte afortunado.

Alcé una ceja mientras llegábamos al laboratorio.

- Dudo que hubiera más candidatos. Seguro que los mataste a todos con cualquiera de tus máquinas del demonio.

Él sonrió mientras susurraba muy bajo algo parecido a "_Pareció un accidente. Nadie podrá demostrarlo_" mientras silbaba, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Me alegré de ver de que tanta estupidez al menos había aclarado mi mente y que ningún pensamiento inadecuado volvió a invadirme, por lo cual agradecí. Tendría que aprender de nuevo a tener control sobre mi jodida mente, ya que no podía permitir que algo así ocurriese de nuevo, y menos si ese _Moyashi_ estaba delante.

Cuando después de un rato llegamos al laboratorio, me senté en la silla que había ocupado la primera vez que me realizaron esos exámenes. Komui buscó todos los bártulos que necesitaba, para unos minutos después volver a sacarme sangre y guardar el tubo debidamente.

Tras levantarme, observé que aquel loco continuaba rebuscando en los cajones. Bien, aquel crío estúpido debía de estar esperándome, así que me dispuse a marcharme sin dignarme a despedirme siquiera.

- Espera, Kanda. Quiero hacerte una prueba más.

Me giré, para encontrarle sosteniendo una especie de herramienta que más bien parecía un instrumento de tortura.

- ¿Qué coño estás pensando?

Se formó en su cara una sonrisa medio torcida que hubiera hecho a cualquiera salir huyendo. Yo me limité a enviarle una mirada asesina ante la posible chorrada que se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Oh, tranquilo. Será rápido – No era eso lo que más me preocupaba. Lo que realmente me mosqueaba era la simple idea de tener que permanecer en manos de Komui más tiempo de lo necesario para asuntos de índole científico – Solo quiero una muestra de tejido. Puede que podamos obtener más información con ese método.

Le miré, no muy convencido, aunque finalmente volví a tomar asiento. Tomó mi brazo derecho, para dirigir hacia el una aguja de tamaño considerable.

- ¿Anestesia? – Él asintió mientras yo bufaba – Déjate de tonterías. Puedo soportarlo perfectamente.

Komui alzó una ceja mientras se colocaba las gafas con la mano que tenía libre.

- No te hagas el duro. Esto duele y no te va a pasar nada porque use esto.

- Duele bajo tu punto de vista, a mi me parece una memez. Haz lo que tengas que hacer ya y así nos ahorraremos tiempo.

Suspiró, aguantando aquello con paciencia.

- Ese tiempo lo estamos gastando en discutir. No seas cabezón y deja que te ponga la anestesia.

Me crucé de brazos, mostrándole que no estaba dispuesto de ningún modo. No quería tener que andar con la mano dormida ya que no lo veía necesario.

- Vale, está bien.

Finalmente se volvió para dejar la jeringuilla sobre la mesa. Dejé mi brazo libre al ver que ese imbécil había entrado en razón.

Pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, vi un dardo clavado sobre mi mano derecha. Levanté la vista para encontrarme a Komui con un canuto en la boca. Apreté los puños, luchando por no levantarme y meterle un puñetazo.

- ¿¡Es que te has vuelto más loco de lo que ya estabas o qué!? – Me quité el dardo y se lo lancé, con tan mala suerte que logró esquivarlo.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente.

- Así es mejor. Puede que esa anestesia sea más fuerte, pero no había otra solución – Me miró fijamente mientras cogía de nuevo aquel instrumento metalizado que iba a utilizar para la prueba – En realidad ahora deberías estar tirado por los suelos y con la baba colgando ¿Puedes mover el brazo?

Traté de mover levemente lo dedos, los cuales respondían bien.

- Están paralizados. – Mentí, esperando que de una maldita vez me dejase en paz.

El asintió feliz y luego tomó mi mano. Utilizó aquella cosa de metal con forma de extraños alicates para coger una muestra allí donde aun permanecía el corte que me había hecho con _Mugen_. Hundió el instrumento hondo en mi piel.

Tal y como yo había esperado, aquel dolor no era nada. La anestesia finalmente no había hecho efecto, pero daba igual. Podía soportar aquello perfectamente sin que ni una sola muestra de dolor se asomase en mi semblante.

Cuando Komui guardó el tejido obtenido, miré la herida y evité mostrar un gesto de disgusto. Había sido capaz de que el _Moyashi_ no se percatase de aquel corte, pero no podría ocultar eso. Tendría que pensar en una buena excusa.

La sangre resbaló hasta caer al suelo, creando un pequeño charco. Observé cada gota, una tras otra, adornando los azulejos blancos con un tétrico color carmesí. Menudo problema. Iba a terminar poniéndolo todo perdido.

El científico demente regresó con un hilo de sutura y una aguja entre sus manos.

- Me temo que esto es lo único que puedo hacer para que deje de sangrar. No es muy bonito pero es lo que hay. – Mantuve la mano quieta, como si realmente estuviera anestesiada, hasta que él la cogió y comenzó a cerrar la pequeña herida con un par de puntos. – Los comandantes-jefe se preocupan por ti.

- Que pena me da... – Dije con sorna, como si acaso pudiera importarme lo que esa panda de estúpidos pudieran ladrar.

- Ellos dicen que les importa tu salud y que eres una pieza clave, pero que la situación que vivimos no nos permite el lujo de tenerte inoperativo. De momento no se te asignará ninguna misión hasta que no termine con los análisis. Pero después...

Asentí con la cabeza mientras él seguía a lo suyo.

- No hubiera querido otra cosa. Esto no significa que no pueda luchar.

Hizo un pequeño nudo cuando terminó, para después dejar los instrumentos en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- Una sola herida de gravedad y morirás ¿Eres consciente de eso?

Por supuesto que era consciente. Quizás por eso no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Nunca tuve miedo a la muerte, puesto que no había necesidad. No tenía nada que dejar atrás, ya que incluso siendo la Orden lo más cercano que había tenido nunca a un hogar, tampoco regresar allí era algo que me importase demasiado. Yo quería vivir, aunque más por terquedad que por una razón verdadera.

Pero en algún momento las cosas habían cambiado, y supuse que todo empezó cuando aquellos extraños sentimientos por ese crío comenzaron a aparecer.

No podía ignorar aquella sensación de calidez que invadía mi pecho cada vez que despertaba y le veía a mi lado; o como con el simple hecho de tenerle cerca de mí, mi pulso se aceleraba, y aunque aquel crío me desesperaba demasiadas veces, solo junto a él había encontrado lo más parecido que podía existir a la felicidad, aquella que pensé que no era más que una estupidez creada por el ser humano para no desesperarse y poder seguir adelante.

- ¿Acaso piensas que yo quiero morir? – Dije fríamente, mirándole a los ojos.

Comenzó a vendarme el dedo mientras la expresión de su cara cambiaba levemente.

- Supongo que nadie quiere algo así. – Cortó la venda con cuidado y la fijó para que no se moviera. Después se levantó y me dio la espalda.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que no dejarán que me muera tan fácilmente. Me coserán mil veces si hace falta, pero mientras me necesiten me mantendrán con vida a toda costa.

Él asintió tristemente. Los exorcistas solo éramos un medio para lograr la victoria, y Allen y yo probablemente lo éramos más que ninguno. Proteger a Lenalee, la huésped del corazón de las inocencias, y destruir al Conde eran los objetivos finales. Y que importan los peones que luchan por ello si salvaguardábamos nuestro rey y destruíamos el del contrario.

- Eso suena bastante cruel....

- Atrévete a decir que es mentira.

Me levanté para dirigirme a la salida.

- Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Kanda.

- Idiota – Mascullé entre dientes antes de marcharme, mientras él me despedía con un gesto de su mano.

Subí las escaleras sin darme demasiada prisa, preocupándome más por lo que iba a decirle a ese crío que por fijarme por donde iba. Terminé llegando a la sala de estar instintivamente, decidiendo finalmente contestarle a Allen con la verdad cuando este me preguntase. O al menos con parte de la verdad.

Después de todo, solo debía decirle que habían tenido que repetir las pruebas. Nada comprometedor y que lograría que el enano no me diese la tabarra con el tema, al menos por un tiempo.

Las puertas de la sala de estar se encontraban entornadas y el completo silencio me hizo pensar que tal vez el Moyashi finalmente había entrado en razón y había dedido irse a su cuarto, ya que en ese lugar siempre había algún imbécil con el que Allen podía tener cualquier insulsa conversación.

Observé un momento por la rendija de la puerta, ya que si el crío no estaba allí podría dedicarme a cosas más productivas, como lo era por ejemplo cenar. Pero a pesar de lo que yo pensaba, solo tuve que ver sus cabellos de anciano, todavía húmedos, para descubrir que al final el muy imbécil no me había hecho el menor caso.

Él permanecía tumbado sobre uno de los sillones a rayas, profundamente dormido. Vestía unas ropas de estilo oriental las cuales sujetaba con un cinturon debido a que le estaban anchas, pero que sin embargo le quedaban demasiado bien. Y allí estaba ese estúpido, lo suficientemente cansado como para quedarse dormido en un lugar así, pero tan cabezota como siempre, esperandome aunque le dije claramente que no lo hiciera.

Probablemente me hubiera sentido afortunado si no hubiera sido porque ese niñato era un completo idiota.

Agarré el pomo de la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrirla, levanté la mirada para ver así que el _Moyashi_ no estaba solo, ya que al otro lado de la sala, una persona mantenía la vista fija en él.

El único ojo visible del bookman junior observaba descarádamente por encima del libro que mantenía entre sus manos la silueta del enano albino, recorriéndole con la mirada de arriba a abajo, en un gesto medio lascivo que hizo que me hirviera la sangre hasta límites insospechados.

Cegado, abrí la puerta con un puñetazo, logrando así que Allen despertara con un bote, mientras que Lavi dejaba caer el libro debido a la impresión.

- ¿Pero que...? - Comezó a preguntarme el Moyashi con voz adormilada, hasta que vio que mis miradas de furia no se estaban dirigiendo hacia él. Siguió mi línea de visión, para luego sonreir, haciendo con ello que un extraño puñal inexistente me atravesase el pecho - Buenas noches, Lavi.

- Buenas, _Moyashi-chan_. - Contestó con aire distraido mientras recogía lo que había dejado caer.

Miré hacia el crío, el cual estaba tallandose los ojos, algo molesto por el brusco despertar.

- Vete, _Moyashi_.

- ¿Cómo dices? - Me preguntó mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, incrédulo.

- Te he dicho que te largues. ¿Es qué te estoy hablando en otro idioma o que?

Él me mostró una mueca de molestia debido a mis palabras, pero yo no era consciente de lo que decía. Solo quería que Allen estuviese lo más lejos posible de ese jodido conejo.

- ¿No querías que te contase lo de los análisis? Pues si te sigue interesando, espérame en mi habitación.

Creí que su enfado aumentaría por hablarle con esa "familiaridad" delante de una tercera persona, incluso si esta era el maldito aprendiz de bookman, pero sin embargo, Allen solo soltó un suspiro exasperado.

- Eso me suena a chantaje - Él se levantó y cuando pasó por mi lado volvió a hablarme en un susurro - Hasta ahora.

Allen se fue después de alzar la voz para despedirse de Lavi, el cual en cuanto nos quedamos solos trató de esconder la incomodidad bajo una sonrisa infantil, a pesar de que el brillo de su ojo me indicaba que sabía de la tormenta que estaba a punto de arrollarle.

- Hola Yuu. ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Parece que estás de malas pulgas ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Ignoré todas sus estupideces y fui directamente al grano escupiendo el comentario con voz envenenada.

- ¿Ahora tu trabajo consiste en comerte al _Moyashi_ con los ojos, o se trata solo de un pasatiempo?

Su expresión no cambió un ápice, aunque yo sabía que él estaba sudando la gota gorda.

- ¿Cómo dices? Creo que no lo he entendido bien, porque no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

Apreté los puños, luchando mentalmente por no partirle la cara, mientras me miraba de una forma inocente que no le pegaba nada después de lo que yo había visto.

- No te hagas el tonto. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de como le mirabas?

Él negó con la cabeza, como si yo acabase de soltar una barbaridad.

- Te equivocas. Yo no le estaba mirando de ninguna forma. - Permaneció sentado, mirando fijamente a un punto que estaba por encima de mi hombro – Dicen que suelen ocurrir esas cosas cuando te enamoras: Te ciegan los celos y ves fantasmas donde no los hay...

- ¡Vete a la mierda, estúpido conejo! ¿Estás intentando hacerme creer que me lo he inventado?

- No, solo es sentido común. Creí que sabías que los _bookman _no tenemos sentimientos.

- Entonces eso significa que hasta como_ bookman_ eres un fracaso. No trates de hacerme quedar como un imbécil.

Sin duda, toqué una fibra sensible en su interior, ya que desapareció su expresión infantil para convertírse en una tensa, con el ceño fruncido. Él se mantuvo callado totalmente mientras yo continuaba hablando.

- Ya me he hartado de tu maldita actitud. ¿Por qué coño has estado todo este tiempo intentando que me acercase a Allen si cuando me doy la vuelta te dedicas a observarle como si se te fuera la vida en ello? ¿A qué coño estás jugando?

Pude ver como apretaba los puños con fuerza, mientras luchaba por no chirriar los dientes. Se puso en pie, dedicándome una mirada fúrica.

- Yo no estoy jugando a nada. Si estas celoso yo no tengo la culpa, tú sabrás lo que quieres pensar. -Pasó por mi lado como un vendaval, para luego hablarme sin dejar de mirar al frente - Si no tienes nada mejor que decir, me voy a la biblioteca. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Estuve tentado a decirle que tal vez podría haberse dedicado a hacer esas cosas tan importante que tenía pendientes, en lugar de mirar lo que no debía; pero antes de que me diera cuenta, él ya se había largado, dejándome prácticamente con la palabra en la boca.

Pensé en seguirle y obligarle a que me contara qué era lo que estaba tramando, pero finalmente me abstuve, probablemente debido a que su comportamiento era demasiado extraño y no me daba buena espina. Lavi era el rey de la ficción. Nunca podías estar seguro de qué era lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, pero sin embargo, en aquel momento estaba seguro de una cosa, y es que él estaba bastante cabreado.

Bien, ya teníamos algo en común. Por muy estúpido que fuera ese conejo, al final había aprendido a tolerarlo hasta cierto punto. Pero en aquellos momentos estaba empezando a sentir un profundo desprecio por él.

Salí de la sala de estar. Me preocuparía por Lavi en otro momento, ya que yo también tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Llegué a mí habitación después de caminar un rato. Pensé que ese crío se habría dormido de nuevo, pero cuando abrí la puerta me lo encontré sentado sobre la cama, mirando fijamente al plato de soba que tenía ante él. Reparé en un detalle en el que no me había fijado antes, y es que llevaba enganchado al pecho el broche en forma de libélula que le había dado. Ese crío era demasiado sentimental.

Ni siquiera me molesté en soltar un suspiro cuando él me saludo con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Y eso? - Pregunté señalando al plato de comida - ¿No has cenado o que?

- Claro que sí, después de ducharme. Perdón por no decirte nada, pero es que me moría de hambre. - Cogió los palillos y luego me los tendió - Cuando salí de la sala de estar fui a decirle a Jerry que lo preparara. Supuse que estabas de tan malas pulgas porque no habías comido nada. Y como fui yo el que no te dejó ir al comedor a mediodía...

Mascullé un leve "_estúpido_" mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a comer.

- De nada, Kanda - Dijo, riéndose levemente. - A parte de la falta de comida ¿Había alguna razón para que estuvieras tan borde o es que simplemente has recuperado tu toque?

- No era nada - Respondí lacónicamente para luego volver a llevarme los palillos a la boca. Nunca me daba cuenta de lo realmente hambriento que estaba hasta que me ponía a comer.

Sentí un leve peso contra mi brazo izquierdo. Cuando me giré vi al crío apoyado contra mi hombro, con los ojos cerrados. Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A ti te parece que yo puedo comer así?

Volvió a reírse.

- Busca la manera de lograrlo, porque no me apetece apartarme. - Se recostó aun más contra mí, haciendo que soltara un bufido - ¿Qué ha ocurrido con lo de la revisión?

- Nada. La muestra de sangre se contaminó y Komui tendrá que repetir los análisis.

- Vaya... -Susurró levemente - ¿Y qué te ha pasado en el dedo?

Miré la mano con la que sujetaba los palillos, para fijar mi vista en mi dedo vendado.

- Cosa de los análisis. Nada importante.

- ¿Por qué llevas una venda si las heridas se te curan tan rápido?

Dejé de comer, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Ese crío se olía algo, seguro.

- Para que no se infecte mientras tanto. ¿A qué coño viene eso?

- A nada. Solo me preocupo por ti.

- Pues no lo hagas. Es molesto.

Terminé lo que me quedaba en el plato, para luego dejarlo en el suelo como buenamente pude, ya que Allen de verdad no estaba dispuesto a quitarse de encima.

Me tumbé sobre la cama, logrando así que el enano se apartarse un poco, mirándome de una forma extraña que no supe interpretar.

- Incluso si te molesta, no puedo dejarlo pasar. No quiero que te ocurra nada malo.

Chasqueé la lengua, para luego posar la mano sobre su cabeza.

- Deja de decir estupideces y duérmete. Mañana tengo una pelea que ganar y no sería entretenido si no ofreces resistencia.

- Idiota. - Murmuró antes de tirarse contra mi pecho, haciéndome daño en las costillas. Bufé con fuerza, pero él solo se acurrucó contra mí, buscando estar en contacto conmigo. - Oye, Kanda ¿Qué has hecho con Tim?

- ¿El golem? - El _Moyashi _asintió - Yo no le he hecho nada.

- No le he visto en todo el día. Estoy preocupado por él ¿Se lo habrá comido un gato?

Le miré fijamente, incrédulo.

- En este sitio no hay ningún gato. Si está desaparecido es porque quiere. Ya vendrá a tocarme las narices cuando le apetezca.

Él asintió, acercándose aun más a mí

- Que pesado eres. - Le dije mientra él abría los ojos de nuevo para mirarme.

- Se que a veces puedo ser un poco cargante, pero tú eres un insoportable y no te lo hecho en cara.

- No me refiero a eso. Sigues engullendo toda esa cantidad infrahumana de comida, pero ya solo te mueves si alguna vez te da por entrenar. Como sigas así, terminarás como una vaca.

Alzó una ceja.

- Eso no es verdad.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué demonios te has puesto esa ropa tan rara? Seguro que ya no te vale la que llevas siempre y por eso llevas esa.

Infló los mofletes en un gesto bastante infantil.

- No he engordado ni un gramo. Y si me he puesto esta ropa tan rara es simplemente porque pensé que te gustaría. Pero debí suponer que eras un insensible que no se fijaría en un detalle así.

Le miré con un gesto de extrañeza ¿Desde cuando hacía él esas cosas tan... femeninas?

- Cada día que pasa te pareces más a una mujer.

Ladeó la cabeza, para luego pellizcarme con fuerza en el brazo.

- Ser atento no es lo mismo que ser afeminado. A ver si te enteras de eso de una vez, _Bakanda_.

Se giró para quedar mirando a la pared. Suspiré exasperado.

- Te queda bien. Ponte esa ropa más a menudo - Susurré con desgana.

Volvió su vista hacia mí, para luego besarme tiernamente en la mejilla. Enseguida acomodó de nuevo la cabeza en mi pecho.

- Gracias, señor bastardo insensible. Tú sí que sabes como hacer que alguien se sienta querido.

Cerré los ojos, dolido al notar el leve tono sarcástico con el que había pronunciado la última parte de la frase.

Pasé uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras apretaba el puño de mi mano libre con tanta fuerza que pensé que terminaría dejando en la palma la marca de mis uñas.

Joder, yo no me comportaba así porque quisiera. Yo deseaba poder mostrarle lo que sentía, pero para mí no era tan sencillo como lo era para él.

Allen me dio las buenas noches, durmiéndose poco después. Yo estuve despierto, escuchando su tenue respiración hasta que rodeado por aquella cansina tranquilidad, terminé cayendo dormido.

Después de un rato de profunda oscuridad, un par de luces se encendieron a lo lejos. Observé a mí alrededor y pude ver aquella plataforma tan conocida. Había estado miles de veces en aquel lugar, y sin embargo esa era la primera vez que el ambiente allí me pareció amenazante.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme de frente con Hevlaska, que permanecía totalmente quieta, simplemente esperando. Dirigí mi mirada entonces hacia el otro lado, para encontrarme con los rostros encapuchados de los comandantes-jefe, los cuales tampoco se movieron ni un ápice.

En la plataforma, junto a mí pude oír una voz hablando en tono elevado, pero su voz me llegaba solo como un zumbido, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en el charco de sangre que se había formado a mis pies. Mis nudillos en carne viva quemaban a fuego, mientras aquel líquido rojizo escapaba a borbotones.

Me sentía débil, opacado, dos hombres extrañamente vestidos me flanqueaban, temiendo que pudiera hacer algún movimiento que no me correspondía. Me vigilaban atentos, aunque yo ni siquiera me preocupé por ellos.

Solo un quejido, un leve llanto que no había querido ver la luz, se oyó desde el otro lado de la plataforma. Y al levantar la vista le vi allí.

Allen era retenido por Komui, el cual observaba todo lo que le rodeaba inexpresivo, a pesar de que en sus ojos se reflejaba una disculpa silenciosa dirigida a mí.

El Moyashi se resistía, tratando de llegar hasta a mí. Vi en sus ojos reflejada la desesperación, mientras que apretaba los puños con fuerza, como si no pudiera creer nada de lo que acababa de ver.

Sentí la garganta quemarme cuando traté de alzar la voz, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, de repente todo de volvió confuso.

Las imágenes empezaron a pasar sin orden lógico, distorsionadas, golpeandome con fuerza hasta el punto de que pensé que terminaría reventándome la cabeza.

- ¿Kanda?

Pude abrir los ojos al fin, encontrándome de pronto con el rostro de preocupación de Allen. Las sienes me latían con furia, mientras luchaba por recobrar el aliento.

- Kanda. - Repitió mi nombre mientras apartaba de mí el brazo izquierdo, con el que había estado agitando mi hombro para que despertase. - Fui un momento al baño y cuando regresé e intenté volver a tumbarme a tu lado comenzaste a agitarte ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

- Algo así... - Dije sin pensarlo mucho, aunque no sabía exáctamente qué demonios había sido eso.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó mientras me apartaba unos cuantos mechones que se habían quedado sobre mi cara. Yo aun seguía luchando por regular mi respiración, dandome cuenta de que aun el dolor de cabeza no remitía.

- Solo ha sido un sueño, idiota. No es como si fuera a morirme por eso.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Definitivamente, había sido muy extraño. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener esa clase de sueños inexplicables. ¿Por qué otra vez? ¿Y por qué de esa forma?

No entendía nada, pero por alguna razón, me sentía amenazado. Allen volvió a tumbarse otra vez, y de nuevo se hizo el silencio. Algo me decía que eso era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Finalmente, logré respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo. El dolor desapareció poco a poco, pero a pesar de eso, ya no fui capaz de volver a dormir.

_Continuará..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Quería terminar este capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones, y al final lo conseguí, aunque por las razones equivocadas xD

Tenía que meter muchas más cosas en este capítulo, pero no hay sitio material para ello. Este mal bicho vuelve a ocupar casi nueve mil palabras, y como no me gusta hacer los capítulos más largos que eso, lo dejo aquí. En realidad si hubiera escrito todo lo que tengo que meter, hubiera ocupado el doble. En fin, lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo, no pasa nada. XD

En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, más que el verano me quema las neuronas y se me hace más difícil escribir (justo cuando más tiempo libre tengo, que injusticia XP) En fin, trataré de continuar escribiendo a buen ritmo, aunque ahora tengo una leve laguna argumental llena de OOC y pasteladas, así que puede que tarde en solucionar eso. Pero aun así seguiré adelante xP Aunque el siguiente capítulo es jorobado, un punto clave en el fic x.x Así que tengo que dedicarle mucho tiempo, porque si lo hago mal no se entenderá nada. Uf, cuanta responsabilidad xD

Muchas gracias a Meroko, Shizuru, Kagurihime, Jedah Sparda, Dircray, Naoky, Haruhi Juliet-Pon, Nyuu Ai, LunnVic, Lissy Aquarius, Amade Darcy, katy y Noriko por sus comentarios n_n

Los comentarios de Meroko, Shizuru, Dircray, katy y Noriko están contestados en mi perfil n0n Los demás los iré contestando poco a poco. Soy una ansias y tengo que subir el capítulo ya xP Espero poder contestarlos antes de que me vaya de vacaciones, si no me temo que se quedarán sin contestar x.x ¡Haré el esfuerzo! Es lo menos que puedo hacer encima que os molestáis en darme vuestra opinión n0n

Muchas gracias a todos por leer x3 Espero que os haya gustado n.n

¡Hasta pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Si fuera dueña de D gray man no tendría que ver con sufrimiento como mi cartera tiene más telarañas que dinero xP No se como irá ella de pasta después de tantos meses sin dar un palo al agua, pero la poseedora de todo este cotarro es Katsura Hoshino y aquellos que compraron la licencia. Solo son mías las ideas que aquí desarrollo, y como no son nada del otro mundo, pues aquí seguimos. La vida es así de triste xD_

_Advertencias: OOC (Ains...), Shonen-ai, traiciones y desencantos (?), mal vocabulario, Kanda y sus tonterías... etc._

_Gracias a mi querida beta Meroko por obligarme otra vez (una más xD) a que no abandone el fic. En que clase de vertedero cibernético habría terminado de no ser por ti XD Y por corregir, claro, que no se porque tengo la manía de poner "al" en vez de "la" o "diso" en vez de "dios" xD_

**Capítulo 10**

El _Moyashi _giró la cabeza con una mueca triste, mientras yo trataba de ignorar el hecho de que no le quitase los ojos de encima a ese jodido conejo. Me mantuve ocupado con los restos de comida que quedaban en el plato, a pesar de que se me había quitado todo el apetito de golpe, siendo remplazado por alguna especie de impulso asesino.

Allen regresó su vista a la montaña de platos vacíos, percatándose de que yo aun estaba allí.

- No se que le ocurre a Lavi. Me preocupa bastante. Últimamente ha estado actuando de forma extraña...

Chasqueé la lengua, apretando los puños con bastante fuerza, sufriendo el riesgo de reducir los palillos que aun tenía en la mano a simples astillas de madera. ¿Por qué demonios me hablaba de él? Me crispaba los nervios.

Desde hacía un par de días, Lavi no era el único que actuaba de una_ forma extraña_, ya que ese crío parecía tener el nombre del bookman junior todo el día en la boca. Como si yo no le hubiera cogido ya suficiente asco a ese maldito pelirrojo.

Mostré un gesto de indiferencia, dejando los palillos sobre la mesa.

- Si se trata de ese estúpido, seguro que no es nada importante.

Los ojos grises de aquel crío volvieron a dirigirse a la mesa en la que se encontraba Lavi. Desde que lo había encarado en la sala de estar, aquel idiota no había vuelto a acercarse a Allen, lo cual había sido un gesto inteligente por su parte.

Pero a causa de eso ahora el enano pensaba que le ocurría algo a ese conejo, y se pasaba el día hablando de él.

- ¿Seguro que no sabes lo que le ocurre?

Ahí estaba la jodida pregunta de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué coño iba yo a saberlo?

El ladeó la cabeza, para luego apoyarla sobre sus brazos, los cuales descansaban sobre la mesa.

- Tú le conoces desde hace más tiempo. Quizás tú...

- Odio a ese estúpido. No me interesa saber nada de él ¿De acuerdo?

Allen se río, como si no hubiese entendido el significado real de aquellas palabras.

- Él es tu amigo. Solo dices esas cosas para hacerte el duro. Pero a mí no me engañas.

Sonreí con sorna al darme cuenta de que el _Moyashi _no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Yo no fingía ni intentaba aparentar nada. Realmente odiaba a ese conejo, y lo que menos podía imaginarse el enano de cabellos de anciano era que él tenía parte de culpa en eso.

- ¿Podrías preguntarle? - Levanté una ceja, como si acabase de pedirme que asesinara a alguien – No se porqué, pero creo que está huyendo de mí.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. - Respondí simplemente, levantándome para salir de allí.

- Solo será un momento. Por favor... - Trató de convencerme con una mirada de cordero degollado que yo bien sabía que era fingida. Le ignoré, haciendo que su expresión se convirtiera en una de molestia – No puedo creer que no te preocupe.

- Cuando te lo encuentres con el cráneo partido y los sesos esparcidos por el suelo, entonces preocúpate. Él está bien. Si no viene a hablar contigo es porque no le da la gana y punto. Deja de darle vueltas.

- Ya, supongo que no podía esperar otra respuesta viniendo de ti.

Pensé que dejaría de seguirme y volvería al comedor a hablar con el conejo, pero por suerte para mí no lo hizo. No quería tener que rebajarme a retener al enano.

Permaneció en silencio, siguiéndome sin mirarme siquiera. Supe que estaba triste debido a esa situación, pero yo no podía hacer nada con eso. La única solución era que Allen hablase con Lavi, pero eso era lo último que yo quería. Incluso si a Allen le dolía separarse así de un amigo, yo seguiría empeñado en que pasaran juntos el menor tiempo posible. Ya me lo terminaría agradeciendo más tarde.

- Kanda – Me llamó después de un rato de silencio bastante incómodo. Cuando clavé mi vista en sus ojos, él continuó hablando - ¿Podríamos ir a ver a Komui?

- ¿También vas a darle el coñazo a él con lo del estúpido conejo?

Se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

- En realidad no, pero ahora que lo dices no es mala idea. - Contesté a aquello chasqueando la lengua - ¿Por qué estás tan molesto últimamente?

- No estoy molesto – Mentí descaradamente. Allen me miró sin creerme, pero no le dejé insistir - ¿Entonces que era lo que querías decirle?

- Oh, pues... Lo cierto es que no me parece bien que yo esté aquí sin hacer nada cuando puedo ser de utilidad, así que el otro día le pedí a Komui que interviniera por mí ante los comandantes-jefe para que vuelvan a asignarme misiones. Así que quiero saber que le han dicho.

Dibujé una mueca. "_Ser de utilidad_", como si esos capullos no le hubieran mantenido con vida por esa razón.

Pero yo sabía que no solo lo hacía por eso. A ese crío parecía dolerle no estar las veinticuatro horas del día destruyendo akumas, y no era solo metafóricamente.

Más de una vez se había despertado en medio de la noche con su ojo izquierdo activado, como si le instara a su dueño a levantarse de la cama y liberar a todas aquellas almas que se encontraban en la lejanía. Por sus quejidos supe que debía resultar doloroso. No le comenté nada porque probablemente él no querría contármelo. Aun había un bache enorme entre nosotros, abierto por la falta de confianza.

Pero tampoco podía arreglar eso. Incluso aunque yo quisiera saber más cosas de él, no era tan sencillo como ir y preguntarle. Además, si lo hacía, seguro que él haría lo mismo conmigo y yo me sentía incapaz de abrirme de esa manera a nadie, ni siquiera aunque fuera Allen, lo cual complicaba bastante las cosas.

Caí entonces en un detalle ¿Cuándo había ocurrido esa supuesta charla entre Komui y Allen? Yo había estado con el enano prácticamente todo el tiempo y no recordaba haber presenciado eso.

- ¿Cómo es que estuviste hablando con Komui y yo no me he enterado? - Pregunte, intentando parecer casual y desinteresado.

- Tú estabas durmiendo – Alcé una ceja. ¿Había ido en medio de la noche? Ladeó la cabeza, adivinando de alguna forma lo que estaba pensando – El otro día, cuando fui al baño, me lo encontré merodeando por los pasillos. Dijo que iba a por unos documentos, pero estaba claro que estaba haciendo tiempo para no volver al trabajo. Le comenté lo de las misiones y dijo que lo intentaría. Ojala haya tenido suerte.

Nos dirigimos al despacho de Komui sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más. Observé a Allen de refilón de vez en cuando y pude estar seguro de que era lo que cruzaba por su mente.

Yo no supe de qué lado ponerme. Por una parte no quería que Allen estuviera tan afligido y una misión ayudaría a que se sintiese mejor consigo mismo.

Pero sin embargo, puesto que aun no me asignarían misiones, él se marcharía mientras yo me quedaría allí, y eso no me hacía ni la menor gracia.

Cuando llegamos al despacho de Komui, Allen llamó educadamente a la puerta. Le miré alzando una ceja. Probablemente ese científico demente debía estar durmiendo sobre su escritorio, utilizando como almohada los miles de documentos que tenía que firmar.

Abrí la puerta sin esperar contestación, ganándome así un reproche por parte de Allen, al cual ignoré sin demasiada delicadeza.

Me encontré al _complejo-de-hermana_ sentado sobre el único hueco de su escritorio que no estaba lleno de papeles, mientras miraba a Timcanpy, el cual se encontraba sobre una de las pilas de trabajo pendiente. Así que ese bicho había estado allí todo ese tiempo. Komui debía de haberlo retenido para que le mostrase algo. ¿Qué demonios estaría tramando ese loco?

Las acciones de ese hombre últimamente eran bastante sospechosas, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué, pero probablemente todo aquello estaba relacionado conmigo. Quizás estaba tratando de investigar la causa de que mis heridas no sanasen.

Pero si ese era el caso ¿Por qué demonios no me había dicho nada? Parecía como si estuviera llevando a cabo una conspiración contra mí. Fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento. No era posible que Komui estuviese haciendo algo así. Era una tontería.

Cuando el científico se percató de que la puerta del despacho estaba abierta, el golem voló hasta posarse en la cabeza de cierta persona que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, dándome la espalda. Solo tuve que observar sus cabellos cobrizos para saber de que estúpido se trataba.

Komui sonrió mientras yo no podía borrar de mi cara un gesto de disgusto.

- Hola chicos ¿Ocurre algo?

Lavi se giró tras oír el saludo del hombre. Le dediqué una mirada envenenada de la cual no hizo caso, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado centrando su atención en el chico que permanecía a mi lado.

Cuando Allen levantó la vista, probablemente sintiéndose observado, el conejo se dio la vuelta y miró a Komui como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación, logrando con eso que un leve brillo de tristeza se reflejase en sus ojos grises. Yo me mordí levemente el labio inferior para no soltar alguna maldición.

- Buenos días, Komui. - Saludó Allen con una leve inclinación de cabeza. - Venía por lo que hablamos hace unos días.

Komui se paró a pensar un momento, para luego hacer un gesto con las manos, como si acabase de recordar algo importante.

- Oh, claro. Has venido en buen momento. Entra.

El Moyashi avanzó, dejándome atrás. A pesar de que yo no había sido invitado a permanecer allí, me quedé justo donde estaba, cruzándome de brazos.

Allen se sentó en el sofá, en el punto que se encontraba más alejado de Lavi. Cuando el enano trató de cruzar su mirada con la de él, el conejo miró hacia otro lado. Dibujé una mueca de satisfacción. Quizás ese pelirrojo no era tan tonto como parecía y al fin actuaba como debía hacerlo.

- Bueno ¿Y para que querías que viniera? - Preguntó el Bookman junior, probablemente bastante incómodo.

- Bueno, tienes una misión...

- ¿Podrías darme el informe ya? El panda me ha dicho que haga un par de cosas antes de irme, así que si pudieras...

- No te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo tengo que comentarle una cosa a Allen. - Komui se levantó para comenzar a pasearse alrededor de la estancia, buscando algo.

Cogió un par de documentos que rondaban por el suelo, para luego comenzar a abanicarse con ellos. Miró a Allen con cierto deje de seriedad.

- Los comandates-jefe te han dado el permiso. - Allen sonrió de forma triunfante pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la explicación de Komui - Pero se trata solo de algo extraordinario. Todos los demás exorcistas están ocupados, y como esta misión consiste en recuperar una inocencia, no me parece buena idea enviar solo a Lavi.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. Apreté los puños, maldiciendo una y mil veces mi suerte ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coño tenía Allen que ir con ese estúpido? Traté de mantenerme sereno, pero fui incapaz de no chirriar los dientes.

Tuve la impresión de que si prestaba un poco de atención, podría escuchar las ideas de Lavi haciendo clic entre ellas, como si de engranajes se trataran, buscando la mejor forma de evadir aquella situación, probablemente alentado por el aura asesina que me cubría, y la cual le avisaba silenciosamente de que su vida se encontraba en grave peligro.

- Verás, Komui - Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo con un fingido tono de tranquilidad - No creo que sea una buena idea. Si algo saliese mal, la imagen de Allen saldría aun más perjudicada de lo que ya está. Además, no todos los exorcistas están ocupados ¿Qué hay de Yuu?

Era curioso que justo me nombrase ¿Tan desesperado estaba por alejarse de Allen que prefería tener que enfrentarse a mí antes que al _Moyashi_?

En fin, creí poder entenderlo. Las consecuencias de fastidiarme la vida no serían nada comparadas con las horribles torturas a las que sometería a ese conejo como se le ocurriera poner un solo dedo encima de Allen.

El enano giró la cabeza para dedicarme una mirada de confusión, a la cual respondí con una de indiferencia.

- Pero es que resulta que Kanda no puede ir - Aclaró Komui, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto al pronunciar esa frase en tono infantil.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Allen tratando de parecer desinteresado, pero fallando estrepitosamente.

Apuñalé al científico con la mirada, indicándole que no debía hablar más de lo que le correspondía.

- Son asuntos internos de la Orden.

Bien, una contestación demasiado misteriosa, por la cual el _Moyashi_ seguro que me interrogaría después.

- Me temo que esto es lo único que puede hacerse. Así que os deseo suerte y lo siento si no os viene bien, pero la inocencia no va a esperar hasta que nosotros decidamos que es un buen momento para ir a recogerla. - Les tendió los informes de la misión. Cada cual cogió el suyo sin romper el silencio. - Bueno, id a hacer las maletas y partid cuanto antes, el tren saldrá dentro de poco.

Lavi se levantó entonces con un suspiro, dispuesto a marcharse. No, eso no terminaba ahí. No podía permitirlo.

- Komui - Alcé la voz, logrando convertirme en el centro de atención, a pesar de que hacía solo un momento nadie recordaba que yo seguía allí - Puedo remplazar a Lavi en esta misión. No me supone un problema.

Desde luego, si tenía que participar en lo que para mí podría ser mi última misión, estaba claro que prefería ir con Allen. No había color entre la compañía de ese niño y la del estúpido conejo.

- No - Contestó Komui rotundamente. Supuse que se opondría al principio, pero eso poco podía importarme. Al final él terminaría cediendo.

- Da igual si salgo a una misión ahora o dentro de una semana. El resultado será el mismo.

- Tú no lo entiendes... - Susurró para el mismo, tan bajo que Allen y Lavi probablemente no pudieron oír nada, aunque yo lo escuché con toda claridad. - El compañero de Allen en esta misión es Lavi. No hay más que hablar.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. No puedes salir de la Orden.

Abrí la boca para reclamarle ¿Cómo que no podía salir de la Orden? ¡Y una mierda! Ni que yo fuera un delincuente. Justo cuando iba a pronunciar la primera palabra de una sarta de maldiciones, sentí como una mano me agarraba la muñeca.

- Déjalo, Kanda. Da igual. - Allen se había levantado y permanecía a mi lado, mientras sus ojos grises permanecían atentos al suelo. El pelirrojo en algún momento había desaparecido de la sala, lo cual me ayudo bastante a recobrar la calma. - Gracias por todo, Komui.

El hombre se despidió agitando animadamente la mano.

- ¡Ánimo, Allen! Regresad pronto.

Él asintió, para luego aferrase a mí con más fuerza y sacarme prácticamente a rastras hasta el pasillo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kanda? - Me preguntó ese crío sin soltarme aun, con un gesto de impotencia, sin apartar la vista del suelo.

Le observé desde arriba. Él, al igual que yo, estaba preocupado, aunque por una razón muy diferente a la mía.

Supe que él ardía en deseos de preguntarme sobre el porqué yo no podía salir de la torre, pero yo tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

- No vayas con él. - Solté de repente, sin pensar dos veces lo que estaba diciendo.

El _Moyashi _me miró directamente a los ojos, para luego solo sonreír.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que te voy a echar de menos y todo.

Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que se había tomado a broma mi petición. Supuse que eso era lo mejor, ya que si hubiera sabido que lo decía en serio probablemente se hubiese burlado de mí.

Enfrié de modo inconsciente mi mirada, para luego sentir que Allen volvía a tirar de mí, llevándome hacia alguna parte.

- Kanda... - Me llamó mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, probablemente hacia su habitación - ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

La pregunta me pilló totalmente por sorpresa, haciendo que tuviera problemas para no abrir la boca de la impresión.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - Objeté de forma monocorde, como si el asunto no fuese conmigo.

- Sé que piensas que soy un idiota, y puede que lo sea, pero aun así me doy cuenta de las cosas. Y yo se que no estás bien.

- Pero qué estupidez...

- ¿De verás? ¿Entonces que pasa con tu dedo? ¿Por qué todavía lo tienes vendado?

En aquel momento fui incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Era obvio, tenía que darse cuenta. No podría ocultarlo para siempre.

Me detuve en seco. Tendría que enseñárselo. Al final, él debía comprender mi situación para saber a que atenerse. Comencé a quitar la venda que había cubierto mi dedo durante aquellos días, mientras él me miraba expectante.

Cuando Allen clavó la vista en la zona recién descubierta, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Así que lo único que te pasa es que se te olvidó quitártela? ¡Eres tonto! ¿Tú sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti? Empezaba a pensar que tus heridas no se curaban, o yo que se...

Parpadeé incrédulo al observar como donde debería estar aquella herida cerrada con puntos no quedaba más que piel lisa y sin marcas. ¿Pero qué coño?

Allen sonrió aliviado, mientras yo pensaba que en cualquier momento me daría un tic en el ojo.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos hasta la habitación del _Moyashi_, y nada más cerrar la puerta, me abrazó.

Yo no reaccioné. Supuestamente debería sentirme aliviado, ya que no iba a morir, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Eso no debería ocurrir. Si un día mis heridas no curaban, no era posible que al siguiente ya ni quedaran marcas de ellas. Allí ocurría algo extraño, y estaba seguro de que Komui tenía la respuesta a aquello.

- Lo decía en serio, Kanda. Incluso aunque abrazarte sea como abrazar a una columna inanimada, te echaré de menos.

Alcé una ceja, correspondiendo su gesto al pasar un brazo tras sus hombros. Tal vez era el momento. Si iba a hablar con Komui, ya que mi cuerpo había vuelto a una relativa normalidad, no se negaría a que fuese con Allen. Pero sin embargo ahora era yo el que no estaba seguro de querer ir. Todo ese asunto era demasiado sospechoso, y no pensaba moverme de la Orden hasta saber que ocurría exactamente allí.

El enano se apartó de mí, para luego ir a por la maleta que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y comenzar a llenarla de cosas. Yo me apoyé contra la pared, cruzándome de brazos.

- Regresa con vida. - Le dije sin mirarle, aunque supe que él me dedicaba toda su atención - Y si puedes hacer algo para que el conejo no tenga esa suerte, mejor.

Soltó una carcajada. Otra vez pensó que estaba diciéndolo en broma. Quizás aun no se había dado cuenta de que yo no era el tipo de persona que iba por ahí contando chistes.

- Volveré, te lo aseguro. - Contestó, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para venir hacia mí. - Pero no te prometo nada con respecto a lo de Lavi.

Avanzó un par de pasos, hasta quedar justo frente a mí, a penas a un par de centímetros de mi rostro. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, para luego rozar su mejilla con la mía.

- Gracias por querer venir conmigo - Me susurró al oído, haciéndome fruncir el ceño - Se que si Lavi se empeña en hacerme el vacío será doloroso, pero podré con ello. Quizás de esta forma pueda descubrir que bicho le ha picado.

Lo cierto es que no había sido eso lo que había cruzado mi mente. Puede que sí me importaran los sentimientos de ese crío, pero mis razones para querer apartarlo de Lavi eran mucho más egoístas.

Yo estaba interesado en Allen, y algo me hacía pensar que Lavi también tenía un cierto interés en él. No había que hacer demasiados cálculos para llegar a una conclusión.

No me gustaba la idea, pero después de un par de días no pude seguir evadiéndolo. Al final había terminado por admitir que tal vez sentía una pizca de celos.

Yo era egoísta por naturaleza, solo pensaba en mí y en las cosas que a mí me importaban. No miraba a nadie más que no fuera Allen porque nadie más era importante para mí. Y yo me empeñaba en que él hiciese lo mismo.

Aunque no a aquella escala, no era la primera vez que aparecía esa sensación retorciéndome las vísceras con saña.

Cada vez que el _Moyashi _conversaba con alguien, saludaba a algún buscador o a cualquier imbécil de la sección científica; solo con que una sonrisa suya se dibujase en su cara, dedicada a alguien que no fuese yo, ya sentía aquellos molestos pinchazos que me pedían a gritos que me llevase a Allen lejos de aquella gente, donde nadie más que yo pudiera tenerlo a su lado.

Cuando Allen notó que yo me encontraba enfrascado en mis propios pensamientos, se movió para darme un beso tenue en los labios, el cual a penas me supo a nada.

Por una parte, quise insistirle, besarle con más furia, profundizando esos contactos en los que el _Moyashi _siempre se conformaba con lo más superficial.

Pero la otra parte había comenzado a gritarme que no le dejase salir por la puerta de esa habitación, que le esposara a la cama si era necesario. Lo que fuera para poder retenerlo junto a mí.

Ante esas tonterías, solo pude ignorar a las dos partes, mientras el crío se alejaba dejándome con la miel en los labios.

- ¿Me avisarás si ocurriese algo?

Fue una forma sutil de preguntarme de nuevo si estaba dispuesto a confiar en él. Yo solo le contesté con una evasiva, sin pensarlo mucho.

- Ya veremos. Además, si tu golem no está contigo ¿No? No se cómo coño voy a avisarte.

Allen abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Ahora se acordaba de la bola voladora, después de que pasaran un par de días sin nombrarla siquiera, preocupado solo por la actitud de Lavi.

- Estaba en el despacho de Komui ¿Verdad? Tengo que ir a buscar a Timcanpy- Cerró la maleta, para luego coger de la mesilla el broche que le había regalado y colgarlo de ella.

- ¿Otra vez estás con esa cosa? Al final lo vas a terminar perdiendo.

- Venga ya. No todos los días se recibe un regalo de Yuu Kanda. Tengo que llevarlo siempre conmigo y cuidarlo como si fuera un tesoro.

Salimos por la puerta, caminando otra vez hacia el despacho de Komui.

- No exageres. No te encariñes de un objeto. Es algo estúpido.

Me dedicó una media sonrisa juguetona.

- No me encariño del objeto, solo resulta que la persona que me lo dio significa mucho para mí y por eso este broche es valioso. ¿Te molesta mucho?

Chasqueé la lengua, mostrando todo el desinterés que pude reunir, aunque en realidad luchaba por mantener la compostura, después de que sus palabras lograran que mi corazón latiese más deprisa.

Yo sabía bien lo que ese enano sentía por mí, pero eso no significaba que el hecho de que me lo demostrase de esa manera fuese menos agradable.

- A mí me da igual. Haz lo que quieras. - Me crucé de brazos, tratando de no prestar atención a esa mirada divertida que me dedicaba. Al final, yo también iba a terminar echándole de menos. Iba a ser bastante complicado estar separado de él después de haberme acostumbrado a su presencia.

Antes de que nos diera tiempo a avanzar demasiado, una estela dorada pasó volando por encima de nuestras cabezas, para luego detenerse de pronto y posarse sobre la cabeza del _Moyashi_, acurrucándose como si jamás hubiese desaparecido.

- Hola, Tim ¿Dónde habías estado? - Saludó Allen, acariciando al golem con un dedo. Fruncí el ceño, suponiendo que probablemente el crío estaría esperando una respuesta por parte de su mascota alada. - ¿Qué hacías con Komui? ¿Eh?

Timcanpy aleteó un poco, alzándose frente a los ojos de Allen, para luego comenzar a proyectar algo.

En la imagen apareció Komui con un gesto de preocupación extrema, mientras se colocaba las gafas, como si hubiese descubierto algo que no querría ni haberse imaginado.

- ¿Eso era todo lo que podías enseñarme?

La imagen se movió de arriba a abajo, para luego volver a su posición, señal de que el golem había asentido.

- Ya veo. Entonces creo que no podré hacer nada. Solo puedo intentar que no salga a la luz. - Komui suspiró abatido, mientras comenzaba a escribir sobre un papel con rapidez, para después cerrar la carpeta en la que se encontraba. Continuó hablando consigo mismo en un susurro. - Tengo que pensar un buen lugar en el que esconder esto...

Comenzó a revolver entre una de las múltiples montañas de documentos, para poner la carpeta entre ellos, escondiéndola del ojo humano.

Después de eso, el golem cerró la boca, acomodándose de nuevo entre los cabellos de Allen.

- ¿Qué significa eso? - Preguntó Allen, intrigado - ¿Habrá ocurrido algo?

- Ni idea - Mentí sin muchos miramientos. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, podía imaginarme que era lo que Komui le había pedido que le enseñase, aunque no supiese el porque.

- ¿Qué será lo que Komui quiere ocultar? ¿Por qué?

- Eso querría saber yo.

Bajó la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me contuve para no suspirar de alivio. Allen no sospechaba nada porque pensaba que el asunto iba con él. Probablemente debía pensar que Komui investigaba sobre esa supuesta conexión que Allen tenía con el Decimocuarto y la cual le permitía usar el Arca.

- No pienses en ello - Dije restándole importancia, ya que yo era el único que debía preocuparse por lo que el golem acababa de enseñarnos - Seguro que es alguna tontería de ese idiota. No será nada grave.

- Pero es que parecía tan serio...

- Komui es bipolar, así que no le hagas caso a eso. Tú concéntrate en la misión.

- Sí, seré un chico aplicado - Respondió Allen burlonamente.

Ignoré su sonrisa divertida, ya que yo tenía una razón para decirle eso: Si se concentraba solo en recuperar la inocencia, no estaría pendiente del estúpido conejo. Claro que siempre le quedarían los largos viajes en tren para poder hablar con él. Mierda, esperaba que al menos no le hubiesen enviado muy lejos.

Le vi revisando el informe mientras caminaba hacia el canal subterráneo, ya que puesto que su golem-mascota había regresado él solito, no había necesidad de ir al despacho de Komui.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Pregunté mientras comenzaba a leer por encima de su hombro.

- A Liverpool. Se han visto fenómenos extraños en el río Mersey, que pasa cerca de la ciudad. Dicen que todos los días cuanto llega el mediodía, sus aguas se convierten en sangre. Después de investigarlo se cree que hay una inocencia en el fondo.

Liverpool... Bueno, podría ser peor. Al menos no tendría que salir del país. Si todo iba bien, quizás en cuatro o cinco días Allen ya estaría de vuelta.

Llegamos hasta el canal subterráneo, donde una barca en la que ya se encontraban Lavi y un buscador estaba preparada para partir.

- No hagas ninguna estupidez, aunque se que eso para ti será un reto.

Alzó una ceja, para después acercarse a la barca y subir.

- Gracias por tu amabilidad, pero estaré bien. Contacta conmigo si ocurre algo ¿Vale?

Me encogí de hombros, como si no supiera de qué puñetas estaba hablándome. Él se despidió de mí con la mano, mientras yo veía la barca alejarse hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la caverna.

Permanecí un momento, observando el lugar en el que había navegado la barca, hasta que con un suspiro traté de no pensar en ellos y ocuparme de otros asuntos.

Quizás me había fiado demasiado de Komui, puesto que al confiar en él le había dado la opción de ocultarme información, y yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso.

Después de ver lo que me había enseñado el golem, y al descubrir mi herida curada, pude darme cuenta de que las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían. Era como si miles de sombras se cerniesen sobre mí. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Recordé aquel sueño que había tenido en el que yo estaba esposado ante los comandantes-jefe y agité la cabeza. Probablemente solo era mi propia paranoia la que me hacía soñar esas cosas.

Fui al despacho de Komui, el cual encontré vacío. Decidí entonces que sin el _Moyashi_ en la torre no tenía nada con lo que entretenerme, así que no me importaría quedarme allí hasta que el científico regresase.

Atravesé la estancia para centrar mi atención en las torres de papeles que ocupaban todo el espacio que había en el escritorio. Si podía encontrar ese documento que Komui había escondido por allí probablemente muchas de mis dudas se aclararían. Buscar algo concreto en aquella leonera podía considerarse un auténtico reto, pero si había logrado encontrar la profecía en la habitación de Bookman, también podía hacer eso. Solo necesitaría algo de suerte.

Mientras rebuscaba por el lugar que el golem había mostrado en la grabación, escuché un par de pasos detrás de mí. No me preocupé, ya que estaba seguro de que era Komui, y lo cierto es que no me molesta que me preguntase sobre lo que andaba buscando, ya que esa sería la manera más rápida de sacar el tema.

- ¿Qué haces, exorcista Yuu Kanda?

No pude evitar girarme ante esa forma de dirigirse a mí. Vi entonces bajo el marco de la puerta al inspector Leverrie, tan estirado como siempre, con una sonrisa engañosa, justo esa que te hacía dudar sobre si iba a someterte a un interrogatorio o si te iba a dar un pastel. Para mí las dos opciones resultaban igual de asquerosas.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Me soltó en tono casual.

Bien, a mí me había tocado el interrogatorio. Gruñí como contestación, gesto que el tomó como una señal para continuar. Aunque si le hubiese dicho con _Mugen_ en la mano que me dejase en paz, estaba seguro de que no lo habría hecho. De todas formas, no llevaba mi espada conmigo, y tampoco hubiese sido buena idea amenazar de muerte a un enviado de Central.

- ¿Has observado algún movimiento extraño por parte del jefe de la sección científica, Komui Lee?

Alcé una ceja. Por supuesto que había visto _movimientos extraños_, pero eso no era algo que a ese estúpido le importase. Esa historia estaba entre Komui y yo. Y no me daba la gana que Central metiese las narices en eso.

- No he visto nada. - Mentí en tono monocorde, y me quedé esperando una réplica que enseguida llegó.

- Verás, últimamente Komui ha estado haciendo ciertas investigaciones a espaldas de Central. Me temo que a estas alturas no puedo permitir algo tan sospechoso. Así que si te enteras de algo, házmelo saber, por favor.

¿Por qué demonios pensaba ese idiota que yo iba a decirle algo? Ni siquiera recordaba haber hablado con él antes y si conocía su nombre era solo por la situación que vivía el _Moyashi_. Así que decidí que la próxima vez que me hablase con tantas confianzas, le reventaría la cabeza. Ese hombre me caía demasiado gordo.

Cuando Leverrie se marchó por donde había venido, estuve un momento mirando a la nada, sin ser consciente de que me había quedado parado en medio del despacho, totalmente absorto.

Definitivamente, no era una buena idea seguir buscando. Las cosas pintaban mucho más peliagudas de lo que parecían. Hasta aquel momento estaba seguro de que todo estaba relacionado conmigo, pero a esas alturas no tuve más que creer que había algo más detrás de aquel asunto. Y ese algo era tan espinoso que realmente no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta, para que después de unos segundos, Komui entrara al despacho sin apartar los ojos de la entrada. Se acercó peligrosamente y al final, el muy estúpido, chocó conmigo, casi cayendo al suelo.

- Oh, Kanda. No te había visto. ¿Quieres algo?

- ¿En qué coño andas metido, Komui?

Él me miró con un gesto que quiso ser de sorpresa, pero que se quedo en una simple mueca de incomodidad.

- No es nada importante. No te preocupes por eso.

Fruncí el ceño de forma amenazante. Estaba harto de tantos misterios y tantas estupideces.

- Trato de no hacerlo, pero no me lo pones fácil – Komui se sentó en su silla con un gesto de aparente tranquilidad. - Sea como sea, que sepas que Leverrie te está observando. No se que demonios estás tramando, pero que sepas que lo último que me faltaba es tener problemas con Central, así que más te vale que no me metas en esto.

Me miró seriamente por encima de sus gafas.

- Eso intento, pero... Por favor, solo confía en lo que hago.

- Y una mierda ¿Cómo coño voy a confiar si sé que has estado ocultándome información?

- Créeme, Kanda. Realmente no quieres saber nada de esto. Es lo mejor.

Traté de no parecer confundido, pero no fui capaz.

No, no insistiría más. Efectivamente, no quería saber nada. Si me iba a morir o no, ya daba lo mismo. No volvería a confiar en Komui. Tanto él como esa mierda de investigación secreta podían irse al diablo.

Sin decirle ni una palabra, me marché de allí. Todas esas incógnitas era justo lo que me faltaba para joderme del todo el humor, como si acaso no tuviese bastante con el hecho de que Allen se hubiese marchado con ese estúpido conejo.

De camino a mi habitación, pude estar seguro de algo, y es que los días siguientes me iban a parecer eternos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Di otra vuelta sobre mi mismo, enredándome entre las sábanas, para quedar tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda a la pared de piedra.

Resoplé exasperado, abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con los tenues colores que se filtraban por la cristalera debido a la luz de la luna.

No era algo en lo que me hubiera fijado antes, pero el _Moyashi_ probablemente había tenido razón al decir la primera vez que visitó mi habitación que el lugar era bastante tétrico, ya que al menos en aquel momento estaba de acuerdo con él.

Había permanecido largo rato así, buscando una postura cómoda en la que conciliar el sueño, pero solo había logrado estar durante horas dando vueltas en la cama. No estaba seguro de qué hora era, pero probablemente no importaba. Total, seguro que no sería capaz de dormir en toda la maldita noche.

Rodé los ojos, no pudiendo soportar la intranquilidad y el ambiente pesado que me envolvía. Finalmente me levanté de la cama y me atusé el pelo para poder recogerlo en una coleta alta.

Permanecer en ese cuarto era un agobio, así que salí de allí y comencé a pasear por los pasillos de la Orden, que eran igual o más tétricos que mi propia habitación.

No me gustaba buscar la razón de aquella desgana generalizada que sentía, ni del mal humor constante imposible de disipar, aunque yo sabía muy bien a qué se debía.

Desde que se había marchado ese enano hacía ya cuatro días, las noches habían sido todas así. No se ni por qué me molestaba en acostarme siquiera, sí sabía que sería incapaz de pegar ojo.

Me daba rabia pensar que mi intranquilidad se debía a ese crío, pero no existía otra razón contundente. Bufé cuando una extraña idea cruzó mi mente. Recordé lo que el _Moyashi_ me había contado sobre la piedra de luna y como yo había comparado a la joya que las contenía con él.

Fruncí el ceño, aunque no era muy descabellado pensar que Allen se convirtió para mí en una especie de piedra de luna, que me estabilizaba y me daba calma, lo cual hacía incómodo estar en ese sitio sin él.

Gruñí casi para mis adentros. Puede que no fuera solo la estúpida ausencia del niño lo que me atormentase, si no que además se había largado con una muy mala compañía.

Contuve un nuevo gruñido, aunque la molestia se extendió sin remedio, añadiendo una nueva roca a la enorme montaña de desesperación que cargaba sobre mis hombros.

No había tenido noticias del _Moyashi_ desde que se había marchado, lo cual en teoría era bueno, ya que eso significaba que todo iba bien y que no le había ocurrido nada. No se por qué demonios debería esperar que él me llamara solo para decirme como estaba, si yo tampoco lo había hecho...

Sentimentalismos, estúpidos sentimentalismos que últimamente ocupaban demasiado lugar en mis pensamientos. Había dejado que aquello me afectase demasiado. Era el colmo. Yo no podía depender de ese enano, al menos no de esa forma. No lo necesitaba para nada y podía perfectamente vivir sin él.

Continué caminando hacia ningún sitio, consciente de que era el orgullo el que me hacia pensar todo eso, y que a pesar de todo, de verdad extrañaba su presencia.

La idiotez se había hecho compañero inseparable mío, por lo visto. Ya que solo por eso podría pasarme los días pensando en Allen, el cual debía estar totalmente feliz y despreocupado con su _querido amiguito_, cuando yo tenía problemas mucho más graves de los que ocuparme.

No había vuelto a hablar con Komui desde que supe que estaba ocultándome algo. Yo le había ignorado y él había tratado de huir de mí, así que no sabía nada más sobre el científico y sus extraños asuntos.

Pero cada vez que pasaba cerca del despacho me encontraba a Leverrie fisgando por allí, lo cual había hecho que Lenalee se encontrara en paradero totalmente desconocido. Probablemente ella habría estado buscándome en la sala de entrenamientos, como cada vez que Leverrie aparecía por la Orden, pero aunque hasta cierto punto lo sentía por ella, yo en aquel momento no tenía la suficiente paciencia como para soportarla, así que trataba de mantenerme lejos de la chica y de sus estupideces. Ya se le pasaría.

Desde luego, la cosa pintaba mal. Y no sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que algo gordo estaba a punto de, no solo cernirse sobre mí, lo cual tenía casi por seguro, si no que también sobre el resto de la Orden, probablemente metiendo al _Moyashi_ en aquel asunto. Justo lo último que necesitaba.

Llegué hasta la sala de estar, desierta a aquellas horas de la madrugada y me senté en el sofá sobre el que Allen se había quedado dormido hacía ya varios días. Para no sentirme asfixiado, solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo dando vueltas por toda la torre, pero lo cierto es que aquello tampoco ayudaba.

Había pensado en que tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era salir al bosque a entrenar. Un poco de aire fresco no me vendría mal, ya que hacía tiempo que no salía de aquella enorme jaula de piedra. Pero había decidido tomarme las palabras de Komui al pie de la letra y no abandonar el cuartel general de la Orden. No quería tentar a la suerte y meterme en un problema mayor, aunque me jodía sobremanera no saber por qué coño tenía que quedarme allí sin saber la razón.

Sin misiones, sin poder salir siquiera de la Orden y sin Allen, permanecer en ese lugar era un suplicio. Ahora sabía por qué el enano estaba deseando largarse de allí.

Probablemente debido a la luz tenue que inundaba la estancia, unida al tremendo aburrimiento que me golpeaba sin piedad, un sopor bastante inquietante se hizo conmigo, hasta que cerré los ojos y me quedé al fin profundamente dormido.

La luz de una lámpara de mesa inundaba la habitación, la cual era grande y poseía dos camas separadas por una mesilla. Las cortinas que debían cubrir la ventana que estaba al otro extremo del cuarto, caían a los lados dejando ver a través del cristal la noche estrellada de aquel lugar.

En una de las camas yacía tumbado un chico pelirrojo, el cual tenía abierto de par en par su único ojo visible, con una expresión de disgusto bastante notable.

Después de un rato de silencio se oyó chirriar la puerta que estaba al otro lado, abriéndose para que cierto _Moyashi_ de ojos claros la cruzara.

- Ya le he dicho a Komui que hemos recuperado la inocencia y que estaremos allí en un par de días.

- Oh, muy bien. – Lavi se giró, evitando mirar a Allen, el cual respondió a ese gesto con una mueca de enfado.

Allen se acercó hasta donde estaba el conejo, sentándose en el borde de la cama que el pelirrojo ocupaba.

- ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente? ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Contestó dirigiendo la vista hacia Allen, con una sonrisa muy bien fingida.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No te estoy tratando de ninguna forma, Allen.

- Exacto. Ni me has tratado porque te has dedicado a ignorarme ¿Por qué? ¿Te he hecho algo?

Aun no abandonó su gesto infantil, pero la incomodidad le jugó una mala pasada, haciendo que su nueva expresión de tranquilidad quedase algo forzada.

- No se trata de ti, _Moyashi-chan_...

- ¿Entonces?

Lavi se giró, tratando de dar el asunto por concluido

- No es nada que te interese, de verdad. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a dormir? Debes de estar agotado.

- ¿Cómo que no es nada que me interese? ¡Eres mi amigo! Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa.

El pelirrojo comenzó a impacientarse, poniéndose un poco nervioso.

- Creo que quizás sería mejor que dejaras de preocuparte por mí y mirases más por ti mismo.- Espetó Lavi con tono monocorde que trato de no reflejar ninguna emoción, pero que terminó mostrando su creciente molestia, levemente oculta bajo su máscara amigable – Puede que te hayas acercado a la persona equivocada.

Allen alzó una ceja incapaz de entender nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Quizás me esté refiriendo a cierto tío borde con el que últimamente pasas todas las noches...

Lavi retiró la vista de Allen, como si tratara de advertirle de que era mejor olvidarse de todo aquello y acabar con la conversación.

Pero el Moyashi no se rindió. Es más, continuó observando al otro chico, como si sus palabras le hubiesen indignado de verdad.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me dijo que me acercase a Kanda! ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

- Bueno, yo tampoco soy perfecto. Puede que cometiera un error al pensar que él sería bueno para ti.

- Lavi, no te entiendo...

El nombrado solo dejó que un leve gesto involuntario de indiferencia se dibujase en su rostro, pero no volvió a decir nada. Allen cerró los puños, exasperado, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y agarró a Lavi de la pechera sin demasiada fuerza, pero aun así bastante enfadado.

- ¿Por qué, Lavi? ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo? Yo...

El conejo agarró con decisión las muñecas de Allen. Y a pesar de que probablemente le estaba haciendo daño, el enano no se separó.

- No preguntes. Ni siquiera puedes imaginarte la razón por la que estoy así.

Allen pareció medio satisfecho al lograr aunque fuese solo esa clase de respuesta por parte del Bookman Junior, pero lo disimuló con una expresión de enfado.

- ¡Entonces dímelo, idiota!

El aura de Lavi cambió por completo, y todo el malestar que parecía haber estado conteniendo bajo sus bien ensayados gestos de bookman salió de pronto, haciendo que Allen parpadeara, levemente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud.

- ¿Crees que podrás entenderlo? – Replicó Lavi con sorna, como si estuviera hablándole a un imbécil.

- Claro que puedo.

Lavi dibujó en su rostro una media sonrisa extraña, para luego con una rapidez increíble tirar de Allen, haciéndole caer boca arriba sobre el colchón, y antes de que el enano pudiese reaccionar, el pelirrojo le besó con furia, mientras una mirada de susto se reflejaba en aquellos ojos grises aun abiertos. Instintivamente, el pelirrojo se acercó más al cuerpo de Allen, buscando profundizar el contacto, abrumando al otro chico en el proceso, arrebatándole debido a la sorpresa su capacidad para reaccionar.

Antes de que pudiera saber como había respondido Allen ante eso, me desperté de golpe, poniéndome de pie sin darme cuenta.

Sentí como un sudor frío rodó desde mi sien mientras chirriaba los dientes, tratando de que desapareciera el enorme nudo que había aparecido en mi garganta. No se como fui capaz de permanecer quieto, sin correr a toda velocidad para encontrar a ese jodido conejo y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo, incluso aunque él estuviera a una distancia considerable del lugar en el que me encontraba.

Con bastante dificultad, conseguí serenarme para poder llevarme una mano a la frente. Solo había sido un sueño. No era real, no tenía de que preocuparme.

Porque no tenía que darle importancia ¿Cierto? No podía ser verdad, simplemente. Incluso aunque pareciera tan real, no podía haber ocurrido eso.

Debía ser solo cosa mía. Sí, probablemente era eso. Había dejado que aquellos estúpidos celos jugasen con mi salud mental y me indujeran a soñar con ese tipo de cosas. Evité suspirar con fuerza, sintiéndome tan estúpido que tenía ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared.

- ¿Kanda?¿Te pasa algo? – Oí que me decía una voz cerca de mí.

Recobré la compostura del todo, para encontrarme con Lenalee, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá, mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? – Le dije de mala maneras, logrando que ella solo me mirase con cierto deje de diversión.

- Creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo.

- Leverrie ¿Verdad? – Espeté, bastante jodido. En aquel momento yo no quería hablar con nadie.

Vi como cambiaba su gesto, levemente avergonzada, para luego mirarme sin perder el brillo de sus ojos.

- Vale, a ver si lo adivino yo también ¿Se trata de Allen?

Me mantuve con la mirada helada, esperando que ese comentario no afectase a la expresión de mi rostro.

- No –Mentí sin complicarme demasiado.

- ¿Le echas de menos?

- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de estupideces?

La chica se rió mientras yo volví a sentarme en el sofá. No quería regresar a mi cuarto.

- Eso viniendo de ti, significa que sí. Pero tranquilo, regresará pronto.

Fruncí el ceño ante esa afirmación.

- No necesitaba ese dato. –Dije con indiferencia, aunque sabía que a ella no podía engañarla. A saber como coño se terminaba enterando siempre de todo. Lenalee tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa. No quería que continuara hablándome de Allen. Estaba tan cabreado por lo que había soñado que en aquel momento no quería ni oír su nombre.

Pero sin embargo ella no dijo nada. Me conocía bastante bien y sabía cuando debía mantener la boca cerrada. El silencio era vital si quería permanecer a mi lado para huir de Leverrie, así que había aprendido a adaptarse a esas situaciones.

Pasó el tiempo y Lenalee terminó durmiéndose profundamente, hecha un ovillo, probablemente más cerca de mí de lo que su hermano hubiera deseado, arriesgándome a recibir la visita de algún Komurin en el futuro.

Yo sin embargo permanecí mirando al frente, pensando en miles de cosas, cada cual más retorcida que la anterior, hasta que llegó el amanecer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos fulminé con la vista a otro buscador, el cual solo bajó la cabeza, bastante amedrentado y continuaba su camino hacia cualquier estúpido lugar al que tuviera que ir.

Llevaba ya un rato apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, dando pequeños paseos de vez en cuando, ojo avizor a cualquier persona que apareciera por el pasillo, gesto que me convirtió en el blanco de las miradas y de los comentarios de aquellos inútiles que pasaban por allí.

Continué esperando sin impacientarme. Daba lo mismo cuanto tardase, ya que era cuestión de tiempo. Allen no tenía más remedio que pasar por allí.

Estaba seguro de que ya había regresado. No estaba seguro de cuando, pero eso era lo de menos. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer en aquellos momentos, así que podía pasarme el día entero allí, hasta que se dignase a aparecer.

Podría haber ido a buscarle. Probablemente hubiese sido más sencillo que estar allí de plantón, claro que también hubiera sido mucho más humillante.

Sin embargo, de esa manera podría encontrarme con él de forma casual, como si no llevase ya más de un cuarto de hora en aquel pasillo, atento por si el enano comenzaba a caminar por allí, saliendo del despacho de Komui tras entregar el informe de la misión.

Escuché varios pasos acercarse poco a poco hacia mi posición. Sin girar la cabeza, clavé la vista en las personas que venían, esperando no encontrar de nuevo a algún estúpido buscador.

Con un extraño nudo en el estómago vi a Allen doblar la esquina con una sonrisa en sus finos labios, la cual estaba dedicada al jodido y estúpido conejo que se encontraba a su lado.

Respiré hondo, tratando de alejar las imágenes que aquel extraño sueño había dejado grabadas en mi memoria, recordándome a mí mismo que no eran reales. Estaba comenzando a ponerme de muy mal humor.

Allen no reparó en mi presencia hasta que no estuvo a unos pasos de mí. Me miró entonces y su tenue sonrisa se borró, intercambiándose por una expresión seria que no supe como interpretar.

Lavi me ignoró por completo, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Allen.

- Bueno, _Moyashi-chan._ Ya nos veremos.

Allen asintió con la cabeza mientras el conejo pasaba por mi lado, tensándose de forma casi imperceptible, para luego alejarse de allí a paso ligero.

Entre los dos se hizo un silencio incómodo que me sentó como una patada. No era esa la reacción que esperaba de él, ni mucho menos. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto me viese sonreiría y se dedicaría a contarme como le había ido el viaje.

Pero ahora que estábamos solos, no hizo nada de lo que yo pensé que haría. Ni me saludó, ni me abrazó, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme a los ojos. Mi humor de perros se convirtió en un enfado bastante peligroso.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? - Pregunté en tono brusco, haciendo que al fin sus ojos grisáceos se clavaran en los míos. Pude ver a través de ellos la intranquilidad que le embargaba, lo cual solo logró que me pusiera más nervioso, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, aquella que de por sí no era demasiada.

- Yo solo... tengo que hablar contigo. Es una tontería y sé que no le darás importancia, pero me gustaría decírtelo en algún lugar más privado.

Alcé una ceja. No me gustaba nada tanto secretismo, así que cuanto antes me dijese aquello, mejor para mi salud mental.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación con Allen pisándome los talones. Él decía que solo se trataba de una tontería, pero sin embargo estaba preocupado. Parecía estar dándole vueltas al asunto, pensando en las palabras adecuadas que debía usar. Aligeré el paso, dejando al enano un poco atrás, haciendo que tuviera que alcanzarme en una carrera.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de mi habitación, la abrí y entramos. A pesar de ser de día estaba bastante oscuro, así que fui a encender una vela mientras que Allen dudaba, no estando seguro de si decidirse a hablar o callarse ahora que aun estaba a tiempo.

Cuando hubo un poco de luz en la habitación, me giré para mirarle. Allen aun no se había movido del lugar que había tomado nada más entrar, quedando justo al lado de la puerta. La vela dio un ambiente nada agradable debido a las sombras que emitían los pocos objetos del cuarto, creando una atmósfera bastante complicada.

Finalmente, Allen suspiró, intentando relajarse. Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

- Creo que le estoy dando demasiada importancia a esto.

Traté de no mostrar mi impaciencia, aunque él notó que estaba comenzando a hartarme. Me sonrió levemente, y entonces supe que el Allen que se había ido hacía a penas una semana había regresado, lo cual en cierto modo resultó un alivio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté, ya más calmado al ver que el enano no estaba tan tenso.

- Es una chorrada. Pero aun así creo que debo decírtelo. No me sentiría bien si te lo ocultase.

Tamborileé los dedos en la pared. Podía intuir que no me iba a gustar nada lo que estaba a punto de oír. Me mantuve inexpresivo para que ninguno de mis movimientos le hiciese sentir cohibido y que así pudiera continuar hablando.

- Bueno... Intente sonsacarle a Lavi que era lo que le ocurría, pero por más que trataba de que me contestara, siempre me salía con alguna evasiva. Al final las cosas escaparon de mi control y ... - hizo una breve pausa, tomando aire para reunir valor - ... Lavi y yo nos besamos.

Me quedé helado, estático junto a la mesita que sostenía la flor de loto, y a la cual por poco no mandé a volar de una patada cuando reaccioné y todo me organismo se llenó de un fuego furioso que me cegó por completo.

- Sé que no estuvo bien, pero...

- Lárgate.

Sus ojos brillaron de sorpresa. Mirarle era lo último que necesitaba, ya que cada vez tenía más ganas de darle un puñetazo.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó confuso, probablemente sin querer creerse que le estaba echando.

- ¿Eres sordo o solo imbécil? Te he dicho que te vayas. Ahora mismo.

Pero él no se movió. Cada vena de mi cuerpo latía con furia, machacándome por dentro, mientras que cada latido de mi corazón dolía, como si mil agujas acabaran de lacerarlo, haciendo que me ahogara en mi propia sangre.

- Espera, Kanda. Yo...

No quería oírle. En aquel momento ni siquiera quería saber que él existía. Solo deseaba que se marchase de mi vista en ese preciso instante. Y ya que él no ponía de su parte, tendría que sacarle de allí a la fuerza. Era eso o matarle a golpes, y desde luego ganas no me faltaban.

Le agarré con fuerza del brazo, sacándole con ello un leve quejido de dolor. Tiré de él y le levanté, para llevarle sin ninguna delicadeza hasta la salida.

Una vez más, abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero no lo permití. No estaba dispuesto a oír nada más.

- No me cuentes ninguna gilipollez. Corre a los brazos de tu jodido conejo y moríos los dos. Y más te vale que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, porque si no lo vas a pagar muy caro.

- ¡Kanda...!

Pero antes de que una sola palabra más pudiera salir de su boca, le empuje haciéndole caer aparatosamente al suelo, para luego cerrar con un portazo y echar el pestillo.

Su voz me llamó una y otra vez, golpeando la puerta, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón. Pero yo le ignoré, convenciéndome a mi mismo de que esos gritos de enfado no era más que el sonido del viento al chocar contra las paredes de piedra. Allen ya no estaba allí. Para mí él nunca había estado allí.

Perdí el control y tras apretar los puños con tanta fuerza que pensé que me partiría los dedos, di un fuerte puñetazo a la cristalera que hacía las veces de ventana, logrando que uno de los cuadrados que formaban la vidriera se hiciera añicos. Varios pedazos de cristal se clavaron en mis nudillos, y a pesar de que comenzaba a tener la mano llena de sangre, no le di importancia.

Al oír el golpe, el Moyashi se calló, para luego alejarse sin decir una palabra más, probablemente asustado por mi reacción.

Sentí como el aire se colaba a través del vidrio roto. Hacia ya algún tiempo que no sentía el ambiente tibio que había fuera de los muros de esa torre. En aquel momento, sentí extraña esa ráfaga, como si estuviera totalmente fuera de lugar.

Respiré con fuerza, inhalando el oxigeno que procedía del exterior. Me quedé un momento allí parado, mirando las copas de los árboles, mientras la sangre comenzó a gotear sin que yo me diese cuenta.

Permanecí un tiempo ensimismado, como si hiciera años que no viera ese paisaje, dejando la mente en blanco para que nada pudiera recordarme la razón por la cual yo podía ver el cielo en aquel momento. No pensar, en ese preciso instante, era la mejor opción para mí.

_Continuará..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Bien, y esto es a lo que se le suele llamar capítulo de relleno xD Absoltamente nada de lo que sale en estaba pensado de antemano xP Así que, en contra de mis predicciones (otra vez xP), será en el capítulo siguiente cuando ocurra lo que en realidad tenía planeado para este x.x Son cosas que suelen pasar xD

Bueno, solo decir a la personas que les disguste el Laven que...

...

¿Perdón? XP Ya lo dije, no estaba planeado realmente, así que ocurren cosas como esta lol Por si alguien lo dudaba, el fic sigue siendo Yullen xD

En fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer. Es difícil soportar las tontunas que a veces me da por escribir xD Así que de verdad, muchas gracias n0n

Gracias (por descontado xD) a Lunnvic, Meroko, Shizuru, Dircray, Kurayami_miko, charlotte, jicalazuxil por sus comentarios.

Los comentarios de Meroko, Shizuru, Kurayami_miko y charlotte están contestados en mi perfil (para variar, vamos lol)

Para dudas, sugerencia, preguntas sin respuesta, amenazas de muerte por no controlar a Lavi como debería (XP) y demás cosas, en un Reviews que siempre me alegra la vida y no cuesta tanto escribirlo xD

¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: D gray man no me pertenece. Si se diera ese caso, primero las cosas habrían tomado un rumbo muy diferente xP Y segundo no tendría que estar muriendo poco a poco al ver que a un mes escaso de la Japan weekend solo tengo 10 euros para todos mis gastos T.T En fin, todos los derechos pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura, y a todos los serecillos infernales que compraron la licencia, entre los cuales no me incluyo. Solo uso los personajes para hacer cosas malvadas sin ningún ánimo de lucro x3_

_Adevertencias: OOC (La, la, la...), shonen-ai , mal vocabulario, relleno, más relleno XP Lime (OH MY DOG! xP) aunque es una patata, no es nada explícito y no se sabe ni lo que ocurre lol (El lime también cuenta como relleno xD) Comienzo del Semi-AU (Es buena idea mentalizarse de esto ya, puesto que al siguiente capítulo se volverá extremo xP)_

_Y en un alarde de originalidad por mi parte XD, gracias a Meroko por betear, por ayudarme a salir de los baches y por no patearme el culo por escribirle tonterías en el msn a las cinco de la mañana x3 Sin su ayuda ya me habría arrancado todos los pelos de la cabeza por el estrés xD_

**Capítulo 11**

Levanté la vista un momento, para encontrarme con algo que hubiera preferido no ver. Se me fue el poco apetito que tenía, dejando los palillos sobre aquel plato aun lleno de comida. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, así que hubiera sido mucho más inteligente quedarme en mi cuarto.

No quise observarle, pero mis ojos se movieron inconscientemente hacia su posición. Allen se había quedado quieto en medio del espacio que había entre las mesas. Por un momento, hizo un amago de ir hacia donde yo me encontraba, pero finalmente dio media vuelta y se sentó en otra mesa, bajando la cabeza para concentrarse solo en el cargamento de comida que tenía delante.

Los tres días que habían pasado desde que echara al Moyashi de mi cuarto habían sido así. Él me había hecho caso y no había vuelto a dirigirse a mí, lo cual no supe si era un alivio o un auténtico tormento. Estaba tan confuso que no era capaz de entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Por no saber, ya ni sabía como debía sentirme, así que había dejado que fuera la desgana la que guiara las pocas acciones que llevaba durante el día. Era mejor eso que el malestar que me embargaba cada vez que pensaba en Allen.

Pero no tenía derecho a quejarme. Tenía razones para sentirme traicionado, eso desde luego. Mi reacción había sido bastante justificada, y sin lugar a dudas, él tenía toda la culpa de aquello. Sin embargo, fui yo el que le dijo que no volviera a acercarse a mí, así que por doloroso que fuera, debía soportar la mutua indiferencia ficticia que acatábamos, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con él para arreglar las cosas.

Al final había ocurrido justo lo que imaginaba. Por la clase de persona que yo era, no podía mantenerle a mí lado. No estaba hecho para interactuar con otras personas, ni siquiera aunque lo intentara.

Y Allen se había cansado de mi actitud, ya que si realmente hubiera querido estar conmigo, habría venido a buscarme a pesar de todo.

Sentí como si me retorcieran el corazón mientras pensaba en aquello. Vi como el Bookman junior se sentaba al lado de Allen y le daba una palmada en la espalda. Allen respondió a eso con una sonrisa bastante triste. Al ver como aumentaban mis ganas de desenfundar a _Mugen_ y hacer que rodaran cabezas, me levanté y salí del comedor, guiando mis pasos de nuevo hacia mi cuarto.

Así era mejor. Yo no había podido apartarlo de mi lado porque no pude luchar contra mis propios sentimientos, pero finalmente él había tomado la decisión correcta y se había alejado de mí. Ya no tenía que preocuparme más por él. Él solito se había encargado de desviarse de la profecía.

Eso era lo que había pretendido desde el principio. Yo no me había acercado a él buscando su compañía, si no su seguridad.

¿Entonces por qué demonios todo aquello me estaba destrozando por dentro? ¿Por qué deseaba desesperadamente que volviera pidiéndome perdón si así era mucho más fácil librarle del cruel destino que le esperaba?

Quizás solo quería poder protegerlo a mi manera, mientras él permanecía a mi lado.

Pero tampoco fui capaz de eso. Daba igual lo que me propusiera con respecto a él, nada salía bien.

Ignoré los fuertes pinchazos que me atravesaban el pecho. Si al final Allen se decidía por ese conejo, todo sería mucho más sencillo, y si dolía, si tenía ganas de matar a ese pelirrojo, ya no importaba. Allen no estaba conmigo, por lo cual no tenía nada que reclamar. La furia y los celos pasarían, me valía con saber que él estaría bien.

Mierda. Odiaba haberme vuelto tan débil. Se suponía que debía de estar enfadado con ese imbécil de cabellos blancos, y sin embargo, solo podía preocuparme por él. Había bajado demasiado la guardia y me estaba costando caro.

Cuestión de tiempo. Aquello también pasaría, o eso quise creer. Ya que cada vez que pensaba que esa asquerosa situación en la que me encontraba podría durar, corría el riesgo de volverme loco.

Desde aquella discusión, los sueños extraños y las pesadillas se habían hecho más presentes cada noche, jodiéndome aun más la vida.

Después del _Moyashi_, aquel asunto era la segunda cosa que más lugar ocupaba en mis pensamientos, y no era para menos.

Aquello era demasiada casualidad, y visto lo visto, ya no podía ampararme en el hecho de que fuera una coincidencia. Soñé con algo bastante claro y ocurrió. Puede que no supiera si había sido como yo lo había visto, ya que tampoco tenía la intención de preguntar ninguna clase de detalles. Pero eso no lo hacía menos inquietante y lograba que no supiera a que demonios atenerme.

Recordé sucesos anteriores y los fui relacionando poco a poco. Muchas veces había tenido la sensación de que ciertas cosas que había vivido las había soñado antes de que sucedieran. Tendría a penas trece años cuando se me ocurrió preguntar a Komui sobre ello, pero él me contesto que a ese fenómeno se le llamaba dejà vu y que no tenía que darle importancia.

Ahora podía comprobar que Komui estaba equivocado. Era algo mucho más complicado que eso. Bufé ante la idea que en aquel momento tenía más sentido, aunque fuera totalmente estúpida.

Era absurdo. ¿Por qué demonios se suponía que yo era capaz de ver el futuro? ¿A qué coño se debía esa habilidad?

A esas alturas ya había sido capaz de darme cuenta de que yo no era una persona normal. Estaba maldito desde que tenía memoria, y eso era algo que no solo estaba consumiendo mi cuerpo poco a poco, si no que además me daba habilidades especiales.

La curación precoz podía ser útil, pero eso ya era suficientemente extraño. No necesitaba convertirme en ninguna especie de fenómeno capaz de tener premoniciones.

Sobre todo porque si pensaba que todos los sueños que había tenido iban a hacerse realidad, ya podía buscar una buena manera de suicidarme antes de que todos esos acontecimientos me atropellasen.

No quería saber el futuro. Ya había tenido esa experiencia al conocer la profecía y me había llevado a una situación nada agradable. Prefería vivir el presente a mi modo que estar todo el rato preocupado por lo que iba a ocurrir, tal y como había estado haciendo esas últimas semanas.

Las cosas extrañas que ocurrían a mi alrededor comenzaban a acumularse de forma sospechosa, haciéndome sentir cada vez más molesto, ya que no podía darle explicación a nada.

Tan enfrascado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que un montón de gente se había apilado ahí sin orden lógico, impidiendo el paso. ¿Qué coño le ocurría ahora a esa panda de imbéciles?

Quise abrirme camino a puntapiés, ya que no estaba de humor para lidiar con nadie ni para aguantar las estupideces de aquellos idiotas. Solo quería regresar a mi cuarto y aislarme de ellos. Mi mal humor no mejoraba cuando estaba solo, pero al menos me sentía tranquilo, lo cual ya era mucho pedir al estar encerrado en aquel lugar infestado de locos.

Traté de llegar a las escaleras sorteando a un par de personas, cabreándome al verme rodeado de toda aquella muchedumbre. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, vi que cuatro formas extrañamente vestidas bloqueaban el acceso tanto a las escaleras como al elevador.

Solo tuve que ver sus ropas oscuras y las máscaras que llevaban para darme cuenta. Formaban parte de la unidad de combate especial de central, los Crown. ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos allí?

Un quinto hombre apareció detrás de los otros, levantando sus brazos cubiertos por aquellas enormes mangas para dirigirse a la multitud.

- Despejen la zona – Ordenó con voz fuerte y clara – Nadie puede abandonar este piso. Regresen al comedor.

Pero nadie se movió de allí. Los comentarios comenzaron a extenderse rápidamente, preguntándose a qué se debía todo eso.

Me giré un momento, para ver como más personas aparecía por allí, alertadas por el bullicio. Pude reconocer a una cabeza albina bastante llamativa a pesar de su poca altura. El pelirrojo que iba al lado de Allen le comentó algo, para luego perderse entre la marea de gente.

Atento como estaba al crío que acababa de llegar, no fui capaz de advertir que alguien se había abierto paso hasta más allá de donde yo me encontraba, quedando justo delante de uno de los cuatro hombres que formaban aquella barrera humana, el cual alzó los brazos, obligándole a detenerse.

- El paso está restringido. Retrocede. - Indicó en voz monocorde, mientras aquella persona a la que yo no podía ver no se movía ni un ápice.

- Dejadme pasar. – Reconocí la voz de inmediato. Las personas que había alrededor se alejaron, dejándome ver como Reever miraba directamente a aquel Crown que tenía delante. - ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos?

- Te lo diré solo una vez más: Retrocede ahora.

- ¿Y dejar que matéis a Lenalee? ¿No entendéis que si forzáis su sincronización con la inocencia, ella podría convertirse en un caído? ¡No podéis hacer algo así!

Abrí los ojos ante aquella declaración ¿Qué iban a hacer qué? ¿De verdad iban a hacer semejante estupidez? Lenalee había permanecido inactiva todo ese tiempo porque su sincronización con la inocencia era tan baja que podía resultar peligroso que volviese a calzar las botas oscuras, al menos en aquel momento. Si algo salía mal, podría ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Tanto la Orden como Central habían decidido que era mejor dejarlo estar, ya que no podían arriesgarse a perder a una exorcista ¿Por qué de repente tenían tanta prisa? ¿Tanto les urgía recuperar aquel poder que estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para ello, incluso a arriesgar la vida de Lenalee?

Sin previo aviso, una especie de papel, el cual reconocí como un sello, se asomó bajó la manga del Crown, y con un simple movimiento, Reever salió volando para terminar estampado contra la pared más cercana.

- Última advertencia. Despejad todos la zona en este preciso instante. Repito, que todo el mundo abandone esta zona.

Todos los buscadores y científicos que formaban parte de aquella masa de gente retrocedieron, sabiéndose incapaces de poder hacer nada ante semejante situación.

Pero sin embargo cierta persona hizo todo lo contrario y corrió entre la gente hacia donde se encontraba Reever, logrando que la atención de los cinco enmascarados se posara sobre él.

Vi como otro sello se deslizaba desde las mangas de uno de los Crown. Sin pensar siquiera lo que hacía, alcancé al chico en un par de zancadas y le agarré del brazo para retenerle. Los ojos grises del _Moyashi _me miraron con sorpresa.

- ¡Suéltame, _Bakanda_! ¡Está herido!

- Tú sí que vas a salir herido como hagas alguna de tus gilipolleces.

Observe como Reever se levantaba con cierta dificultad y confuso, pero perfectamente sano.

Si conocía a ese crío como creía conocerle, él también había entendido en que situación se encontraba Lenalee, y seguro que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Allen se resistió, tratando soltarse de mi agarre, pero no se lo permití.

Unos segundos después, pude ver como al final del pasillo el elevador bajaba, y sobre él se encontraba Leverrie, sujetando a Lenalee por la muñeca, mientras ésta intentaba en vano llegar hasta su hermano, el cual se encontraba apenas a un par de metros, con las dos manos esposadas a la barandilla, probablemente para así tenerle vigilado y que no pudiera intervenir.

Una vez más, el _Moyashi_ trato de zafarse de mí, esta vez con mucha más ímpetu. Cuando vi que el Crown que aun tenía el sello en la mano estaba a punto de agitarlo, agarré con más fuerza a Allen para arrastrarle lejos de allí.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarla! - Me gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras yo buscaba un lugar al que ir.

- Cállate, imbécil ¿Es que quieres tener más problemas con Central? Lo último que necesitas es darles más razones para que piensen que eres un traidor.

Allen se calló un momento, aceptado que tenía razón. Entré entonces en la primera habitación que vi, la cual resulto ser un almacén oscuro y lleno de polvo. Solté al enano para luego girarme hacia la puerta y ver una llave en el ojo de la cerradura, la cual giré un par de veces, para luego guardarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- Dame esa llave – Me dijo de forma imperativa, perdiendo las formas - ¡Déjame salir de este sitio!

- Ni de broma. Si sales irás a por Lenalee.

Él afiló su mirada, como si intentara parecer amenazante. Yo me apoyé contra la puerta, cruzándome de brazos.

- Es lógico ¿No? Está en peligro. Tengo que hacer algo. Incluso si piensan que soy un traidor. No me importa.

- Deja de hacerte el mártir, estúpido. Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas. Estará bien. Pero si tú apareces por allí y tratas de detenerle, Leverrie nunca te lo perdonará.

Apretó los puños, conteniendo las ganas de apartarme a golpes. Hubiera sido divertido ver como lo intentaba.

- ¿A que viene esto ahora? ¿Por qué haces como si te preocuparas por mí?

- Porque no puedo dejar que hagas una tontería y que salgas herido por ello.

- ¡Eres un cínico! ¡No hagas como si yo te importase! ¡Me dijiste que no volviera a acercarme a ti...!

Torcí el gesto, mientras me llevaba una mano a la frente. Ese crío me daba dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Y no has podido pensar que si te dije eso es porque tú vas por ahí besándote con cualquiera? ¿Entonces qué es lo que se supone que querías que hiciese? ¿Que te diera unas palmaditas en la espalda? Las cosas no son así. No puedo dejarlo pasar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Allen parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo. Sus ojos brillaron de repente, como si acabase de resolver un rompecabezas.

- ¿Me dijiste eso solo porque estabas celoso?

Fruncí el ceño, mientras tenía la sensación de que una flecha me había perforado la sien. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Me quedé callado y él interpretó mi silencio como un sí.

- Entonces... ¿No me odias?

Dejé escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

- Ya te dije una vez que no, pesado. Ojala pudiera odiarte. Todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo para mí. Hubiera dolido menos.

Me miró, no sabiendo como interpretar aquella frase. Yo giré mi cabeza para dirigir mi vista hacia otro lado, arrepentido de haber dicho algo tan estúpido.

- Lo siento, Kanda. Yo no pretendía...

- Ya se que no. – Le dije en tono monocorde – Fue él quien te besó ¿Verdad?

Allen abrió levemente la boca, sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

Rodé los ojos. Bien, definitivamente podía ver el futuro. Era tan estupendo que no entendía como no me había puesto a dar saltos de alegría. Oh, claro, quizás porque esa habilidad me parecía una auténtica basura y no la necesitaba para nada.

- Eso es lo de menos. Aquí lo que importa es que en lugar de decirme lo que había ocurrido realmente, trataste de echarte encima parte de las culpas para protegerle. Eso fue lo que realmente me jodió. - Allen bajó la vista, entendiendo que había cometido un error – ¿Qué sientes por ese estúpido?

- ¿Te refieres a Lavi? - Asentí. ¿A que otro estúpido, de los muchos que había en ese lugar, podía referirme? - Yo... le quería...

Como si acabara de darme una bofetada, cerré los ojos sin darme cuenta. Al ver mi gesto, Allen se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras.

- ... Pero ahora él para mí es solo un amigo, al que aprecio mucho, pero por el que no siento nada más. - El hizo una breve pausa, para luego mirarme con atención – Y dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por mí?

Alcé una ceja. ¿No podía pretender realmente que yo...?

Me molestaba, pero su pregunta probablemente era bastante lógica. Cuando empezamos con aquella locura, él me dijo claramente que estaba enamorado de mí. Sin embargo yo solo le di a entender lo que sentía, pero no le demostré nada.

Decirle que le quería era absurdo. Allen ya lo sabía, pero él quería oírlo de mis labios. Maldito niñato chantajista. No pensaba darle el gusto de burlarse de mí.

Así que hice algo que no se esperaba: Recorrí en un par de pasos la poca distancia que nos separaba y le agarré con fuerza por el mentón, obligándole a levantar la cabeza, para después besarle con furia.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando al fin él se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Separó sus labios, para luego rozar su lengua con la mía.

Intentó con una de sus manos librarse del agarre al que le sometía, demandándome algo de libertad.

Cuando finalmente cedí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, separándose levemente de mí, para después volver a rozar mis labios, convirtiendo después aquel contacto en una cadena de besos cortos pero apasionados.

Y entonces fue cuando me pregunté porqué demonios le había dejado el control a él.

Me separé del niño, levantando una ceja. Allen continuó sin apartarse, aprovechando la posición en la que estaba para apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- Sí, definitivamente esa era la clase de respuesta que esperaba de ti. - Su tono divertido me indicó que a pesar de todo se estaba burlando. Jodido crío... - ¿Esto significa que me perdonas?

Clavé mi vista en una de las sucias estanterías que había al fondo de la habitación.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?

Allen me sonrió en una mueca de satisfacción.

- No, supongo que no.

Por supuesto que no. Posé mis manos en su cintura, mientras él se aferraba más a mí. Después de todo, estábamos destinados a estar juntos. No había forma de huir de él.

- Bien ¿Podemos ir ahora a ayudar a Lenalee?

Si se supone que estaba tratando de hacerme reír, como payaso era un fracaso.

- No – Respondí lacónicamente, ganándome una mirada de enfado por su parte – Solo podemos esperar.

Allen suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente que no me iba a convencer.

- ¿Podemos al menos esperar en otro sitio? Creo que desde que estoy aquí he respirado más polvo que oxígeno.

Me encogí de hombros. Bueno, al menos podría tenerlo controlado, así que no se le ocurriría meterse donde no debía.

Saqué la llave, pero a pesar de eso, Allen no se apartó de mí.

- _Moyashi._.. - Le llamé, pero no me hizo caso, ya que se había quedado ensimismado mirando la tela de mi camisa.

Carraspeé con fuerza, tratando de devolverle a la realidad. Cuando se dio cuenta, me soltó con una sonrisa avergonzada y un leve sonrojo.

- Lo siento. Es que yo... - Ladeó la cabeza, algo apocado. - Te quiero, Kanda.

Me quedé sin saber que responder a eso, con los ojos abierto debido a la sorpresa. Nunca me había dicho algo así, al menos no de manera tan directa. Sentí aquel cosquilleo en el estómago que me resultaba tan agradable. Posé mi mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello levemente, ganándome una tenue sonrisa por su parte.

- Venga, vámonos de aquí.

Giré la llave dentro de la cerradura, para segundos después poder abandonar la estancia.

No había ninguna manera de abandonar ese piso, por lo que lo único que se nos ocurrió fue regresar al comedor.

Allí nos encontramos con un panorama bastante extraño. Tras atacar a Reever, los Crown habían acometido contra todo aquel que se había acercado por allí, lo cual había hecho que se formaran pequeños grupos en la enorme sala para atender a las confusas víctimas, entre las cuales no parecía haber ningún herido de gravedad.

Sobre una de las mesas se encontraba sentado Reever, mientras sostenía sobre su cabeza una bolsa con hielo que acababa de llevarle Jeryy. Al verlo, Allen avanzó con rapidez hacia él.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el Moyashi con un deje de preocupación.

Reever asintió, sin levantar la vista.

- Solo ha sido un golpe. No es nada. - Observó entonces lo que había a su alrededor y no pudo contener un suspiro – Al parecer han enclaustrado a la mayor parte de la Orden aquí. Lo tenían todo muy bien planeado.

- ¿Por que han hecho todo esto? ¿Por qué Lenalee...?

Allen se calló de pronto, como si no estuviera seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

- La necesitan. Al igual que os necesita a todos. Leverrie esta planeando algo y no quiere dejar ningún cabo suelto, por lo que se le ocurre hacer tonterías como la de jugar con la vida de Lenalee.

- ¿Planeando? - Pregunté sin mucho interés, cruzándome de brazos.

- Una misión. Enviará a todos los exorcistas para que destruyan a un akuma.

- ¿Leverrie está haciendo todo esto por un simple akuma? - Soltó el crío, anonadado.

- Por lo visto, este es un asunto realmente difícil. El akuma se encuentra en Japón y ha evolucionado tanto que ni puede saberse de que nivel es. Es demasiado peligroso, así que para asegurar la victoria a decidido enviar a todos los exorcistas para exterminarle.

- El dragón. - Dije en un susurro, sin que otra cosa pudiera venir a mi mente ante esa descripción.

- ¿Dragón? - El científico me miró con gesto de desconcierto.

- Ese monstruo tiene forma de dragón ¿Cierto? - Me aventuré a cuestionar, seguro de que no me equivocaba.

- Sí, ahora que lo dices, eso ponía en el informe que Komui recibió de Central.

Allen me miró algo confuso.

- ¿Habláis de ese akuma que era igual que tú? - Ladeé la cabeza, como si ese dato fuese lo de menos. Le hice un ademán con la mano para que entendiera que estaba en lo cierto. - ¿Por qué van a por él ahora?

Desde luego, era bastante obvio, por lo menos para mí, ya que gracias a es jodido conejo traidor que se había dedicado a explicarme todo aquel asunto, tenía las ideas bastante claras.

Recordé como la molesta voz del conejo me contaba lo que había ocurrido con los primeros dragones que fueron víctimas de la profecía, mucho antes de que nosotros existiéramos, y como después de tanto luchar para que el mundo no fuera destruido, el dragón blanco había muerto para restablecer el equilibrio de fuerzas que mantenía al universo.

La desesperación del único dragón que quedaba vivo, junto a las pocas fuerzas que al Conde podían quedarle después de perder la batalla, terminaron por formar aquel akuma del que estábamos hablando en ese momento, el cual tenía la fachada del dragón negro, pero el alma del dragón blanco, aunque esta había quedado presa solo de forma parcial.

Junto al espíritu, había quedado encerrado aquella extraña forma incorpórea a la que el conejo había llamado ente, el cual había hecho que la creación del akuma no fuera perfecta debido a su simple naturaleza, heredada del mismo universo que lo había creado para luchar contra el Conde. Aquello produjo que el alma quedara dividida en dos partes: la que alimentaba al akuma y la que poseía Allen, ya que él era la reencarnación del dragón blanco.

Y puesto que era el ente y la mitad de ese alma lo que proporcionaría al _Moyashi _el poder del que hablaba la profecía, sin él, Allen no era más que un exorcista cualquiera.

Eso era lo que Leverrie quería lograr. Si el akuma era destruido, ya que él había podido observar como Allen y yo estábamos dispuestos a estar juntos, solo faltaba el ente en esa ecuación para poder seguir ese camino que supuestamente destruiría al Conde.

O eso se creía ese estúpido, ya que yo no iba a permitir algo así. Ahora que Allen volvía a estar conmigo, solo me quedaba la opción de desviarme de aquella profecía, y justo tenía la oportunidad para lograr eso al alcance de mis dedos.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de como podría deshacerme yo del ente con el que me había tocado cargar tras la muerte y posterior reencarnación del primer dragón negro, pero aun así podría ocuparme de ese asunto por el lado que correspondía a ese jodido akuma de nivel indeterminado.

Dejar vivo a semejante monstruo era algo bastante peligroso, pero si con ello podía proteger al _Moyashi_, no iba a dejar que nadie se acercase a ese dragón. Boicotearía esa misión aunque tuviera que lograr que todos los exorcistas tuvieran que permanecer en cama debido a unos cuantos huesos rotos que yo mismo me encargaría de romper.

- Kanda – Me llamó el crío al ver que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Cuando me digné a mirarle, señaló al lugar hacia el que todo el mundo había vuelto la cabeza.

Pude ver como los cinco Crown avanzaban por el pasillo, ignorando a toda la gente que los miraba desde el interior del comedor, siguiendo su camino como si nada.

Antes de que nadie pudiera comentar cualquier cosa, Allen ya había atravesado el comedor, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sin aquellos hombres cortando el paso, estaba muy claro a donde iría ese crío. Le seguí con paso moderado, preguntándome qué era lo que estábamos a punto de ver.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dejé escapar un suspiro, mientras mis músculos se relajaban al contacto con el agua caliente. Pude notar como mi mente se despejaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Realmente fue un alivio que ningún pensamiento destrozara la poca tranquilidad que había podido obtener, ya que los intentos de meditación ya no me servían de nada, puesto que en realidad lo único que conseguía era ponerme más nervioso.

Antes de entrar a los baños había dejado a _Mugen_ en un sitio estratégico, a la vista de todo aquel que pretendiera entrar, dejando claro el futuro que le esperaba a cualquiera que osara molestarme. Y por suerte, como había esperado, nadie se había acercado por allí.

Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos recogidos. Se me hacía extraño sentirme bien estando en soledad, a pesar de que hacía apenas unos meses aquella había sido la forma más sencilla de calmar mis ánimos. Quizás me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a la presencia del _Moyashi_, aunque si bien él me daba demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, por lo menos también me daba algo de paz.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, pude darme cuenta de que en cuanto aquel criajo de cabello blanco apareció en mi mente, miles de ideas más se agolparon luchando por regresar a mi cabeza, haciéndome perder el poco bienestar que había conseguido.

Apoyé la espalda en la cálida piedra que formaba aquellas extrañas termas. Quizás el construir esos baños era una de las pocas ideas buenas que el demente de Komui había tenido.

Al final, había resultado que ese científico era un estúpido con suerte, tanto él como su hermana. Claro que sabiendo quien era Lenalee, yo no había podido esperar otra cosa.

Después de que saliéramos del comedor, fuimos al laboratorio de Komui para encontrarnos a la joven exorcista sentada en una silla, con la mirada perdida en la pared, mientras unos cuantos científicos examinaban con detenimiento dos aros escarlata que rodeaban sus tobillos.

Noté como Allen ardía de indignación al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Leverrie, el cual finalmente había conseguido lo que se proponía.

Lenalee estaba a salvo, como era de imaginar, la inocencia la había aceptado de nuevo, evolucionando de una forma nunca vista antes, ya que ahora utilizaba la sangre de su portadora para forjar las botas con las que debía luchar.

Ladeé la cabeza, estirando el cuello, preguntándome que pasaría si _Mugen _evolucionara de esa misma manera.

Ciertamente, me gustaba demasiado la presencia física de mi katana, más que nada por razones sentimentales, las cuales, por supuesto, jamás le diría a nadie, ya que en realidad era una de mis pocas posesiones. Si algo así ocurriera, me sería difícil acostumbrarme a no tener el peso que la espada suponía y el cual me daba seguridad. Incluso si de aquella forma el arma se volvía más poderosa, prefería que _Mugen_ se quedara como estaba. Mi fuerza actual era suficiente, así que no necesitaba más. Aunque Central no pensaba lo mismo.

Leverrie había propuesto la _genial_ idea de forzar de alguna forma a todas las inocencias de tipo equipamiento para que evolucionaran al nuevo tipo denominado cristalización.

Como era lógico, todo el mundo había pensado que era demasiado peligroso y que sería una locura someter al exorcista y a la inocencia a semejante riesgo. Claro que, viendo como habían obligado a Lenalee a sincronizarse, y teniendo en cuenta la nueva misión que iban a encomendarnos, podía ser solo cuestión de tiempo que Central, especialmente Leverrie, terminara poniéndose en contacto con el Vaticano para agilizar la situación, equilibrando la balanza a su favor.

Al parecer aquellos estúpidos no entendían la gravedad de la situación. Ellos solo querían ganar la guerra, sin ni siquiera entender lo que esa lucha suponía, ya que ninguno de esos imbéciles podía ni quería darse cuenta de que era lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo. Solo los que estábamos en el campo de batalla entendíamos la magnitud de los acontecimientos que nos rodeaban y la fuerza destructiva que podía llegar a tener una inocencia. Debíamos dejar que aquel poder fluyera a su gusto, ya que esa la única manera que había para poder controlarlo.

Cerré los ojos, para luego sumergirme aun más, logrando que el agua me llegara hasta los hombros. En fin, que importaba ya a esas alturas. El jodido Papa decidiría lo que le diera la real gana, incluso si nosotros salíamos perjudicados. Con que el Conde fuera destruido, a él le bastaba. Total, como eran los demás los que tenían que arriesgar sus vidas por el _bien común_.(..)

Bien común. Me contuve para no soltar una carcajada sardónica. Solo deseaban salvar sus pellejos y recuperar la influencia que la Iglesia había ido perdiendo con el paso de los años. Solo por eso apoyaban a la Orden Oscura. Las vidas de la gente, incluidas las nuestras, no les importaba una mierda. Y estando al corriente de los experimentos que la Orden había realizado instados por Central, podía estar seguro de que las personas que estábamos bajo ese techo valíamos muy poco para aquella gente. Éramos simples medios para alcanzar la deseada victoria.

Me encontraba tan ensimismado que no escuché los pasos que se fueron acercando poco a poco, ni siquiera el pequeño chapoteo que se produjo cuando otra persona entró en la misma bañera de piedra en la que yo me encontraba.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa la katana en medio del vestidor? ¿Prohibido el paso, versión _Bakanda_?

Abrí los ojos de golpe, para encontrarme con dos orbes grises que me observaron con cierta diversión.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, enano?

- Nada. Solo quería saber donde estabas.

Allen me sonrió levemente, aunque pude ver un extraño deje de preocupación en sus gestos. Se acomodó a mi lado, para poder apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro.

Desde luego, ese crío era idiota. Sabía que no había parado de darle vueltas al plan de Leverrie, así que el muy estúpido al no encontrarme, probablemente había pensado que estarían intentando convertir mi inocencia en una de tipo cristalización.

- Idiota... - Mascullé entre dientes, ganándome una mirada de extrañeza por su parte. - Deja de preocuparte por gilipolleces. Incluso si mi inocencia evolucionara a la fuerza ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme?

Allen apretó los labios con fuerza, como si le indignara que le dijese algo así.

- No se... ¿Quizás tú inocencia podría rechazarte y tú podrías morir? Va, tonterías ¿No?

A pesar de su tono sarcástico, pude notar una leve mueca de malestar en su rostro al imaginarse que algo así podía ocurrir.

Comenzó a jugar con el agua, chapoteando de forma casual, mientras ponía toda su atención en ese gesto, evitando así mirarme a los ojos.

- No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. De todas formas, aunque no hubiera riesgo ninguno, yo probablemente seguiría intranquilo. - Suspiró para luego mirarme por fin con cierta tristeza – Se que te es molesto. Lo siento.

- Estúpido crío. Lo que no quiero es que te sientas mal por estupideces.

Allen alzó una ceja con una sonrisa tenue dibujada en sus labios.

- Vaya, jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente como para verte preocupado por mí.

- Cierra el pico, _Moyashi_. – Contesté irritado, tratando de ignorar su mirada burlona. ¿Y qué? Yo no tenía la culpa de que por alguna estúpida razón sus sentimientos me importaran.

Desde que habíamos arreglado las cosas, ese enano se había tomado unas confianzas que yo no le había otorgado. Hasta ahora había respetado bastante bien mi nula capacidad para demostrar mis sentimientos, pero ahora parecía querer arrancarme alguna palabra cursi a toda costa.

Bien, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de conocer alguna palabra de ese tipo, así que la posibilidad de que terminara soltándole alguna ñoñería vomitiva era bastante limitada.

Allen se rió. Desde hacía algún tiempo la mayor parte de mis comentarios bordes se los tomaba a broma. Probablemente esa era la estrategia que había decidido adoptar para no terminar arrancándome la cabeza.

Puesto que yo no era una persona demasiado flexible, él había decidido adaptarse a mí, ya que esa era la única manera de que pudiéramos permanecer juntos sin matarnos. Era increíble lo que eran capaces de hacer en las personas unos cuantos sentimientos.

Yo probablemente era el ejemplo más claro de eso, ya que si no era inexplicable que ese crío al que tanto asco había tenido se encontrara ahora sentado junto a mí, con un gesto apacible en su rostro, disfrutando de mi compañía tanto como yo disfrutaba de la suya.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de buscarle explicación a esas sensaciones, probablemente porque podría encontrar el origen de ellas en algún lugar, y eso estropearía todo el misticismo que rodeaba a aquel extraño sentimiento.

No lo decía, ni lo diría nunca, por supuesto, pero eso no significaba que no lo sintiera. Al final me había enamorado del crío más estúpido, débil y masoquista que podía existir.

Aunque quizás era eso lo que lo hacía tan interesante.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, saqué una de mis manos del agua y la deslicé por su mejilla. Al ser consciente de la estupidez que estaba haciendo, intenté apartarla, pero Allen me lo impidió.

En aquel momento fue como si de repente algo dentro de mí se hubiera perdido, probablemente debía ser mi cordura, ya que no era normal que por más que intentara retirar la vista de sus ojos plateados, me fuera imposible.

Mi mente se había bloqueado y mi corazón latía sin orden lógico, mientras yo buscaba las palabras adecuadas para salir de aquello, probablemente alguna frase hiriente, pero esta se había quedado atorada en mi garganta, incapaz de ser pronunciada.

Él aun encerraba mi mano entre las suyas, en una sutil caricia que no pude descifrar. Quizás no tenía ningún significado. Tal vez Allen solo quería mantener el contacto conmigo, sin darle importancia a lo demás.

En sus ojos se reflejó un brillo extraño, mientras se inclinaba, acercándose a mí, como si pretendiera quedarse mirando mis ojos durante el resto de la tarde.

Y fue en ese momento como terminé de perder el juicio por completo. Con la mano que tenía libre agarré su cintura y tiré de él, logrando que sus ojos se ensancharan por al sorpresa cuando quedó a escasos centímetros de mi pecho. Afilé mi mirada, y antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada más, mis labios ya se habían posado en los suyos de forma agresiva.

Con la mente totalmente en blanco, olvidé donde estábamos, el calor y la humedad del agua me pasaron desapercibidos, ya que lo único que parecía existir en aquel momento era el cuerpo que estaba junto a mí.

Allen soltó mi mano para abrazarme, cómo si no estuviésemos ya lo suficientemente cerca. Y cuando él empezó a corresponderme, perfilando mis labios con su lengua, se separó de pronto, mientras yo intentaba recordar porque estaba allí, junto con otros datos que se había perdido en cuanto había rozado su piel.

Él fue el que intentó esta vez soltarse de mi agarre, pero en contra de sus deseos, mantuve mis brazos firmes para no dejar que se escapase. No podía provocarme mirándome de esa forma y luego echarse atrás cuando las cosas escapaban a su control.

- Kanda... - Me dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban a cada intento de huida, con los cuales solo lograba rozar mi abdomen sin darse cuenta, haciendo que las pocas neuronas que habían decidido seguir trabajando me guiaran a una cadena de pensamientos nada adecuada - ¿Te parece este un lugar para...?

Me encogí de hombros con un aparente desinterés.

- Aquí, allí... No encuentro la diferencia.

Se mordió entonces el labio inferior, totalmente ruborizado.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Cualquiera podría vernos.

Volví a encogerme de hombros. Probablemente eso era lo que menos podía importarme.

- _Mugen._ - Le recordé lacónicamente, mientras acariciaba toscamente la parte baja de su espalda. Mientras la gente supiera que estaba allí, nadie sería tan estúpido como para entrar.

- No es suficiente. Sé de gente a la que no le importaría ignorar tu _sutil_ amenaza.

- El único idiota que sería capaz de eso es el jodido conejo. Y tal vez le vendría bien ver esto. Puede que incluso entendiera porque puede estar en peligro de muerte si se vuelve a acercar demasiado a ti...

Allen me respondió con un leve gesto de intranquilidad, bajando la mirada avergonzado. Podía estar seguro de que se sentía culpable. Chasqueé la lengua para luego mirar a otro lado.

- Deja de poner esa cara. No es como si fuera a obligarte a nada, estúpido.

Le dejé libre entonces, dispuesto a marcharme de allí y olvidar aquella locura. Quizás eso era lo mejor después de todo. Esa situación se me había escapado de las manos.

Justo cuando hice un amago de abandonar la bañera de piedra, Allen agarró mi muñeca, mientras no apartaba la mirada de la superficie del agua. Soltó un leve suspiro, para acto seguido abalanzarse sobre mí y besarme de nuevo, dejándome sin saber a que demonios atenerme.

Se acomodó sobre mí, obligándome a que me sentara de nuevo. Sin apartarse ni un centímetro, dejó que sus manos llegaran hasta la cuerda que mantenía mi cabello recogido, soltándola para dejarlo caer, haciendo que se empapase. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, como si intentara de alguna forma evitar que me separase de él.

Cerré los ojos, no teniendo necesidad de utilizar la vista para ver toda la piel suave que se encontraba frente a mí, y por la cual paseaban mis dedos, teniendo la impresión de que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso y que tal vez Allen terminaría mostrándome de manera no demasiado amable que algunas cosas era mejor no tocarlas, como ya hiciera la otra vez que intenté ir demasiado lejos.

Pero como respuesta a cada una de mis caricias solo recibí leves gemidos, los cuales fueron creciendo en intensidad conforme mis manos descendían.

Y entonces aquello se convirtió en un juego, quizás el más extraño en el que me había visto envuelto. No hice preguntas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Me abstraje de toda la realidad, incapaz de ver más allá del rostro que mis ojos entrecerrados me mostraban.

Sus mejillas habían tomado un intenso color carmesí, mientras que por su boca entreabierta escapaban jadeos involuntarios, los cuales acompañaban a mis movimientos. Era difícil resistirse, así que ni siquiera lo intenté.

Acabé metido en un espiral de sensaciones sin sentido, las cuales eran mucho más fuertes de lo que había podido imaginar nunca, quedando atrapado en el calor febril que me inundaba conforme más unía mi cuerpo al suyo.

La tensión se adueño por completo de mí, y a partir de ese momento me vi incapaz de entender nada más. Los latidos de mi corazón machacaban mis costillas, mientras mi respiración se volvió aun más errática en cuanto sentí los brazos de Allen rodeando mi cuello, aferrándose a mí como si se le fuera la vida.

Traté de oponerme a la corriente que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero mi resistencia desapareció en cuanto un cúmulo de sensaciones, que más bien se asemejaban a corrientes eléctricas, me recorrieron de arriba a abajo, haciendo que fuera incapaz de contener un gemido ronco. El cuerpo del chico que se encontraba sobre mí no estaba en una situación muy diferente. Por su frente resbalaban varias gotas de sudor que pasaron más o menos desapercibidas entre todo el agua que nos rodeaba, aunque él se había abandonado totalmente a todo lo que yo le estaba provocando.

Y en cuanto oí su voz respondiendo a mis sonidos involuntarios, algo dentro de mi que era completamente extraño e incomprensible, explotó. Me quedé entonces con la mente totalmente en blanco, alcanzando un punto de no retorno que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Y así estuve durante unos segundos, rozando el cielo, hasta que fui capaz de recobrar poco a poco la consciencia, para encontrarme con Allen aun en mi regazo con su cabeza descansando sobre mi hombro.

Ni siquiera hice el amago de moverme, centrando mi atención únicamente en como Allen trataba de regular su respiración. Permanecí algún tiempo de ese modo, sintiéndome incapaz de romper la atmósfera que se había creado a nuestro alrededor, al menos hasta que observé su rostro, y pude ver entonces como luchaba por permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

- _Moyashi,_ te estás quedando dormido. - Le espeté de la forma más digna que pude, pensando que tenía la garganta seca y que no entendía siquiera como era capaz de hablar en condiciones.

Me respondió mascullando un par de palabras ininteligibles, obligándome a fruncir el ceño.

Yo por mi parte, sentía como si un chute de adrenalina corriera por mis venas. Estaba bastante nervioso y la paciencia no era una de mis mejores virtudes, y menos pensando que el corazón me latía a mil por hora y que parecía no querer recobrar su ritmo natural al menos por un rato.

Traté de calmarme, pero no lo conseguí, ya que por alguna razón me sentía demasiado hiperactivo. Llamé su atención de la mejor forma que sabía: dándole un fuerte pellizco en la mejilla, quizás incluso demasiado fuerte.

Abrió los ojos con un quejido, mirándome como si fuese un monstruo.

- ¿Es que no puedes ser un poco romántico ni siquiera en _este_ momento?

Alcé una ceja, gesto por el cual él ladeó la cabeza exasperado, para luego continuar hablando en tono cansino. Joder, ni que acabase de darle una paliza.

- Supongo que no puedo pedir cosas imposibles -Soltó un suspiro dramático que supuse que era de resignación – En fin, tendré que conformarme con lo que hay.

Dejé de sentir el contacto con su piel por unos segundos. Bien, había vuelto a cabrearle mi actitud, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que sin previo aviso sus labios se posaron en los míos de forma suave.

Allen me sonrió para luego decirme mientras salía de la bañera:

- ¿Sabes? Creo que te quiero demasiado. Si no fuera por eso no se cómo podría soportarte.

Se puso una toalla a la cintura y se dirigió a los vestuarios, y tras un breve momento de estupefacción, escurrí mi pelo para luego hacer lo mismo que él.

Después de habernos vestido y tras recuperar a _Mugen_, nos dirigimos hacia las habitaciones, Allen caminando con demasiado sosiego, mientras que mi paso era más apresurado de lo que debería.

- Kanda... - Me llamó débilmente, haciéndome girar la cabeza, molesto. Me sentía demasiado irascible. - Espera...

- ¿Qué? - Le insistí, con los nervios a flor de piel ¿Ese crío era siempre así de lento o solo era mi impresión? - ¿Qué coño te pasa ahora?

Me volteé por completo al ver su cara de cansancio.

- Yo solo...creo que tengo algo de sueño...

Y antes de que el enano pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, se le cerraron los ojos y las piernas le fallaron, haciéndole caer. Reaccioné rápido y le atrapé sin demasiada dificultad, antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¿_Moyashi_?

Pero la única respuesta que recibí fue su respiración acompasada. Increíble, ese crío se había quedado dormido mientras hablaba.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras sostenía a Allen. No había nadie por allí y mi habitación estaba bastante cerca. Rodé los ojos, irritado, antes de cargar con el enano y alejarme a paso ligero.

Llegué a mi cuarto tan deprisa que yo mismo me sorprendí. Abrí la puerta como buenamente pude y la cerré con una patada, para luego depositar el enano sobre la cama, el cual se acurrucó inconscientemente contra el colchón. Sonrió en sueños, mientras tomaba la postura más cómoda en la que poder permanecer el resto de la noche.

Le quité las botas sin que él se resistiera lo más mínimo, para luego sacar una manta de debajo de la cama y echársela por encima.

Observé entonces durante un momento, a pesar de la poca luz, la grieta de la vidriera que se encontraba junto a mí. Había tapado el hueco como buenamente había podido después de que Allen me pidiese perdón. No me molestaba demasiado el hecho de que el ventanal estuviese en ese estado, pero con lo torpe que era ese crío, seguro que terminaba cortándose con cualquier pequeño resto de cristal que pudiese quedar sin romper. No quería que me montase ningún drama por alguna gilipollez semejante.

La herida que me había hecho debido a aquel momento de furia había desaparecido poco después, nuevamente sin dejar marcas. Ni siquiera me hice preguntas con respecto a eso, ya que en aquel momento estaba demasiado ocupado en mantener mi rabia canalizada.

Di unos cuantos pasos por la habitación, bastante alterado. Tumbarme en la cama no era una opción. Tenía la sensación de que si me quedaba quieto por más de un minuto, mi pulso acelerado se detendría totalmente por culpa de la presión.

Solo sería un rato, me desharía de aquel extraño desequilibrio nervioso y volvería antes de que Allen se despertase. Agarré con fuerza la empuñadura de _Mugen_ y salí de allí rápido como un rayo, rumbo a la sala de entrenamientos.

Al llegar allí, unos cuantos buscadores distraídos me observaron entrar como un ciclón en la estancia, y sin dudarlo ni un momento, salieron de allí a toda prisa, sabiendo bien que si normalmente su insignificante presencia me molestaba, en aquel momento, que tenía los nervios bastante crispados, huir de mí era la mejor opción si querías conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Desenfundé a Mugen y comencé a realizar varios movimientos ofensivos con bastante fluidez. Me resulto raro que me fuera tan sencillo blandir mi espada con maestría después de tanto tiempo. Es más, me resultaba insultantemente más sencillo, como si mi espada se hubiese vuelto más ligera.

Mi pelo aun suelto se adhería a mis mejillas, húmedas por el sudor, pero yo ni siquiera me di cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado en seguir un ritmo que tendría que haber sido imposible de mantener para cualquiera, pero que para mí resultó de lo más sencillo. Podría tirarme días así sin notar ninguna clase de cansancio.

Poco a poco, noté como empezaba a calmarme, regresando a una aparente normalidad. Mi corazón se reguló hasta alcanzar un ritmo más estable, a pesar incluso del ejercicio físico.

Aunque ya me sentía mejor, no me detuve. Aquella sesión intensiva de entrenamiento me serviría para recuperar el tiempo que había perdido durante las últimas semanas.

Continué ocupado solo en los movimientos que realizaba, hasta que oí pasos acercándose. Instintivamente, amenacé al recién llegado con el filo de _Mugen_, quedando la katana a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Él quedó arrinconado contra una columna, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Alcé una ceja al percatarme de la familiaridad de aquella escena. Después de todo, era así como le había conocido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde, regresa a la habitación y vuelve a dormirte.

Allen me dedicó una mueca.

- ¿Podrías apartar tu espada de mi cara, por favor? - Hice lo que me pidió, mientras él soltaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio – Así mejor. ¿Y cómo que tarde? Supongo que querías decir temprano ¿No? Porque son las nueve de la mañana...

Parpadeé con incredulidad ¿Me había pasado toda la noche allí?

No tenía ninguna necesidad de dormir en ese momento, así que tampoco es que me importase demasiado.

- ¿Y qué? Ayer te desmayaste. Tendrías que estar descansando y no aquí haciendo el imbécil.

- Estoy perfectamente, descuida. Solo necesitaba dormir un poco.

Me dedicó una de sus más dulces sonrisas, mientras sus ojos me observaban con un extraño brillo de lo que intuía que podía ser algo parecido a la felicidad. Giré la cabeza, intentando parecer indiferente, tratando así de no hacer alguna tontería.

Enfundé a _Mugen_ mientras él seguía sin dejar de mirarme, logrando que terminara dibujando en mi cara una mueca de incomodidad.

- Y hablando de cosas que ocurrieron ayer... - Se llevó una mano al mentón, tratando de hacerse el interesante. Yo seguí sin hacerle demasiado caso – Aun no me puedo creer que pudiera existir una faceta así en ti...

Fruncí el ceño, creyendo saber a que se refería. Si él quería divertirse a mi costa, no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles.

- Puntualiza – Le indiqué en tono monocorde, como quien habla del tiempo.

Yo sabía que no se esperaba esa respuesta, y me lo confirmó su notable sonrojo.

- Pues... Pensé que cuando tú y yo... - Carraspeó mientras hablaba, de forma que a penas pude reconocer un "_lo hiciéramos_" pronunciado de carrerilla entre aquel sonido. No supe si hacía eso por vergüenza o por seguridad, para que nadie se enterara de lo que pasaba entre nosotros, pero lo cierto es que fuera lo que fuese, para mí el gesto siguió siendo igual de extraño. - Tú... serías un egoísta que solo se preocuparía por si mismo, pero la verdad es que fuiste... ¿Cómo decirlo?... bastante amable.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Lo fui? No podía recordarlo. Había estado tan sumergido en mis propias sensaciones que en aquel momento no sabía ni como me llamaba. Probablemente mi instinto me ayudó a sobrellevar la situación. Después de todo, no quería que Allen sufriera algún daño.

- Y... no se, empecé a darle vueltas a todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, y creo que puedo decir que ha valido la pena. Al final elegí a la persona acertada.

No entendí del todo aquel comentario, pero algo me dijo que no quería saber el significado concreto de esa frase, así que traté de hacer como si no hubiese dicho nada.

Mientras yo miraba la empuñadura de mi espada como si fuera lo más interesante que pudiese haber, sus brazos me rodearon, para segundos después posar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

- Eres el chico más borde y más asqueroso que puede existir. Pero me alegro de haberte conocido, Yuu.

Como un rayo perforando mis sienes el sonido de ese nombre me trajo una desagradable sensación que permaneció en mí en forma de dolor de cabeza. Miles de imágenes habían pasado por mi mente, para luego desaparecer tan rápido como habían venido.

- No... no vuelvas a llamarme así. - Dije, tratando de recuperar el control de mis pensamientos, que aun divagaban sin rumbo fijo.

Allen me dedicó una mirada de desazón, levemente ofendido. Me habló bastante más alto de lo que era necesario.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes aun que no puedo ni llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

- Odio ese nombre – Dije tajante, en un tono moderado que le sorprendió – Me trae malas sensaciones.

Él parpadeó, bajando la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado de su reacción.

- ¿Algún mal recuerdo?

- Eso creo. Y por alguna razón ha sido incluso más doloroso que seas tú el que me llamara de ese modo. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

- Claro. Está bien. - Sonrió tristemente. – ¿Por eso te molesta tanto que Lavi te llame así?

- Obviamente.

Esta vez, el enano me sonrió de verdad.

- Bien, le diré a Lavi que se deje de juegos y te llame Kanda. Él seguro que no sabe que te hace daño.

Por alguna razón, yo creía saber que el conejo no ignoraba que la mención de ese maldito nombre me causaba aquella extraña amargura que me envolvía el pecho. Si me llamaba por mi nombre de pila, era para torturarme, no me cabía la menor duda.

Allen se aferró con más fuerza a mí, obligándome, con un suspiro casi imperceptible a soltar a _Mugen, _logrando que ésta cayese al suelo, para después corresponder su abrazo.

Mientras mi corazón respondía ante el ya usual aroma que desprendían sus cabellos, pude notar como mis sentidos se agudizaban casi de forma automática, levanté la vista con rapidez. Nos estaban observando.

Allen ni se percato de que cuatro hombres enmascarados entraron en la estancia con orden, acompañados de una persona bastante desagradable.

- Yuu Kanda, aparta en este instante tus manos de ese chico.

El _Moyashi _se retorció entre mis brazos, avergonzado. Trató de soltarse de mi agarre, pero no se lo permití, en un gesto que supe bien que Leverrie se tomaría como una clara provocación. Cuando me decidí a hablarle, le dedique uno de mis mejores tonos de desdén.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Noté como la mirada del inspector inglés se afilaba, como un ave rapaz que acaba de localizar a su presa.

- No te conviene desobedecer una orden. Estás en una situación muy delicada, traidor.

Allen giró la cabeza de inmediato, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la situación. Aquella acusación que Leverrie había soltado no iba dirigida a él, sino a mí.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a llamar traidores a vuestros aliados? Sabía que eras un estúpido, pero no que lo eras hasta tal punto.

Alcé una ceja cuando en lugar de la mueca de enfado que supuse que se formaría en sus labios, apareció una sonrisa de superioridad bastante inquietante.

Debido a mi sorpresa, no pude evitar que Allen me soltara, bastante confuso por todo aquello.

Traté de dar un paso al frente, pero no fui capaz. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado y ninguno de mis músculos respondía. Con la vista clavada en el frente, pude vislumbrar como uno de los Crown mantenía un sello alzado, provocando mi inmovilidad.

Observé con impotencia como el segundo Crown se acercaba hacia mí, para coger la espada que estaba justo a mi lado, mientras que un tercero agarraba a Allen por la muñeca y tiraba de él, arrastrándole hacia la entrada ante la mueca de estupefacción del niño.

El último Crown se acercó a mí e inmovilizó mis brazos, antes de que el otro volviera a guardar el sello. Al fin podía moverme, pero las restricciones que habían usado sobre mí eran tan pesadas que me vi incapaz de hacer nada.

Fui guiado hacia donde estaba Leverrie a empujones, no sin que soltara un bufido que mi captor ignoró.

- Yuu Kanda, estás acusado de traición e infiltración dentro de la Orden Oscura por orden del Conde Milenario ¿Alguna pregunta?

Fruncí el ceño, sin acabar de entender todas las estupideces que aquel imbécil acababa de soltarme. Cuando pensé que aquel inspector no podía ser más idiota de lo que ya era, se había superado a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué tal si dejas de decir gilipolleces? Nada de eso es cierto.

- ¿Ah, no? Ya veremos si es cierto o no.

- ¡Eso es una locura! - Gritó Allen, incluso más sorprendido que yo. - ¿Cómo iba Kanda a estar pasándole información al Conde? Su inocencia le habría rechazado ¡Él se habría convertido en un caído!

Leverrie miró al niño con asco. El Crown que retenía su muñeca la apretó con más fuerza, haciéndole soltar un leve quejido de dolor.

- No hables de lo que no sabes, imbécil. Mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres empeorar tu situación. Bastantes cargos tienes tú encima como para añadirte más. - Comenzó a acercase a Allen, pero con un movimiento forzado, logré captar su atención, haciendo que se olvidase del crío, al menos por un momento. Miró a todos los enmascarados y asintió. - Vamos. Los comandantes-jefe nos están esperando.

Salimos de allí a marchas forzadas. Yo iba delante de la comitiva, vigilado a sol y a sombra por los dos Crown que me se mantenían a mi lado. Allen iba justo por detrás de mí, observándome sin perder detalle, con un gesto de aflicción dibujado en su rostro. Apreté los dientes con furia.

Era mi culpa que él estuviese metido en esto. Probablemente habían descubierto mi intención de desviarme de la profecía, ya que esa era la única explicación que encontraba para aquello. Al final todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la plataforma elevadora, supe que no había sido capaz de proteger a Allen. Ya solo me quedaba saber cual sería mi castigo por hacer lo que no debía, aunque ya podía imaginarme que sería algo que no sería capaz de olvidar jamás.

_Continuará..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Bueno, ante de ponerme a soltar tonterías, quería decir que al genial Noriko ha hecho unos dibujos hermosos basados en mi fic ¡Muchas gracias! n0n Me hizo muchísima ilusión n.n Y En fin, dejo los links por si queréis verlos. Realmente están muy trabajados.

h t t p : / / i m g 2 9 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 2 9 / 3 2 7 3 / a l l e n r e a l i d a d i n c o r p o r e a . j p g

h t t p : / / i m g 7 5 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 7 5 / 5 6 9 5 / k a n d a r e a l i d a d i n c o r p o r e a . j p g

Y los mismos pero a color x3

h t t p : / / i m g 3 7 7 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 3 7 7 / 3 2 7 3 / a l l e n r e a l i d a d i n c o r p o r e a . j p g

h t t p : / / i m g 3 5 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 3 5 / 5 7 4 7 / k a n d a r e a l i d a d i n c o r p o r e a q . j p g

Recordar que para ver las imágenes es necesario quitar los espacios que he puesto entre cada letra, barra, número... etc, ya que si no hago eso, fanfiction borra el link para así evitar el spam xP De todas las formas, pondré los links también en mi perfil, que por alguna razón allí no me dan problemas xP

Ahora sí, comienzo con mis estupideces xD.

¡Diez mil palabras! x3 Wow. He superado mi propio record xD Y otro capítulo sin llegar donde quería... lo mío no tiene nombre XP Para el siguiente capítulo seguro que llego al maldito punto que quería tratar de una vez (tan seguro como que esa parte ya la tengo escrita ¡Por fin! xD)

Conseguiré desvelar la mayor parte de las dudas (creo, a lo mejor solo consigo crear más T.T) aunque eso sí, hay que mentalizarse de que esto es un semi- AU y que empecé a escribirlo mucho antes de que se supiera nada del pasado de Kanda, así que los nuevos datos no los puedo tomar en cuenta x.x Me duele salirme del canon pero es eso o dejar el fic, por que no hay manera de adaptar las cosas... En fin, ya me preocuparé de eso en el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, se que el pseudo-lime no es algo que se deba tener en cuenta, porque ha sido una pequeña basura x.x Me cuesta mucho escribir esas cosas normalmente, así que escribirlo bajo el punto de vista de Kanda, en primera persona, pues ha sido un circo xP Aun así, lo intenté x.x No me tiréis piedras, que duele T.T Si os queréis desahogar tirarme esponjas, que al menos están blanditas xD (os diría que me tirarais dinero, pero supongo que a vosotros tampoco os sobra. Esto de la crisis... xDD)

En fin, como esa cosa es tan poco explícita, creo que no es necesario cambiar el rating a M, así que sigue siendo T a no ser que alguien opine que no es correcto. Entonces me pensaré si cambiarlo o no XP

En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y gracias especiales a Dircray, Yuuram-neko, Meroko, NIKONIKO-CHAN, LunnVic, Noriko, Sakura_Saku, Lissy Aquarius, jicalazuxil, Itsuka.~ , Tsuu-kun, kurayami-Miko por sus comentarios x3 Los comentarios de Meroko, Noriko, Sakura_Saku e Itsuka.~ están contestados en mi perfil n.n

Bueno, preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, palabras de aliento o de desaliento (las de desaliento sin referirse a mi madre por favor xP Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo saliese así xDD) pues eso, en un Review, que me hace muy feliz n.n

¡Hasta pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: D gray man no es mio, es más, probablemente si Hoshino Katsura, la diosa que creo esta serie, viera lo que le estoy haciendo a sus pobres personajes, me llevaría a los tribunales porque el simple hecho de hacer este coso es un crimen lol Por suerte, como no gano nada con eso, no puede denunciarme xD Ésto es por diversión y por una extraño fetiche que me obliga a hacer cosas que nadie pueda entender x3_

_Advertencias: OOC (Kanda!?What the is wrong with you now?), shonen-ai , Semi-AU a bocajarro, alta posibilidad de no enterarse de nada, tres mil palabras de explicaciones extrañas y otras seis mil de relleno x3, Leverrie (Es como Lavi, ese hombre merece una advertencia propia o.ò)_

_Gracias a Meroko por ser como el editor del anuncio del vodafone (alias:"levántate y escribe, pedazo de trozo de cacho de mula" lol), regañándome para que escriba, corrigiendo mis desastres y regañándome de nuevo porque una vez corregido el capítulo no actualicé por pereza x.x_

_Esté capítulo se lo dedico a LunnVic porque fue su cumpleaños hace ya bastante xD En fin, como no pude escribirle nada, pues le dedico esto XP (Qué bien se salir de pasoooo~ xDD)_

**Capítulo 12**

Varios ojos, escondidos cobardemente bajo aquellas capuchas negras, me observaron con total atención, mientras un silencio aplastante se había adueñado de aquella atmósfera solemne.

Examiné todo lo que me rodeaba con ojos analíticos. Los comandantes-jefe permanecían en su lugar de siempre, expectantes, mientras que yo estaba de pie en el centro del elevador, aun con aquel sello bloqueando el movimiento de mis brazos. Estaba bajo la vigilancia constante de los dos Crown que me habían custodiado hasta llegar allí, y los cuales tomaron un lugar a cada uno de mis laterales, como si yo no fuera más que un criminal que estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de verse libre. Un tercer Crown se encontraba a un lado, cerca de Leverrie.

Al otro lado de la plataforma se encontraba Allen, igualmente supervisado por un enmascarado, tan confuso que no paraba de pedir explicaciones al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, y el cual le contesto con un silencio nervioso.

Komui mantenía el ceño fruncido y las facciones tensas, como si supiera que lo que estaba por venir no era para nada agradable. Después de obligar al hombre a subir al ascensor a la misma vez que nosotros, le arrinconaron junto con el _Moyashi_ en una esquina sin mediar palabra alguna.

Como un taladro, la mirada penetrante de Leverrie se clavaba en mi nuca, poniéndome de un mal humor inimaginable. Aquella situación me resultó vagamente conocida, como si ya hubiera vivido aquello antes...

Mierda, por supuesto. Estaba totalmente seguro de que lo había soñado. Un sudor frío resbaló por mi sien. Ahora podía saber sin duda alguna que nada de lo que ocurriese a partir de ese momento podría salir bien. Estaba metido hasta el cuello en un lodo del que no se podía escapar. Me mantuve quieto y esperé. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer más que endurecer las facciones de mi rostro y aguantar todo lo que me echasen encima.

Leverrie caminó unos cuantos pasos, pretendiendo que la atención de todos los presentes se centrase en él. Una vez logrado su objetivo, comenzó a hablar:

- Bien, antes de comenzar... Komui Lee ¿No hay algo que quiera explicarnos? - El nombrado miró hacia otro lado, como si aquello no fuera con él – Le advierto que tanto su puesto de supervisor como su propia seguridad personal están en riesgo. Puesto que ya lo se todo ¿No sería más inteligente decir toda la verdad y demostrar así su lealtad a la Orden?

Komui emitió la misma respuesta: Un largo silencio que logró crispar los nervios de Leverrie, haciéndole curvar los labios en una mueca de molestia.

- Bien, me acordaré de esto. - Vi como apretaba con fuerza unos cuantos papeles que tenía entre sus manos, arrugándolos sin querer. Apartó la vista del científico y la clavo en las alturas, justo donde se encontraban los comandantes-jefe – Como todos ustedes saben, Yuu Kanda fue encontrado por el general Tiedoll hace más de ocho años durante una de sus misiones en la costa de Japón, y desde entonces estábamos convencidos de que por fin habíamos encontrado a una de las partes que haría posible la salvación del mundo, ya que él era físicamente igual en su forma humana al dragón negro que describía la profecía...

Los comandantes-jefe asintieron, algo tensos, preguntándose probablemente a dónde quería ir a parar Leverrie con aquello. Podía sentir los ojos grises de Allen observándome sin ser capaz de entender nada de lo que acababa de oír. Quise gritar y detener aquella estupidez. No podía dejar que Allen se enterase de aquello, no todavía.

- ... Siempre hubo discrepancias entre todos nosotros con respecto a este tema por diversos motivos. Pero esta vez, caballeros, voy a despejar todas las dudas que halla, y les demostraré el imperdonable error que todos nosotros hemos cometido. Por suerte, aun estamos a tiempo de subsanarlo...

Leverrie comenzó a caminar, pensando las siguientes palabras que debía soltar.

- ... Con la llegada de este chico a la Orden – Me señaló con desdén, como quien hablaba de un mueble viejo – Surgieron las primeras dudas. Era lógico pensar que él podría ser la persona de la que hablaba la profecía, claro que había una pregunta a la que no logramos encontrar respuesta, y nuestras dudas se acrecentaron cuando apareció hace poco la otra parte de la profecía. El dragón blanco...

Solo tuve que observar las facciones de Allen un segundo para ver lo perdido que estaba. Todos aquellos datos no tenían el más mínimo sentido para él. Claro que, hasta aquel momento había pensado que yo comprendía aquello, y sin embargo estaba empezando a sentirme confuso también. ¿Dudaban que yo fuera el dragón negro? ¿Quién coño iba a serlo si no? Yo había leído la profecía y no me cabía duda alguna. Nadie más encajaba en ese perfil. Leverrie se aclaró la voz para luego continuar.

- ...La forma primitiva de la inocencia de Allen Walker reabrió el debate. Una enorme garra blanca, justo como la que formaba parte del primer dragón blanco. Después de varias investigaciones, y tras conocer la existencia de aquel akuma en forma de dragón que se encontraba en Osaka, concluimos que la inocencia de Walker no se desarrolló en forma de dragón debido a que en el interior de ese chico no se encontraba el ente que ayudaba a la inocencia a estabilizar al dragón completo, y por eso solo podía manifestarla en forma de garra...

Parpadeé incrédulo. Aquello tenía demasiado sentido. Pero entonces ¿Por qué yo..?.

- ...Hasta entonces habíamos pensado debido a Yuu Kanda que aquello del dragón no era más que una metáfora, pero sin embargo, a pesar de que la inocencia de Walker se modificó y evolucionó para poder llegar a estabilizarse por si misma sin ayuda del ente, Walker habría podido manifestar su inocencia convirtiéndose en un dragón si hubiéramos destruido al akuma en forma de dragón negro y hubiésemos recuperado el ente. Y esa era la gran duda ¿En que se parece la espada _Mugen_, una inocencia de tipo equipamiento, a un dragón? Creo que la respuesta es obvia...

Tragué saliva, notando como las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que yo creía. En ningún momento había esperado escuchar algo semejante.

- ... Hasta hoy, también le restamos importancia a ese hecho, y ahora señores, demostraré hasta que punto hemos metido la pata ignorando las señales que habíamos descubierto hace tiempo, pero que en realidad nunca quisimos ver, ya que era un golpe muy duro tras pensar que al fin habíamos reunido a las dos partes de la profecía. Pero ahora ya no podemos hacer otra cosa que redimirnos...

Leverrié mostró los documentos que había estado sosteniendo hasta ahora, y los cuales estaban cubiertos por una fina carpeta. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer mi nuca cuando reconocí aquella carpeta como la que Komui había escondido en aquel video que el golem nos enseñó antes de que el _Moyashi _se marchara a su misión: Era aquella que contenía los resultados de las pruebas médicas que me había hecho Komui, y de los cuales no había vuelto a tener noticia.

- ... Hace algo más de un mes Kanda acudió a Komui para que le realizase una serie de pruebas. Todos sabíamos de la maldición a la que ese chico estaba sujeto, sí bien nadie sabía de donde procedía. Solo sabíamos que le daba una serie de habilidades pero que a la vez estaba consumiendo su vida. Supusimos que el símbolo que hay en su pecho no era más que la marca que había dejado esa maldición. - Bien, no todo el mundo lo sabía, claro que para cierta persona de cabellos blancos había sido una oportunidad para enterarse. Allen me miraba horrorizado, no pudiéndose creer que no le hubiese contado aquello. Mierda - Por eso, cuando tras una misión sus heridas dejaron de curarse, Komui se encargó, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que ingresó a la Orden Oscura...

Abrió la carpeta y comenzó a consultar datos. Joder, eso era justo lo que me faltaba ya.

- ...Según este informe, se le realizó un análisis de sangre en el que aparecían anomalías demasiado extrañas, hasta el punto de que se llegó a pensar que en algún momento la muestra había sido contaminada de alguna forma con sangre de akuma. Como nunca se había presentado algo semejante, Komui repitió las pruebas, esta vez utilizando también una muestra de tejido, y a pesar del cuidado que se puso en la conservación de la muestra, el resultado fue él mismo: Se parecía más a algo extraído de un akuma que de un ser humano...

Mi corazón latía de forma atropellada. Todo aquello era una estupidez. No tenía ningún sentido.

- ...Fue entonces cuando el jefe de la sección científica, Komui Lee, comenzó una investigación, que a pesar de que está aquí incluida, no nos comunicó en ningún momento. Se dedicó a consultar todos los informes médicos que se habían hecho tras varias pruebas realizadas en el pasado a Yuu Kanda. En ellos encontró que se habían dado las mismas anomalías que había detectado él mismo al analizar la sangre de Kanda, aunque en menor medida. Aquello había sido achacado a su contacto constante con los akuma debido a su posición como exorcista, pero los niveles de materia negra encontrados en su sangre eran demasiado altos para tratarse de algo así, además de que no parecía haber ningún rastro del virus que poseen los akuma...

A esas alturas, Allen ya no era capaz de prestar atención, probablemente porque no quería seguir escuchando. Solo me miraba intensamente, como si luchara por no dirigirse hacia donde yo me encontraba.

- ... Al final resultó que el pequeño corte incurable, que curiosamente se había realizado por accidente con el arma anti-akuma de Yuu Kanda, terminó sanando después de que Komui retirara la piel dañada que utilizó para la investigación. - Carraspeó una vez, antes de cerrar la carpeta - Bien, podría seguir hablando, pero hay algo que quiero que vean, y que explicará mucho mejor lo que quiero decir.

El único Crown que no estaba ocupado le entregó a Leverrie una cuchilla de acero, fina y bien labrada, para que segundos después se dibujase una diminuta sonrisa sádica en el rostro de aquel inglés estirado ¿En que coño estaba pensando? ¿Es que iba a abrirme en canal?

Él se acercó con tranquilidad, mientras yo le enviaba una mirada envenenada, retándole a que diera un paso más. Supe que él se sintió levemente intimidado por la sombra que cruzó su rostro, pero confió en que los dos enmascarados me detendrían si intentaba moverme siquiera. Evite chasquear la lengua mientras aquel hombre se paraba frente a mí.

Con los brazos inmovilizados, me vi incapaz siquiera de oponer resistencia alguna cuando Leverrie alzó mis manos. Ante mi mirada de incredulidad, me obligó a cerrar el puño de la mano derecha y con un corte limpio y certero, rebanó la piel de mis nudillos, obligándome a apretar los dientes para no darle la satisfacción de delinear en mi rostro ni la más mínima mueca de dolor.

Pero la máscara imperturbable que había cubierto mi semblante hasta aquel momento se derrumbo por la consternación al ver, entre la sangre que había comenzado a brotar de la herida, un brillo metálico inexplicable donde tenían que encontrarse los huesos de mis nudillos.

De repente, los comandantes-jefe, que hasta aquel instante no habían abierto la boca en ningún momento, comenzaron a comentar miles de cosas en voz alta, indignados. Sabían tan bien como yo que demonios era eso, solo que yo no quería creérmelo.

Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada y dolorosa, pero no podía apartar la vista de aquel macabro metal que se suponía que formaba mi esqueleto, y el cual era el mismo material con el que se fabricaban aquellos seres que había estado erradicando durante toda mi vida.

- ¿¡Cómo es esto posible!? - Saltó uno de los Comandantes-jefe, levantándose de su asiento - ¿¡Hemos tenido a un akuma entre nuestras filas todo este tiempo!? ¡Imposible!¡Es una locura!¡El guardián de la puerta se habría dado cuenta! ¿¡Qué clase de broma es ésta, inspector Leverrie!?

- El guardián solo detecta la presencia de pentáculos, no a la materia negra. Sin el virus de los akuma, esos símbolos no fluyen por su cuerpo, por lo que vuestro inútil guardián no podría haberlo desenmascarado – Leverrie finalmente me soltó, dirigiendo una mirada triunfal a su audiencia- Y no, este chico no es un akuma. Es algo mucho más sofisticado que eso. Es una reproducción perfecta de un ser humano, realizada con materia negra. Una copia exacta del dragón negro. Un señuelo que el Conde nos ha colado y con el que nos ha engañado a todos. Él ha estado todo este tiempo buscando al auténtico dragón negro mientras nos mantenía ocupados con este vulgar doble que él mismo había creado...

Tras aquello, fue como si mi mente colapsara totalmente. Era capaz de oír la voz de Leverrie, pero sus palabras ya no me afectaban. Simplemente, me llegaba un mensaje que me resultaba ajeno, como si no estuviese hablando de mí, como si no fuese yo la persona a la que estaban acusando de ser un monstruo.

Comenzó a explicar como lo que todos (hasta yo mismo) habíamos creído que era una simple maldición, se trataba en realidad de algo mucho más retorcido. Mientras clavaba la vista en la sangre que resbalaba por mi mano, viendo como el metal de mis nudillos desaparecía en cuanto la piel que los cubría comenzó a regenerarse, Leverrie había regresado al informe que había hecho Komui, exponiendo que el científico, el cual seguía callado como un muerto, había deducido que en realidad el símbolo que estaba sobre mi pecho era la marca que simbolizaba la unión entre aquel cuerpo infernal y un alma humana que no tenía un origen claro, la cual de alguna forma daba "_vida_" a aquel amasijo de materia negra.

Continué sin levantar la vista, oyendo a aquel hombre afirmar que aquella maldición de la que siempre había estado intentando liberarme no era más que el efecto que tenía el uso de _Mugen_ sobre aquel cuerpo, el cual notaba poco a poco las consecuencias de la sincronización con la inocencia, destruyéndose como si de un akuma más se tratase. Esa era la razón por la que aquella herida hecha con el filo de la katana no se curó hasta que no fue retirada la parte que había sido dañada por la inocencia.

La única razón que había para que _Mugen_ no me hubiese abrasado cada vez que la tocaba era que mi propia piel estaba preparada para trasmitir los daños hacia dentro de mi cuerpo, daño que se reflejaba en el lugar que era sensible a esos cambios: la señal que permanecía sobre mi corazón, el cual era el único órgano que necesitaba para mantenerme con vida, y justo el que se pararía en cuanto el deterioro de la materia negra llegase a su límite.

El propio Conde había buscado la manera de que me fuese autodestruyendo para librarse de mí después de un tiempo y así no tener el riesgo de que me convirtiese en una molestia. Sin embargo, el hecho de que algo como yo fuera capaz de sincronizarse con la inocencia era todo un misterio.

- ¡Eso es imposible! - Reaccioné finalmente al oír aquella voz alzarse desde el otro lado de la plataforma. No podía levantar la vista y encontrarme con su rostro, probablemente lleno de lágrimas. El muy estúpido se atrevía a defenderme aun cuando le habían tirado todas las evidencias a la cara. Claro que él sería la única persona capaz de luchar por una causa perdida - Incluso si todo eso es verdad, yo le conozco y se que tiene sentimientos. ¡Esas acusaciones no son justas!

Vi como Leverrie se volvió hacia Allen, yendo hacia él con paso enérgico.

- ¿Sentimientos? Estúpido, eso que ves allí no es más que un monstruo, no puede tener sentimientos. Te has dejado engañar como el idiota que eres.

Allen bajó la vista, supuse que derrotado, mientras Komui posaba una mano en su hombro, tratando de darle apoyo, pero el _Moyashi _volvió a mirar directamente a Leverrie sin una pizca de duda en sus ojos grises.

- "_Eso que ves allí_" es mucho más humano de lo que usted podrá serlo jamás,_ inspector._ El único monstruo que hay en este lugar es usted.

Lleno de rabia, Leverrie levantó su mano, totalmente dispuesto a abofetear a aquel niño. Yo mismo me vi gritando de forma automática, ganándome sin querer la atención de todos.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima, hijo de puta! ¿No soy yo tu objetivo? ¡Entonces ven a por mí!

El inspector se tensó ante la clara provocación, pero finalmente dejó de mirar a Allen para regresar al centro de la plataforma, dibujando en su rostro una mueca de superioridad.

- Como desees – Dijo con sorna, mientras se volvía a mirar a los comandantes-jefe. - Vista la situación en la que nos encontramos, creo que lo más lógico sería que busquemos al auténtico dragón negro y que tengamos a Allen Walker bajo custodia hasta entonces para que no estorbe. Y en cuanto a este ser, creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor que podemos hacer es exterminarlo No será difícil si destruimos el sello que mantiene ese alma unida a su cuerpo. Un exorcista puede encargarse de ello sin muchos problemas.

Aquellos encapuchados, algo más calmados, cuchichearon entre sí, hasta que uno finalmente se levantó en representación de todos los demás. Habló con una voz masculina de forma totalmente firme, tratando de que no quedara duda alguna que la decisión tomada era irrevocable.

- Que así se haga. Encontraremos al exorcista adecuado y mañana a primera hora llevaremos a cabo la sentencia. Mantened a Yuu Kanda bajo vigilancia intensiva hasta entonces y no dejéis que se acerque al dragón blanco. Por otro lado, creemos conveniente un castigo excepcional para Komui Lee por ocultar esta información, por lo cual quedará relevado de su función como jefe de la sección científica y será puesto bajo custodia hasta que decidamos que hacer con él. Eso es todo.

El hombre volvió a sentarse, ignorando el leve sollozo que sus palabras habían provocado en aquel crío de pelo blanco. Después de unos instantes, la plataforma comenzó a ascender, perdiéndonos así de la vista de los comandantes-jefe y de Hevlaska, la cual había estado observando toda aquella escena sin hacer comentario alguno, acatando cada palabra en silencio como si nada tuviese que ver con ella.

No fui consciente de nada hasta que el movimiento del elevador se detuvo y los Crown me empujaron con rudeza para sacarme de allí. Ni siquiera me molesté en oponer resistencia, aun tratando de digerir todo lo que acababa de suceder. Todo parecía algo completamente ajeno e incomprensible. Solo eran escenas dibujadas con trazo fino y cubiertas por una niebla espesa que me dificultaba aun más entender aquello.

Definitivamente, era una pesadilla, incluso aunque estuviera despierto. Los sueños, incluso siendo desagradables, no eran más que eso, imágenes sin mayor significado. Por eso se trataba de una pesadilla, porque era realidad. Podía oír mis propios pasos resonando en aquel corredor vacío, sentir como un sudor frío resbalaba por mi sien, y como un nudo había aparecido en mi garganta, ahogándome.

Pero sobre todo, llegaban hasta mí los gritos de desesperación que nacían de algún otro lugar, en ese mismo piso. Allen se resistía, se negaba a ser encerrado y luchaba contra los Crown que trataban de cumplir las órdenes que acababan de recibir. Entre aquel escándalo, fui capaz de distinguir mi nombre.

Ese niño se dirigía a mí, lo sabía. Así era como me habían llamado todo ese tiempo. Mientras los Crown abrían la puerta más recóndita de aquel lugar, comencé a preguntarme si también ese nombre sería mentira, como el resto de lo que había creído que era mi vida. Solo eran engaños, uno detrás de otro. Incluso mi propio ser era uno, al igual que todo lo que estuviese relacionado conmigo.

Por primera vez en aquel periodo de tiempo al que yo había llamado vida, me pregunté cuál era la razón de mi existencia, y por qué me había empeñado tanto en vivir si todo iba a acabar de ese modo.

Mi cuerpo, que funcionaba más por inercia que por una razón concreta, no sintió siquiera el fuerte empujón con el que me metieron en una habitación estrecha que hacía las veces de calabozo. Tras de mí, la puerta se cerró, dejándome sólo con los pequeños rayos de sol que podían colarse a través de los barrotes. Los miré, apático, sin ganas de acercarme siquiera a ver que había en el exterior. Si iba a terminar todo, era mejor rendirse y esperar sentado. Solo viendo pasar el tiempo hasta que este por fin se me acabase de una vez por todas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Observé una vez más las frías paredes de aquella celda ya iluminada. Debían ser las ocho de la mañana, tal vez más tarde, aunque aun seguía sin importarme. Los primeros rayos del amanecer penetraron a través de la ventana enrejada, reflejando macabras sombras que observé con detenimiento. Conté los segundos. Ya era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Me había pasado toda la noche pensando, a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Ya que iban a quitarme la vida por ser un monstruo que yo nunca quise ser, y puesto que dejaría aquel asqueroso mundo sin poder despedirme, había decidido pasar mis últimas horas rememorando el pasado, acordándome de Allen y de lo estúpido que yo había sido por caer en la trampa de mis propios sentimientos.

Por primera vez, fui capaz de pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, y entonces vi que me había comportado como un idiota.

Al conocer la profecía, había asumido que yo era el dragón negro, la persona que estaba destinada para Allen. Aquella había sido la forma menos cruel de aceptar que realmente me había enamorado, porque así no era yo el culpable de tal metedura de pata.

Pero yo no era ese dragón. No tenía nada que ver con la profecía, y menos aun con ese crío. El Conde me había creado para entretener a la Orden ¿No? Simplemente una carnaza sin valor real.

Mis estúpidos sentimientos habían aparecido en algún punto que no era capaz de discernir, y habían ido aumentando, porque mi estúpida mente auto-sugestiva me había obligado a estar pensando en Allen más de lo que debería, y por culpa de eso estaba así, a pesar de todo, y una vez más, con ese crío albino entre ceja y ceja. Preocupado y harto de aquella situación. ¿Cuándo vendrían a ejecutar esa jodida sentencia? ¿Acaso ese periodo de reflexión no era más que una tortura antes del golpe de gracia?

Bastardos, la Orden Oscura estaba infestada de ellos. Todo el Vaticano también, sanguijuelas repelentes. Ojala muriesen todos. Había perdido mi tiempo sirviéndoles, tratando de deshacerme de una maldición que nunca había existido. Esos hijos de puta me habían utilizado como habían querido para luego deshacerse de mí cuando vieron que la situación no les era favorable, y mientras tanto, el Conde había cumplido lo que se proponía. Y sin embargo, el único que salía perdiendo allí era yo.

Lo Orden había estado al tanto de mi situación, o al menos tenían ciertas nociones sobre lo que yo era. Eso es lo que pensé al recordar las palabras que aquel difunto supervisor rubio me había dedicado en el viaje a Osaka.

Link me había llamado monstruo. En aquel momento pensé que me lo había dicho por besar a Allen, pero había otra razón, una mucho más literal. Era bastante probable que alguien le hubiera mandado vigilar mis movimientos, tal vez porque ya sospechaban que yo no era humano. ¿Habría sido esa la razón por la que había dicho que estaba en la mira de los Comandantes-jefe? Probablemente sí. Era bastante lógico pensar que ya se imaginaban que estaban equivocados por considerarme el dragón negro, y querrían comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Respiré hondo. En aquel lugar el aire olía a humedad ¿Donde estaría Allen en esos momentos?¿Qué demonios estaría pensando de mí? Seguramente me odiaba. En realidad, esperaba que me odiase. Ya no podía hacer nada por él. Puesto que yo no era humano, aquello era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Así él no lo sentiría cuando me matasen.

Que estupidez. De todas formas, tarde o temprano se terminaría olvidando de aquello. El _Moyashi_ estaba destinado a otra persona. Al auténtico dragón negro. Cuando lo encontrase, él sería feliz. Aunque solo fuera por un tiempo. Y eso era lo único que debía importarme.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Era verano, pero hacía frío. O tal vez era solo sensación mía. Cerré los ojos y me permití adormilarme un poco. No tenía sueño en realidad, pero mi mente, abrumada, parecía pedirme a gritos un descanso. El único consuelo que me quedaba es que al menos todo terminaría pronto.

O eso quería creer. Esos inútiles seguro que serían ineficientes hasta para algo de esa índole. Me permití soltar un suspiro leve, prácticamente imperceptible. Aquello era más de lo que yo podía soportar. Demasiados datos, demasiadas revelaciones y desengaños. Estaba convencido de que el pecho terminaría reventándome debido a la ansiedad.

Después de un rato más de extremo silencio, fui capaz de discernir varios ruidos en el pasillo que conectaba mi celda con el resto de la Orden. Los pasos atropellados de varias personas que corrían de un lado para otro y gritos de alarma se oían al otro lado. En mi estado de duermevela pude darme cuenta apenas de que aquella gente estaba buscando algo.

No me molesté en levantar la cabeza a pesar de todo, hasta que noté que algo estaba justo a mi lado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir los ojos, unas manos agarraron mi brazo y tiraron de mí, obligándome a ponerme de pie a pesar de que aun estaba adormilado.

- ¿Pero qué demonios...? - Fui capaz de decir a duras penas cuando pude ver a la persona que mantenía agarrado mi brazo, aunque no pude decir más porque me había quedado con la boca abierta.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Tenemos que irnos de aquí ya.

Me detuve en seco a pesar de sus palabras. Sus ojos grises me miraron de forma interrogante. ¿Cómo había logrado escaparse? ¿Y cómo coño había entrado allí?

Parpadeé un par de veces, y me di cuenta de que hacia a penas unos segundos estaba siendo guiado hacia la puerta del arca que estaba bajo el control del _Moyashi_.

Vi las facciones de Allen contraerse, muy tenso. Desde luego, no parecía sentirse de humor para lidiar conmigo, así que sin molestarse en decirme nada más, me empujó con rapidez hacia aquella puerta luminosa. Justo cuando iba a protestar, la puerta de la celda se abrió de una patada. El niño se apresuró entonces a cerrar la puerta del arca ante las narices de los Crown que acababan de entrar en la estancia.

Mientras el me guiaba por aquella especie de pueblo blanco, mi mente era un revoltijo de ideas sin sentido. Allen no abrió la boca para nada, y yo simplemente no sabía que decir. No podía asimilar que en aquel momento estaba escapando de la Orden, acompañado de aquel crío que en realidad tenía que odiarme. ¿Qué coño se supone que iba a decirle?

Aun estupefacto, dejé que él abriese una puerta y que me hiciese cruzarla, para encontrarme segundos después en una amplia sala en ruinas, llena de suciedad y escombros. Yo me quedé quieto, observando como Allen avanzó unos pasos para luego maldecir entre dientes.

- Esto está mal. Yo quería ir a algún lugar más lejano... - Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si hubiese cometido un grave error y se sintiera culpable.

Vi por primera vez en bastante tiempo al golem dorado, mordisqueándole uno de aquellos mechones blancos, tratando de llamar su atención.

Allen se volvió hacía mí, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que observarle. Se había vuelto loco. Ese crío definitivamente había perdido la razón ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido? ¿Cómo coño se le había ocurrido? Había renunciado a la última oportunidad que tenía de ser un exorcista. Probablemente él no se daba cuanta de la gravedad de la situación. Me dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada que me puso de los nervios, aunque pude ver en sus ojos un leve brillo de aflicción.

- Bueno, he cometido un error de cálculo y aun estamos en Londres. No tenemos demasiado tiempo ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

Él se había acercado a mí con una expresión amable en su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de transmitirme serenidad.

- Es una estupidez lo que has hecho ¿Lo sabes?

Allen se encogió de hombros, ladeando la cabeza.

- Es posible. Pero tenía que...

- Y si lo sabes – Le corté con frialdad, haciendo que su máscara de amabilidad desapareciera un poco, aliviándome de aquella presión. Odiaba que Allen actuase como si nada hubiera ocurrido. - ¿Por qué aun piensas que debes venir conmigo?

Me dedicó un mohín de molestia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios seguía actuando así? Él sabía la verdad. Yo era un monstruo. ¿Y sin embargo aun continuaba con esa actitud?

- ¿Pretendes que te deje solo?

Él estaba intentando ablandarme. Simplemente increíble. Ese crío no podía ser más tonto. Le contesté en tono monocorde.

- Lo harás. Márchate ahora. La Orden te necesita. Si regresas puede que te perdonen.

Allen me observó como si acabase de hablarle en alguna especie de idioma inventado. Mantuvo la calma aunque supe que tanta presión también estaba haciendo impacto sobre él. Afiló su mirada, tratando de parecer más fuerte de lo que en realidad era.

- Eres idiota. No voy a volver a la Orden, y de ninguna manera voy a irme de aquí sin ti ¿Me estás oyendo? Quiero estar contigo, y si realmente piensas que me importa todo lo que esa gente ha dicho de ti, es que me conoces muy poco.

Ignoré su enfado y crucé aquel lugar para apoyar mi espalda sobre una de las paredes de piedra, sentándome en el suelo después.

- Dices todo eso, y luego se supone que aquí el idiota soy yo. - Le espeté sin mucha delicadeza. Él no podía quedarse a mi lado. Sería un suicidio para él. Estaría mucho mejor sin mí.

Allen avanzó con rapidez hasta quedar en frente de mí, tirándose al suelo de rodillas, clavando después su mirada en mis ojos.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¡Deja de hacerte el duro! ¿Qué ganas con hacerme pensar que esto no te afecta? ¿Crees que eres el único que está sufriendo?

Se apartó levemente de mí, para pasar el dorso de su mano por sus parpados, tratando de limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos. Algo en mi interior se removió, obligándome a apretar los dientes para así no cambiar la expresión de mi rostro.

- Yo soy el que se tiene que hacer cargo. Si lo que quieres es no sufrir, entonces no te metas. Ya me has sacado de allí y te has hecho el héroe ¿No? Entonces vete y no estropees más las cosas.

Su mano apretó mi hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ahora su llanto de rabia escapaba de sus ojos sin remedio alguno.

- ¡Otra vez! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Yo también estoy metido hasta el cuello en este asunto. Puede que fuera culpa mía por enamorarme de ti. ¿Qué quieres que haga con respecto a eso? ¿Qué lo deje pasar? ¿Se supone que debería haber dejado que te mataran, estúpido bastardo insensible? ¡No puedes hacerlo todo solo! ¡Déjame ayudarte, demonios! ¡No te encierres en ti mismo!

De repente, sus brazos me apresaron, acercándome a él de forma desesperada. Noté cada latido resonar en mi garganta. Si yo no era humano, realmente era algo muy parecido a uno, porque sentía el mismo dolor que seguramente tenían que sentir ellos en una situación parecida. Incluso si Allen pensaba que yo era de piedra, en aquel momento estaba a punto de derrumbarme. Rodeé su cintura con firmeza, logrando así que se tranquilizara un poco.

- Si te quedas conmigo, el Vaticano te considerara su enemigo. No volverás a ver a ninguna de las personas de la Orden.

- Lo sé... - Me contestó con algo de tristeza. Probablemente eso era lo que más le importaba – Pero ellos estarán bien. Se tienen los unos a los otros. No me necesitan ahora.

Yo continué hablando, sin comentar el hecho de que pensase que yo le necesitaba. Observé a la bola alada que daba vueltas sobre nuestras cabezas.

- No podrás conservar ese golem. Si se queda con nosotros, cabe la posibilidad de que nos localicen a través de él. Tendrás que dejarlo atrás.

Allen me miró horrorizado. Probablemente no se esperaba eso.

- Timcanpy... ¿Es... totalmente necesario?

Asentí, haciendo con eso que él se mordiera el labio inferior. Hacer que se separara de su golem mascota probablemente debía ser un golpe muy duro para él.

- Por supuesto, habría que irse del país, a algún lugar lejano. - Al parecer el hecho de que le resaltase los contras de su decisión no le estaba gustando demasiado, tal y como me indicaba su cabeza gacha. - Y tú mismo lo vistes. Ni siquiera soy humano. ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a toda tu vida por mí?

Me miró fijamente y al momento me contestó.

- Sí, totalmente. No he llegado tan lejos para rendirme ahora.

- Tienes mucho que perder y poco que ganar. No es una decisión sabia.

Allen me sonrió, para luego acercarse más a mí y dejar que sus labios se posasen sobre mi mejilla.

- Bueno, nunca he sido una persona muy lista. Así que no creo que importe en realidad. - Acarició con mimo mis cabellos sueltos, haciéndome olvidar por un momento todas mis preocupaciones - ¿Por qué sigues tratando de separarme de ti? Ya lo intentaste una vez y no lo lograste. Y créeme, cuando me empeño en algo, puedo ser realmente persistente. No conseguirás que te deje en paz.

Junté mi frente con la suya sin pensar demasiado. ¿Por qué demonios el contacto con su piel me transmitía esa tranquilidad?

- Lo sé. Eres un pesado. - Me separé levemente de él, cerrando los ojos para poder pensar con mayor claridad – Hay algo que necesito dejar claro ya.

Noté como se apartaba un poco, para luego acomodarse sin ningún apuro sobre mi regazo. Yo traté de no hacer caso a ese gesto y seguir buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarme. Era algo que necesitaba decirle.

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó después de un rato de extraño silencio que había pasado inadvertido para mí, pero que por lo visto a él le molestaba.

- Lo primero de todo, creo que mereces una explicación. Supongo que tenías derecho a saber lo de la profecía.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, pude darme cuenta de que Allen había estado con la atención puesta sobre mí en todo momento. Enlacé en mi explicación todas las cosas que él había descubierto en el juicio con aquellas que yo ya sabía. Después de todo, Allen terminaría preguntándome tarde o temprano sobre ese tema, así que mejor acabar con ese mal trago cuanto antes.

Después de que le contara todo lo necesario, una mueca extraña se dibujó en su rostro.

- Así que según esa profecía yo estoy destinado a alguien que no eres tú...

Asentí con firmeza. Dolía como mil demonios desgarrándome el pecho desde dentro, pero esa era la realidad a la que tendría que enfrentarme a partir de ahora. En cualquier momento Allen encontraría al verdadero dragón negro y yo ya no pintaría nada en su vida. Él ni siquiera tendría que estar enamorado de mí, de todos modos.

Cuando notó que yo bajaba la mirada Allen me dio un golpe en la cabeza, logrando que le mirase con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso son tonterías. No entiendo bien eso de los dragones, pero ten por seguro que no me voy a enamorar del primer idiota que se me ponga por delante. Ya tengo suficiente contigo. Eres el único idiota que necesito.

- Hablas como si tú pudieras hacer algo al respecto. - Él parpadeó un par de veces, nada convencido – Es el destino. Si tiene que ocurrir, ocurrirá. Tu buena voluntad no sirve de nada...

Allen intentó contestarme, pero yo me limité a hacerle un gesto para que se callara.

- ... Por eso quería decirte esto. Voy a estar contigo mientras tú quieras. En el momento que te hartes, seré yo el primero en irme, descuida. No te culparé por ello. A cambio, solo quiero que te olvides de mí y hagas como si yo no hubiese existido. No creo que te sea muy difícil.

Allen hizo como si no me hubiese oído. No le interesaba lo que estaba diciendo. Susurró un "tonterías", para luego levantarse e ir a la otra punta de la habitación. Era bastante curioso, él no parecía querer enamorarse de otra persona. Podía llegar a ser más tonto de lo que yo creía.

En parte, aquello era un alivio. Él no moriría si estaba alejado del dragón negro, y puesto que yo al final no lo era, podríamos luchar contra el Conde sin tener que dar su vida a cambio.

O al menos, el podría luchar, puesto que en aquellos momentos yo estaba indefenso. A saber dónde demonios estaría _Mugen_. Quizás los científicos la habían destruido y la inocencia ya estaba a cargo de Hevlaska. Aquello era asqueroso. Tendría que quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el _Moyashi_ arriesgaba el culo. No, ni hablar. No iba a dejar que él me defendiese. Mataría a los akumas a patadas si era preciso.

Respiré hondo, llenando mis pulmones del polvo que volaba por aquel lugar. Olía a dolor y veneno. ¿A dónde coño nos había llevado ese crío? Clavé la vista es su inconfundible pelo blanco, para luego darme cuenta de que acababa de coger algo que había dejado apoyado en la pared antes de venir hacia mí. Observé el objeto un momento y me levanté de golpe. Había estado tan ocupado en entender que estaba ocurriendo cuando Allen había aparecido en mi celda que ni me había percatado de que llevaba algo en su mano.

Prácticamente le arrebaté la espada, consiguiendo así una mirada de molestia ante el brusco gesto. Me quedé embelesado con la empuñadura de _Mugen_, prácticamente como si jamás hubiese visto una katana.

- La cogí antes de ir a por ti – Me explicó con calma, mirando con atención el muro de piedra que tenía delante - Pensé que tendrías cariño a esa espada.

Alcé una ceja ante el tono ambiguo con el que había pronunciado ese último comentario. Puede que le tuviese cariño, pero eso era lo de menos._ Mugen_ no dejaba de ser un arma como otra cualquiera, y servía para luchar. Esa era su función más importante. El hecho de que fuese un objeto preciado no era más que algo secundario.

- ¿Qué coño te preocupa ahora? Escúpelo – le dije con malas formas, sabiendo que su extraña cabecita estaba dándole vueltas a algo.

Allen suspiró abatido, casi como si se sintiera descubierto.

- Simplemente... No quiero que la uses. Ese arma te hace daño ¿No es cierto? Si sigues luchando con ella...

- ¿Me matará? - Completé su frase tras un breve momento de silencio. Él cerró los ojos, casi como si le doliese pensarlo. - Moriré de todas formas si no puedo defenderme.

- Yo podría...

- Ni lo pienses, _Moyashi_. - Allen se cruzó de brazos, comenzando a mosquearse de verdad. Traté de calmarme un poco. Tampoco necesitaba en ese instante que se enfadase por mi actitud – Tengo el poder para luchar y una razón por la que hacerlo y eso es todo. No hay más que hablar sobre ese asunto.

Una sonrisa curiosa apareció entonces adornando su rostro pálido. Había hablado demasiado, y él ahora no dejaría pasar mis palabras, claro que yo no estaba dispuesto a oír ninguna estupidez.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a abrir la boca siquiera, hablé en tono claro e impositivo.

- Si estás pensando en burlarte de mí, me parece que no es el mejor momento para eso. - Allen rodó los ojos. Recordarle la situación era la única forma de salir del paso - ¿Qué lugar es este?

- Una iglesia...

Me ahorré un gesto de hastío. Un lugar en el que había crucifijos colgados, un altar y lo que debían ser varios bancos de madera destrozados no podía ser otra cosa. Aunque bueno, en realidad si que podría relacionarse con un escenario recién salido de alguna novela de terror.

- ... Estamos a las afueras de Londres. Traté de pensar algún sitio más lejano, pero estaba nervioso y me equivoqué.

Soltó un suspiro, repasando cada resquicio del lugar con la vista, como si le trajese viejos recuerdos. No supe que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero tampoco era el momento de preguntarle.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Aun estamos demasiado cerca.

Allen sacudió la cabeza levemente, dándose cuenta de hasta que punto eran ciertas mis palabras. El Vaticano probablemente nos había puesto ya en busca y captura, así que era esencial actuar rápido.

Cerró los ojos, como si estuviese recitando algo en su cabeza, para que unos cuantos segundos después una puerta del arca apareciera frente a nosotros.

- Aquí no podrán encontrarnos, al menos de momento. Ya pensaremos después en lo que haremos.

Caminó hacia aquella entrada sin decir nada más, probablemente reflexionando seriamente sobre el siguiente paso que deberíamos dar. Yo le imité, siguiendo sus pasos en silencio.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Caminó con soltura por aquellas calles empedradas, como si la experiencia le hubiese enseñado a moverse por lugares peligrosos y desconocidos. Si no se le prestaba demasiada atención, sus cabellos blancos podían ser confundidos con el rubio platino que adornaba la mayor parte de las cabezas de los habitantes de aquella ciudad. No se entretuvo, mantuvo un paso ligero mientras observaba una bolsita que tenía entre sus manos, con una sonrisa bastante oscura que jamás había visto en su rostro.

Sin que se diera cuenta, algo se le cruzó, logrando que se chocara de bruces contra aquel aparecido, tirándole al suelo.

- Lo siento mucho – Se disculpó Allen mientras guardaba la bolsa, algo avergonzado. El chico al que acababa de derribar solo se sobó la cabeza, allí donde acababa de golpearse – Nos hemos visto antes ¿Cierto?

El otro joven alzó la mirada de golpe, haciendo que Allen dibujase una mueca en su rostro.

- Eres el chico de aquella estación. ¿Verdad? Te vi en Vyatka...

El adolescente, aterrorizado, negó fervientemente con la cabeza, agitando sus cabellos rizados, tan oscuros como sus ojos. Le contestó en inglés, con un acento ruso bastante marcado.

- Yo no se nada de ninguna estación. Solo se que estamos en verano – Allen alzó una ceja, sin entender lo que ese crió acababa de soltarle. Dio un paso hacia él, haciendo que el escuálido muchacho se alejase a gatas – No... no te acerques... Yo...¡Lo siento!

Antes que Allen pudiese decirle algo más, el otro chico se levantó y se largó corriendo a una velocidad ridícula, pero a pesar de eso el _Moyashi _no le detuvo. Solo observó como el otro se perdía entre las callejuelas estrechas, para después de un rato, retirar sus cabellos blancos de la cara y volver a caminar, actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el techo de aquella habitación que ya tan familiar se me hacía. Parpadeé un par de veces, algo confundido. Me giré sin incorporarme todavía, tratando de huir de la luz que entraba por la ventana, logrando con aquel gesto que mi piel desnuda rozase contra las sábanas. Cerré los ojos y pensé en las imágenes que acababan de pasar por mi mente.

No había sido más que un sueño. Claro... un sueño...

... quizás uno como los que había tenido anteriormente. Justo los que me enseñaban cosas que yo no necesitaba ver.

Palpé el colchón un momento para darme cuenta de que Allen no estaba allí tumbado. Solté un bufido, mientras trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Entreabrí los ojos un poco, intentando acostumbrarme a los rayos del sol. Solo tuve que observar la claridad que se reflejaba sobre la pared para deducir que debía ser por lo menos la una de la tarde. Me llevé dos dedos al puente de la nariz, ahorrándome un suspiro.

¿Cuándo demonios me había dormido? Recordaba haber visto como comenzaba a amanecer, así que debí caer rendido antes de que Allen se despertara y se largase sin decir ni una palabra. Fruncí el ceño, algo molesto.

Era la primera vez en algo más de una semana que estaba solo en aquella habitación. Desde que habíamos llegado, Allen no se había apartado de mí ni a sol ni a sombra. Me pasaba las noches enredado a su cuerpo, para que inmediatamente después él cayese dormido, casi como si acabase de pegarle una paliza, mientras que yo, con los ojos abiertos como platos, no era capaz de dormir en toda la noche, convencido de que en algún momento yo tenía que haber ingerido algún tipo de cafeína en cantidades industriales, y no era hasta el amanecer que el sueño finalmente me vencía a horas bastante irregulares.

Había intentado explicarle a Allen que aquello no era normal y que quizás podía ser peligroso para él. Después de todo, yo no era humano. No sabíamos exactamente que ocurría cuando su cuerpo entraba en contacto con el mío, y realmente temía que pudiese terminar haciéndole daño.

Pero él no me escuchaba, le restaba importancia y se excusaba en el hecho de que se encontraba bien. Pero esa no era una razón para no hacerme el más mínimo caso cada vez que le sacase ese tema. Y lo que más me jodía de todo aquello es que yo no podía evitar el ser arrastrado por sus caprichos. Cada vez que él me rozaba me sentía como si fuese un estúpido adolescente pervertido y lujurioso, justo lo que ese _Moyashi _había resultado ser.

Pero algo estaba claro, y es que tampoco podía dejar que hiciera conmigo lo que le diese la gana. No tenía intención de convertirme en ninguna especie de juguete sexual que él pudiese utilizar a su antojo. Solo pensarlo era ridículo y humillante.

Me levanté sin mucho ánimo y busqué mi ropa, la cual estaba tirada por el suelo de mala manera. Me vestí y desenredé mi cabello con los dedos, para luego dirigirme a la ventana abierta y observar por ella como la catedral de San Basilio se erguía imponente y colorida desde su posición en la Plaza Roja. Pude notar el aire templado del verano de Moscú colarse desde la calle.

Dejé descansar mi codo sobre el poyete, antes de respirar con fuerza. Y pensar que aquel lugar infestado de gente era nuestro mejor escondite. Parecía una autentica estupidez, pero de todas las posibilidades que habíamos barajado esa era la menos mala. Al menos al ser Rusia un país de influencia cristiano-ortodoxa, el Vaticano no podría meter sus narices allí, con lo cual ya teníamos algo ganado, aunque yo sabía bien que eso no sería suficiente.

Yo seguía opinando que hubiera sido mejor algún sitio despoblado donde ni la iglesia ni sus borregos lacayos pudieran localizarnos jamás, pero eso era algo a lo que Allen se había cerrado en banda. Después de todo, ese crío no podía ser feliz si no estaba rodeado de akumas, y puesto que estos estaban donde había personas a las que aniquilar, una gran ciudad sería un hervidero perfecto para esos monstruos. Y puesto que él ya había estado en Moscú, no nos fue difícil llegar con el Arca. Al menos de momento podríamos estar allí sin tener que preocuparnos demasiado.

Cerré la ventana y me senté en la cama a esperar ¿Cuánto pensaba tardar ese jodido niño? ¿Y por qué demonios yo me quedaba ahí quieto como una mascota abandonada en lugar de largarme como había hecho él? Bien, puede que quizás no tuviera ánimo suficiente como para salir a ningún sitio. Había estado tanto tiempo ocupado con Allen que no me había vuelto a preocupar por mi condición de monstruo. Pero ahora que no había nadie a mi alrededor la realidad me golpeaba al ritmo de las agujas de un reloj antiguo que estaba colgado en la pared de enfrente, machacándome como si cada movimiento de aquellas manecillas fuera un golpe contra mi cabeza.

Me quedé mirando a la nada, hastiado, consciente del transcurrir del tiempo y de mi propia respiración suave, la cual ahora sabía que era totalmente innecesaria.

Por una parte deseaba saber que era yo exactamente, que mecanismos eran los que daban vida a aquel amasijo de materia negra. De dónde había salido exactamente, y si alguna vez yo había sido una persona.

Tenía recuerdos inconexos de una infancia que ya no estaba seguro de haber tenido, pero que de vez en cuando aparecían y no podía ignorarlos. Algo me decía que no siempre había sido así, y que las cosas habían cambiado. Quería creer, de forma prácticamente desesperada, que yo era un alma humana encerrada en un monstruo, pero que no por eso había perdido su función original.

Porque si no me creía eso, tendría que pensar que yo solo era algo artificial, tanto el contenedor como la mente contenida, y que quizás ésta había sido moldeada por el Conde para...

No, de ninguna manera iba a pensar eso. E incluso aunque ese fuese el caso, yo sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Mi conciencia estaba muy lúcida y nadie me controlaba. Aquel descubrimiento no había cambiado nada.

Seguía siendo yo mismo, y le jodiera a quien le jodiera, eso nunca sería diferente. Seguía teniendo las mismas obstinadas ganas de vivir que tenía antes, aunque solo fuera para que todas las personas que me querían ver muerto no tuviesen esa satisfacción. Seguiría adelante, aunque no solo por mí. Tampoco quería apartarme de Allen. Era demasiado egoísta como para hacerlo, incluso si yo le había prometido que me iría si él ya no me quería cerca. Claro, que tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde podría ir.

Era como mirar hacia el fondo de una fosa oscura, sin saber cuanto tiempo durará la caída ni si existía algún saliente al que agarrarme. Me había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a no estar solo, pero eso no duraría para siempre. Dios, o el maldito universo, como yo prefería llamarlo, era mucho más que traicionero, como ya me había demostrado. Si éste quería alejar a Allen de mí, lo haría sin duda. Tenía armas suficientes para lograrlo.

Como lo eran por ejemplo aquellos ojos negros con los que el _Moyashi _se había encontrado en el sueño que yo acababa de tener. Él le había visto antes, y yo también. Lo que yo había pensado que no era más que aquel dragón en forma de akuma en realidad era...

Sacudí la cabeza. No tenía pruebas de ello. El auténtico dragón negro podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo ¿Por qué iba a estar justo en Moscú?

Bueno, quizás porque el destino le había guiado hasta allí. Probablemente era eso lo que había hecho que se encontrase con Allen. Apreté los puños, tratando de conservar la suficiente sangre fría como para no coger a Mugen y buscar a ese criajo de ojos negros y empalarlo de la forma más dolorosa posible. Había creído que odiaba al conejo, pero eso era un juego de niños comparado a la fúrica aversión que había desarrollado contra aquel completo desconocido. Más le valía desaparecer del mapa si quería conservar sus entrañas.

Algo, una especie de voz molesta y asquerosa a la que hubiera querido callar a hostias si no fuera porque venía de mi interior me dijo que aquella furia desmedida no tenía razón de ser, ya que era Allen el que debía elegir, puesto que yo mismo le había dicho que tomase una decisión llegado el momento.

Y tal vez ya la había tomado. Puede que se hubiera marchado sin más. Quizás nunca regresaría.

Justo cuando un nudo comenzaba a formarse en la boca de mi estómago, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me encontraba atrapado entre el colchón y el cuerpo de aquel enano albino, el cual me había derribado con un placaje que de haber sido yo otra persona me habría destrozado las costillas. Me dedicó una sonrisa dulce, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que me estaba aplastando.

- Perdón por haberme ido sin decirte nada. Me daba pena despertarte.

Ignoré sus disculpas y me incorporé como pude, sin ser capaz de quitármelo de encima.

- ¿A dónde coño has ido?

Su estúpida sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me dejaba respirar al fin.

- El hotel no nos lo regalan ¿Sabes? Necesitábamos dinero, así que fui a buscarlo.

Parpadeé un momento, tratando de que una mueca de extrañeza no deformase mi cara. Buscarlo... como si el dinero creciera en los árboles. Vi como tenía un saquito entre sus manos. El mismo que había visto en sueños.

- ¿Cómo demonios...?

Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, el chico sacó una baraja francesa y me la tendió.

- Puedo enseñarte como lo hice, si quieres. ¿Qué me das si gano?

Ni siquiera me molesté en coger las cartas. Ya sabía como se las gastaba ese crío tramposo jugando al póker. Una vez me convenció para que jugara con él. Una y no más. No sería yo quien perdiera el tiempo en eso otra vez.

- Ahórratelo, me hago una idea. Esas apuestas son ilegales. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

- No creo que sea más ilegal que ser un fugitivo de la institución religiosa más poderosa del planeta, así que eso no me preocupa. Es una forma tan digna de ganar dinero como otra cualquiera.

Allen se tumbó en la cama para poder mirar al techo con fijación.

- ¿Cómo demonios te has entendido con esa gente? Tú no sabes ruso.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si el hecho de no conocer el idioma no fuese más que una nimiedad.

- El idioma del póker es universal. No hace falta ser un licenciado para desplumar a esa gente.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi sien. Cuando hablaba de ese modo no se parecía en nada a aquel crío absurdamente amable que tanto quería a todo el mundo. Parecía otra persona cuando se le nombraba ese tema.

Giró la cabeza hacia mi posición y se quedó en silencio, solo observándome. Se incorporó de nuevo y clavo sus ojos en los míos, como si nunca jamás los hubiese visto.

- ¿Qué miras? - Pregunté después de un rato bastante largo.

Allen sacudió la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa muy mal preparada.

- Nada. No es nada. Cosas mías. - Centró su atención entonces en la pared, avergonzado – Tus ojos... ¿Siempre han sido de ese color?

- Sí, que yo recuerde ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

- ¿Eh? A nada, ya te lo he dicho. Simple curiosidad.

No estuve seguro de por donde viajaban sus pensamientos, pero supe que algo rondaba su mente. En seguida negó con la cabeza, como si su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada y la expresión de alegría que se posó en su rostro volvió a ser sincera. Estuve a punto de exigirle que me costase lo que le ocurría, pero al final no lo hice. Probablemente no quería saberlo, y tampoco sería demasiado grave si ni se molestaba en contármelo.

- Kanda... yo ... se que no confías en mí pero... estamos juntos en esto ¿Vale? No lo olvides.

Me atrajo entonces hasta él con un movimiento rápido que ni vi venir y me abrazó con cariño. Aquella frase me había descolocado un poco, pero no me molesté en responder, ya que fue suficiente con mantener aquella unión y asentir. De algún modo ese niño acababa de asegurarme que no iba a dejarme solo.

Y yo, realmente, quise creérmelo. Tampoco estaba mal ser ingenuo por una vez, aunque fuera por un periodo corto de tiempo. Aspiré el aroma de sus cabellos y me relajé. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparme más tarde, cuando realmente tuviese una razón para desesperarme de verdad. Hasta entonces seguiría mirando hacia el presente, ya que solo eso y ese criajo albino debían importarme.

_Continuará..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

En fin, voy a dejaros cierto tiempo de reflexión para que os relajéis.

...

...

...

Bien, ya podía lanzar improperios contra mi persona x3 Por no actualizar, por escribir algo menos de lo normal y por haber montado la que he montado. Si el concepto de Kanda como un ser de materia negra creado por el Conde para suplantar al dragón negro es raro, explicado por mí ya es la leche en bote xD

Cuando se me ocurrió la idea la autora aun no había avanzado la historia hasta el punto de los segundos y terceros exorcistas, por lo que ésto en su tiempo podría haber tenido sentido (si no le hubiese dado tantas vueltas, supongo xD) Pero en estos momentos es algo totalmente desvinculado del manga, así que si alguien a pesar de todo quiere seguir leyendo este fic, que sea bienvenido a la gran aventura del semi-au n0n

De todas formas, si alguien se ha perdido con el giro que ha dado el argumento, respondo dudas encantada. Yo ya sé que me explico fatal xD Es más, estuve pensando en hacer un croquis para que la cosa quedase clara y no hubiera dudas, pero bueno. Si veo que me explico tan mal que no se ha entendido nada, para el capítulo siguiente haré un resumen o algo parecido.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído y en especial a Noriko, Dircray, Pink Nymphetamine, Meroko, Shizuru, Kagurihime, Yu Okawa, kurayami-Miko, NIKONIKO-CHAN, Riznao, Sakura_saku, Jicalazuxil y a 00-Itsuka-00 por sus comentarios que tan feliz me hacen x3 Ahora no tengo tiempo de contestarlos x.x Espero poder hacerlo poco a poco, pero ya nos conocemos, así que pido perdón por si no puedo contestarlos al final xP El maldito instituto me absorbe T.T

Preguntas sobre la rallada mental que he montado, dudas sobre lo mismo u otras cosas, críticas constructivas, opiniones y demás cosinas en un reviews. Alegradme el día, anda x3 xD

¡Hasta pronto!

P.D: Oh cierto xP Gracias especiales por los 100 reviews T.T Primer fic en el que tengo un número de tres dígitos en los comentarios. Simplemente no puedo creermelo T0T Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo x3 Me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo n.n


	13. Chapter 13

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: D Gray man no es mío. Es de la genial Katsura Hoshino y de todos los que compraron la licencia, entre los cuales no me incluyo porque no tengo ni un euro. Mi cartera pide piedad de forma desesperada, porque por esto no gano dinero. Aunque sí amor n0n Sí me pertenece, sin embargo, la chorrada de argumento que desarrollo y algún que otro bicho que pulula por ahí..._

_Advertencias: Semi- AU (Por más que me duela, esto es continuo ya xP) Shonen-ai, discusiones estúpidas, restaurantes (?), mal vocabulario para no perder la costumbre,violencia muy violenta casi tirando a gore allá por el final del capítulo y algunos bichos que son... bichos lol Oh, y OOC, claro xD_

_Gracias a Meroko por corregir y ayudar, a pesar de que solo pueda pagar su esfuerzo con amor (lol) aunque sé que eso no es mucho xD E incluso aunque es mala, Mero merecería un monumento por soportarme LOL_

**Capítulo 13**

Dejé que su cabeza se acomodase sobre mi pecho, mientras una sonrisa tenue aparecía en su rostro. No supe si ese acercamiento se debía al cariño o a la necesidad, puesto que la noche que se había hecho dueña de la ciudad era tan fría que probablemente ese crío debía estar helado hasta los huesos. Parecía mentira que fuese verano. Tenía suerte de que a mí ese tipo de cosas no me afectasen en absoluto.

La tenue luz de las lamparas de gas (1) iluminaban de manera parcial la Plaza Roja, dándole a aquel momento una atmósfera que me resultó bastante acogedora. Probablemente aquello se debía también a que a aquellas horas de la madrugada nadie en su sano juicio saldría a pasear sabiendo lo inhóspito que podía llegar a ser ese país, incluso en sus días más calurosos. Claro que nosotros no estábamos demasiado cuerdos, así que tampoco sabía de que me extrañaba.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con las cúpulas de aquella extraña catedral que tanto había fascinado a ese niño. Ya me había exigido que le compensara por no dejarle entrar la primera vez que estuvimos en aquella ciudad, aunque de momento se contentaba con observar el imponente edificio desde su posición bajo la torre del Kremlin, una enorme fortaleza amurallada que apenas nos abrigaba del viento que recorría todo el lugar.

Rodeé sus hombros con un brazo, mientras que posé la mano que tenía libre en su mejilla, la cual estaba tan fría como supuse.

- Dejemos de hacer el idiota de una vez y regresemos. No quiero que termines llenando la cama de mocos. Así que más vale que no te pongas enfermo.

Allen alzó una ceja, pero no se movió un ápice.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en cargarte siempre los momentos bonitos? Yo y mis mocos estamos bien, gracias. ¿Podrías ser un poco romántico y cerrar el pico un rato? Hasta ahora te estabas portando muy bien.

Sí, y yo mismo me preguntaba el porqué de eso, puesto que ese enano me había sacado de paseo a las tantas de la madrugada, con un frío de perros. Tendría que estar bastante cabreado, aunque en realidad no me sentía molesto. Pero tampoco le convenía tentar a la suerte. A mí todas esas cosas no me iban, a pesar de que tenía que admitir que estar junto a él en ese instante era bastante agradable. Como un fuego cálido que se había instalado en mi interior, manteniéndome sereno.

En un movimiento involuntario, acaricié sus cabellos con suavidad, logrando que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Lo ignoré, ya que sabía que estaba deseando burlarse de mí, pero le gustaba demasiado aquella situación como para destrozarla con un comentario inadecuado. Parecía disfrutar con el simple hecho de poder estar conmigo.

Él se estiró y besó mis labios, en un suave contacto que convertí en algo mío, rozándole como si el mundo a mi alrededor acabase de desvanecerse y no existiese nada más que él.

Cuando nos separamos y sus orbes grises me observaron fijamente, me sentí como un auténtico idiota, al notar como un par de palabras estúpidas se habían quedado entre mis labios, a punto de ser pronunciadas. Me tragué aquel ridículo "te quiero" como si nunca hubiese pasado por mi mente. Yo ya sabía lo que sentía por él y hasta qué punto se había convertido en el pilar maestro que ahora soportaba las bases de mi vida. Pero tampoco tenía porque mostrarle que le necesitaba. Aunque mi propio interior gruñera debido a aquella afirmación.

Ante el gesto agrio que cruzó mi rostro, Allen sonrió.

- ¿Y esa cara?

- Nada – Solté sin tener que pensarlo. Mis propios sentimientos me sacaban de quicio, a pesar de que en aquel momento solo por ellos seguía adelante.

El chico ladeó la cabeza para después acomodarse del todo en mi regazo.

- Te quiero. - Dijo entre risas mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello. ¿Pero qué coño...?

- Pues vale – Contesté con tono bastante frío, preguntándome cómo leches se las había apañado para saber en que estaba pensando.

- La gente normal en estas situaciones responde "Yo también"

- Pero yo no soy normal, así que perfecto. Fin del asunto.

Allen suspiró con un mohín.

- Me exasperas, en serio. Menos mal que tus ojos hablan más que tú.

Los cerré sin darme cuenta, lo que hizo que él volviera a reírse. Había aprendido a tomarse mis malas contestaciones con humor.

Sabía que no debería tratarle así, e incluso aunque a veces me sintiera miserable por ello, no podía evitarlo.

Claro que yo no tenía la culpa de que él fuera un tremendo idiota que decidió dejarlo todo por mí. Cada vez que lo pensaba, me parecía tan dramático que hasta me daba risa. Pero a él le gustaban todas esas cosas: hacerse el héroe, hacer gilipolleces por amor... era demasiado de su estilo, así que yo no era el más indicado para decirle nada. Aunque me jodía pensar que yo era el responsable de ello.

Pero él no lo estaba pasando precisamente mal tampoco. Era transparente como el cristal cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, y yo podía estar seguro de que era bastante feliz. Es más, estaba convencido de que para él aquello era alguna especie de retorcida luna de miel en lugar de una huida. Ese chico siempre se tomaba las cosas con demasiado optimismo.

Aunque quizás por esa razón yo traté de hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, fingiendo ser humano solo para no herirle, ignorando a ese maldito destino ya escrito como si éste no estuviera a punto de golpearme sin piedad, recordándome una realidad que nunca debería haber olvidado.

Me quedé ensimismado, observando una de las lámparas más cercana. Me mantuve un par de minutos en silencio, sin moverme siquiera, hasta que sentí como algo pellizcaba mi mejilla y tiraba con fuerza.

Me volví, preparado para partir en dos a la bola-mascota del _Moyashi_. Tan despistado estaba que ni recordé que el golem se había quedado en Londres, en aquella iglesia semi-derruida. Al final Allen se dio cuenta de que no era seguro llevarlo consigo, aunque eso no significaba que no se quejase de vez en cuando, acordándose de ese bicho del demonio.

Vi entonces a aquel enano aun con un par de dedos sobre mi cara, mirándome con una cólera bastante impropia de él.

- Deja de hacer eso ahora mismo.

¿"Eso"? Tuve que pensarlo un rato para entender a que se refería, aunque fue el mismo Allen quien me lo aclaró.

- No quiero verte deprimido ¿De acuerdo? Las cosas son como son, así que dejalas pasar y punto. No ganas nada con obsesionarte.

- No estoy deprimido – Respondí claramente, como si el resto de la frase que me acababa de decir no tuviese importancia.

El crío negó con la cabeza, probablemente preguntándose porque soportaba todo eso. Trató de decirme algo, pero no le di la oportunidad.

- No quiero hablar del tema. Es complicado olvidarse de algo si te lo están recordando continuamente. Deja de preocuparte de una jodida vez. No tengo planeado suicidarme hoy – Encogí los hombros ante su mirada de consternación – Pero puede ser que sí lo haga mañana si no paras de decir gilipolleces. Quien sabe.

Un nuevo pellizco más contundente y doloroso hizo que tuviera que recurrir a todo mi auto-control para no devolverle el ataque y comenzar una batalla campal. Puede que aun no hubiese aprendido a respetarle, pero al menos tenía más paciencia con él. Unos meses atrás le habría partido la cara si hubiese hecho algo parecido.

- ¡No digas esa clase de tonterías, idiota! Ni siquiera en broma. No me hace ninguna gracia.

Le vi fruncir el ceño con una mueca de disgusto. Al observar su expresión, supe que ese crío pasaba demasiado tiempo conmigo.

- Dicen que todo lo malo se pega - El niño ladeó la cabeza, consternado – Vuelve a poner esa cara y juro que te la quitaré de un puntapié. No quiero que te comportes como yo. Me pones nervioso.

Conseguí que volviera su estúpida sonrisa, acompañada de una carcajada.

- Tienes el mismo tacto para animar a alguien que una lija de grano grueso. De todas formas, gracias por intentarlo. Ojala hubiese aprendido antes a traducir el "idioma Kanda" al inglés. Me hubiese ahorrado muchos disgustos.

Soltó un bostezo y volvió a convertir mi hombro en su cojín, haciéndose un ovillo. El muy estúpido tenía frío y se estaba muriendo de sueño, pero aun no accedía a moverse de aquel lugar. Le abracé con más ímpetu, tratando de servirle de cobijo frente al viento helado que había comenzado a soplar, ya que si ese idiota enfermaba terminaría sintiéndome culpable por no haberle sacado de allí.

Al final el crío cedió ante su propio cansancio y se quedó profundamente dormido. Yo observé el cielo nocturno durante largo rato, hasta que el azul oscuro se tornó en malva, naranja y añil, haciendo con esto que las personas más madrugadoras comenzaran a cruzar la plaza dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar que poco podía importarme.

Desperté al enano después de un rato, cuando unos desagradables sonidos provenientes de su estómago comenzaron a sacarme de quicio.

Le obligué a levantarse y le arrastré por las calles, no demasiado seguro de que Allen fuese a despejarse en algún momento. Pareció volver a la vida cuando después de un rato llegamos a la puerta de un restaurante y el olor a comida recién preparada le golpeó de lleno. Por fin se dignó a despertar después de que su estómago volviese a rugir con fuerza.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pedirme explicaciones, le empujé para que entrase al establecimiento, seguro de que en cualquier momento sus tripas cobrarían vida propia debido al hambre y terminarían arrancándome la yugular.

Cuando nos sentamos, Allen observó con los dientes largos los platos de las mesas vecinas.

- Oye, Kanda...

- Cállate, yo me encargo de pedir. Solo cierra el pico y espera.

Allen se hizo el ofendido, para no perder la costumbre, pero guardo silencio y dejó que yo hablase. Yo observé el restaurante en busca de algún camarero. Curiosamente, aquel sitio me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

En seguida acudió una mujer sonriente para atendernos. Yo solo pude soltar un gruñido nada disimulado al reconocer a aquella petarda de pelo rubio que había estado coqueteando meses atrás con el _Moyashi_.

Y por lo visto ella tampoco había podido olvidarse de mí, ya que vi como el brillo que se había instalado en sus ojos al ver al enano desaparecía de pronto al girarse y encontrarme allí. Sus dientes chirriaron de pronto casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces ella recurrió a la poca inteligencia que podía tener y se dio media vuelta ante la mirada confusa de Allen, y en su lugar acudió otra chica, instada por la rubia, la cual sin darse cuenta del todo de que ocurría, apuntó lo que le dije y se marchó de vuelta a la cocina sin mediar palabra.

Allen me observó un momento, sin entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- No preguntes.

- ¿Qué tienes en contra de esa chica? Ésta es la segunda vez que la asustas.

- ¿No te he dicho que no preguntes?

Se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego soltar en tono burlón, bastante venenoso.

- No me lo puedo creer ¿Por aquel entonces ya estabas celoso?

- ¡No eran celos! - Exploté, dándole una satisfacción que hubiera preferido no darle, ya que le di la oportunidad para que continuase. Eso y que todas las personas que nos rodeaban se pensaban que aquello era desayuno con espectáculo, ya que habían decidido centrar su atención en nosotros, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos debía enterarse de nada puesto que hablábamos en inglés.

- Kanda... ¿Yo te gustaba?

Sentí como si una flecha acabase de perforarme la sien. Miré hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido, seguro de que esa pregunta que acababa de formularme era la más estúpida que había oído en mi vida.

- Jo, hijo, pues que bien lo disimulabas. Nadie lo hubiese pensado.

- Yo no te he dicho que sí. No sobreentiendas lo que te da la gana.

Por suerte, antes de que Allen pudiera continuar con la conversación, la camarera fue poniendo todos los platos en la mesa, preguntándose en voz baja si realmente existía un monstruo que fuera capaz de comerse todo aquello. Él se abstrajo con la comida y yo me quedé tranquilo un rato, ya que no tuve más que dedicar una mirada asesina a todos los observadores para que regresasen a sus asuntos. Puta casualidad haber ido a parar a aquel restaurante, como si no hubiesen más en toda la maldita ciudad.

Allen devoró toda la comida a la velocidad del rayo y solo se detuvo después de un rato, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Solo por el tono que había usado, pude saber que estaba buscando bronca otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasa de qué?

- ¿No piensas comer nada?

Cerré los ojos momentáneamente. Así que se trataba de eso...

- No es necesario.

- Llevas tres días sin probar bocado...

- ¿Y qué? Ya te he dicho que no lo necesito.

Se asomó por detrás de su torre de platos, nada convencido.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

Mi estúpido cuerpo respondió por mí, haciendo que mi estómago soltara un gruñido lo suficientemente alto como para que Allen lo oyese. No necesitaba la comida ya que no era de ahí de donde yo sacaba la energía, pero si no hubiese comido nada, la Orden en seguida se habría dado cuenta de que yo no era humano. Por eso probablemente había en mi cuerpo un traicionero mecanismo que me obligaba a sentir hambre, de ese modo me obligaba a alimentarme y no levantaba sospechas.

Allen solo respondió tendiéndome uno de los muchos platos que aun no había tocado. Yo volví a dejarlo en su sitio. Era una estupidez desperdiciar comida en mí solo porque debía realizar actividades humanas para así sentirme menos monstruo ante sus ojos. Él ya había demostrado que no le importaba lo que yo fuese, por lo que era mucho más útil que ese enano llenase el buche.

- ¿Por qué eres tan crío? Solo es un plato. No me voy a morir de hambre si te lo comes.

Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, pero yo le ignoré. Afianzaba mi posición el hecho de que la comida rusa seguía pareciéndome asquerosa. Sinceramente, prefería seguir pasando hambre que comer esa basura.

- Termina de comer y mantente en silencio. No me trates como si no supiese lo que hago.

- ¿Por qué tienes que pasar hambre si hay comida? No lo entiendo.

- ¿Y por qué coño voy a comer si no lo necesito? Solo es una pérdida de tiempo.

Allen pareció ceder y volver a la comida a regañadientes, hasta que de pronto dejó de nuevo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se levantó.

- Pues ala, yo también haré lo mismo. Si tú no comes, yo tampoco. Fin del asunto.

No, si la cuestión era llamar la atención allá donde fuésemos. Menos mal que se suponía que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era pasar desapercibidos. Yo traté de no alterarme, aunque ese crío no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

- ¿Ahora quien coño es el crío? Siéntate y dejate de estupideces.- Pero él se negó. Si estaba intentando lidiar conmigo, tenía todas las de perder. Me levanté y le miré fijamente - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Vale. Paga y vámonos.

Se dirigió a una de las camareras y le dio el dinero, para luego ir hacia la puerta del establecimiento y salir sin más. Yo le seguí, impresionado por el estúpido tira y afloja que acababa de empezar.

Caminó con rapidez, malgastado más energía de la que debería. Bien, en menos de un par de horas ese enano estaría arrastrándose por los suelos, rogando por un mendrugo de pan, así que tampoco me preocupaba demasiado.

Solo podía esperar que ningún jodido e inoportuno akuma apareciera durante ese momento de protesta irreflexiva que al _Moyashi_ le había dado por tener. No necesitaba más problemas añadidos.

Regresamos al hotel juntos aunque como si hubiéramos ido por separado, mirando los dos hacia otro lado como si no nos conociésemos de nada. Bien, la magia de la noche romántica se había esfumado bastante rápido y no parecía volver a repetirse en algún momento cercano. Bastante tenía con la estúpida Guerra Fría que me iba a tocar soportar. Saber que al menos mi contrincante no tardaría en ceder era un consuelo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Observé el borde de las sábanas, solo visibles gracias a la luz artificial que entraba desde la calle. Me abstuve de soltar un suspiro mientras escuchaba con atención la profunda respiración del chico que estaba tumbado a mi lado, tratando de hacerse el dormido.

Porque estaba seguro de que era completamente imposible que ese crío pudiese pegar ojo, primero porque sus tripas sonaban como un escandaloso concierto de gatos en celo, con lo cual nadie que no sufriera de sordera crónica hubiese podido dormir; y segundo, porque el dolor de estómago que debía sufrir tenía que tenerle destrozado, y podía hacerme una idea porque yo estaba pasando por una situación bastante parecida, aunque por suerte mucho menos escandalosa.

Pero a pesar de ello no me daba la gana que se saliese con la suya. Aun no comprendía como ese enano había aguantado tres días seguidos sin comer. Podía ser tan obstinado que realmente me sacaba de mis casillas. ¿Tan complicado le resultaba entender el porque yo no quería comer? Su estupidez tenía límites, o por lo menos eso creía yo. Estaba poniendo en peligro su salud física y mi salud mental por una estupidez, pero yo no sabía razonar con él, así que había sido más sencillo seguirle el juego y cabrearme con él por razones absurdas. Resoplé y traté de acomodarme mejor, hasta que un nuevo rugido proveniente del vientre de aquel crío me sacó totalmente de mis casillas.

- Ya basta. O comes y haces callar a tu jodido estómago o me largo de aquí.

Yo, que acababa de incorporarme, le miré desde arriba, esperando una respuesta que llegó en forma de bufido e indiferencia. El _Moyashi_ giró sobre si mismo, aun tumbado, y me dio la espalda, ignorándome por completo.

- ¿Me has oído?

- Kanda ¿Podrías callarte, por favor? Algunos intentamos dormir.

- ¡Y una mierda con eso! No podrías dormir ni aunque te tomaras tú solo un cargamento de somníferos. Deja de hacer el gilipollas y ve a comer algo de una maldita vez.

Se sentó sobre la cama muy serio y me miró fijamente.

- ¿Vas a comer tú también?

Apreté los puños, alcanzando mi límite.

- No, no pienso comer. Y no como porque no me sale de los cojones que intentes hacerme chantaje emocional con esto. ¿Quién coño te has creído que eres?

- Me creo alguien que no sabe como lidiar contigo, porque te da igual que me preocupe por ti. Es como si yo no tuviera derecho a pensar en como te sientes tú.

A ese crío le encantaba discutir conmigo, definitivamente.

- No necesito que estés detrás de mí todo el día porque yo puedo cuidarme solo, por eso me jode que me dediques tu atención de ese modo cuanto tú eres más débil y es mucho más probable que acabes herido. Céntrate más en ti mismo.

- ¿Pero que tontería es esa? ¿Se supone que no deberías importarme porque eres más fuerte que yo? - Centré mi atención en el marco de la ventana, haciendo con eso que sus nervios saltasen – ¡No te soporto! ¡Pues ala, sigue comportándote así! Si realmente quieres quedarte solo, tranquilo porque al final vas a conseguirlo.

Vi como Allen salía de la cama y se vestía, pero aun así yo no hice nada por detenerle. Antes de que pudiese dejar de chirriar los dientes para soltarle algún grito, él ya se había marchado.

Se fue sin hacer ruido, probablemente para no despertar a los demás huéspedes del hotel, pero para mí había sido como si el _Moyashi_ acabase de dar un portazo. Apreté los puños, conteniéndome para no golpear la pared. Joder, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Era como si él no quisiera comprender mi postura, siempre pensando en él mismo...

... Claro que yo hacía exactamente lo mismo. Era incapaz de ponerme en su lugar y entender como se sentía.

Me mantuve absorbido por una especie de trance que me dejó mirando a la nada con un nudo en el estómago. Si ni siquiera con cosas tan nimias como esas podíamos ponernos de acuerdo ¿Qué ocurriría con problemas realmente graves? ¿Cuánto tiempo lograríamos soportar nuestro mutuo desacuerdo? Aunque la pregunta era más bien, cuándo Allen se cansaría de lidiar conmigo y elegiría el camino fácil que su propio destino le dictaba.

Regresé a la realidad cuando el sonido del repicar de las gotas sobre el cristal de la ventana llegó hasta mí. Agité la cabeza, tratando de despejarme. No tendría que haber dejado que ese crío se marchase. Ahora probablemente estaría corriendo bajo la lluvia, triste, enfadado y muerto de hambre. Era el blanco perfecto para cualquier akuma que se le cruzase.

El nudo que tenía en el estómago subió hasta mi garganta. Sin pensar siquiera que con aquel gesto estaba cediendo a sus más que infantiles caprichos, me levanté y me vestí a toda prisa, para después salir del hotel rumbo Dios sabe donde. Mientras el agua fría mojaba mi cara, me sentí ridículo, pero aun así no me detuve. Si terminaba ocurriéndole algo por mi terquedad y su estupidez, no podría perdonármelo. Después de todo, mi propio deber auto-impuesto era cuidar de él.

Después de buscar sin descanso por todas las calles por las que podía haberse ido, pude ver una silueta sentada en medio de un callejón, observando al cielo. Me acerqué con paso lento, llamando su atención, pero sin conseguir con ello que sus ojos se fijasen en mí. Deje que la lluvia empapase mi pelo sin preocuparme demasiado por ella. Traté de que ni un solo gesto se reflejara en mi rostro, permaneciendo de pie hasta que al fin Allen se dignó a levantar la mirada y darse cuenta de mi presencia.

- Te enfadas por estupideces. - Espeté con una mueca, la cual no afectó un ápice al brillo de sus ojos, los cuales estaban opacos y fríos como la piedra caliza.

- Tal vez... - Susurró sin mucho ánimo, volviendo a clavar los ojos en los adoquines mojados sobre los que se encontraba sentado - Aunque creo que tenemos conceptos diferentes de estupidez.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y según tu cuales son?

Me acerqué un par de pasos a él, pero continué observándole desde mi posición erguida.

- Pues...probablemente para ti yo soy estúpido por salir corriendo. Y para mí el estúpido eres tú por ser tan obstinado.

- ¿Soy obstinado porqué no hago caso de tus chorradas?

- Sí, justo porque son chorradas no te costaría nada ceder un poco.

Endurecí mis facciones. Sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, pero la solución correcta era pedirle perdón y yo no me sentía capaz de admitir que estaba equivocado.

- No puedes obtener siempre lo que quieres.

- No, si ya. Está claro que nunca puedo obtener lo que quiero de ti.

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Algo me decía que lo mejor era cerrar el pico, pero no pude hacer caso a mi cerebro y callarme.

- ¿Y qué quieres de mi?

Me senté a su lado, observando comos sus cabellos mojados cubrían su rostro levemente sonrojado. Seguramente ese idiota se había puesto enfermo, así que esperé que su berrinche no durara mucho y entrara de una vez en razón.

- No sé... Quizás un compañero, alguien en quien confiar y que confíe en mi. Querría poder entenderme contigo. Pero tú ya lo has dicho. No se puede tener todo lo que se quiere.

Apreté los puños, cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba hondo.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tendría que hacer yo?

Sus ojos grises se levantaron de pronto con un brillo inexplicable.

- No tendría que decírtelo.- Me miró con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesto - Se supone que el adulto aquí eres tú ¿No? Deberías saberlo.

- Joder Allen, estoy intentando arreglar las cosas. Pon de tu parte también.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a escucharme? No puedo creerlo. ¿Va enserio?

Alcé una ceja, tratando de mantener la calma.

- Venga, escupe todos mis malditos defectos de una jodida vez. - Me miró un momento, extrañado - Eso es lo que quieres ¿No?

Allen suspiró, echando los hombros hacia atrás.

- Odio que te encierres en ti mismo y que no me dejes participar de tus problemas.- Vi como el enano empezaba a enumerar mis defectos con los dedos, como si fuera algo en lo que había pensado durante bastante tiempo- Eres un egoísta y un ególatra y crees que eres el único capaz de hacer las cosas bien. Tu orgullo no te deja ver cuando estás equivocado y aunque te dieras cuenta, no sabes pedir perdón. No confías en mi. Nunca te pones en mi lugar. Eres muy brusco y no me tratas bien. No sabes demostrar tus sentimientos...

- ¿Pero que coño...?- Le corté, impresionado.- ¿Te has hecho una puta lista?

- ...Oh, y además eres un mal hablado y no me gusta tu pelo largo.- Miró un momento al cielo, para luego concluir - Creo que eso es todo.

Traté de que no se notara mucho el tic que acababa de darme en el ojo, ignorando la referencia a mi lenguaje y a mi cabello. Suspiré tratando de reunir la poca calma que yo podía tener.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¿Como que "y bien"? ¿Nunca te has planteado intentar cambiar?

- ¿Que pretendes? ¿Que me convierta en otra persona?

- No, pretendo no volverme loco por estar contigo. Solo quiero que entiendas como me haces sentir. Quiero que al menos te disculpes cuando me haces daño.

- ¡No lo hago adrede! Yo...

Me observó seriamente, con tal fuerza que no tuve más remedio que callarme.

- Algo falla entre nosotros y lo sabes. Y para arreglarlo los dos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte. Siempre intento comprenderte y apoyarte, pero no es suficiente. Necesito que te abras a mi, por favor.

- No soy el único que comete errores...

Allen se levantó, comenzando a enfadarse.

- ¡Ya sé que yo también tengo defectos! ¡Y sé que hay muchas cosas que no hago bien! Pero te quiero, por eso intento arreglarlo. Sin embargo tú en eso no te molestas.

- ¿Qué cojones estás intentando decirme?

- Pues la verdad, que si sientes algo por mi, muchas veces no lo parece.

- ¿¡Entonces qué coño estoy haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Por qué me molesto en hablar todo esto!?

- ¡Da igual!¡Déjalo!¡Sabía que era imposible llegar a algo contigo!

Con un par de lágrimas apiladas bajo sus parpados, intentó irse, pero me puse en pie con rapidez, sujetando su muñeca antes de que pudiese dar siquiera un paso.

Él, mordiéndose el labio inferior, trató de soltarse.

- Lo siento.- Allen detuvo su intento de fuga de inmediato y volvió su rostro hacia mi - He cometido un error. La culpa es mía. ¿De acuerdo?

- Kanda...

- No quería que llegásemos a está maldita situación. Si no he querido comer es porque tú lo necesitas mucho más. Solo quería que tú estuvieses bien.

- Idiota. ¿Y tú no lo necesitas o qué? Sé perfectamente que sientes hambre y eso es doloroso. Por eso no quería que hicieses algo así. Yo no quería que fueras tú el que sufriese por mí.- Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero él me cortó - ¡Y no me vengas con eso de que no tengo que preocuparme por ti!

- Pero...

- ¡Qué te calles! A eso me refería. Kanda, tengo que saber quien eres. Quiero conocer a la persona que amo. Tienes que confiar en mi.

- Pues empezamos bien. Ni siquiera estás enamorado de una persona...

- Yo...espera. ¿Qué has dicho?- Me agarró por el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria - ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? ¿Has estado pensado en eso todos estos días?.

Bajé la vista con el nudo de mi garganta prácticamente asfixiándome.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Yo no...

- Kanda, por favor.

Suspiré. Me jodía a sobremanera, pero no tenía otra opción que contárselo si realmente quería arreglar las cosas.

- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Soy un monstruo. Con el paso de los días, tengo la impresión de que entiendo cada vez menos todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. No comprendo que hago aquí. - Me llevé la mano a la frente, retirándome el flequillo en un gesto de nerviosismo. Aun no había llegado a la parte más difícil - Yo... no quiero aceptar que solo fui creado para ser un lastre en la profecía. Cada vez que pienso que llegará el momento en el que te irás con la persona con la que debes estar tengo...

Allen agarró mi mano con firmeza cuando en ese momento me quedé sin voz. Me destrozaba pensar en todo aquello, así que confesárselo a él, mostrarle mi debilidad, era un autentico suplicio.

- ¿Tienes miedo? Bueno, eso demuestra que sí tienes algo de humano. Solo las personas sufren por ese tipo de cosas - Me sonrió, tratando de transmitirme tranquilidad, consiguiéndolo de algún modo - ¿Realmente quieres que esté contigo?

- Por supuesto que sí, estúpido.- Suspiré, sintiéndome como un idiota - Tú...ahora mismo...eres lo único que me ata a la realidad. Eres lo que me equilibra, lo que me ha hecho pensar que quizás merezca la pena continuar luchando. Pero cuando te vayas yo...no sé si podré soportarlo.

Se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que aun no había terminado.

- Por eso siento que tengo la obligación de cuidar de ti. Y como sé que eres un idiota, no puedo permitir que te preocupes por mi, justo porque te veo capaz de hacer alguna tontería innecesaria.

Me quedé observando el lazo rojo que adornaba su camisa, destacando sobre el resto de su ropa. Aquello se me estaba haciendo más complicado de lo que pensaba.

- Eso suena demasiado caballeroso y desinteresado para haberlo dicho tú.- Allen rió levemente, aunque con una rapidez casi abrumadora, una mueca triste se poso en su rostro - O quizás no. En realidad es tan egoísta como podía esperar. Es como si me vieses como un inútil.

- Correcto.- Solté sin pensar, ganándome un pellizco bastante agresivo en el brazo.

- ¿Quién te has creído que soy? ¿Una damisela en apuros?.- Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indignación - No necesito que nadie se sacrifique por mí.

- No todos somos mártires en potencia, Allen. Puedo protegerte si ningún alarde de heroísmo suicida.- Él bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado - ¿Ahora entiendes a qué me refiero? Tu idea de ayudar a alguien es sinónimo de sacrificio. Por eso no quiero que me ayudes. Porque si no serás tu el que cargue con todo.

Allen soltó un suspiro, para luego mirarme en un gesto cómplice.

- Así que eso es culpa mía ¿Eh?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Yo no soy el único que se equivoca.- Dejé que el aire húmedo y frío entrase en mis pulmones, el cual me atravesó como agujas de hielo - Yo lo que quiero evitar es que termines haciéndote daño a ti mismo. Todo lo demás, ser un monstruo, o quedarme solo, eso es lo de menos. Aunque me joda, si tú estás bien, si eres feliz, el resto no importa.

Apenas fui consciente de que sus brazos me habían rodeado hasta que sentí su cabeza apoyarse sobre mi hombro.

- Eres tan idiota...- Susurró levemente. Al parecer había tocado alguna de sus muchas fibras sensibles.

- Dicen que todo se pega.- Acaricié sus cabellos, pasando después la mano a su rostro, donde me permití devolverle el favor y estirar con fuerza su mejilla, logrando que soltase una leve queja - Eres una autentica molestia.

Se sobó la zona dañada, torciendo los labios en un gesto de molestia.

- Tal vez. Pero admite que no puedes vivir sin mí.

- Cierra el pico.- Fruncí el ceño ante su risa jovial, rechinando los dientes - Larguémonos de aquí o terminaras poniéndote enfermo.

Allen fue a decir algo, pero antes de ser capaz de abrir la boca, se sentó en el suelo, llevándose una mano a la frente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Le pregunté mientras me acuclillaba a su lado - Probablemente estés consumiendo la poca energía que te queda. Al final siempre te sales con la tuya. Venga, levanta y vamos a comer algo antes de que te desmayes. No quiero tener que cargar contigo.

- Pero si tuvieses que llevarme acuestas, lo harías ¿verdad?

Me incorporé, girando sobre mí mismo para mirar a la salida del callejón, dándole la espalda al enano.

- En realidad, te dejaría en algún sitio donde los cuervos puedan acceder bien a tu cadáver - Estuve seguro, sin necesidad de volver la cabeza, de que una gota de sudor mezclada con el agua de lluvia resbalaba por su sien - Y la próxima vez que intentes influenciarme para que diga alguna gilipollez romántica, te arrancaré la cabeza.

Allen soltó un bufido, levantándose y avanzando hasta quedar a mi lado.

- Creo que aun tenemos mucho que arreglar , Kanda. Seguimos a años luz el uno del otro.- Se estiró, acercándose a mi rostro para poder regalarme un beso suave que no me dejó profundizar, ya que comenzó a caminar, girándose después y mirándome un momento mientras dibujaba una sonrisa tranquila - Aunque bueno, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que entres en razón. No hay prisa.

Alcé una ceja ¿Qué entrase en razón? Le observé alejarse lentamente, esperando a que le alcanzase. Negué con la cabeza, evitando soltar un suspiro innecesario. Realmente, parecía imposible que pudiésemos alcanzar un punto común. Aunque bueno, tendría que hacer el intento. Allen lo había dicho, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para ello.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Levanté la cabeza, repasando con la mirada cada pequeño resquicio que adornaba el techo de aquel restaurante. Que largas se me hacían las horas de la comida. Tras acabarme el plato que Allen me obligaba a comer con mirada suplicante, solía dedicarme a fruncir el ceño, de manera suficientemente amenazante como para que los comensales de las demás mesas notasen mi aura asesina y volvieran a sus asuntos, ignorando a aquel albino suprahumano que devoraba todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, pero después de un rato largo me cansé, y me limité a esperar a que ese enano terminase.

Parecía que Allen estaba de bastante mejor humor, lo cual agradecí silenciosamente. Después de que la noche anterior acabase con las reservas del restaurante al que fuimos, dejando en el proceso al pobre dueño del local con la boca abierta, el crío se relajó bastante, dejándome más tranquilo. Bien, habíamos superado aquello. Por alguna razón me sentía algo más cercano a él a pesar de que en realidad todo seguía como antes. Quizás eso podía considerarse un avance. Para la próxima vez podría arreglar las cosas antes de que tuviésemos que llegar a alguna discusión innecesaria. Porque habría una próxima vez, eso no lo dudaba, puesto que era un esfuerzo importante intentar ponernos de acuerdo, después de todo.

Volví a mirar al frente, estirando el cuello. Vi entonces el brillo plateado de unos ojos curiosos que me observaban acompañados de una sonrisa simpática.

- ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó un momento, regresando después a la comida que tenía delante mientras yo alzaba una ceja.

- Hasta los cojones. Termina de una maldita vez y vayámonos de aquí. No me gusta tener que estar entre tanta gente.

- Oh. Me parece bien.- Comenzó a comer con más lentitud, retándome. Ignoré su provocación y esperé con una paciencia que no sabía ni que tenía. Quizás había aprendido a desarrollarla para no terminar cargándome a ese crío en algún ataque de nervios.

Me recosté sobre la mesa, dedicándole un gruñido molesto a una asquerosa señorita que no me había quitado ojo desde que habíamos llegado al local. Ella se sonrojó y fijó la vista en el plato de sopa que tenía delante, malentendiendo probablemente mi gesto. Me dio lo mismo, la próxima vez que me mirara no pensaba ser tan amable con ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás aburrido?

- No, ya te lo he dicho. Estoy hasta los cojones. Vámonos ya, joder.

Volví a sentir la mirada de aquella pesada sobre mi, tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para que Allen no me volviese a tachar de maleducado. Para que luego ese crío dijese que no miraba por él.

- Oye, Kanda.- Levanté la vista, asqueado. Él señaló a la mujer que acababa de convertirse en búho, siendo yo la victima de su constante acoso visual – Esa chica no es rusa ¿verdad?

- Ni lo sé ni me importa. ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa medio siniestra se instaló en su rostro mientras se levantaba.

- Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo.

Ante mi mueca de estupefacción, Allen se acercó a la mesa vecina con un gesto amigable muy mal fingido.

- Perdone, señorita.- La chica asintió, comprendiendo el idioma en el que el crío hablaba - ¿Podría, si no es mucha molestia, limpiarse la baba que se le está cayendo por observar a mi compañero? Está dejando el suelo perdido y alguien podría resbalarse.

Ante el gesto de indignación de la mujer, Allen pronunció un educado "gracias". Para luego regresar y continuar comiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- ¿Pero que coño...?

Sin eliminar su extraña sonrisa, me observó.

- Tengo paciencia hasta cierto límite, yo tampoco soy de piedra.- Terminó con el único plato que le quedaba, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mueca - ¿Ves como se pueden arreglar las cosas hablando sin necesidad de agresiones verbales?

- Y una mierda. Probablemente le has hecho más daño con ese comentario que si le hubieses pegado dos gritos.

- Bueno, hablando en plata, y como tú probablemente dirías, que se joda.

Allen comenzó a hacer aspavientos, llamando la atención de la camarera para que nos trajese la cuenta.

Así que ese chico era celoso. Curioso a la vez que inquietante, aunque de alguna manera aquello hinchó un poco mi ego, haciendo que apareciera en mi cara una sonrisa leve de superioridad. Realmente quería a ese enano.

Sentí de repente como el ambiente cambiaba y se volvía extraño. Allen se había quedado tieso, observando hacia la nada mientras la camarera que acababa de llegar fruncía el ceño confundida ante la actitud del chico, el cual metió la mano en el bolsillo para dejar después sobre el platillo de metal el dinero de la cuenta, saliendo del restaurante a tal velocidad que a penas me dio tiempo a darme cuenta de que se había marchado. Fruncí el ceño y corrí tras él preguntándome que coño le pasaba ahora.

Le busqué con la vista, avanzando a toda velocidad por una de las calles, sin ser capaz de localizarle. Escuché una explosión cerca de allí. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Llevé una mano hacia la empuñadura de Mugen, dirigiéndome hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido. Apreté la mandíbula, desenfundando mi espada. Ese maldito crío irracional...¿para qué molestarse en decirme que había sentido la presencia de algún akuma? Era mucho más sencillo salir corriendo y terminar divididos.

Llegué hasta el lugar del que provenían los sonidos de lucha; una calle que culminaba en una pequeña plazoleta infestada de akumas, pero en ella no había ni rastro de la capa blanca que portaba Allen cada vez que luchaba. En lugar de eso, pude ver una luz roja que voló a la velocidad del rayo, destrozando a cuatro akumas de nivel tres sin la menor dificultad. Una forma quedó entonces suspendida sobre el aire, sopesando la situación, sin darse cuenta de que otros dos akumas volaban hacia su dirección.

Respiré hondo y salté para destruir a los monstruos con un solo corte. Mientras limpiaba mi espada de sangre me gané la atención de la persona a la que acababa de salvar. La cual me hizo alzar una ceja ¿Pero qué demonios...?

- ¡Kanda!.- Exclamó una voz femenina, mientras unas botas rojas se posaban en el suelo con suma elegancia- Tú...estás...

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Nos has estado siguiendo?

- No...solo...Me alegro de que estés bien. He llegado a tiempo.- Lenalee alzó la mirada, derribando de una patada a otro akuma que acababa de acercarse - ¿No estás con Allen?

- Nos separamos hace un momento.- Corrí hacia el otro lado de la plazoleta para despedazar al monstruo que acababa de aparecer.- No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ella me miró fijamente con una mueca que me fue imposible descifrar. Un leve brillo de preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos amatistas.

- La Orden quiere eliminarte y obligar a Allen a que regrese a la sede. Estoy aquí porque quiero evitarlo.

Ante la ausencia de más akumas por los alrededores, las botas oscuras se desactivaron, dejándola más cerca del suelo. Parecía mucho más pequeña cuando no se valía del poder de la inocencia, aunque yo sabía bien que su fuerza no se reducía un ápice. Su capacidad para cuidar de su "mundo" alcanzaba fácilmente la estupidez

- Eso no es nada nuevo. ¿Por qué te crees que hemos venido hasta aquí? Es lógico que estamos huyendo...

... Y era lógico también que acababan de encontrarnos. Fruncí al ceño mirando a la chica que estaba frente a mí. Sabía perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de Lenalee. Después de todo, ella era como un libro abierto. Ella no pretendía perjudicarnos ni a Allen ni a mí. Pero si Lenalee había podido dar con nuestro paradero, cualquiera podría hacerlo.

- ¿Quién cojones va tras nosotros?

Ella suspiró, pero evadió mi pregunta como si jamás la hubiese formulado.

- Eso da igual. Lo más importante es encontrar a Allen y que os marchéis de Moscú cuanto antes.

- ¿Pretendes que intente sacar a ese crío de aquí cuando esta maldita ciudad está infestada de akumas? ¡Eso es imposible!

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo. Tú le quieres ¿No? Pues cuida de él. Yo me encargo de los akumas.

Antes de que pudiera quejarme por ese comentario, las botas oscuras creadas con su propia sangre volvieron a rodear sus piernas, para que segundos después Lenalee ya estuviera flotando un par de metros por encima de mi cabeza.

- Buscaré por el sur de la ciudad. Tú ves por el norte. - Sacó del bolsillo un golem, el cual voló hasta colocarse a mi lado – No está conectado a central, así que no habrá problema en que nos comuniquemos a través de él. Avísame si encuentras a Allen.

- Oye ¡Espera!...

Pero no pude decir más, ya que Lenalee había salido volando a tal velocidad que prácticamente desapareció ante mis ojos. Chasqueé la lengua y comencé a correr hacia el norte, tal y como ella me había indicado. No me quedaba más que hacerle caso. Después de todo, tampoco era como si tuviese otra opción.

Continué avanzando por las callejuelas vacías con rapidez en busca de alguna señal que me indicase dónde podía estar ese enano, y a la lejanía pude escuchar el indicio que esperaba en forma de una importante explosión.

Había comenzado a ir más rápido cuando vi como algo salía de repente de una de las calles que estaba a mi derecha. A penas fui capaz de parar para evitar el golpe, frenando en seco. Observé entonces como la forma que acababa de aparecer se me quedaba mirando con lo ojos bien abiertos.

Fruncí el ceño cuando por culpa de su falta de atención se topo de bruces con la fachada de una casa, estampándose estrepitosamente contra ella. Se retorció un poco, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi sien. No podía perder ni un segundo con aquel lamentable espectáculo.

Alcé una ceja y me dispuse a irme como si nada hubiese ocurrido, hasta que el chico que acababa de estrellarse se incorporó, mirándome con un notable brillo de confusión en sus ojos oscuros. Me quedé entonces con los pies anclados en el suelo. ¿Pero qué demonios...?

Llegaron entonces hasta mí los ruidos estridentes de una pelea cercana, pero no pude desviar al atención de aquel niño de pelo negro.

Comencé a caminar de forma inconsciente hacia él, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de mi espada mientras chirriaba los dientes. Si era quien yo creía... si realmente ese hijo de puta era quien yo creía...

Al darse cuenta de que mis intenciones no eran precisamente buenas, el crío se encogió sobre si mismo, totalmente aterrado.

Detuve mi avance de pronto, soltando un hondo suspiro ¿En qué coño estaba pensando? Observé el pequeño bulto humano que tenía frente a mí. Era patético, casi tanto como yo lo estaba siendo en aquel momento. Él no era más que un mocoso de mierda. Incluso si realmente mis sospechas eran ciertas, y resultaba ser el auténtico dragón negro ¿Cómo iba a sentirme inseguro con semejante competidor? ¿Cómo iba Allen a preferir a ese crío antes que a mí?

No, definitivamente debía ser un error. El parecido del color de sus ojos con los míos debía ser pura casualidad. Él era bajito y escuálido, con unos rasgos occidentales ridículamente aniñados. Parecía débil e indefenso. Un completo inútil. Algo como él nunca podría estar a la altura de Allen. El dragón negro al que yo tenía tantas ganas de moler a palos no podía ser él.

Le dediqué una mueca de desdén, que él recibió asustado, con los ojos vidriosos, concentrándose en observar las enormes mangas que cubrían sus manos. Me giré y chasqueé la lengua. Aun tenía que encontrar a Allen y sabía que el tiempo no corría precisamente a mi favor. Algún akuma se encargaría de ese criajo de ojos oscuros cuando se terciase la ocasión.

No me dio tiempo a dar un paso, cuando vi un resplandor que nacía en algún lugar detrás de mí y pude escuchar un gruñido ronco y fuerte. Demasiado fuerte, demasiado ronco, demasiado parecido a un... Mierda.

Fui lo suficientemente rápido como para tirarme al suelo, justo cuando un dragón de escamas negras y ojos opacados saltaba por encima de mi cabeza. Con un nudo en al garganta, observé como la bestia se alejaba corriendo por una callejuela, como empujado por una fuerza inexplicable que le incitaba a avanzar.

Yo me quedé atónito. Una parte de mí se auto-reprendió, asegurando que debería haberlo matado, mientras que la otra me gritaba que fuese a por Allen y me lo llevase de allí para alejarle de aquel ser, antes de que él y el destino decidieran arrebatarme mi principal razón para seguir adelante. Afilé la mirada y eché a correr hacia el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla que había escuchado minutos atrás.

Me guié por el sonido estridente de un edificio derrumbándose. No tardé más de un par de minutos en llegar a una zona prácticamente en ruinas, donde tuve que parpadear un par de veces para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Allen, con su inocencia desactivada y bastante magullado, se encontraba apoyado en una pared, con el tronco doblado y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no vomitar. Me dispuse a acercarme a él, pero fue imposible que la escena que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la calle no llamase mi atención.

Un joven pelirrojo observaba atónito como aquel dragón con el que me había topado hacia escasos minutos luchaba en unas condiciones muy desiguales contra otro dragón, igualmente negro, con la diferencia de que este era el triple de grande. Casi palidecí al ver el pentáculo que se encontraba en la garra derecha de aquel bicho.

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que mi mente colapso y solo fui capaz de pensar en sacar a Allen de aquel lugar y que tanto Lavi como aquella lagartija del demonio se las apañaran como pudiesen contra aquel akuma de nivel indefinido.

Corrí hacia Allen y traté de interponerme en su campo visual para que no alcanzase a ver al dragón-akuma, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada. Él podía sentir la presencia de esos monstruos a kilómetros de distancia.

Toqué su hombro, llamando su atención.

- Tenemos que largarnos de aquí.- Agarré su mano derecha y tiré de él, pero no se movió - ¡Vamos, joder!

Habló con dificultad, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

- Pero... Yo no puedo... dejar a ese akuma en la ciudad...

- Olvídate de eso. Sabes que no podemos luchar contra ese monstruo ¿Quieres que muramos todos o qué?

En aquel instante, el akuma apartó al Dragón Negro con un golpe contundente, como quien aparta una mosca. Lavi, que no se había movido un ápice desde que yo había llegado, fue capaz de reaccionar cuando el Dragón volvió a convertirse en el mismo niño de pelo negro que era antes. El bookman junior corrió para llegar hasta aquel enano y cogerlo al vuelo para evitarle el golpe. Antes de que me diese cuenta, Lavi ya se encontraba junto a nosotros con aquel crío en brazos.

- Allen, abre una puerta del Arca y vámonos. - Lavi parecía estar casi tan desesperado como yo. El chico miró hacia el peso que cargaba y rechinó los dientes al comprobar que estaba inconsciente. Fruncí el ceño. Aquello me dio muy mala espina.

Allen negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

- No... no podemos dejar a esa cosa aquí. Matará a todos los habitantes...

- No estamos en posición de preocuparnos por los demás. - Contesté perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba – Lo siento por ellos.

- Oh, yo sí que lo siento por ti – Noté como algo frió se apoyaba en uno de los laterales de mi cabeza, rozándome el hombro. Miré de reojo para encontrarme con una imagen de mi mismo apuntándome con su brazo deformado en forma de arma de fuego. - Muérete. Estás en medio.

Oí el disparo, pero no sentí ningún proyectil atravesando mi cabeza. Allen volvió a respirar después de haberse quedado un momento con el corazón en un puño y dirigí la vista hacia donde él miraba en ese momento con ojos aliviados.

Una luz roja y brillante había desviado el ataque del akuma hacia el cielo. Aquella ráfaga color carmesí pasó de largo un momento, para luego regresar y enfrentarse de nuevo a aquel monstruo, el cual bloqueó sin la menor dificultad la patada que Lenalee acababa de propinarle.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que retroceder, quedando suspendida en el aire mientras observaba como la carcasa humana de aquel ser se deformaba, convirtiéndole de nuevo en un dragón que se conformo con lanzarle una llamarada a la chica. Lenalee voló lejos, evitando el fuego a duras penas. Ni siquiera ella y su inocencia evolucionada podían hacer algo contra aquel monstruo.

- ¿¡Qué es esta cosa!? - Gritó la chica mientras el akuma dirigió su mirada hacia Allen.

No había otra opción. En cuanto vi cuales eran las intenciones de aquel bicho, agarré la muñeca de Allen y comencé a correr todo lo rápido que pude, arrastrando a ese crío hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Supe que Lavi había empezado a seguirnos sin soltar al enano que cargaba en sus brazos, aunque en aquel momento, ese era el menor de mis problemas.

El akuma había alzado el vuelo y nos perseguía, prácticamente sobrevolando nuestras cabezas.

- ¿Piensas qué voy a dejar que te escapes de nuevo, Dragón Blanco? - Al oír aquello aceleré inconscientemente, hasta el punto de que Allen no pudo seguir mi ritmo. - No te servirá de nada huir. Te perseguiré hasta que logre de una vez arrancarte las entrañas y me devuelvas lo que es mío.

- ¡Abre una puerta del Arca de una puta vez! - Habíamos salido de la ciudad, y continuábamos nuestra carrera a través de una explanada vacía.

Allen miró hacia atrás, mareado, y al comprobar que el akuma estaba lo suficientemente lejos del casco urbano de Moscú, se concentró un momento para que una puerta luminosa apareciera ante nuestras narices.

Chirrié los dientes con fuerza. Nada me jodía más que huir de esa forma tan cobarde por segunda vez. Pero aquel ser estaba persiguiendo a Allen. No podía anteponer mi orgullo y mis ansias de pelea a su seguridad.

Conseguimos tomar la suficiente ventaja del dragón como para llegar hasta el Arca sin que nos rozase siquiera, hasta que Allen tropezó. Tiré de él, desesperado, logrando que se levantara y que siguiera avanzando, hasta que el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo desde el bolsillo de Allen hizo que el chico se detuviese de nuevo, pálido como el mármol.

Un broche plateado en forma de libélula quedó sobre el terreno pedregoso, casi como si hubiese sido abandonado. Allen hizo el amago de regresar a por él, resistiéndose a mis tirones. Apreté la mandíbula, consciente de la estupidez que yo mismo tendría que hacer para salir de aquello.

Cuando vi que Lenalee y Lavi nos adelantaban y entraban en el Arca, con un movimiento brusco empujé al niño hacia la puerta luminosa, obligándole a cruzarla, para después resoplar y correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la joya que yacía en el suelo.

Logré alcanzar la libélula sin dificultad, pero cuando me incorporé para ir a toda prisa hacia la puerta, solo pude quedarme estático al ver los chorros de sangre que habían comenzado a manchar el suelo que me rodeaba, brotando al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. Fui consciente del dolor segundo después, cuando me di cuenta de que unas garras negras y afiladas estaban perforando mi garganta, atravesándola de lado a lado.

El sabor metálico y asqueroso que inundo mi boca me obligó a levantar la vista hacia aquel mal monstruo, el cual solo se reía a carcajadas. Y entonces reaccioné sin darme cuenta. En cuestión de segundos, desenfundé a Mugen con la mano que no mantenía sujeta la joya, y consciente de que sus escamas actuaban como un escudo, dirigí mi ataque al único punto flaco que pude encontrar, metiendo acto seguido la hoja de la espada entre sus fauces abiertas, clavándosela en la mandíbula.

Mi sangre se arremolinó en el suelo junto a la sangre de aquella bestia, la cual se alejó volando entre gritos y maldiciones, dejándome allí solo.

Las heridas me ardían, matándome de dolor mientras mi conciencia comenzaba a nublarse. Solo fui capaz de dar un paso más, logrando con ello entrar en el Arca. Abrí entonces sin querer la palma de mi mano, dejando que el broche de plata chocase contra el suelo del arca, amortiguando su caída un macabro charco de líquido carmesí que se formó a mis pies. Después de eso únicamente pude ver una forma borrosa corriendo hacia mí antes de que todo se convirtiera en una espiral confusa que terminaba en el vacío, donde no había más que una profunda e irremediable oscuridad.

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

**Glosario: **

(1) **Lampara de gas: **Desde 1730 ya existía iluminación permanente en Moscú, pero como hasta el 1879 no aparecieron las lámparas de filamento y no fue hasta algo más adelante que se usaron para iluminar por primera vez una ciudad en EEUU. Como yo suelo datar D gray man en el 1891, me parecía complicado que la bombilla hubiese llegado a Rusia para entonces, así que para la iluminación que solía darse en la época, consideré que podrían ser lámparas de gas las que iluminasen Moscú. Aunque solo son aproximaciones mías

Bien, antes que nada, perdón por el retraso xP Mi desanimo generalizado combinado con el instituto y mi trabajo en el cosplay de Lenalee me ha absorbido y me ha costado tanto escribir como contestar los comentarios xP ¡Pero lo conseguí! Aunque el resultado no sea todo lo bueno que debería T.T Espero no decepcionar a nadie u.u

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo n0n Jamás en mi vida había recibido tantos comentarios. Sois geniales n.n Así que eso, estoy muy agradecida a Meroko, Riznao, Yuuram-neko, yuki-souma, whitepain, LunnVic, Pink Nymphetamine, tenma-chan, , Dircray, Kurayami-Miko, mikyra-chan, Noriko, Shizuru, Sakura-Saku, HaindiR, mikixsacm y anonimolol por sus reviews, que me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo n0n Los comentarios de Meroko, Noriko, Shizuru, Sakura-Saku y anonimolol están contestados en mi perfil.

Gracias también a todos aquellos que leen , que les gusta el fic, y que tienen la paciencia suficiente para esperar a esta vaga que actualiza de pascuas a ramos xP

Preguntas sobre el caos que estoy formando, sugerencias, opiniones, críticas constructivas y demás, en un reviews XD

¡Hasta pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

**Realidad incorpórea **

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer: D Gray man no me pertenece. La dueña y señora de todo el imperio es Hoshino Katsura y todos aquellos que tienen la licencia. Yo no gano nada con esto que escribo, más que divertirme como una enana en un parque de bolas de colorines x3 Lo único que me pertenece son los hechos que acontecen, porque salieron de mi cerebro simple y minúsculo, y que ahora está seco como una pasa rancia lol. Hay más cosas que me pertenecen, pero... prefiero no pensar en ello D:_

_Advertencias: Semi-AU,OOC (Kanda ha decidido marcharse definitivamente, probablemente para no volver nunca jamás xP ¡Decidle Adiós, niños! XD), más relleno, más discusiones (para no perder la costumbre y eso), edificios que se mueven (?), mal vocabulario, un mal bicho (¡Huid, infelices! ¡Huid ahora que aun estáis a tiempo!), ¡Oh! Y medio lemon XD que no lime. Son cosas muy diferentes o.ó_

_Gracias a Meroko por seguir corrigiendo, ya que tiene un esfuerzo enorme, no sólo porque este capítulo es largo (quizás el más largo que he escrito), si no también porque es una bazofia y la pobre se lo tiene que tragar dos veces: una a cachos mientras lo voy escribiendo y otra para corregir. Ah, y gracias también por salvar una conversación xD por ella es que Kanda se ha salvado un poquito._

**Capítulo 14**

Sentí el viento tibio chocar contra mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas. Rodé hasta quedar bocabajo, abriendo los ojos para poder observar la hierba verde con una mueca de hastío.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Yuu?

Al escuchar aquella voz, me puse de pie con calma. Por un momento, juré que todo lo que me

rodeaba era demasiado grande.

-Nada.- Contesté lacónicamente con voz aguda.

-Pues deberías dedicar tu tiempo a algo productivo. Si no te aburrirás.

Eso no me preocupaba demasiado. Tampoco tenía ganas de nada. Volví a sentarme, mirando hacia

el cielo.

-No estés tan desanimado.- El hombre alto avanzó hasta quedar a mí lado, para después revolverme

el cabello - Te he traído algo que creo que es importante para ti.

-¿Ah, sí?- Pregunté sin muchas ganas, soltando un suspiro.

-Sí, pero solo te lo daré si alegras esa cara.- Fruncí el ceño, dedicándole una mueca - Vamos,

sonríe.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? ¿No podrías dármelo simplemente?

Vi que guardaba algo tras su espalda. Curioso, traté de mostrarle una sonrisa, que se convirtió más bien en una mueca bastante extraña.

-Bueno, lo que cuenta es la intención, supongo.

Me mostró lo que escondía, y tuve que contenerme, mordiéndome el labio inferior para poder

reprimir las lágrimas.

Cuando fui a coger aquel objeto, lo apartó de mí en señal de reproche.

-He dicho que tienes que estar animado. Quiero que esto te traiga recuerdos buenos, no recuerdos

dolorosos ¿De acuerdo?

Al fin pude posar mis manos sobre el cristal, mirando maravillado como la flor de loto que estaba dentro de aquel reloj de arena seguía intacta.

-Gracias. Realmente... es importante para mi.

-De nada. Solo cuídala bien. Si dejas morir esa flor será como si dejases morir de nuevo a todas las

personas que te han querido.

No pude evitar sonreír, esta vez de verdad, observando en el cristal el brillo ambarino de mis ojos.

-Yo me encargaré de ella. Descuida.

De repente, abrí los ojos con cierta dificultad, sintiendo el sabor desagradable de la sangre que aun quedaba en mi boca.

Me llevé entonces inconscientemente las manos al cuello, encontrando solo la textura de unas vendas suaves puestas sobre unas heridas que habían comenzado a cicatrizar. Suspiré, casi con alivio. Por un momento había creído que iba a morir, pero por suerte me había subestimado a mi mismo. Después de todo, solo la Inocencia podría acabar conmigo.

Observé el techo que estaba sobre mi, blanco impoluto, como el resto de la habitación. Por culpa de eso resaltaba visiblemente el sendero carmesí que adornaba el suelo.

Me incorporé entonces y resoplé, sintiendo un molestar bastante importante pero que traté de ignorar. Solo tuve que ver aquel piano para saber donde me encontraba. Así que me habían llevado a la sala del músico.

Revisé la habitación con la vista, alzando una ceja al ver a mi lado a aquel chico que prácticamente se camuflaba con el decorado. Allen se encontraba profundamente dormido en una posición muy poco cómoda, sentado en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en el sofá sobre el que yo estaba tumbado. Pasé mi mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole para que sus cabellos suaves resbalasen entre mis dedos. Él mantenía el puño cerrado, apretando algo con fuerza a pesar de estar durmiendo.

Sonreí con una mueca torcida. Tomé uno de aquellos mechones blancos y tiré de ellos. Allen se despertó de golpe, soltando lo que tenía en la mano, dejando caer aquella libélula plateada aun cubierta de sangre.

-¡Kanda! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro que sí. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Allen respiró hondo, aliviado, mirándome después tan fijamente que me vi obligado a fruncir el ceño. Sus labios se arquearon en un gesto de enfado.

-¿Pero qué cojones te...?

Ni siquiera me dejó pronunciar una palabra más. Allen abofeteó mi mejilla con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula. Abrí los ojos, realmente impresionado. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a soltar maldiciones contra su persona, él me habló a gritos, perdiendo los papeles.

-¿¡Pero cómo has podido hacer algo tan estúpido!? ¡Idiota! ¡Ese bicho podría haberte matado!

Tardé un poco en entender qué demonios me estaba reprochando. Claro, la razón por la que estaba postrado en aquel sofá. Era bastante lógico.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¿Qué te dejase regresar a por esa mierda para que terminaras convertido en picadillo? Prefería ser yo el que hiciese la gilipollez, antes de que la hicieras tú.

-Yo no...- Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que dijo que esa nimiedad era importante para ti? Seguro que habrías hecho alguna de tus tonterías para recuperarla.

Él soltó un suspiro, casi como si acabase de leerle la mente.

-Sólo es importante porque me lo regalaste tú. No quería que salieses herido...

Alcé una ceja, soltando un bufido.

-Yo no tenía planeado que el ataque de ese hijo de puta me alcanzase. Fue un error de cálculo.

Sentí los dedos finos de su mano humana acariciando la mejilla en la que minutos antes me había

golpeado.

-Lo siento, Kanda.

Rocé su mano con la mía, intentando que se calmase, puesto que sus ojos brillantes me indicaban

que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes, _Moyashi_?

-Pues que te hayan hecho daño, el tortazo...lo siento todo.

-Olvidalo, no es nada. - Le abracé como pude, puesto que yo aun seguía sentado en el sillón y él

estaba de rodillas en el suelo - Pero como vuelvas a pegarme, te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido.

Allen me dedicó una mueca que terminó por convertirse en una sonrisa. Después de haber arriesgado mi vida por algo tan absurdo sólo por él, ese crío ya tenía que haberse hecho a la idea de que era incapaz de hacerle daño alguno. Claro que no había ningún problema en amenazarle de vez en cuando para que no olvidase con quien estaba tratando.

Peiné con una mano mis cabellos sueltos, agradecido de que fueran lo suficientemente oscuros como para que no se notara la sangre de la que aun estaban manchados. Si hubiese tenido el mismo color de pelo que ese enano, verme en aquellos momento hubiera sido un espectáculo bastante inquietante.

Puse los pies en el suelo, dispuesto a levantarme. Había varios asuntos que merecían atención y probablemente tendría que cometer al menos un par de asesinatos si no lograba sacar algo en claro, así que no podía quedarme ahí tumbado.

Aunque decidí que quizás no era tan mala idea permanecer algún tiempo parado, al sentir como el suelo comenzaba a moverse bajo mis pies y mi vista se nublaba.

-Kanda ¿Estás bien?

No, claro que no estaba bien. Me llevé la mano a la frente, tratando de calmar los mareos. Me sentía tan débil que hasta el último músculo de mi cuerpo parecía agarrotado ¿Qué coño me ocurría?

-Vuelve a tumbarte – Dijo Allen con tono imperativo, obligándome a reposar de nuevo sobre aquel sofá blanco – Has perdido mucha sangre. Deberías descansar.

-¿Perdida de sangre? Minucias – Bufé, aunque sin atreverme a levantar de nuevo la cabeza, solo por si acaso – No soy humano ¿Tengo que recordártelo? Esas cosas no me afectan.

Sentí su mano acariciando mi frente, bastante preocupado.

-Si no te afectara no te encontrarías mal. Necesitas recobrar energía.

Alcé una ceja. Ese crío no se enteraba de nada.

-Reposar no va a ayudarme. Déjate de gilipolleces.

-¿Dejo entonces que pulules a tus anchas hasta que tu propia debilidad te mate? ¿Eres tonto o qué? - Se cruzó de brazos, bastante serio – No dejaré que salgas de esta habitación hasta que yo lo vea conveniente. Y te aseguro que nadie puede entrar o salir de aquí si yo no quiero.

Preferí no comentar nada con respecto a eso. Sabía bien que Allen tenía plenos poderes sobre el Arca, y eso solo podía significar que estaba jugando en su terreno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué propones que haga? Dormir no hará que me sienta con más fuerzas.

Allen se paró a meditar un momento. Él sabía bien que yo llevaba la razón. Las necesidades fisiológicas básicas para la supervivencia de un ser humano para mí tenían poca importancia. Era normal en mí pasar días sin comer o dormir y no desfallecer a pesar de todo. Podía sentir hambre o sueño, pero mi cuerpo no era movido por los nutrientes o el descanso, incluso aunque no entendiese cual era el combustible del que me valía.

Observando entonces el rostro de Allen, vi un leve tono carmesí adornando sus mejillas.

-Supongo... que tengo un idea. Pero...

-¿En qué coño estás pensando?

El brillo de sus ojos me dio más información de la que Allen hubiese sido capaz de transmitirme con palabras.

Era obvio, solo tuve que recordar cual había sido el resultado de todos nuestros encuentros sexuales para hacerme una idea de qué era lo que cruzaba por su mente.

No era casualidad, y él también se había dado cuenta. Allen solía terminar tan agotado que dormía de un tirón, casi como si no hubiese descansado en noches, mientras que en mí producía el efecto contrario. Yo terminaba hiperactivo, hasta tal punto que podría luchar de forma incluso más sobrehumana de lo habitual, destrozando todo lo que encontrase a mi paso, sin que supusiera para mí el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Y era bastante lógico que la energía que yo encontraba por arte de magia no podía ser otra que la que perdía ese niño. Sin saber como era posible, él me transmitía de aquel modo parte de su fuerza.

Por eso desde que me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, me volví reacio a hacer ese tipo de cosas, y no porque no me gustase lo que sentía en aquellos instantes, tampoco era estúpido. Sin embargo, consideraba más importante la salud de Allen que un momento de placer.

-Me niego. De ningún modo. Es una de las ideas más estúpidas que has tenido. - Dije de forma rotunda.

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo. No es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes. Nunca ha pasado nada.

-Hasta que pase. Yo absorbo tu energía, pero no soy consciente de que lo hago. Quien sabe si podría llegar a matarte.

Allen sonrió, mientras que yo solo afilé la mirada, atónito ante su gesto.

-Bueno, sé que me quieres demasiado como para llegar a eso. Simplemente detente cuando veas que me quedo sin aliento y listo.

-Ese no es el único problema. No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar más adecuado para dejar sueltas a tus hormonas.

El sonrojo de Allen se intensificó, mientras que yo solo pude resoplar exasperado.

-No es por lujuria, bruto. Es por tu salud.

-Mi salud está bien. Así que olvidate de esa chorrada.

Más templado, traté de incorporarme de nuevo, pero Allen apoyó su mano en mi pecho, bastante decidido a no dejar que me saliese con la mía.

-Hablaba muy en serio cuando dije que no te dejaría ir hasta que yo quisiera – Se acomodó sobre mi cintura, comenzando a desabotonarse el chaleco, con un mohín de molestia que supuse que podía considerarse adorable - ¿Vas a colaborar o voy a tener que enfadarme?

Fruncí el ceño, chasqueando la lengua. Como si tuviese otra opción.

-Haz lo que quieras – Espeté, como si la situación no fuese conmigo, a pesar de que Allen no había perdido el tiempo y ya estaba desabrochando el tercer botón de su camisa.

-Bien, muy amable. - Allen se inclinó para besarme, cosa que aproveché para apresarle con un brazo, mientras utilizaba mi mano libre para ayudarle a deshacerse de las prendas que aun llevaba puestas.

Podía ser que me sometiese a sus caprichos, pero eso no quería decir que no fuese a beneficiarme de eso también. No era humano, pero tampoco era de hielo. La piel desnuda de Allen era algo que difícilmente se podía rechazar. Sonreí en una mueca, pensando por última vez en la posibilidad de que le pudiese ocurrir algo por mi culpa, para luego olvidarlo todo y simplemente dejarme llevar.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Miré una vez más hacia la habitación blanca que dejaba tras de mí, cerciorándome de que aquel crío continuaba dormido sobre aquel sofá, justo dónde había caído rendido después de molestarse en abrir la puerta de la habitación, diciéndome después con un bostezo involuntario que fuese a ver a Lenalee y a Lavi, ya que según él estaban muy preocupados por mi salud.

Y un cuerno. Podía creerme eso de aquella chica, pero no del Bookman. Sabiendo lo que ese cabrón parecía sentir por Allen, era bastante lógico pensar que él me quería muerto.

Alcé una ceja ante ese pensamiento. Pues iba a tener que joderse, porque no pensaba darle esa satisfacción, de ningún modo. Es más, era bastante probable que fuese él quien acabase a dos metros bajo tierra si no era capaz de explicarme por qué estaba en Moscú y por qué coño conocía al Dragón Negro.

Definitivamente, más le valía tener una buena excusa preparada. Quería tener cualquier razón en aquel momento para rebanar cabezas, sobre todo una en particular por varias razones que me picaban la sien, amenazando con acabar con todo el raciocinio que pudiese tener a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba.

Estaba jodido hasta la médula. Había ocurrido justo lo que yo más temía que ocurriese, y mucho antes de lo que yo tenía previsto. Y aunque la reacción de Allen no había sido lo que yo esperaba, no podía dejar de estar preocupado.

Porque por mucho que él me quisiera, no estaba seguro de que fuese capaz de evadir el destino, sobre todo ese que venía en forma de niño moreno de ojos oscuros. Solté un gruñido ronco, sintiéndome realmente asqueado.

Y justo como si la mala suerte acabase de leerme la mente, vi una figura menuda de pelo corto caminando por una de las callejuelas del Arca, observando cada detalle como si jamás hubiese visto algo tan fascinante. Yo llevé la mano a la empuñadura de Mugen inconscientemente, dispuesto a redimir el error que había cometido al no matarle la primera vez que lo vi.

Cuando vio que caminaba en su dirección con cara de pocos amigos ladeó la cabeza, para luego mirarme con ojos interrogantes. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-Oye. No sabrás dónde hay un restaurante aquí ¿Verdad? - Me preguntó con un acento ruso tan marcado que era bastante difícil de comprender.

Un... ¿Qué? Tenía que ser una broma. Parpadeó un par de veces, para luego sonreírme.

-Vale, no pasa nada. Seguiré buscando.

Volvió a caminar tranquilamente, sin hacer caso probablemente de que yo estaba deseando estrangularlo. Aunque no era buena idea cargármelo todavía. Ya lo haría después de haber hablado con Lavi, por si tenía que matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

- ¿Por qué cojones piensas que debería haber un restaurante aquí?

Me miró otra vez, agitando su cabeza, como si no entendiera lo que le había dicho.

-A la gente de este pueblo seguro que le gusta comer. Por eso sus casas son tan blancas.

Fui incapaz de no fruncir el ceño ¿Qué clase de lógica era esa? Sin saber porqué, no fui capaz de callarme la boca.

-Esto no es un pueblo, anormal. Y no hay ningún restaurante.

Se giró, con los ojos brillantes y una extraña expresión de pena.

-¿No hay?

-Claro que no, gilipollas. - ¿Por qué coño estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ese niño? Tenía cosas mejores de las que ocuparme. - Tú sabes dónde está Lavi. ¿No? Llévame hasta allí.

-¿_Tovarishch_ (1) Lavi? Él tampoco tiene comida. Aunque te entiendo. Yo también tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no buscamos un restaurante? No puede ser que no haya ninguno. Busquemos bien.

Me llevé una mano a la frente ¿Quién cojones era ese crío? ¿El tonto del pueblo?

-¡Dime dónde está ese hijo de puta de Lavi antes de que agotes mi paciencia!

Me observó con los ojos vidriosos y un leve mohín de molestia.

-No grites. Yo no tengo la culpa de que no haya restaurantes. Quéjate al alcalde. - Respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme. Definitivamente, ese niño era idiota – Lavi estaba cerca de una casa. Intentaré regresar.

Apreté los puños. Cerca de una casa, claro, gran apreciación la suya, si no se tenía en cuenta que el Arca en sí era un cúmulo gigantesco de casas. Supuse que no tenía otra opción que joderme y seguirle, esperando que aquel enano sin cerebro no se perdiese por el camino.

Él comenzó a caminar con decisión, como si supiese perfectamente el camino, a pesar de que yo intuía que no tenía ni puta idea de hacia dónde iba. Tarareó una canción, logrando ponerme cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Tu nombre? - Dijo de pronto, volviéndose para poder mirarme. Yo alcé una ceja al verle bajar la cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse -¿Tienes algún nombre?

-Sí, pero a ti no te importa.

Sus ojos oscuros me dedicaron una mirada interrogante, acompañada de un gesto de incomprensión.

-¿Y cómo te llamo entonces?

-Dios, cállate de una puta vez.

Él frunció el ceño, echando la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa cortés.

-Vaya, que nombre más largo ¿No tienes algún apodo?

Ni siquiera me molesté en contestarle. Cada vez que ese crío abría la boca me daban ganas de reventarle la cabeza, a ver si así conseguía hacerle callar.

Creí que continuaría molestándome, pero en contra de todo pronóstico, permaneció en un silencio que agradecí con creces. Observé cómo reducía la velocidad de sus pasos, mirando al frente sin ver nada, quizás dándose cuenta por primera vez desde que había pisado el Arca de que aquel sitio no era normal.

Se atusó como pudo el flequillo, luchando contra aquellas mangas tan estúpidamente largas que ocultaban sus manos. Me miró de refilón, parpadeando un par de veces, mientras que continuábamos dando vueltas como si las barriadas de casas encaladas no tuviesen fin. Sabía que había sido una mala idea el dejarle a ese negado el papel de guía.

Después de un rato que fácilmente podría haberse convertido en una eternidad, doblamos una esquina, logrando que las dos personas que se encontraban en aquel callejón volviesen la cabeza hacia nosotros. Tuve que sacar la fuerza de voluntad que ni sabía que tenía para no cargarme a ese canijo, puesto que me había hecho dar toda la vuelta al Arca para llegar a un lugar que se encontraba dos calles más abajo de dónde yo había aparecido tras abandonar la habitación del Músico.

Por desgracia, los gestos que me dedicaron los dos exorcistas que había frente a mí me obligaron a posponer el asunto, al menos por el momento.

Lenalee se levantó del suelo en el que había estado sentada, observándome con preocupación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - Ante su mirada insistente, yo me limité a retirar los venajes que aun cubrían mi cuello. Cómo supuse, gracias a la _energía extra_ que el _Moyashi_ se había empeñado en proporcionarme, ya ni siquiera quedaban marcas. Ella soltó un suspiro – Deberías tener más cuidado. Sé que tú no le das importancia a esas heridas, pero resulta que no tienes que mirar solo por ti. Allen estaba histérico...

-No me des la charla ahora. No estoy de humor para aguantar gilipolleces.

-Huelo a crispación... - Escuché que el maldito conejo susurraba para si mismo, para continuar recargado en la pared, sonriendo - ¿Y cuándo sueles estar tú de humor, Yuu?

Bufé, viendo como el canijo del pelo negro nos observaba con curiosidad, acercándose a Lavi y sentándose en el lugar que segundos antes ocupaba Lenalee.

-Atrévete de nuevo a llamarme así y te parto la cara – Se encogió de hombros, como si le fuese ajeno – Contéstame, bastardo ¿Qué cojones hacías en Moscú y de que conoces a esa mala bestia?

-Kanda... - Me dijo Lenalee, intentando calmarme. Me conformé con ignorarla y esperar a que el pelirrojo me hablase. Él siguió con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Ey, que esa mala bestia tiene nombre. Y te agradecería que no dijeses tacos cuanto esté delante, anda.

Sin darse cuenta de que hablábamos de él, aquel crío se dirigió al conejo, alzando una ceja. Le preguntó en ruso que significaba _cojones_. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, logrando a duras penas contestarle en el mismo idioma que no significaba nada importante, para luego volver a mirarme a mí.

-Estaba en medio de una misión. - Miró hacia el enano, soltando un suspiro – Y a él le conocí por casualidad. Me lo encontré perdido en la calle hace unos días.

-Y una mierda. Esa última excusa es tan mala que no te la has creído ni tú. ¿Se supone que tengo que tragarme que no sabías quién era esta aberración?

Lavi se separó de la pared, manteniendo la compostura, aunque algo más serio.

-¿Tú te habrías imaginado que él podría haber sido el Dragón Negro? - Negué con la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo. En realidad si no hubiese estado allí cuando tomó aquella forma, jamás me lo habría creído. - Pues a mí me pasó lo mismo. Más bien, es difícil pensar siquiera que pueda ser un exorcista. No sé de que estás intentando culparme.

Avancé un par de pasos de forma amenazante, Lenalee comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, imaginando cual iba a ser el resultado de aquello.

-Claro, te lo encontraste sin más y decidiste quedártelo como mascota, sólo para que te hiciese compañía. No me jodas con eso. - Lavi rodó los ojos, nada convencido. Bien, pues menos convencido estaba yo – Te estás metiendo en terrenos muy peligrosos, _Bookman_. No me gusta nada tu comportamiento. Más vale que te mantengas alejado de mí, de Allen y de todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros ¿Me has entendido?

-Al mentar ese apodo lo has dicho todo, Yuu Kanda. Soy un _Bookman_, un observador. No me meto en terrenos de ningún tipo, solo los observo desde fuera.

-Más te vale. Si tengo que sacarte yo de la historia, te borraré para siempre cortándote la yugular.

-¡Basta! Calmaos los dos. De este modo no vais a solucionar nada. - Lenalee se interpuso de pronto entre los dos, temiendo que se formase una batalla campal. - Guardad las formas, ahora más que nunca tenemos que llevarnos todos bien.

Parpadeé un momento, para luego sonreír en una mueca irónica.

-No es necesario que me lleve bien con nadie porque en cuanto Allen despierte os voy a mandar a los tres a tomar por culo.

Lavi alzó una ceja, hablándome después con calma, como si me hubiese perdido algo.

-Me temo que eso no te conviene en lo más mínimo, no al menos si quieres que Allen permanezca con vida...

Había logrado serenarme un poco tras la intervención de Lenalee, pero al parecer ese pelirrojo deseaba que me cabrease de veras y no le faltaba mucho para conseguirlo.

-Yo me encargo de él. No os necesito para nada.

-¿Crees de verdad que puedes vencer tú solo a ese akuma?

Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no darle la satisfacción de soltar un bufido. Me jodía a sobremanera, porque valoraba lo suficiente mis capacidades como para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que se me pusiese por delante, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder destruir a aquella bestia yo solo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que que en medio de una batalla contra ese akuma estaría más preocupado por el bienestar de Allen que de la victoria. Y con un enemigo tan complicado era una distracción que no podía permitirme. Claro que tampoco estaba en mis planes abandonar a ese niño a su suerte...

Fruncí el entrecejo entonces ante la mirada de superioridad del _Bookman _junior. Lenalee logró captar mi atención con un gesto.

-No queremos molestarte, pero si ese akuma está persiguiendo a Allen, no deberíais ir solos. Podremos combatir mejor a esa cosa si luchamos todos. - Ella sonrió, tratando de aplacarme y no consiguiéndolo del todo - Cinco exorcistas tienen más poder que dos. ¿No?

Lo sabía bien. No me gustaba ni un pelo tener que aceptar la ayuda de aquella gente. Pero Allen era más importante que mi orgullo. Yo no sería capaz de protegerle eternamente de aquel ser si iba tras él. Con la ayuda de aquellos dos podríamos derrotárle. No pude evitar que la linea de mis labios se retorciera en una mueca al percatarme de algo.

-¿Cinco? - Miré a el chico que estaba sentado en el suelo y pude comprenderlo. - De ningún modo él va a venir con nosotros. Le arrancaré la cabeza antes de que pueda acercarse siquiera a un metro de Allen.

Aquel enano, que no estaba enterándose absolutamente de nada, solo me miró de forma interrogante. No podía entenderlo ¿Por qué ponía esa cara de idiota? ¿No se había dado cuenta ya de que estaba deseando encontrar la escusa perfecta para apartarlo de mi camino? Claro que viendo la expresión de su rostro, me daba la impresión de que sería un milagro si podía recordar su nombre.

Lavi se acercó, agarrando el brazo derecho de ese niño, que de pronto comenzó a resistirse. Su enorme manga resbaló, dejando visible entonces un brazo de una textura muy parecida al de Allen, pero de color blanco impoluto. Una cruz roja adornaba el dorso de su mano.

-Sabes lo que es esto ¿No? Es compatible con la Inocencia, y ya que yo lo encontré, es mi deber llevarle a la Orden. No puedo soltarle por ahí en el campo como si fuese un conejo. Tengo que encargarme de él.

El enano se soltó del agarre con una maldición pronunciada en ruso. Le dedicó una mirada de resentimiento a Lavi mientras volvía a ocultar su brazo deforme, avergonzado.

-Me parece estupendo. Entonces largaos los dos.

Sabía que esa no era la solución correcta, que lo mejor que podía hacer era atravesarles con _Mugen_ y olvidarme de aquel asunto, pero una pequeña parte de mi cerebro, una a la que odié, me dijo que esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas. Entonces la única opción era que se marchasen. Quizás contando con la ayuda de Lenalee sería suficiente.

Lavi negó con la cabeza, como si se me estuviese escapando un dato importante.

-Sólo por hacerte feliz, lo haría. Pero no es posible. Estoy en medio de una misión, ya te lo he dicho, y hasta que no la complete no puedo irme. Y da la casualidad que mi misión es destruir a ese akuma con forma de dragón que tanto te molesta. Y como esa cosa está persiguiendo al _Moyashi-chan_, creo que los dos nos beneficiamos de ir juntos. Ayudamos a Allen y yo hago lo que tengo que hacer. Todos contentos.

Mi paciencia parecía bailar en la cuerda floja, y probablemente terminaría por perderse al más mínimo paso en falso. Ya sabía que la Orden pretendía destruir a aquel bicho, pero en lugar de favorecerme, ese hecho no hacía más que complicarme las cosas.

Después de todo, era ese akuma el que guardaba ese _ente _gracias al cual Allen no había salido corriendo a los brazos de aquel enano que aun permanecía sentado en el suelo. Esa especie de ser incorpóreo que se encargaría de darle la forma de dragón que la inocencia por sí misma, desestabilizada, no podía darle. En cuanto ese akuma fuese destruido, el _ente_ que él custodiaba iría a Allen, convirtiéndole en aquello que siempre debió haber sido. Y por supuesto, eso era algo que no podía permitir, porque dejar que eso ocurriese, era sinónimo de perderle para siempre.

Entonces ¿Qué opción me quedaba? Si no destruía a aquel ser, seguiría al _Moyashi_ hasta límites insospechados y le terminaría matando. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces?

Si pudiera descubrir porque se había empeñado en ir tras Allen y conseguía hacerle olvidar ese motivo, supuse que no tendría que volver a preocuparme por ese tema. Solo tendría que procurar que la Orden no destruyese a aquella cosa.

Era el colmo. ¿Iba a tener que proteger a un akuma, cuando había dedicado toda mi existencia a destruirlos? Pocas cosas podían ser más patéticas que algo semejante.

Le di la espalda a Lavi, para que el extraño cielo azul que estaba sobre nuestras cabezas captase toda mi atención. Tenía que intentar recordar que era lo que causaba el comportamiento de aquel ser. Sólo había visto a Allen una vez, cuando fuimos a Japón justo para confirmar su existencia. No parecía perseguir al _Moyashi _por orden del Conde, así que su obsesión debió aparecer en ese momento. Pero... ¿Por qué?

Volteé la cabeza y observé al _Bookman_ junior, el cual parecía encantado de que su argumento me hubiese sacado de mis casillas, al menos aparentemente. Él tenía datos que yo ignoraba y que necesitaba saber, e iba a contármelos todos si no quería que el filo de _Mugen _terminada manchado con su sangre.

-¿Qué relación tiene ese akuma con Allen? - El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, fingiendo no haberme entendido – No te hagas el idiota. Sabes porque está persiguiendo a Allen y tú me lo vas a contar, en este instante.

Rodó los ojos, exasperándome. No había manera de que pudiese soportar a ese chico.

-Si realmente quieres saberlo... Cuando el Conde creó a aquel akuma el alma que utilizó debió dividirse. Una parte fue a parar a esa cosa y la otra debió reencarnarse. Por eso existe el _Moyashi-chan_ a pesar de todo. - Endurecí mis gestos. Por esa razón odiaba pedirle explicaciones. Terminaba contándome todo menos lo que realmente era importante. Él sonrió al ver como perdía la paciencia. - Puede que el akuma se haya dado cuenta, y quiera matar a Allen para que el alma que le da energía vaya con la otra parte y así esté completa. Sería lo más lógico, aunque solo son suposiciones mías.

Cerré los ojos sin darme cuenta. Definitivamente, lo que acababa de decirme tenía demasiado sentido como para ser mentira. Sin necesidad de ver el único ojo visible que tenía aquel conejo tuerto, supe que refulgía de forma victoriosa. Yo sabía mejor que nadie que ese _Bookman_ no me tenía demasiado afecto, cosa que realmente agradecía, y su instinto era lo suficientemente bueno como para saber que yo estaba tramando algo. Para él, saber que mi idea no era factible debió ser un buen sabor de boca. Pero aun así, escapaba a mi comprensión.

¿No me odiaba acaso por Allen? ¿No sentía algo por él? Entonces ¿Por qué coño no le importaba que le matasen?

Traté de mantenerme impertérrito, aunque notaba el alud de acontecimientos que se cernía sobre mí. Si Lavi tenía razón, yo no podía pensar una forma de hacer que ese akuma cesara su persecución, y pensando que no iba a permitir que Allen sufriera algún daño, mi decisión iba a estar bastante clara, aunque esa salvación solo fuese un preludió a la condenación que debía esperarle por aquella maldita profecía. Las cosas seguirían su curso y yo no podría hacer más que ver como las cosas se enfilaban hacia aquel final ya escrito.

Me llevé los dedos a la sien y apreté con fuerza. Todo aquello no era más que mierda, y lo peor era que yo tendría que adecuarme si quería estar al menos un poco más de tiempo en compañía del _Moyashi_. Me sentía tan impotente y ridículo que tenía ganas de echar abajo a patadas la pared en la que había centrado mi atención mientras maldecía a mi jodida suerte.

-¿Dónde está Allen? - Preguntó Lenalee, al notar que el silencio que nos envolvía y mi aura oscura estaban a punto de aplastarnos a todos.

-Durmiendo en la habitación del músico. Supongo que no despertará hasta dentro de unas horas.

Sonrió de una forma curiosa. Ella tenía un sexto sentido, por lo que no se le había escapado la frustración que rezumaba por cada uno de mis poros. Pero ella no era Allen, por lo que esa sonrisa no haría que me sintiese mejor.

Me daba la impresión de que era compasión lo que trataba de mostrarme, y no podía haber algo que odiase más que eso. Solo hacía que me irritase más. Así que decidí ignorarla hasta que se diese cuenta de que su comportamiento me era más que molesto. Podía ser una buena compañera de lucha, pero había cosas de ella que no podía tragar, a pesar de que la convivencia en todos esos años hubiese logrado que la apreciase un poco.

-Esperemos aquí a que regrese. - Me senté, apoyando mi espalda sobre una de las paredes blancas. Decidí aclarar algo, por si acaso se les ocurría la idea - Despertarle no es una opción.

La atmósfera de tensión pareció relajarse un poco en el momento que me aislé levemente de los otros tres. Sí, estaba demostrado entonces que tratar conmigo era un dolor, pero así eran las cosas. Mala suerte para ellos.

Lenalee comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la calle, probablemente recordando como había sido su primera vez allí y como estuvimos a punto de perecer en aquel lugar. Su mente era demasiado previsible, aunque para ella fuese una pequeña ola de optimismo el pensar que al menos habíamos sobrevivido.

Me permití, al menos por un momento, pensar como ella. Había estado en situaciones realmente espinosas y había salido de ellas. Debería saberlo bien, después de todo, acababa de despertar de algo que hubiese matado a cualquiera. Quise creer que encontraría alguna salida. Respiré con fuerza. Sí, seguro que tenía que haber un modo de solucionar las cosas.

Escuché el sonido de una voz cercana, siendo capaz de entender poco más de la mitad de todo lo que decía. Lavi hablaba a aquel enano en ruso fluido, aprendido seguramente debido a su papel como _Bookman_. Pero el otro no parecía hacerle ni caso. No estaba mirándole, pero sabiendo ya hasta donde llegaba su inteligencia, probablemente estaría demasiado ocupado diciéndose mentalmente lo bonita que era la pared.

-Oye, señor Dios – Escuché como su acento rasposo llegaba hasta mi oreja en un inglés bastante burdo. No hice caso hasta que sentí como una mano comenzaba a sacudirme el hombro. Cuando le miré con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido, se apartó un poco – Te... te llamabas así ¿No?

Lavi ladeó la cabeza. Yo no lo hice por no parecer un gilipollas. El pelirrojo le habló en tono suave y medido.

-Dmitry ¿Qué dices?

El chico parpadeó un par de veces. Aquel tal Dmitry continuó hablando.

-Él me dijo que su nombre era "Dios, cállate de una puta vez", así que le dije Dios para acortar. No importa ¿No?

Después de haber oído aquello, Lenalee salió de su mundo para empezar a partirse de risa. Yo rodé los ojos. Aquello era el colmo de lo patético.

-No, _Ryuu-chan_. No le hagas caso. Él en realidad se llama...

-Kanda – Aclaré con fuerza, antes de que aquel imbécil pudiese llamarme Yuu.

Aunque el enano del pelo negro estaba más ocupado preguntándose a sí mismo porque acababa de recibir el nombre de "_Ryuu-chan_". Realmente, Lavi no tenía demasiadas luces a la hora de buscar apodos (2). Primero el de "_dos puntos_" y luego ese. Siempre iba por el camino fácil. Desde luego, el de "_Moyashi"_ era mucho más original, y no era porque lo hubiese inventado yo.

Lavi me miró, aparentando ser amigable y no engañándome ni un segundo con su máscara de amabilidad bien fingida.

-¿Podrías intentar no confundirle? El inglés es su segunda lengua y no se apaña demasiado bien.

Arqueé una ceja, mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Dile que me deje en paz y no tendré que hablarle. Así no habrá problemas.

-Eh ¡Eh! Yo estaba hablando primero- Ese ser comenzó a tirar de mi manga, estando a punto de ganarse el tortazo del siglo. Él sólo me dedicó un puchero bastante infantil– Yo te he visto antes ¿Verdad? Sé que...

Permaneció en silencio un segundo. ¿No se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido?

-Sí, justo antes de que te convirtieses en una bestia y saltases por encima de mi cabeza, lagartija.

Sí, definitivamente, yo era mucho mejor poniendo motes.

Se quedó mirando al suelo fijamente, atormentado. Aquel idiota debió pensar que no había sido más que un sueño. Pero no, para mi desgracia, más que para la suya, aquello era real hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ese niño era el Dragón Negro, y hubiera estado mucho más preocupado por ello si no fuese porque miles de problemas habían decidido venir juntitos y de la mano, sólo para joderme del todo la vida.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared que me servía de respaldo. Poco o nada ganaba por martirizarme. A aquellas alturas yo no tenía la potestad de encargarme de los hechos que me rodeaban. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar y actuar como fuese conveniente llegado el momento. Y de paso, disfrutar en adelante de cada segundo que pudiese pasar junto a Allen, ya que cualquiera de esos momentos a su lado podían fácilmente convertirse en el último. Las horas que faltaban para lo inevitable estaban contadas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Escuché un nuevo gemido rozando mi oído, suave pero insistentemente. Mi pulso se aceleró de nuevo, haciendo que me fuera imposible no embestirle una vez más, penetrándole mientras que de sus labios solo escapaban ya pequeños sonidos de placer y varias palabras nada razonadas que le hacían parecer un crío pervertido.

- Más rápido, Kanda....

Le ignoré, siendo capaz de mantener algo de cordura por los dos, ya que Allen había decidido perderla toda. Se quejó con un gruñido al notar que continuaba al mismo ritmo, aunque yo estaba demasiado ocupado en satisfacerle, a pesar de que no me daba la gana ceder ante sus irracionales caprichos, al menos por esa vez.

Observé su rostro sonrojado, en el que a pesar de haber una leve expresión de molestia, se podía ver claramente que estaba disfrutando bastante. Allen mordía su labio inferior, conteniéndose para no gritar. Sus ojos grises se encontraban cerrados, y solo pude ver como sus largas pestañas temblaban con cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba dentro de él. Aquel cabello blanco impoluto se desparramaba sin orden sobre la almohada, mientras que sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza, dejando que sus manos quedasen apoyadas sobre mi espalda en una especie de caricia bastante tentadora.

Mi respiración errática moría en su cuello, haciendo con ello que él se estremeciese. Volvió a pronunciar mi nombre bajito, acariciándome con el tono dulce de su voz. Noté como su cuerpo se tensaba, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda con fuerza, haciéndome algo de daño. Aunque en aquel instante poco podía importarme.

Paseé mi mano por sus muslos, fundiéndome con aquella piel suave de manera casi mística, rozando la absoluta irracionalidad, ya que de ningún modo era razonable que la lucidez que hasta aquellos instantes había apaciguado mi mente desapareciese de pronto, prácticamente esfumándose.

Al oír aquellos deliciosos sonidos que salían atropelladamente por la boca de Allen mientras rozaba su miembro, aceleré mi propio ritmo de una forma que para él debió resultar imperceptible, pero que a mí me hizo rozar el clímax.

Reaccioné entonces y traté de recobrar el control de mi propia conciencia. Yo era frío y metódico, aunque cuando estaba entre sus piernas pareciese todo lo contrario. Debía mantener la calma dentro de lo que fuera posible en una situación como esa. Tenía que pensar que el pequeño sacrificio de no dejarme llevar lo hacía por ese _Moyashi _y su salud.

No era la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero ese maldito crío siempre terminaba por hacerme perder el control. Pero si aquella vez lograba no chuparle la energía como el maldito parásito en el que me estaba convirtiendo, sería suficiente. No sabía si realmente yo era capaz de controlar algo así, pero si me concentraba lo suficiente tal vez podría lograrlo. Sólo era cuestión de intentarlo una vez más.

-Kan...da...

Sentí un estremecimiento recorriendo su cuerpo, y no tardó más de un segundo en contagiarse, como un maldito germen lujurioso. Después de eso todo se quedo blanco y borroso, haciendo que el apagón mental estuviese acompañado de una increíble sensación de bienestar, aunque la sensación no fue ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que había sido otras veces.

Salí de él y me quedé mirando al techo, retirándome el flequillo de mi frente perlada en sudor. Hubo unos minutos de silenciosa recuperación, mientras los dos intentábamos de nuevo traer aire a nuestros pulmones de forma desesperada.

-Parecía que estuvieras pensando en la lista de la compra ¿Te ocurre algo?

Me giré de pronto, encontrándome de frente con sus dos orbes de plata, abiertos de par en par.

-Estás despierto - Dije como una mera observación, tratando de que no se notara el orgullo que sentía ante aquel notable progreso.

Él parpadeó, tardando en entender lo que intentaba decirle

-Sí. Es verdad. - Sonrió alzando una ceja – Creo que esta es la primera vez no me duermo nada más terminar. Estás perdiendo energía. ¿Eh?

-La que no te robo a ti, idiota. Y estoy bien, sólo trataba de mantener la compostura.

Allen suspiró, como si acabase de decir una gran tontería.

-Pues no lo hagas. Lo divertido de esto es ver como Kanda, el bastardo hiper-mega-disciplinado, pierde las formas. Si te controlas no resulta _tan _excitante.

Chasqueé la lengua, ignorando el tono lascivo con el que había sido pronunciada la última parte de la frase. Desvié la mirada un momento, para luego observar los cabellos blancos que en aquel instante rozaban mi pecho, ya que Allen se había abrazado fuertemente a mí.

-Si lo haces por eso de que absorbes mi energía, no me importa que lo hagas. Trata de disfrutar. No te preocupes por mí.

-No digas gilipolleces. No tengo ninguna necesidad de terminar follando con un cadáver.

No necesite ni observar su reacción, ya que con el suave bufido que no pudo contener supo regañarme por mi comentario desafortunado sin necesidad alguna de abrir la boca. Noté como no era capaz de relajarme lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos. Quizás mis esfuerzos no habían logrado del todo los resultados deseados. Allen soltó un enorme bostezo, respondiendo a mi incógnita. Joder, tendría que intentarlo con más empeño la próxima vez.

Su respiración suave y profunda sobre mi cuello eliminó toda duda. Se quedó totalmente dormido antes de que me diera tiempo a parpadear siquiera. Al final la política de la contención no había resultado efectiva. Y lo peor es que lo correcto era la abstención absoluta, aunque Allen hubiese decidido que era más divertido jugar a seducirme que cuidar de sí mismo. Terminaría siendo yo el que se arrepintiese de no oponer la resistencia suficiente a sus deslices. Si le ocurriera algo, yo sería el único que pagase las consecuencias. Jamás podría perdonármelo.

El corazón se me encogió de sólo pensarlo. No creé ninguna imagen mental de lo que podía ser mi vida sin Allen, simplemente porque algo así parecía inconcebible. Las luz de la luna se colaba a través de las rendijas de la persiana, dibujando su rostro ante mis ojos más que acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Me sorprendí a mí mismo observándole, sin poder desviar la mirada, victima de algún hechizo con el que aquel maldito _Moyashi_ parecía haberme atado. Odiaba sentir tanta dependencia de alguien, aunque sólo fuese emocional. Me complicaba mucho la vida.

Cerré los ojos una vez más, pero desistí al notar que todo comenzaba a darme vueltas. Parecía haber tardado en llegar el efecto de la sobrecarga de energía a la que terminaba siendo sometido involuntariamente cada vez que estaba con él. No me libraría de toda esa mierda con facilidad, estaba claro.

Si permanecía parado demasiado tiempo, el nerviosismo devoraría mi cordura, así que estar tumbado en una cama no era una opción si quería conservar la poca salud mental que podía quedarme. Pero sin embargo no me levanté. No quise hacerlo a pesar de que los nervios me atravesasen como escarpias afiladas, obligándome a moverme de un lado a otro como si fuese un perro rabioso. Conseguí concentrar mi histerismo en mantener los ojos fijos en la figura que se encontraba tumbada a mi lado.

Para calmarme hubiera sido mucho más efectivo irme a correr por la paredes que ponerme a pensar en la situación en la que estaba metido hasta el cuello. Pero la imagen de Allen me había hipnotizado. Su piel pálida me había invitado a pensar en todo y en nada, dándome la sensación de que si salía de aquella habitación, él no estaría allí cuando yo regresase.

Quizás esa impresión se debía en parte a su aspecto arrebatadoramente fantasmal. A veces mientras me enredaba entre sus cabellos blancos no podía evitar tener la idea de que aquello no era más que una ilusión que en cualquier momento se desvanecería y me mostraría cual era la auténtica realidad de la cual nunca debí haberme evadido.

Tratando de no ser demasiado brusco, pasé las yemas de mis dedos por su mejilla. Lo sabía, no había lugar a dudas. Hasta que él llegó a mi vida yo no era más que un ser programado y metódico, incapaz de entender cómo la gente podía sacrificar tanto por otras personas, cuando la principal ley de la naturaleza era asegurar la supervivencia propia.

Y no era que en aquel momento pudiera comprenderlo. Era algo irracional. No tenía sentido ni podría llegar a tenerlo. Era algo que simplemente aprendí a aceptar. Los sentimientos que desde que tenía memoria aprendí a ignorar y a no tener en cuenta habían terminado enseñándome que existían cosas que no podían explicarse. Por eso no debía buscar la razón por la cual yo quería a Allen más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Gracias a él yo me había vuelto tan estúpidamente irreflexivo como un humano de verdad, aunque no lo fuese. Y no era tan malo como habría podido pensar. Tal vez había sido demasiado sencillo acostumbrarse a ser feliz.

A pesar de mi pulso acelerado y de mi total lucidez, aguanté toda la noche sin moverme de allí. El malestar producido por el insomnio, entre otras cosas, se fue diluyendo con el paso lento de las horas. Mis pensamientos fueron de igual modo cambiando de rumbo según las estrellas desaparecían. Por algunos momentos comencé a devanarme los sesos, recordando sin quererlo aquella jodida historia de la profecía y sus mil disparates, pero cualquier miedo de perder al _Moyashi_ debido a eso se esfumó en el mismo momento en que recordé a la persona que supuestamente estaba destinada a Allen.

Por alguna razón, pensé que quizás esa _lagartija_ tendría alguna carta escondida bajo sus mangas exageradamente largas para terminar atrayendo la atención del _Moyashi_, pero con un par de días había demostrado que no era así. Aquel enano era tan inofensivo para con mí relación con Allen como un puñado de hierba. Y también había podido comprobar que él tenía la misma inteligencia que uno.

No era por falta de atención, porque observaba todo lo que le rodeaba, tratando de empaparse de ello. Era por falta de entendimiento. Hiciese lo que hiciese, hablase con quien hablase, Lavi tenía que ir pegado a él todo el tiempo, evitando posibles malentendidos que pudiesen lograr que aquel canijo se metiera en líos.

Era bastante divertido ver a Lavi convertido en una especie de mama gallina, velando todo el día por su estúpido pollo hiperactivo. Y sin duda alguna se lo merecía. Él había encontrado a esa criatura idiota, que se jodiera ahora cuidando de él. Aquello era lo que alguna gente conocía con el nombre de Karma. Si haces una putada, la vida te la devuelve, y Lavi tenía la prueba delante de sus narices.

Porque aquel crío podía no resultar un rival para mí, pero eso no significaba que me gustase tentar a la suerte. No me hacía ninguna gracia que aquella _lagartija_ viajase con nosotros. Si por mí hubiese sido, hacía ya bastante tiempo que me hubiese librado de él, incluso si no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme. Giré sobre mí mismo y me quedé mirando a la pared fijamente.

Oí un leve quejido de disconformidad escapando a través de las sábanas que cubrían al chico que se encontraba a mi lado. Allen se movió, alejándose un poco de mí, intentando huir desesperadamente de los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y le daban de lleno en la cara.

-Kanda, corre las cortinas, por favor.

Rodé los ojos al ver como se acurrucaba contra la almohada. Vago de mierda.

-Mueve el culo y córrelas tú. No es a mí a quien le molesta el sol.

Allen, aun medio dormido, clavó sus ojos en mí, dedicándome más una mirada de súplica que una de molestia, que era lo que seguramente quería mostrarme.

Chasqueé la lengua, para luego levantarme y en una especie de gesto piadoso, deslizar las cortinas, dejando la habitación en semipenumbra. Le miré de refilón, para observar la tenue sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Me susurró un leve "_gracias_" que yo ignoré, para luego dirigirme hacia la puerta del baño.

-Vuelve a la cama.- Me dijo suavemente, para luego ladear la cabeza al ver que no le hacía caso. - ¿Te has enfadado porque no me he levantado yo?

-Voy a darme una ducha. Vuélvete a dormir.

Me escondí tras las mamparas y giré la llave del agua fría, permaneciendo bajo el chorro un buen rato. Acababa de amanecer y ya comenzaba a hacer calor. Que sitio más asqueroso. Me alegraba de no ser humano. A mí me afectaban menos sensaciones como el frío y el calor. Una persona normal tendría que estar pasando un calvario.

-Entonces ¿Estás enfadado?

Me llego la voz de Allen desde la puerta del baño. Pude ver a través de aquella pantallas translucida su figura avanzando hasta quedar frente a mí, con la sábana sobre sus hombros cubriendo su desnudez. Por un momento pensé que iba a meterse a la ducha, pero se conformó con esperar mi respuesta allí fuera.

-¿Por esa gilipollez? Claro que no. - Tomé el jabón y comencé a lavarme el pelo, cerrando los ojos. - ¿Que demonios te ocurre?

-Nada. No es nada... Bueno... No tiene nada que ver, pero hace algún tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo...

-Tú verás.

Permaneció en silencio un momento, probablemente midiendo sus palabras. Yo aproveché para aclararme la cabeza.

-¿Por qué nunca me haces caso cuando te digo que vayas más rápido?

Fui incapaz de no asomar la cabeza para mirar su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-¿A qué coño te refieres?

Apartó su mirada, clavándola en el espejo que había al otro lado del baño.

-A cuando tú y yo hacemos el amor.

Fruncí el ceño debido a lo cursi que sonaban esas palabras. Cerré la llave del agua y tomé una toalla para ponérmela a la cintura.

-Eres un inconsciente. - Salí de la ducha empapado, sin importarme un bledo si iba mojando el suelo a mi paso. Busqué un peine y al encontrarlo comencé a cepillarme el pelo, mientras Allen miraba atentamente las baldosas que cubrían la pared – Alguno de los dos tiene que saber lo que está haciendo. No es como si yo fuese una persona normal.

-Nunca me has hecho daño. No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.

-No es sólo por ti. Para mí también supone una serie de problemas.

Comencé a luchar contra un par de enredos bastante importantes. Hubiera sido mucho más inteligente peinarme antes de entrar a la ducha.

Al verme, Allen acudió al rescate. A regañadientes, le cedí el peine, girándome después para que pudiese peinarme sin problemas.

-¡Ay, Dios!- Le miré con un gesto interrogante, él sólo pudo dejar caer el peine, sujetando la sábana que le cubría con mucha más fuerza de la normal. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

-¿Qué cojones te pasa?

Allen acertó a señalar al espejo que había tras de mí. Giré la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la marca de varios arañazos atravesando la parte derecha de mi espalda.

Palidecí de pronto. Podía recordar como Allen se había aferrado a mi espalda con demasiada fuerza, con _las dos manos_...

Y sin embargo sólo quedaba el rastro que habían dejado las uñas de su mano izquierda. Las marcas que debía haber correspondientes a la otra mano no se veían por ningún sitio Pude darme cuenta entonces de porque esos arañazos tenían un trazo tan claro, como si acabase de hacérmelos en ese mismo instante. Aquellas marcas no iban a desaparecer jamás.

-¡Joder! ¿¡Ves a lo que me refería!? ¡Tu jodida inocencia es un puto veneno! ¡No hay forma de que pueda bajar la guardia!

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento ¿De acuerdo? Sólo han sido un par de arañazos. No te pongas así...

-Lo que me molesta no son los malditos arañazos, si no lo inconsciente que eres. Todo tú eres inocencia. Esa sustancia corre por tus venas. ¿Qué coño crees que me pasaría si te hago sangrar sin querer? Tu sangre para mí es como el ácido. ¿O te has olvidado de qué es lo que soy?

-No es fácil olvidarlo cuando te empeñas en estar recordándomelo todo el tiempo.

-Bien, y todavía preguntas por qué trato de tener cuidado ¿Es que no te has parado a pensar ni una jodida vez lo que conlleva que tú y yo mantengamos una relación?

-Yo sé que es peligroso para ti. ¿Acaso crees que no me importa?- Allen se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza. Él estaba comenzando a exasperarse, aunque yo estaba demasiado ofuscado como para que me pudiese importar – La solución correcta sería que dejásemos de estar juntos, entonces. No tendrías que volver a preocuparte de nada.

-Tal vez sí. Sería lo mejor que podríamos hacer. - Las palabras escaparon antes de que pudiese pensar en lo que realmente significaban. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de pronto y su mirada dolorida se clavó en mí, supe hasta qué punto había metido la pata.

Sus orbes grises temblaron, y mi garganta quedó atrancada con un fuerte nudo. Sabía como podía solucionarlo. Aun podía pedirle perdón, admitir que había hablado de más, pero ningún sonido podía escapar de entre mis labios.

Allen me susurró algo, pero fui incapaz de oírle. No supe si me había pronunciado un reproche o si me había dicho que me detuviese, que no me marchara. No estuve seguro de querer saberlo, porque no podía quedarme a escuchar como quizás me daba la razón. Después de todo, era un buen momento para que él se diese cuenta del error que había cometido al decidir estar conmigo.

Crucé el umbral de la puerta del baño con paso firme y me vestí tras recoger del suelo todas mis prendas. Antes de que Allen pudiese darse cuenta, yo ya me había marchado de la habitación sin volver siquiera la vista hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Mientras marchaba por aquel pasillo profusamente adornado, sólo podía pensar en lo rematadamente estúpido que estaba siendo ¿Por qué me iba? ¿A dónde se supone que pretendía huir de esa forma tan lamentable?

Aunque más lentamente, continué avanzando hasta llegar a las escaleras y comenzar a descender por ellas. Mi parte más racional me gritaba que estaba comportándome como una auténtico idiota, que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. No estaba realmente enfadado con él, así que aquel numerito que le había montado había sido como poco ridículo.

Me paré cuando a penas me quedaban un par de escalones para alcanzar el recibidor del hotel. ¿Entonces por qué no dejaba de comportarme como un crío y regresaba a arreglar las cosas?

Por una parte, el orgullo me picaba en la sien como un bichejo molesto. Quizás lo que deseaba es que fuese Allen el que corriese detrás de mí, diciendo que se había equivocado al sugerir siquiera algo semejante. Pero él no era ningún arrastrado. El problema lo tenía yo por no haber sabido manejar la situación de manera adecuada.

Y allí estaba la otra parte, muerta de miedo aunque me negara a admitirlo. ¿Y si no había sido sólo una sugerencia? ¿Y sí Allen lo había dicho completamente en serio? ¿Y si realmente él...?

Una presión más que desagradable se adueño de mi pecho. Por eso no podía volver y preguntar. No era por arriesgarme a quedar como un imbécil (que también), si no por temor a que me confesase que ese era el auténtico deseo que tenía, que era mucho más fácil para él vivir sin tener que estar aguantándome todo el tiempo.

Bajé los escalones que quedaban y con pasos amplios me dirigí hacia la salida. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco como fuese. Salí a una calle amplia y me quedé por un momento viendo pasar a la gente, para después sentarme en la escalinata que conectaba el hotel con el resto de la ciudad.

Respiré hondo, tratando de relajarme para poder pensar con tranquilidad, pero fue imposible. El bullicio que montaban personas y carruajes me sacaba de mis casillas. Escuché el sonido estruendoso de un barrito, y acto seguido un elefante dobló la esquina, haciéndome alzar una ceja. Mientras aquel enorme animal pasaba delante de mis narices, supe que aquel no era el mejor lugar para pensar en nada.

-¿Por qué ese edificio se está moviendo?

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como un enano de pelo negro había bajado los escalones que daban al hotel y se había quedado de pie justo a mi lado, observado a aquella pobre criatura como si de un alienígena se tratase.

No, de ningún modo. No iba a soportar a esa maldita lagartija ni siquiera un minuto. Ante su mirada de sorpresa, me levanté sin decirle absolutamente nada y descendí el resto de la escalinata, comenzando a andar con paso firme en cuanto mis pies tocaron la acera.

Avancé sin saber a dónde iba, jodido hasta la médula. A veces me daban ganas de perderme en cualquier lugar y olvidarme de todo, de mandar todos los problemas a tomar por culo. Ojala hubiese podido chasquear los dedos y hacer desaparecer todas mis preocupaciones. Sobre todo esa preocupación en particular, que se estaba dedicando a ir dos pasos por detrás de mí.

-¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? No me sigas. - Le dije a aquel imbécil en un gruñido, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado abriendo la boca al ver pasar otro elefante. Ante su cara de estupefacción, el hombre que se encargaba de dirigir a la bestia le mandó un saludo con la mano. - ¿Me has oído? Lárgate de aquí.

-Es que no me has respondido. ¿Por qué se mueven? No lo entiendo...

No podía soportarle. Lidiar con él era superior a mis fuerzas. Me giré de golpe, cabreado.

-¿¡No te he dicho que me dejes en paz de una puta vez!?

Al escuchar aquel grito, Dmitry se paró de golpe. Pensé que se ofendería y daría media vuelta, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó mirándome fijamente, bajando luego la vista hacia la punta de sus botas.

-Perdón. No quería molestar.

Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener las lágrimas. Yo me giré y seguí caminando. Que llorara si quería. Yo ya tenía suficientes cosas en las que pensar como para que eso pudiera importarme lo más mínimo.

Pensé que ya me había librado de él, pero cuando me volví para ver si le había perdido por fin de vista, me lo encontré de frente, siguiéndome como si nada.

Antes de que pudiese gritarle de nuevo, alzó las manos. Estas quedaron tapadas por sus mangas, demasiado largas, mientras él agachaba la cabeza.

-No sé volver. Este sitio es muy raro. Hay gente con trapos en la cabeza y edificios que se mueven solos. Me da miedo...

-Haberlo pensado antes. La culpa la tienes tú.

Suspiré, dándome cuenta de que gritarle había logrado que me calmase un poco. Miré alrededor y me percate de como había cambiado el paisaje. Las calles pavimentadas se habían convertido en barrizales y ya no eran más que oscuros y tortuosos callejones llenos de suciedad. La gente que pasaba también era totalmente diferente. Las damas repeinadas y los caballeros estirados se habían convertido en mujeres y hombres de piel morena que nos observaban con curiosidad, siendo él demasiado pálido y yo demasiado oriental como para que pudiésemos pasar desapercibidos. Sin darme cuenta habíamos abandonado la parte de la ciudad reservada para los europeos y nos habíamos metido en lo más profundo de un gueto.

Mientras aun estábamos en el Arca, en cuanto Allen se despertó y abandonó la habitación del músico para reunirse con nosotros, comenzamos a sopesar las diferentes opciones que teníamos. Como yo no tenía nada claro, sólo podía saber que necesitaba ganar tiempo como fuese. Comenzamos entonces a pensar en lugares en los que pudiéramos permanecer por un tiempo, no sin encontrar oposiciones por parte de Lavi, que opinaba que era "_más sensato_" ir a enfrentar al dragón-akuma cuanto antes. Por supuesto, su opción fue ampliamente ignorada sin reparo alguno.

Al final Allen propuso que algún lugar de La India podía ser adecuado. A falta de una propuesta mejor, terminamos alojándonos en uno de los mejores hoteles de Calcuta, capital del Raj británico(3).

Aquel lugar en el que nos encontrábamos era la llamada _ciudad negra_, una zona en la que se concentraba toda al población india de la ciudad.

No sería excesivamente difícil salir de allí, solamente tenía que volver sobre mis pasos para regresar al hotel. Pero no quería. Necesitaba reunir la fuerza suficiente para poder enfrentar a Allen después de aquella estupenda metedura de pata.

Pero aquel lugar era un laberinto. Podía afirmar sin lugar a duda que si dejaba a ese enano pululando por allí solo, se tiraría días dando vueltas y probablemente terminaría muriéndose de hambre. No era como si pudiese importarme, pero dejarle morir me traería más problemas que no necesitaba. No tendría más remedio que cargar con él.

-Mantén la boca cerrada. Camina por detrás de mí, donde no pueda verte. Es tu responsabilidad seguirme. Si te pierdes no volveré a buscarte. ¿Queda claro o te lo digo en ruso?

Ladeó la cabeza, alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué significa _mantén_?

Bufé con fuerza, para luego repetirle todas las instrucciones en su idioma materno. Él asintió, aunque poco convencido.

Me adentré aun más en aquel barrio, sin pensar en nada que no fuese doblar esquinas y avanzar por las callejuelas. Como Dmitry no era más que un crío escuchimizado, sus pasos a penas se oían. Eso fue algo que agradecí con creces. Era suficiente el tenerle como mi sombra, no necesitaba que además hiciese ruido.

Tras un rato sin que aquel crío dijese nada, me sorprendí de que fuese capaz de darse cuenta de qué era lo que le convenía hacer. Le miré de refilón y pude ver que me había equivocado al considerarle tan cauto: En realidad no hablaba porque iba con la lengua fuera. Si trataba de articular cualquier palabra, el muy estúpido se ahogaría.

Era bastante normal. Las altas temperaturas mezcladas con la humedad eran simplemente asquerosas. Si al calor se le añadía la caminata y que su ropa no era la más adecuada para ese clima, lo extraño era que no se hubiese desmayado ya.

Aquel enano llevaba una camisa rusa de cuello alto y mangas absurdamente largas, hecha con tela de lana, sobre la cual llevaba una tira de tela estampada que le servía de cinturón. Si a eso se le añadía las botas altas y el pantalón negro, era comprensible que estuviese sudando la gota gorda.

Claro que si después de tres días allí no se había dado cuenta de que aquella no era la ropa más adecuada que podía usar, era únicamente su problema.

Continué andando al mismo ritmo, hasta que después de un rato callejeando fuimos a parar a una de las orillas del río Hugli, que cruzaba la ciudad de norte a sur. Dirigí entonces mi vista a la superficie del agua, adornada por las nubes negras y espesas que se reflejaban desde el cielo.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Dar vueltas por aquella ciudad no iba a serme de ninguna ayuda. Estaba huyendo como un puto cobarde. ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente adulto como para saber que tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos? Irme de paseo no era la forma más inteligente de arreglar las cosas.

Iba a tener que regresar tarde o temprano. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era asumir que había cometido un error y hablar con Allen de forma clara. Sabía que esa era la forma de resolver los conflictos, pero me seguía costando un mundo tener que arreglar las cosas de ese modo. Mi don no era el de la palabra, definitivamente.

Pero tampoco había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, después de todo. Desde siempre, cada vez que alguien me causaba problemas, solía valerme de violencia, amenazas y malas contestaciones para obtener lo que quería. Sin embargo, eso sólo valía cuando la persona a la que me enfrentaba no me importaba lo más mínimo. No entraba en mis planes hacerle daño a Allen, por lo que ni siquiera se me ocurriría intentar una táctica semejante. Así que la única opción que me quedaba era el diálogo.

Resoplé, llevándome una mano a la frente para apartarme de los ojos el flequillo aun húmedo. Entonces lo que debía hacer en ese momento era dejarme de tonterías y volver al hotel.

Más por inercia que porque pudiera interesarme, volví la vista hacía donde debía estar aquella maldita lagartija, pero no vi a nadie. Alce una ceja ¿Se habría quedado por el camino? Escuché un leve chapoteo cerca de mí y al mirar encontré la respuesta al enigma. Aquel crío se encontraba inclinado en la orilla, sumergiendo la cabeza por completo en el agua.

Tras un rato después del cual pensé que se iba a ahogar, le di un leve puntapié en el costado para llamar su atención. Sacó la cabeza entonces y se sacudió como si fuese un perro.

-¿Tienes un peine? - Preguntó mientras se escurría el pelo, que mojado le llegaba prácticamente hasta los hombro.

Chasqué la lengua. ¿Tenía cara de peluquero a caso? Debía dar gracia de que llevaba a _Mugen,_ por lo que pudiera ocurrir. No estaba de humor como para que se me ocurriera traerme además un centro cosmético conmigo. Él infló los mofletes al notar que no iba a contestarle.

-Claro, si yo tuviera el pelo tan liso también pondría esa cara. Ibas a ver que pensabas si cuando se te secara el pelo en lugar de una persona parecieses una oveja.

Continuó peinándose con la mano izquierda, remangándose como pudo, tratando de deshacer los rizos rebeldes que estaban comenzando a formarse según se le secaba el pelo.

-Me voy - Dije lacónicamente, aburrido de mirar como aquel niño seguía con la misión imposible de peinarse las puntas, que habían quedado disparadas, clamando por seguir su curso natural y convertirse en los bucles que aquel enano intentaba que no fueran.

-Espera – Pidió, mientras se levantaba y se quedaba absorto, observando el cielo con fijeza -Parece que va a llover.

-¿Y a mí qué? Mueve el jodido culo si no quieres que te deje atrás. Vamos.

Di un par de pasos, pero el no se movió, parecía haberse quedado hipnotizado por el color grisáceo de las nubes que había sobre nuestras cabezas. Al ver que no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse, tomé la determinación de dejarle allí y que se las apañara como pudiera. Yo no era la niñera de nadie y bastante paciencia había tenido ya.

Caminé de regreso hacia la calle por la que habíamos venido. Volví la vista solo un momento para ver si ese canijo seguía en sus trece. Su centro de atención había cambiado, y era algún lugar de otra calle que se encontraba cerca. Como ido, dio unos cuantos pasos sin apartar la vista un momento, con los ojos totalmente opacados. Ya había tenido suficiente. No tenía porque aguantarle.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de darme la vuelta y perderle de vista, levantó su mano derecha. Con una luz cegadora, aquel crío despareció en frente de mis narices, apareciendo en su lugar un dragón negro, que echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, dando un susto de muerte a dos pobre mujeres que bajaban por la calle por la que él acababa de meterse.

-¿¡A dónde coño crees que vas!? ¿¡Es que te has vuelto loco!? ¡No puedes activar la Inocencia cuando te salga de los cojones!

Como no recibí ningún tipo de contestación, no tuve más remedio que salir corriendo tras él. Logré alcanzarle a pesar de la velocidad con la que sus cuatro patas le impulsaban. Conseguí agarrarle, no sin dificultad, por su rabo escamoso y lleno de espinas, haciendo fuerza para que se detuviera.

-Suéltame...¡Suelta! Allí... ¡Eso! - Me dijo con voz rasposa, como si razonara incluso menos de lo que solía hacerlo cuando su cuerpo no estaba influido por la Inocencia.

Dio un tirón, haciéndome perder el equilibrio por un momento, pero sin llegar a caerme. Mientras él continuaba su camino Dios sabe dónde, recuperé la compostura. Algo desconcertado, le observé irse, como si supiera perfectamente a donde se estaba dirigiendo. Al ver como se me escapaba, supe que dejar a un dragón desquiciado corriendo por una ciudad no era una opción, por lo que continué persiguiéndole, jurándome que cuando aquella cosa recuperase su forma humana iba a recibir tal paliza que no querría volver a jugar a las carreras nunca más.

Después de una frenética persecución a través de callejuelas estrechas y empinadas, terminamos doblando una esquina. Justo al entrar en un callejón sin salida un líquido espeso y caliente me salpicó en la cara. Me pasé la mano por la mejilla, que quedó manchada del un macabro color carmesí. Al mirar al frente encontré a Dmitry parado, gruñendo, con las escamas erizadas como si fuese un perro rabioso, y al final de la calle a una criatura antropomórfica que tenía entre sus manos un cadáver sanguinolento al que acababa de reventar la cabeza.

Soltó el cuerpo con desdén, para luego girarse y mirarnos con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Instintivamente, desenfundé a _Mugen_. Aquel ser no era algo que hubiese visto antes, pero al observar sus gestos, pude saber sin lugar a dudas que era un akuma.

Su forma estrambóticame angelical me hizo vacilar durante un par de segundos, antes de activar mi Inocencia y arremeter contra él. Sin embargo, valiéndose de sus extrañas alas, me esquivo sin dificultad alguna, alzando el vuelo. Dmitry reaccionó e intento alcanzarle mediante saltos, como si ignorase que él también tenía un par de alas en su lomo.

-¿Exorcistas? Vaya. Seguro que matar exorcistas es incluso más divertido que matar personas normales...

Fruncí el ceño ante el comentario de aquella criatura. Era un akuma evolucionado, sin duda alguna. Sin contar al dragón-akuma, solo me había enfrentado a akumas de nivel tres. Pero eso no me echaría hacia atrás, ni mucho menos. Aquel bicho era una prueba. Si podía acabar con él, estaría un paso más cerca de poder luchar de igual a igual contra el jodido dragón-akuma. Blandí a _Mugen_ con decisión.

-Venga, intenta acercarte siquiera, mala bestia. Vas a arrepentirte de haberte cruzado en mi camino.

Un par de gotas pesadas cayeron sobre mi cara, limpiándola de los restos de sangre ajena que aun quedaban sobre ella. Aquel crío tenía razón, había comenzado a llover. En aquel momento, mientras Dmitry bufaba, abriendo sus fauces, el akuma se rió sonoramente, en una carcajada hueca y sin vida, presagio de las complicaciones que aun estaban por venir.

_Continuará..._

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Antes que nada...

**Glosario: **

(1)**Továrishch:**En ruso. Compañero, camarada. Este término fue utilizado por los bolcheviques para sustituir al tratamiento normal de "señor" y "señora". Pero como la revolución bolchevique fue en el 1917 y D gray man está muy lejos de eso, no va con ningún significado político. Dmitry lo usa con connotaciones cariñosas porque él es tonto y a mí me apetece ¿Alguna pregunta al respecto? xDDDD

(2)En japonés, Ryuu significa dragón. De ahí que Kanda diga que la imaginación de Lavi es bastante limitada xD

(3)**Raj británico: **Administración colonial británica del subcontinente de la India, que duró desde 1858 hasta 1947, año en que se dividieron los territorios en dos regiones, India y Pakistán, y les fue otorgada la independencia.

Sí, estoy viva, aunque parezca increíble xP Los estudios han decidido absorberme hasta límites insospechados, y a mí no me queda otra que llorar, lamentarme y estudiar u.ù Pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar el fic, simplemente que la selectividad se cierne sobre mí como una bestia sanguinaria e indómita, aberronchándose contra el rocaje vivo (lol?). Por eso escribo poco a poco, muuuy poco a poco xP Pero hago todo lo que puedo T.T Espero que la gente que aun esté siguiendo mi fic pueda perdonarme algún día XP Después de tres meses y medio, de todos modos, quizás un par de palos bien dados puede que sí merezca lol

Este capítulo es un poco especial para mí por que es el primero que subo después de que este cacho de trozo de cosa al que llamo fic haya cumplido un año el pasado enero. Jamás pensé que duraría tanto xD (Y lo que me queda lol A este ritmo, otros tres años por lo menos)

Muchísimas gracias a Meroko, anonimolol, Hydeist, Xoa-kag, . Riznao, yuki-souma, Lissy Aquarius, Haindir, mikyra-chan, Mikixsacm, jicalazuxil, Shizuru, Dircray, Kshieru, Kurayami-Miko, Pink Nymphetamine y Noriko por sus comentarios y su apoyo n0n Me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo. Por eso siento mucho no poder contestarlos. Maldita falta de tiempo T.T

Oh, y gracias más que especiales a Noriko por otros dos hermosísimos dibujos que hizo basados en mi fic x3. Me encanta como dibuja esa chica. Sus dibujos son increíbles y me hacen muchísima ilusión recibirlos. No se pueden ver aquí, así quereir verlos están los links en mi perfil.

Bueno, gracias en general también a todos aquellos que estén leyendo el fic y que les guste. (Parece que me acaban de dar un oscar, no paro de dar las gracias xD)

Criticas, preguntas, dudas, opiniones y ese tipo de cosas, en un review n0n

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
